St Mungus, Muito além do que um hospital
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry acaba tendo que ser internado no St. Mungus, um dia em sua sacada acabou vislumbrando a imagem de uma linda jovem, os dois logo ficaram amigos, mas o problema era que Gina era da ala leste. UA TERMINADA - 18/04
1. Repentina Amizade

_**AVISO: Essa fics é de Universo Alternativo, esquece Mágia okay?!**_

_**Sinopse: **__**Harry esta doente e se vê obrigado a passar uma boa temporada em um hospital chamado St. Mungus, lá ele acaba fazendo varias amizades da quais ele levará pelo resto da vida, um dia em sua sacada acabou vislumbrando a imagem de uma linda jovem, os dois acabam se tornando rapidamente amigo, o único problema é que ela é da ala leste.**_

--.--

Capitulo 1

Andava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Londres, aquele lugar era lindo, a cidade como sempre não parava nem mesmo a meia-noite, seus passos eram lentos e cansados, vez ou outra era obrigado a parar para poder tossir, coisa que o revoltava.

Era um jovem de 17 anos, seus cabelos eram morenos, a tonalidade de seus olhos eram um verde-esmeralda, tinha por volta de 1,80 m e magro, mas ainda sim não tinha cara doentia apesar de sua fragilidade.

Sem perceber seus passos o levaram até uma pequena praça perto de sua casa, sem presa alguma se sentou em um dos bancos e se pôs a pensar nas coisas que vivenciou naquele lugar, seu primeiro beijo havia sido em baixo de uma daquelas árvores, deixou um pequeno sorriso divertido ir parar em seus lábios ao lembrar-se do fato, tinha sido com uma ex-amiga sua chamada Cho Chang, hoje nem ao menos sabia onde esta estava a morar.

_- Verdade ou desafio? –Perguntou Dino a Harry._

_Harry encarou o amigo Dino e logo depois desviou o olhar para uma chinesa ao seu lado, esta era Cho Chang sua amiga de escola, Dino entendendo a intenção do amigo trocou um olhar cúmplice com esse._

_-Desafio! –Respondeu Harry confiante_

_Ninguém além de Hermione havia percebido o olhar trocado pelos dois amigos, todos esperavam ansiosos a resposta de Dino, esse fingia estar pensando ainda._

_ -Quero que você dê um beijo na boca da Cho. –Respondeu piscando para Harry._

_Todos arregalaram os olhos surpresos, afinal até agora os desafios não tinham chegado a esse ponto, Harry tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios enquanto Cho mantinha a cabeça baixa envergonhada._

_-Se quiserem podem fazer isso em baixo de alguma árvore. –Sugeriu Hermione com pena de Cho._

_Ambos concordaram e se levantaram, o moreno pegou na mão da chinesa e caminhou com ela de mãos dadas, quando estavam distantes o suficiente na opinião deles pararam em baixo de um árvore, os dois trocaram olhares constrangidos sem saber como começarem._

_Foi Cho que tomou a iniciativa esta diminui a distancia entre os dois e colocou seus lábios nos dele, foi um beijo rápido e inocente, porém que deixou o moreno radiante durante todo o resto do dia, afinal a partir daquele dia Cho havia virado sua namorada, namoro este que durou até fazer 15 anos, que foi quando o Sr. Chang recebeu uma proposta de emprego e se mudou levando junto com eles sua filha._

Sozinho sentado naquele banco de praça deixou que uma sonora gargalhada escapa-se por seus lábios, desde pequeno havia era esperto e galanteador quando o assunto era mulheres.

Estava tão distraído que ao ouvir o som do despertador do celular levou um enorme susto, este indicava ser mais de 4:30 hrs da madrugada. Levantou-se e apressou os passos até o grande hospital St. Mungus.

Chegou à porta do hospital as 5:10, se xingou mentalmente por ter se afastado tanto, esta hora as enfermeiras já estavam indo checar os pacientes, e com certeza Tonks iria descobrir que havia fugido, temendo ser descoberto começou a entrar no edifício cautelosamente, se aproveitou que nesse horário eram poucas as luzes que estavam acesas e passou a andar abaixado na escuridão, vez ou outra teve que se esconder para não encontrar nenhuma enfermeira.

Chegou à porta de seu quarto e deu um grande suspiro aliviado, abriu uma fresta da porta e viu que este estava todo apagado e silencioso, feliz com seu sucesso adentrou o lugar, só que no momento que ia fechar a porta levou o maior susto ao ver Tonks em pé no escuro o fuzilando.

-Tonks...

-Harry James POTTER! -Falou a mulher entre dentes. –Você é o ser mais irresponsável de toda a Terra, onde já se viu ficar passeando por ai no meio de uma noite fria como esta!

-Eu só fui dar uma volta. –Disse Harry encolhido.

-Uma volta? UMA VOLTA! –Berrou a mulher enquanto se aproximava e colocava uma das mãos no rosto do jovem medindo a febre. –Você tem sorte de não estar pior, se não aprender a ficar quieto em sua cama no meio da noite acabará piorando e ai sim ficará aqui mais de 3 meses e ainda farei questão de contar a sua mãe o que você anda fazendo.

O olho do moreno arregalou, nem poderia ou queria cogitar a idéia de passar mais tempo do que o necessário naquele, ainda mais com a presença de sua mãe, não que não gosta-se dela, apenas sabia o quanto sua mãe poderia ser exagerada quando quer.

-Você não faria isto?! –Perguntou Harry preocupado.

-Não duvide Sr. Potter, ande fora da linha novamente e terá o prazer da companhia de sua mãe! –Ameaçou a jovem enfermeira se afastando dele e indo pro corredor.

Quando Tonks abriu a porta acabou esbarrando em alguém que para não cair se apoiou em seus seios, a mulher arregalou os olhos e se afastou do homem que passava, esse por sua vez piscou discretamente ao moreno, que segurou o riso, logo depois se virou a enfermeira de maneira inocente.

-Perdoe-me Srta. Tonks, não foi minha culpa. –Pediu se fazendo de inocente.

A jovem enfermeira tinha o cabelo pintado de uma cor fora do comum, era um tom de rosa chiclete e costumava usar lentes coloridas da mesma cor para combinar com o seu visual, era esbelta e tinha traços delicados, enfim uma jovem encantadora. Mas naquele momento o semblante dela se encontrava extremamente vermelho e seus olhar era fulminante.

-Não acha que anda tendo muitos acidentes Sr. Black. –Falou a mulher com irritabilidade.

-O que posso dizer além de que acidentes acontecem. –Comentou o homem balançando os ombros de maneira displicente. –Além do que a culpa é sua de ficar sempre no meu caminho.

-A culpa é MINHA?! –Assistiram Tonks fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente, para logo depois abri-los de novo e dizer numa voz falsamente calma. –Da próxima vez que acontecer estes "acidentes" o senhor irá perder algo _**precioso**_ para você Sr. Black.

O homem gargalhou junto com o moreno enquanto a mulher se retirava da sala, nenhum dos dois poderia dizer que o que a mulher tinha de bela ela tinha de assustadora quando fazia suas ameaças.

-Se eu fosse você me preocupava com a ameaça que ela te fez, é bem capaz que ela cumpra. –Disse Harry assim que se recuperou do riso.

-Ora meu caro aprendiz, o que é a vida sem uma pequena aventura as vezes? –Perguntou o homem, este se sentou na ponta da cama do moreno e disse de maneira sério. – Como um grande sábio disse uma vez : "Os covardes morrem muitas vezes antes da morte; o valente experimenta o gosto da morte apenas uma vez".

-Não sabia que gostava de Willian Shakespeare. –Comentou o moreno sorrindo.

-Não posso dizer se gosto ou não, nunca li nenhum livro dele, apenas vi esta frase em algum lugar e me identifiquei com ela. –Comentou sorrindo.

Sirius Black era um homem alto, de cabelos compridos negros, seus olhos eram pretos e isso lhe causava um ar de mistério, mantinha uma aparência cansada, mas nem por causa disso deixava o bom humor de lado, vivia atormentando a vida das enfermeiras novatas, dizendo que : _Alguns tem como hobby jogar futebol, outras natação, e eu tenho as enfermeiras"._

-Mudando um pouco de assunto pelo que vi foi pego novamente fugindo. –Conclui no que Harry confirmou e se sentou na cama, Sirius apenas meneou a cabeça em negação. –Na minha época era bem mais esperto que você.

O moreno apenas revirou os olhos, no que Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Esta a duvidar? –Perguntou se levantando. –Vem comigo!

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor lentamente, vez ou outra passava alguma enfermeira que fazia questão de tomar uma distancia segura de Sirius, este apenas direcionava sorrisos marotos a elas.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Sirius se encaminhou até um pequeno armário e dele tirou um fundo falso. Fez um pequeno gesto para que Harry se aproximasse, e qual não foi a surpresa do moreno a vislumbrar vários revistas pornôs escondidas.

O moreno soltou uma sonora gargalhada enquanto se jogava na cama do amigo.

-Isto será seu assim que eu...

-Não termine esta frase. –O moreno prevendo o que este ia falar acabou interrompendo ele seriamente, odiava quando Sirius falava estas coisas. –Agora preciso ir até o meu quarto dormir. Ah... Vê se não vai atormentar Tonks de novo, ela é capaz de te capar.

--.--

Dormiu tranquilamente por quase toda a manhã, tirando as vezes que Tonks ia ver como estava e dava alguns cascudos por trocar o dia pela noite, no começo da tarde escutou pequenas batidas na porta, estranhou afinal de contas Sirius e Tonks sempre invadiam seu quarto sem pedir licença.

-Entre! –Gritou sem animo de se levantar da cama.

Não houve tempo de ver direito quem havia adentrado já que logo se sentiu sendo apertado em um abraço, sua visão sobre os demais ficou oculta já que os cabelos castanhos da amiga lhe impediam de enxergar qualquer coisa a sua frente.

-Hermione assim você vai acabar me matando.

Após este comentário Hermione se afastou dele timidamente enquanto Neville e Dino riam, depois que todos se cumprimentaram os amigos do moreno começaram a contar lhe as novidades da escola.

-Então quando Minerva nos pegou dando uma peça no idiota do Malfoy fomos todos parar na diretoria, até mesmo Hermione. –Falou Dino rindo.

-Não me lembre disso Dino, ainda não posso acreditar que peguei detenção por sua culpa! –Disse Hermione zangada.

Horas se passaram até que chegou a hora de seus amigos irem embora novamente, Harry odiava essa hora em que seus amigos iriam para casa enquanto ele era obrigado a continuar naquele lugar horrível.

-Melhoras Harry.- Falou Hermione lhe beijando uma das faces e saindo do quarto o deixando finalmente sozinho.

Sem sono e com mais nada para fazer se dirigiu até a sacada de onde poderia ver a rua movimentada, ainda faltava algumas horas que pudesse escapar, seu olhar de repente começou a passar pelo prédio parando em uma sacada da ala leste onde uma garota de seus 16 a 17 anos, de cabelos flamejantes e olhar tristonho estava, a imagem daquela ruiva naquele final de tarde era quase uma obra de tarde, sem perceber ficou a admirá-la intensamente.

Essa pareceu sentir seu olhar sobre si, por que logo desviou o olhar diretamente pra ele, não pode deixar de corar por ter sido pego a olhando tão fixamente, porém não houve tempo para maiores constrangimento já que essa virou as costas e entrou em seu quarto.

Ficou ainda um bom tempo no quarto até que ouviu som de passos as suas costas. Não precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

Tonks simplesmente parou ao seu lado e fixou seu olhar na mesma janela que o moreno estava a olhar.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, 16 anos, chegou hoje. –Comentou de maneira displicente.

-De quem esta falando? –Fingiu-se de desentendido.

-Da garota que você tanto olha.

-E... eu... não –Balbuciou Harry.

A mulher apenas riu enquanto saia do quarto fazendo sinal de tchau com uma das mãos.

Duas horas depois estava trocado e pronto para sair, porém ao tentar passar pela porta viu que esta estava bloqueada por alguma coisa, tentou varias vezes e não havia conseguido empurrar nem 3cm , olhou para o chão e lá pode encontrar um pinico e ao seu lado um bilhete.

Eu lhe disse que não irá mais escapar.

Não que eu desconfie que vá fazer de novo isso, claro.

Caso precise fazer alguma necessidade deixei um pinico para você.

**Assi: Tonks.**

Droga! Estava trancado naquele quarto horrível por uma noite inteira. Sem alternativa ligou a TV e passou a mudar de canal enquanto se deitava, porém sua atenção estava muito longe de seu quarto, para ser mais exato estava na imagem de uma linda ruiva da ala leste.

E foi pensando nela que acabou adormecendo e conseqüentemente sonhando.

--.--

Sentiu a luz do sol lhe atingir o rosto enquanto alguém tentava o examinar.

-Bom dia! –Exclamou animadamente Tonks. –Como dormiu? –Perguntou em deboche.

O moreno se limitou apenas a resmungar para a alegria da enfermeira.

-Então, irá falar ou não com a Srta. Weasley? –Perguntou enquanto escrevia algo em sua prancheta.

Não pode deixar de corar enquanto seu olhar ia para pequena sacada, não iria negar que sentia vontade de conversar com a jovem, porém seria o momento adequado? E também restava saber sobre o que iriam conversar, afinal não poderia bater na porta do quarto dela se apresentar e vir embora, iria parecer o maior idiota da face da Terra.

-Por que faria isso? –perguntou tentando se fazer de desentendido.

-Por que esta morrendo de vontade de fazê-lo. – Respondeu a mulher cortante. –Podem conversar sobre livros. Tome.

Tonks lhe estendeu um pequeno caderno , ainda confuso pegou o pequeno objeto sem saber o que aquilo significava.

-Encontrei hoje de manhã próximo ao quarto dela. –Apontou para a parte superior do caderno onde estava escrito numa letra redonda Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Pouco tempo depois estava na ala leste, para ser mais exato na porta do quarto da Srta. Weasley estava indeciso sobre bater ou não na porta, quando virou nos calcanhares para voltar a seu quarto sem querer escorregou fazendo com que caísse com tudo.

Logo a porta se abriu revelando a imagem de uma garota de pele muito branca e cabelos flamejantes. Essa olhou a sua volta até seu olhar cair no chão onde se ele se encontrava estatelado com cara de bobo.

A assistiu dar um gritinho de preocupação e em seguida se abaixar para ver como ele estava.

-Tudo bem com você? –Perguntou preocupada.

Fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou se levantar em um sobressalto, só que como ela também estava abaixada com ele acabou batendo sua cabeça na dela fortemente, esta gemeu de dor e se afastou dele.

"_Potter você é o ser mais burro do planeta!"_

-Me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar. –Pediu bastante envergonhado.

Esta fez um aceno displicente com as mãos como quem dizia que não tinha problema, porém esta hora ela se encontrava dentro do quarto com uma mão no lugar atingido.

O moreno sem saber o que fazer caminhou até onde ela estava, no mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cabelos de maneira preocupada, parou na frente da jovem com uma distancia segura e lhe estendeu o pequeno objeto que carregava.

Essa ficou a admirar durante algum tempo o pequeno objeto até que seu olhar subiu para a face do moreno.

-Isto lhe pertence pelo visto.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu enquanto pegava da mão dele e se levantava, indo guardar o caderno em uma gaveta.

-é... Me desculpe de novo, eu sou muito desastrado mesmo...

A ruiva apenas riu e voltou seu olhar para o moreno.

-Tudo bem, afinal de contas as intenções foram boas. –Caminhou em direção ao moreno e lhe estendeu a mão. –Prazer Ginevra Molly Weasley, mas prefiro que me chamem de Gina.

-Harry. –Falou apertando a mão dela e sorrindo. –Harry Potter.

Depois de terem se apresentado ambos começaram a conversar e acabaram por descobrir varias coisas um sobre o outro.

-Não gostaria de dar uma volta por ai? –Perguntou Harry.

A jovem pareceu avaliar a proposta o que deixou o moreno ansioso pela resposta, logo ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Claro. –Falou aceitando o braço dele que estava estendido.

Caminharam por quase todo o hospital, passando uma vez apenas por Tonks, porém esta estava de costas para ele e ocupada demais conversando com um médico para vê-los, procurou não passar perto do quarto de Sirius, afinal nunca se sabe quando aquele doido cometeria uma garfe.

Acabaram indo no final de tudo pro terraço, a jovem se surpreendeu por conseguir ver boa parte da cidade daquele lugar, afinal St. Mungus era um dos edifícios mais altos da cidade.

-Que vista linda! –Comentou feliz.

Harry ficou ao lado dela e passou a contemplar a vista também.

-Eu gosto de vir aqui sempre que preciso pensar. –Comentou o moreno.

A ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso e ficou a admirar o lugar, ficaram alguns minutos em silencio apenas contemplando a vista e a presença um do outro, era estranho como os dois se sentiam tão a vontade um com o outro tendo se conhecido apenas algumas horas atrás.

-Então você me disse que mora perto daqui, da pra ver daqui? –Foi Gina que havia quebrado o silêncio.

O moreno sorriu e pegou delicadamente na mão dela e apontou para algumas ruas adiante do prédio.

-Bem ali. – Falou se afastando um pouco.

-Parece ser um bom lugar a se morar. Mora com seus pais?

Harry bagunçou os cabelos enquanto mergulhava nas Iris castanhas mel dela, não sabia o por que mais aquela ruiva lhe atraia de uma maneira surpreendente.

-Apenas com minha mãe, meu pai faleceu algum tempo. –Respondeu Harry.

-Sinto muito, sei como é ruim perder o pai. –Disse a ruiva cabisbaixa.

-Por favor, não fique triste desse jeito me sentirei culpado. –Pediu Harry.

-Não sinta, apesar de ser triste por não ter meu pai ao meu lado eu gosto de lembrar dele, afinal de contas graças a ele algumas coisas maravilhosas me acontece. –Falou a ruiva olhando diretamente pro moreno. –Por exemplo, te conhecer.

Era visível o quanto cabulado o moreno havia ficado, porém Gina se não percebeu fingiu não ligar para isto e continuou a desabafar.

-Um pouco antes de meu pai falecer ele trouxe eu e meus irmão para Londres, visitamos os mais diversos lugares históricos, por isso que escolhi vir a Londres.

O céu já estava escuro quando Harry e Gina voltaram para dentro do hospital, este como sempre parecia estar uma correria, quando pegaram o elevador alguns médicos olharam de maneira suspeita ao dois.

-Acho que vamos levar uma bela bronca. –Sussurrou Gina para que apenas Harry pudesse ouvi-la.

O moreno sorriu confiante para ela e segurou uma de suas mãos a guiando para fora do elevador assim que chegou ao andar deles, caminhou com ela até a ala leste, dando maior atenção a placa na porta, não entendia o que a placa queria dizer, mas havia escutado rumores horríveis sobre aquele lugar.

Chegando à porta do quarto dela Harry se despediu com um beijo no rosto da jovem.

-Tenha uma boa noite Gina. –falou o moreno.

-Você também Harry. –O moreno já tinha lhe dado as costas e estava a se afastar quando o chamou novamente, este se virou olhando a com curiosidade. –Obrigada.

-Pelo que? –Perguntou o moreno confuso arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Gina abaixou a cabeça por míseros segundos até levantar e encarar ele com seu sorriso simpático.

-Por não perguntar sobre minha doença.

--.--

**N/A: Bom sei que ainda nem atualizei a Será e nem postei a continuação da Fragmentos, muito menos meus novos projetos, mas hoje assistindo um anime tive a idéia de fazer essa fan fics, ela é praticamente toda inspirada em um anime, no último capitulo eu digo o nome, a fanfics ainda não tem beta por isso irá ter alguns erros já que ainda não revisei nada... Mas depois eu irei arranjar Beta pra ela, enquanto isso gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o que estão achando da história xD**


	2. Dolorosa Revelação

**Dolorosas Revelações**

No dia seguinte Harry havia acordado novamente com Tonks em seu quarto, essa estava de costas para ele e abria a cortina fazendo com que a luz do sol atingisse seu rosto.

-Vejo que acordou cedo hoje. -Comentou Tonks. –Desistiu de fugir?

-Esta com saudades disto? –Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

A enfermeira apenas revirou os olhos enquanto caminhava em sua direção e lhe tocava AA fronte.

-Soube que você teve um encontro com a Srta. Weasley ontem. –Comentou divertida.

Revirou os olhos e passou a ver a face de divertimento da enfermeira, esta parecia extremamente feliz naquele dia, embora seja meio maluquinha às vezes e o fato de lhe ameaçar a todo o momento, apesar disso não poderia dizer que não gostava de sua companhia, na verdade quando chega-se a hora de ir para casa sentiria saudades de suas maluquices.

-Oh , claro, tivemos o encontro mais romântico do mundo. –Começou a dizer de maneira irônica enquanto Tonks encarava de sobrancelha erguida. – Após acertar sua cabeça de maneira carinhosa a levei ao melhor restaurante, sabe aquele que fica no andar cinco mais conhecido como refeitório.

A mulher gargalhou descaradamente, parecia estar se divertindo com a situação dos dois. O moreno se virou irritado e caminhou até a sacada, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a imagem do pivô da conversa.

Novamente sentiu a presença de Tonks ao seu lado, esta havia deixado o ar divertido o substituindo por um pesado, ou estava muito enganado ou as Iris da mulher ao seu lado expressava melancolia?

-Obrigado, Harry. –Falou a enfermeira simplesmente.

Isto estava virando costume, ultimamente às pessoas estavam o agradecendo sem motivo algum.

-Pelo que? –Perguntou confuso.

-Por ser amigo da Srta. Weasley. Isso é importante para ela. –Explicou.

Suspirou de maneira cansada, enquanto olhava de maneira incisiva a ruiva, lembrando do sorriso inocente mais ao mesmo tempo travesso dela, um contraste que apenas ela sabia fazer, um sorriso encantador que estava o deixando abalado.

-Não há sacrifício nenhum em me aproximar de Gina. –Começou a dizer com carinho.

A enfermeira sorriu sinceramente, tocou levemente seu ombro e logo se retirou. Pouco depois disso como se a ruiva estivesse adivinhado desviou o olhar para si, que inevitavelmente corou com o olhar dela.

Alguns minutos depois Sirius adentrou seu quarto sendo seguido por um homem de pele branca, cabelos castanhos com alguns poucos fios brancos e olhos de cor de amêndoa, este lhe dirigiu um sorriso sem graça enquanto pedia licença para entrar, o que fez extremamente encabulado.

-Este daqui é meu amigo Remus Lupin. –Falou Sirius sem cerimônia se jogando na cama do jovem. –E este meu caro Aluado é o garoto que venho a lhe contar, Harry Potter.

O moreno encarou o amigo com a sobrancelha erguida. _Sirius falando de mim? Só pode ser besteiras a meu respeito. _

-Almofadinhas fala muito bem de você, disse que um dia talvez você chegue aos pés dele. –Comentou divertido no que Sirius apenas confirmou com um aceno, logo depois falou olhando diretamente pra Harry. –Só não sei lhe dizer se isso é algo bom. –Terminando de falar isto piscou.

Ficaram conversando durante uma hora e meia e logo Harry se simpatizou com Lupin tanto quanto com Sirius, os dois contaram varias histórias de quando eram adolescentes causando sonoras gargalhadas.

A porta se abriu pela terceira vez naquele dia revelando a imagem de duas jovens mulheres, uma estava toda de branco e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios a outra estava vestia uma vestido azul bebê e tinha os cabelos ruivos.

-Entrem Tonks e Gina. –Falou Harry caminhando até as duas.

Sirius se levantou do seu lugar e caminhou perigosamente na direção de Tonks com os braços abertos, esta lhe direcionou um olhar fulminante e se desvencilhou dos braços do homem levando consigo Gina que olhava tudo sem entender.

-Cuidado com esse daí, digamos que ele tem hormônios demais para a idade dele. –Comentou Tonks enquanto todos riam da cara indignada de Sirius.

-Eu apenas sou um velho homem indefeso que precisa dos cuidados de uma linda enfermeira, o que posso fazer se o destino te colocou no meu caminho? –Comentou enquanto lançava um sorriso que as duas mesmo sem admitir acharam extremamente sexy.

Harry e Tonks apenas reviraram os olhos enquanto Gina e Lupin se divertiam com o que Sirius dizia. O amigo de infância do homem olhou a enfermeira discretamente com profundo interesse, esperou algum tempo, porém como ninguém o apresentou decidiu fazê-lo ele mesmo, se adiantou até as duas jovens e lhe estendeu a mão.

-Remus Lupin sou amigo desse palhaço aqui. –falou apontando para Sirius com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto beijava a mão de Tonks e Gina de maneira galante.

-Prazer, Ninfadora Tonks. –Falou encantada.

Os dois trocaram olhares de puro interesse, enquanto Harry e Gina seguravam o riso, entretanto Sirius não pareceu se incomodar em interromper o clima dos dois.

-Sabe isso não é justo, _**eu**_ que sou o doente e _**ele**_ que ganha a enfermeira. –Resmungou Sirius atraindo os olhares de todos, Lupin e Tonks ficaram bastante corados com isso. –Você é mesmo muito traíra Aluado!

A bagunça não durou por muito por que logo Tonks deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do quarto deixando os quatro sozinhos. Remus tinha ficado bastante encantado com a jovem e pelo visto da parte dela acontecia a mesma coisa.

--.--

-Gostei deles. –Comentou Gina enquanto subiam as escadas que iam até o terraço junto de Harry.

O moreno sorriu enquanto subia mais um lance de escadas.

-Sirius eu acabei conhecendo assim que cheguei aqui. –Comentou divertido. –Você não imagina como é estranho acordar logo no primeiro dia com um cara barbudo mexendo em suas coisas.

-Imagino como _**eu**_ ficaria. –Comentou divertida frisando maliciosamente a palavra eu.

Alguma coisa dentro dele não gostou nada da brincadeira da ruiva, mas preferiu não comentar nada a respeito disto, procurou continuar a segui-la sem transparecer o leve sentimento de aborrecimento.

-Você ficou calado de repente. –Falou Gina o encarando como se estivesse a analisá-lo.

Procurou desviar seu olhar do dela, talvez não fosse capaz de mentir olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota.

-Impressão sua. –Respondeu.

-Sei. –Respondeu simplesmente continuando a andar.

Faltando poucos degraus para o fim Gina parou de repente ofegante, Harry se virou preocupado e passou um de seus braços pela cintura da jovem a amparando, a garota ficou assim durante algum tempo de cabeça baixa tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando melhorou ergueu a cabeça e passou a fitar os olhos verdes esmeralda com intensidade.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu a ruiva ainda sem se afastar.

-De nada. –Respondeu Harry com a voz rouca.

Ficou em duvida sobre como agir, porém antes que qualquer um deles pudesse tomar alguma iniciativa um barulho de porta se abrindo fez com que os dois se sobressaltassem.

Um homem vestido totalmente de branco de cabelos negros e olhos azuis olhava de maneira interrogativa os dois jovens corados, este mantinha o semblante de puro tédio enquanto apagava um cigarro.

O médico sem fazer nenhum comentário passou a descer as escadas, mas quando já estava de costas para eles disse de maneira audível.

-Não exagere nos exercícios Gina.

Os dois ficaram em um silencio incomodo, enquanto o médico sumia do campo de visão deles. Harry olhou Gina e esta parecia estar bem melhor agora tirando seu olhar entristecido.

-Você esta bem? –Perguntou preocupado.

Fez que um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e terminou de subir as escadas, sendo seguida por Harry.

Assim como no dia anterior os dois se colocaram a ver a rua movimentada de Londres, as pessoas lá de cima pareciam pequenas formigas.

O vento batia nos cabelos flamejantes os esvoaçando, o sol daquele começo de tarde novamente brilhava em volta da imagem da ruiva destacando a beleza dela, era inexplicável como Gina ficava cada vez mais bonita quando isso acontecia.

-Como é viver lá fora? –Perguntou Gina de repente.

O moreno a encarou de maneira interrogativa então ela prosseguiu.

-Ser um adolescente normal, eu nunca soube o que é isso. –Disse tristonha.

-Não sei explicar direito. –Começou Harry bagunçando os cabelos de maneira nervosa. –Minha vida é meio que uma rotina sabe. Todas as manhãs eu acordava e ia para a escola, as aulas parecem ser cada dia mais tediosas, as vezes você sente vontade de ficar em casa apenas dormindo.

-Eu gostava de ir à escola quando era pequena.

-Digamos que ao passar dos anos a escola começa a se tornar uma rotina cansativa em sua vida, mas não é de todo o ruim já que lá você acaba conhecendo pessoas maravilhosas que você sabe que poderá contar em todos os momentos, sejam eles bons ou ruins. –Falou Harry cabisbaixo. –O resto é normal, às vezes as pessoas saem com os amigos para se divertir em show, parques, etc; outras preferem apenas se reunir em algum canto e ficarem conversando besteiras do dia-a-dia.

O silêncio novamente reinou entre eles, Gina perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto Harry estava inquieto sobre como prosseguir a conversa.

-Aquele é o meu médico, o nome dele é Philipe. –Falou Gina tendo total atenção do moreno. –Estou com ele já faz 6 anos, quando ele foi transferido para este hospital eu o segui.

Novamente a sensação de desconforto tomou conta dele ao ouvi-la contar sobre seu médico.

-Sei que ele parece ser um tanto frio, mas comigo eu sempre o pude considerar como um grande e único amigo. –Falou Gina no que Harry se virou descrente. –Pelo menos até encontrar você.

O sorriso que escapou pro lábio do moreno não poderia ser mais sincero, sem perceber havia abraçado a ruiva e estavam mais uma vez perigosamente perto.

A ruiva se aconchegou em seu abraço e ficou ali apenas escutando a respiração calma dele, aquele lugar lhe trazia uma segurança diferente, uma que nunca havia experimentado até então.

-Passei toda a minha adolescência indo de um médico ao outro, hospitais viraram minha casa e meu lar um lugar desconhecido por mim. –Disse com visível desgosto.

Acariciava os cabelos flamejantes da jovem lentamente tentando confortá-la.

-Gostaria de poder uma vez na minha vida fingir ser normal. –Declarou com os olhos marejados.

Logo Harry sentiu algo molhar sua camisa. _Ela estava chorando_. Sentiu algo lhe apertar o peito e de repente um nó se formar em sua garganta. Pra ele estava sendo doloroso tentar imaginar o quanto Gina vinha sofrendo em todos estes anos, deveria ser realmente difícil para ela ver as pessoas felizes vivendo suas vidas enquanto ela estava trancada em um hospital. De repente teve uma idéia, seria arriscado, mas tudo na vida tinha um preço.

-Gina você concordaria em sair comigo hoje? –Perguntou Harry de maneira ansiosa.

A ruiva se afastou dele e o olhou profundamente, como se estivesse a avaliar se aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira.

-Nunca iriam deixar nós sairmos daqui sem algum responsável.

O moreno lhe sorriu marotamente.

-E quem disse que eles precisam saber? –Piscou para a ruiva.

-Mas podemos nos meter em alguma encrenca por causa disso. –Falou temerosa.

Balançou os ombros de maneira displicente e desviou seu olhar para a grande cidade abaixo dele para logo depois se voltar a ela de novo.

-Algumas coisas valem a pena tal sacrifício.

Depois disso combinaram de se encontrar na porta do quarto de Harry na hora do final do horário de visita, se tudo desse certo eles conseguiriam sair sem ninguém perceber no meio de todos os visitantes.

--.--

Assim que Tonks deixou seu quarto Sirius que já sabia dos planos dos jovens desbloqueou a porta do moreno que lhe sorriu agradecido e surpreso ao ver Remus ao lado do homem fazendo um sinal de positivo mesmo o horário de vistas tendo acabado.

-Pensei que já estivesse ido, não que eu esteja reclamando. –Disse o moreno.

-Digamos que meu amigo Almofadinhas aqui deu um jeito para que eu dormi-se por aqui esta noite. –Falou dando pequenos tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

-Oras precisava de alguém para empurrar esta porcaria que aquela doidinha colocou aqui. –Falou Sirius lhe sorrindo.

Três minutos depois ouviram passos vindo na direção deles, enquanto Harry tentava arrumar os cabelos rebeldes Sirius e Remus desapareceram pelo corredor, não sem antes piscar para o garoto.

-Você esta linda. –Falou Harry boquiaberto, enquanto a ruiva corava.

Os dois se aproveitaram da distração das enfermeiras e passaram por elas, quando estavam próximos a porta viram Tonks vir na direção deles distraidamente.

Remus que havia decidido os seguir para dar cobertura caso fossem descobertos caminhou em direção a jovem e esbarrou nela propositalmente a derrubando, porém a enfermeira acabou tentando se segurar nele que não ouve tempo de ampará-los, portanto caiu por cima dela chamando a atenção de todos ao redor, Harry e Gina trocaram sorrisos maliciosos enquanto saiam discretamente.

-Conseguimos! –Falou a ruiva feliz abraçando Harry assim que eles passaram pelos portões do hospital.

-Shi! –Pediu Harry colocando um dos dedos de maneira delicada nos lábios dela.

Fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça onde indicava algumas pessoas os olhando de maneira curiosa. Pegou na mão dela e após enlaçar seus dedos nos dela caminharam de mão dada até o ponto de ônibus.

-Aonde iremos? –Perguntou Gina curiosa.

-Surpresa! –Respondeu Harry no que a garota fez beiço.

O moreno gargalhou enquanto olhava o letreiro dos ônibus, assim que achou o que precisava deu sinal e indicou para que ela adentra-se, o moreno pagou e foi se sentar ao lado da ruiva, esta estava maravilhada com as coisas ao seu redor, e toda vez que via algo diferente apontava e fazia algum comentário alegre. Isto o fez lembrar o ar inocente de uma criança.

Ficaram no ônibus durante mais ou menos 45 minutos, quando quase todos já tinham decido Harry decidiu desembarcar com a jovem que ficou encantada com o lugar, a rua estava lotada das mais diversas pessoas, estas batiam fotos de tudo encantadas com a paisagem.

A rua era enorme e nela haviam varias árvores decoradas com luzes azuis, no final dela havia uma enorme roda gigante onde atrás dela se podia ver um grande rio.

-Esta daí é London Eye ou também conhecido como Roda do Milênio, atrás dela é o Rio Tâmisa. –Falou o moreno enquanto ficava a observar a expressão admirada da ruva.

-É simplesmente lindo, Harry. –Passaram a caminhar outra vez de mãos dadas. –Adoraria poder guardar este momento para sempre.

O moreno sorriu e parou de andar passando a olhar para todos os lados em busca de algo, Gina apenas o observava calada, logo este parou de procurar e olhou para um ponto fixo não muito longe deles.

-Não sai daqui. –Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

A garota fez o que o moreno havia pedido e ficou parada naquele lugar o esperando voltar, ficou com um pouco de medo quando acabou o perdendo de vista no meio da enorme quantidade de pessoas que passavam por aquele lugar.

Harry estava demorando muito na opinião da ruiva, que estava na ponta dos pés tentando ter uma visão melhor para procurá-lo, foi quando se sobressaltou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Ao se virar viu quem tanto procurava lhe sorrir.

-Você demorou. –Comentou a ruiva com uma mão buscando a dele e enlaçando os dedos nos dele novamente.

-Desculpe. –Pediu Harry beijando um lado de sua face fazendo esta corar de maneira significante.

Os dois passaram a caminhar em direção a enorme roda gigante. Assim que chegaram perto o moreno tirou dois bilhetes e entregou a um guardinha que lhes guiou a uma das cabines, onde havia alguns casais.

-Nossa você já tinha tudo planejado. –Falou a ruiva francamente impressionada.

-Tive ajuda. –Falou Harry se lembrando de Sirius, não poderia esquecer-se de agradecê-lo por isso.

De repente a cabine começou a subir e Gina sem perceber se agarrou ainda mais em Harry, esse a guiou até um pouco mais perto da janela, no mesmo tempo em que um guia que falava em inglês começava a explicar sobre a atração.

-Não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto lindo é este lugar Harry. –Falou Gina encantada.

Sem que ela percebe-se o moreno se afastou e tirou uma câmera do bolso, porém quando o flash bateu à ruiva se virou para ele com o a expressão de fingida indignação.

-Que feio Sr. Potter, me pegando desprevenida! –Falou a jovem com as mãos na cintura recebendo como resposta um novo flash. –Ah, é assim então?!

Nisso a jovem começou a fazer cócegas no moreno que se contorcia, alguns jovens ao redor deles riam do "casal", logo a ruiva conseguiu roubar a máquina fotográfica do moreno batendo uma foto dele fazendo careta.

-Por que não batem uma foto juntos? –Perguntou o guia simpaticamente. –Se quiser posso bater para vocês.

-Oh, por favor. –Pediu o moreno se aproximando e dando a câmera ao guia.

Voltou ao lado da ruiva e passou uma das mãos por cima dos ombros dela.

-Por que não se aproximam mais? Uma foto romântica em um lugar romântico! –Exclamou empolgado.

Os dois se entreolharam sorridentes, era impressão deles ou estavam confundindo eles com algum casal. Harry não fazia objeção a isso, porém não sabia do mais importante, a opinião de Gina.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Gina foi mais rápida.

-Por que não. –Comentou divertida, a encarou surpreso e essa apenas lhe piscou marotamente.

Aproximou-se lentamente dele com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o enlaçou pelo pescoço enquanto o moreno a segurava pela cintura ainda atrapalhado com tudo, esta aproximou o rosto do dele e beijou um lado de suas faces, sentiram um flash os atingir.

Mesmo a contragosto se separou da ruiva e foi agradecer o guia e pegar a câmera, deu uma pequeno gorjeta pro homem e se voltou a Gina novamente.

"_-Controle-se Potter! "_

-Ficará bonita esta foto. –Falou Harry ficando ao lado dela.

A ruiva apenas riu e olhou um outro casal que batia foto em uma pose muito parecida com que a que eles haviam acabado de tirar.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois andavam mais uma vez naquela rua extremamente movimentada, o moreno segurava sua mão firmemente a guiando pelas ruas, de repente adentraram uma escada que levava a um subterrâneo, que logo Gina descobriu se tratar da estação Waterloo do metrô.

Após comprar as passagens os dois adentraram no último vagão, ficaram pouco tempo três estação depois o moreno a guiou novamente para fora do lugar.

Estavam na estação St. James's Park, logo depois que encontraram a saída caminharam por algumas ruas indo em direção ao castelo. Sentaram em um dos bancos em frente ao palácio.

-Já volto. –Falou o moreno.

O moreno caminhou até uma lojinha de conveniência e logo voltou com dois copos seguros na mão e uma sacola plástica segurando pela boca. Riu da imagem de Harry, ele estava cômico daquele jeito, se levantou e o ajudou pegando um dos copos.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu o moreno indo se sentar com ela no banco. –Não sei se você conhece, mas este é um dos meus palácios favoritos, Palácio de St. James.

-Eu o conheci quando pequena. –Respondeu a ruiva suspirando profundamente.

Só então uma frase que a ruiva lhe disse no dia anterior lhe vem à mente.

_-Um pouco antes de meu pai falecer ele trouxe eu e meus irmão para Londres, visitamos os mais diversos lugares históricos, por isso que escolhi vir a Londres. _

-Talvez você deseje ir a outro lugar. –Sugeriu.

-Não há necessidade disso Harry. –Falou Gina se sentando.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado e passou a olhar com atenção o grande palácio a sua frente, alguns turistas batiam fotos as suas costas, mesmo sendo um pouco tarde Londres nunca parava. Mas logo se esqueceu de tudo que se passava a sua volta quando sentiu a mão da ruiva envolver a sua, se virou para ela e passou a fitar o olhar perdido dela.

-Este foi o último lugar que meu pai trouxe eu e meus irmão, naquela época meu pai já estava muito doente e não havia condições para isto, mesmo assim ele não se importou com seu estado e nos trouxe contra a vontade de seus médico e de minha mãe também. –Falava com a voz embargada. –Quando eu tinha 6 anos de idade meu pai descobriu que tinha uma doença grave, logo depois de sua morte eu e meus irmãos fizemos exames e descobri que eu tenho a mesma doença que ele.

De repente o ar pareceu lhe faltar aos pulmões, á sentiu estremecer levemente ao seu lado enquanto desabafava, apertou um pouco mais a mão dela lhe passando confiança, essa respirou fundo e continuou.

-Por que você não me perguntou? –Perguntou a ruiva com a voz fraca.

-Sobre o quê? –Perguntou Harry desconfiado sobre o que seria.

-Sobre minha saúde. –Disse cabisbaixa.

O moreno respirou fundo e olhou pro céu, este estava sem estrelas e escuro demais, provavelmente choveria em breve.

-A ala leste...Ouvi dizer que é para casos graves. –Sentiu a se remexer no banco ao seu lado desconfortável. –É grave mesmo?

-Talvez eu morra assim como meu pai. –Falou Gina de maneira cansada. –Já ouviu falar sobre as válvulas do coração? –Perguntou no que ele confirmou com um aceno. –As minhas não funcionam direito, preciso de um transplante, porém meus tecidos internos são muito fracos, se eu fizer corro grandes riscos de não voltar.

-Meu pai passou pela mesma cirurgia, mas no meio da cirurgia o coração dele parou. –Uma pequena lágrima solitária escorreu pela face da ruiva. –Se eu escolher fazer terei que antes me preparar.

-Preparar...

A voz do moreno morreu em pensar sobre o que a garota estava falando, sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas, como algo daquilo poderia acontecer com alguém como Gina? Isso não era justo!

-Meu pai quando me trouxe aqui estava preparado Harry, ele sabia o que poderia acontecer e já tinha aceitado seu destino, se eu fizer esta cirurgia terei que me preparar antes, assim como ele fez.

Ficaram abraçados naquele lugar por muito tempo, o café que o moreno havia buscado a muito tempo tinha caído no chão e estava esparramado pela rua assim como a pequena sacola. Quando começou a cair pequenas gotas de chuva sobre eles os dois se levantaram e passaram a correr em direção a estação do metrô, não sem antes o moreno se abaixar e pegar o pequeno pacote que havia comprado.

Chegaram ao St. Mungus eram mais que 2:00 da manhã, por sorte conseguiram passar novamente despercebidos pelos enfermeiros, Harry levou Gina até a porta de seu quarto e se despediu dela, depois foi ao seu quarto mais ao adentrá-lo novamente encontrou a face irritada de Tonks o esperando.

Esta caminhou em sua direção em passos largos e decididos, porém ao ver algumas gotas pingarem da roupa de Harry molhar o chão arregalou os olhos, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude Harry passou a ter uma crise de tosse. Sentiu as mãos de Tonks passar por seu rosto e esta sair correndo em busca de um médico não sem antes mandá-lo trocar de roupa.

Pouco tempo depois o médico examinava Harry no que Sirius, Remus e Tonks esperavam ansiosos por respostas.

-Não acredito que você ainda conseguiu andar até aqui neste estado. –Resmungou o médico enquanto começava a preencher algumas coisas na prancheta no pé da cama dele.

Tonks verificou se o soro estava pingando corretamente.

-Infelizmente o Sr. Potter acaba de prolongar sua estadia aqui, só por que receberia alta daqui a duas semanas. –Falou o médico, porém o moreno não parecia aborrecido como o esperado, arqueou as sobrancelhas. –Estranho, poderia jurar que escutaria uma longa sessão de palavrões como da última vez.

Os outros três o encararam com um pequeno sorriso suspeitando do motivo do jovem, mas Harry parecia extremamente distraído para perceber isso ou se irritar com o que o médico havia acabado de dizer.

-Vou deixá-los a sós, porém não se demorem ele precisa de repouso durante alguns dias. –Falou o médico se retirando do quarto.

Sirius aborrecido aparentemente com o silêncio que se instalou no recinto se virou para Harry com um grande sorriso.

-Então como foi seu encontro Don Juan? –Perguntou de maneira maliciosa. –Conseguiu algum prêmio no Eye?

Tonks dirigiu um olhar que expressava profunda raiva a ele, Remus parecia querer dizer algo, mas desistiu envergonhado ao receber um olhar de desprezo dela. Esta se virou a Harry e lhe deu um cascudo, finalmente o trazendo a realidade.

-O médico mandou você repousar, entendeu? -Se aproximou perigosamente dele com um dedo apontado no rosto do moreno. –Se não obedecer eu lhe mato, escutou?!

Sem dizer mais nada passou a caminhar em direção a saída, Remus abriu e fechou varias vezes a boca mais nenhum som se foi ouvido, se despediu de Harry e com ar melancólico saiu do quarto sendo acompanhado por Sirius que dava leves tapas em seu ombro em forma de consolo.

-Boa noite, Harry, e cuidado com o que irá sonhar esta noite. –Falou Sirius saindo antes de receber qualquer resposta, antes que pega-se no sono e os dois se afastassem o suficiente pode ouvir a voz dele novamente. –Calma meu caro Aluado, era apenas um encontro mesmo, talvez quando ela se acalmar vocês possam conversar.

--.--

_**N/A: Mais um capitulo postado, espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado dele, dessa vez eu resolvi não ser má e contar logo o que Gina têm. Peço desculpas pelos erros de Português, pois a fics ainda não tem beta envergonhada**_

_**Respostas de Comentários.**_

_**Maria Lua**__**: **__Realmente você foi a primeira a ler a fics, pois postei primeiro no Fanfiction, que bom que gostou da idéia, mas tenho que dizer que foi inspirado no anime isso . Sobre o que o Harry tem era pra mim ter mencionado no primeiro capitulo, mas achei relevante no momento, neste novo capitulo dei uma pequena introdução do assunto, posso lhe adiantar que não precisa ficar preocupada pois o estado dele não é grave __**ainda **__xD__Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Thamis R d M!!**__**:**__ Fico feliz que tenha achado a fics linda, a intenção é mostrar um amor inocente nascer de uma maneira inusitada . Bom sobre a atualização eu fui boazinha com e demorei apenas uma semana. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Guta Weasley Potter**__**:**__ Bom se a história vai dar o que falar eu não sei, mas prometo tentar levanta a mão em forma de juramento. Bom espero verdadeiramente não decepcioná-la . Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Fl4v1nh4**__: Que bom que gostou da história, vcs não sabem como fico feliz cada vez que escuto, ou melhor, leio isto. Sobre a morte de Gina...bom... não posso nem confirmar ou desmentir é um dos mistérios da fics, será que ela morrerá ? ou iram arrumar um jeito? Apesar do meus instintos de matança irei tentar me segurar e pensar bem sobre seu pedido. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Dhanny:**__ Aiai o que dizer? Obrigada! __ Que bom que gostou da fics, é sempre bom ouvir isto... Sobre não matar Gina? Tenho que dizer o mesmo que disse a Fl4v1nh4, prometo tentar me controlar e pensar muito nisso. Mas ainda sim eu fui boazinha não fui? Já contei o que Gina tem e nem demorei para postar. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Obrigada a todos que comentaram, aos que adicionaram no favoritos , enfim a todos os leitores. Sempre que quiserem fazer alguma sugestão, critica, etc, estou a ouvidos!**_


	3. Um dia sem rir é um dia desperdiçado

_**"Durante nossa vida  
Conhecemos pessoas que vem e que ficam  
Outras que vem,e passam  
Vem ,ficam e depois de algum tempo se vão.  
Mas existem aquelas que vem e se vão  
com uma enorme vontade de ficar..."**_

_**(Charles Chaplin)**_

Abriu os olhos sonolentos, os coçou com demasiada força, se sentou lentamente esticando as juntas, mas quase desistiu quando sentiu o corpo mole e dolorido, olhou em direção a janela e pode ver o sol forte que fazia, provavelmente já passava das dez da manhã.

Levantou-se da cama e calçou os sapatos, caminhou até a porta enquanto se espreguiçava, com toda a prática adquirida durante sua estadia naquele hospital conseguiu se esquivar das pessoas sem grandes problemas.

Parou em frente à porta da ruiva, hesitou por alguns instantes. O passeio que ambos haviam dado na noite anterior havia sido incrível, varias vezes tinha se obrigado a se comportar ao invés de seguir seus instintos, queria poder protegê-la, porém isso era impossível.

Deu uma pequena batida na porta, essa logo se abriu revelando a imagem de uma ruiva com a face extremamente vermelha, esta pôs a mão na cintura e o fitou com reprovação.

Harry a encarou assustado, sem saber a causa da raiva de Gina. Abriu a boca para começar a se defender, mas Gina havia sido mais rápida.

-Idiota! –Xingou ela.

Sem chance a resposta alguma a assistiu se aproximar de si, esta levantou a mão e levou até próximo de seu rosto, com um sorriso travesso pegou em sua orelha e começou a puxá-lo corredor a fora.

-Aí! Gina isto dói sabia? –Exclamou Harry tentando se soltar da garota.

A garota pareceu não ligar, pois continuou a arrastá-lo pelos corredores a fora.

Todos ao redor que viam aquela estranha cena não conseguiam deixar de rir, fato este que só fazia aumentar os resmungos e as caretas de Harry.

Quando viraram o corredor ambos acabaram colidindo com duas mulheres que vinham em direção oposta à deles. Uma destas mulheres tinha os cabelos tão flamejantes quanto o de Gina, e olhos extremamente verdes, a outra por sua vez era bastante conhecida tanto pelo moreno quanto pela ruiva, se tratava de Tonks o que descobriram apenas pela cor inusitada de seu cabelo.

-Harry James Potter. –Falou a mulher ruiva se levantando e o encarando de maneira irritada. –Onde já se viu sair da cama quando o médico _**mandou **_ficar em repouso.

O moreno ainda sem se levantar dirigiu um sorriso amarelado a mulher no mesmo tempo em que bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos já rebeldes.

Gina olhava os dois com desconfiança, apenas agora havia se dado conta que a cor dos olhos daquela mulher era idêntica com a de Harry, se não estivesse enganada aquela seria provavelmente a mãe dele, o que explicaria a reação dele naquele momento.

-Eu apenas fui dar uma volta. –Se defendeu inutilmente.

Como previsto a mulher não pareceu se acalmar com aquilo, ao invés disto foi a vez dela caminhar de maneira perigosa na direção dele, este se encolheu temeroso, mas logo teve que levantar já que sua mãe puxava suas orelhas.

Tonks e Gina iam logo atrás deles, segurando a risada que queria sair de seus lábios. Lilian primeiro obrigou Harry a se deitar novamente na cama para depois se virar a ruiva com um sorriso simpático.

-Prazer, meu nome é Lilian Evans Potter,mãe deste teimoso. –Falou Lilian estendendo a mão para a ruiva e apontando com a cabeça Harry que fechou a cara emburrado.

Gina riu e aceitou a mão da mulher.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina, eu prefiro para dizer a verdade.

Pouco tempo depois Harry se pegou pensando no quanto àquela ruiva era especial, só ela para conseguir a amizade das pessoas de maneira tão rápida. Agora as três mulheres estavam conversando animadamente sobre novela enquanto ele tinha sido completamente esquecido, revirou os olhos.

--.--

Algumas semanas passaram e tanto Harry quanto Gina sempre estavam sorrindo no corredor, a amizade repentina dos dois gerava alguns comentários maldosos que era rebatido por Tonks, que se tornará defensora dos dois em horário integral.

Naquela manhã extremamente fria os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa no pequeno refeitório onde almoçavam alguns enfermeiros, médicos e os pacientes que tinha condição de se locomover pelo hospital, Harry e Gina conversavam animadamente quando de repente o olhar do moreno se desvia para um ponto atrás da ruiva, passando a encará-lo seriamente.

Harry pode ver o médico de Gina se virar se deparando com seu olhar fixo nele, isto pareceu aborrecê-lo um pouco, pois amarrou a cara. Cada vez mais o moreno tinha certeza que aquele médico não ia com a cara dele e poderia dizer que este sentimento era recíproco.

-O que tanto olha? –Perguntou Gina procurando alguém a suas costas, mas esta hora Philipe já tinha ido para um canto isolado de todos.

-Nada. –Respondeu voltando sua atenção a ela. –O natal esta chegando. –Comentou divertido no que a ruiva sorriu.

-Mal espero a hora, nos natal minha família inteira vem me visitar. –Falou alegre.

Gina já havia falado de sua família a um tempo atrás, pelo que Harry sabia ela e a mãe era as únicas mulheres no meio de seis homens, sua garganta de repente ficou seca em imaginar como protetor seriam eles, principalmente com a doença de Gina...Mas ele não havia com o que se preocupar, afinal eles eram apenas amigos, nada mais.

-E o que você quer de presente? –Perguntou tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Gina sorriu enigmática.

-Que graça teria se eu falasse? –Perguntou no que o moreno mesmo a contragosto teve que concordar. –E você o que quer de presente?

-Ora você não acabou de dizer que não tem graça contar?! –Perguntou Harry com fingida indignação.

-Ah, mas eu sou diferente Sr. Potter.

-Eu diria Srta. Weasley que a senhorita é muito da espertinha.-Falou divertido no que a garota deu de ombros enquanto levava uma pequena garfada a boca.

--.--

Olhou atentamente a sua volta, o corredor estava vazio para variar, bateu levemente na porta da garota que logo se abriu revelando a imagem de uma ruiva com os cabelos desgrenhados, olhos semi-abertos, com o rosto um pouco inchado e com uma camisola um tanto infantil. Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de rir, porém se manteve o mais neutro que conseguiu.

-Boa noite! –cumprimentou o moreno de maneira animada demais para a opinião de Gina.

Gina soltou um resmungo como resposta que Harry que interpretou sendo um boa noite.

-Posso entrar? –Perguntou temeroso que alguma enfermeira aparece-se de repente e o pegasse ali.

Viu a ruiva se afastar alguns passos dando espaço suficiente para o moreno entrar no quarto, enquanto a assistiu fechar a porta viu a bocejar. Talvez devesse tê-la deixado dormir em paz pelo menos aquela noite.

-A que devo a invasão Sr. Potter? –Perguntou Gina se jogando literalmente em sua cama enquanto o moreno sentava em uma cadeira perto da cama da ruiva.

Harry naquele momento não pode deixar de reparar que mesmo daquele jeito desleixado a ruiva ficava linda.

-Vim lhe fazer uma visita.

Esta arqueou a sobrancelha e desviou o olhar para o relógio reparando no horário já tarde que este marcava.

-Meio tarde eu sei, mas pensei que pudéssemos fazer compras. –falou o moreno com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Só naquele momento que a ruiva havia reparado que o moreno estava vestido com roupa de sair. Pensou por alguns minutos sobre o que responder, da última vez que saíram Harry teve que ficar de repouso durante uma semana.

-Aceita? –Perguntou Harry ansioso.

Mas por outro lado não havia sido nada de muito grave, sem falar que o moreno mesmo tinha lhe confessado que havia valido a pena os dias que teve que passar em repouso, e também claro tinha o fato que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo agora que fora acordada.

-Ok, eu aceito. –Respondeu a ruiva se levantando, se aproximou do moreno e pegou em sua mão o forçando a se levantar, após isso o expulsou do quarto para poder se trocar.

Meia hora depois os dois estavam nas ruas de Londres passeando de mãos dadas, hábito que Harry estava gostando muito, foram a um shopping que naquela época ficava 24hrs aberto.

Gina como toda mulher não conseguia resistir às tentações das lojas, sempre dava um jeito de convencer Harry a acompanhá-la enquanto experimentava algumas roupas. Em um momento o moreno havia dado uma desculpa qualquer e saído por alguns poucos minutos, voltando pouco tempo depois com uma sacola na mão.

-Encontrou o que queria? –Perguntou Gina, olhando de maneira indiscreta a sacola.

-Talvez. –Respondeu misterioso.

Assim como o passeio anterior os dois tinham se divertido muito tanto que voltaram apenas quando estava amanhecendo, não podendo escapar da fúria de Tonks que novamente deu um dos seus diversos sermões neles pela falta de responsabilidade, mas Harry poderia jurar que ela só fazia isso por questão de costume.

--.--

Era véspera de Natal e Harry estava na companhia de Lilian, Tonks, Sirius, Remus e Hermione, a última havia deixado de passar a data especial com os pais que estavam viajando para ter a companhia do melhor amigo. O moreno apesar de toda aquela bagunça no quarto não pode deixar de sentir falta de uma ruiva de olhos castanhos. Toda hora se pegava olhando o relógio ou a porta na esperança que a ruiva aparece-se, mas sabia ser quase impossível, pois está estava com seus parentes que haviam vindo de longe só para estar em sua companhia.

O mais estranho era perceber os olhares maliciosos que todos dirigiam a ele quando olhava para porta, principalmente os das mulheres que se entreolhavam risonhas.

-Que tal irmos ao terraço? –Sugeriu Tonks. –Este quarto está pequeno demais para tantas pessoas. –Terminando de falar dirigiu um olhar a Remus que ficou cabisbaixo.

-Acho uma boa idéia. –Falou Lilian.

Depois disso todos subiram pro terraço, menos Tonks que disse ter que fazer uma coisa antes, saiu um pouco depois de trocar um olhar cúmplice com Lilian.

Pouco tempo depois Remus havia sido obrigado a descer e buscar algumas cadeiras para que todos pudessem sentar, enquanto saía em busca de cadeiras uma quantidade considerável de ruivos apareceu junto com Tonks.

-Achei que todos gostariam de passar o natal juntos. –Falou apontando para as pessoas a suas costas.

Lilian e Molly foram as primeiras a se cumprimentarem e logo as duas estavam conversando como se fossem amigas há anos.

Harry viu Gina conversando animadamente com um ruivo que parecia ser apenas uns dois anos mais velho do que ela no máximo, sem pensar duas vezes pegou a mão da amiga e a arrastou até eles interrompendo assim a conversa dos dois.

-Ola Harry, feliz natal. –Falou Gina o abraçando, naquele momento o moreno não soube dizer exatamente quanto tempo havia durado o abraço, mas poderia afirmar que fora muito pouco tempo na sua opinião.

-Feliz Natal Gi. –Respondeu a surpreendendo pelo apelido e a forma carinhosa que tinha dito.

Hermione que havia sido esquecida pelo amigo se virou ao ruivo ao seu lado e lhe deu um sorriso simpático o qual ao ser retribuída sentiu algo se remexer dentro de si, algo que nunca tinha sentido até aquele exato momento, ainda com os olhos fixos no dele estendeu a mão e se apresentou.

-Hermione Granger, sou amiga de Harry.

Ao contrário do que a moreno pensou ele não apertou sua mão e sim a segurou a levando de encontro aos seus lábios, de maneira delicada depositou um beijo delicado sobre ela.

-Prazer senhorita, meu nome é Ronald Weasley irmã desta bela moça que seu amigo não tira os olhos. –Falou divertido piscando para ela.

Aquele gesto fez com que o coração de Hermione dispara-se, nunca em sua vida pensara que poderia encontrar alguém tão galanteador, bonito e ainda possível divertido, aquele ruivo parecia ser o homem mais perfeito que havia encontrado.

Gina lançou um olhar furioso ao irmão que lhe dirigiu um olhar angelical, fato que fez tanto Harry (apesar de ainda envergonhado) e Hermione rirem. Depois disso fizeram a devida apresentação e ficaram conversando entre eles, tanto que descobriram que o ruivo era apenas um ano mais velho que Gina e que era o irmão que ela melhor se dava apesar de dizer que não tinha problemas com nenhum deles.

De repente a conversa deles foram interrompidas quando ouviram um barulho grande de coisas caindo, ao se virarem depararam com a imagem de Tonks e Remus caídos no chão, o último sobre a enfermeira e algumas cadeiras caídas ao lado, os dois ficaram se encarando de maneira fixa até escutarem as risadas de dois ruivos idênticos, após isso a enfermeira empurrou o homem de qualquer forma e se levantou se afastando dele o mais rápido possível.

Remus apenas bagunçou os cabelos enquanto se levantava sem jeito e juntava as cadeiras que havia deixado cair.

-Como sempre atraindo olhares meu caro Aluado, e depois vive a me perguntar o porquê deste apelido. –Comentou Sirius no mesmo tempo em que ia ajudá-lo.

Todos ainda estavam calados quando escutaram a voz de um dos ruivos gêmeos dizer ao outro.

-Isto me deu uma idéia. –Comentou um deles um sorriso nada santo nos lábios.

-Se for a mesma que a minha meu caro irmão, será um _**estouro**_ –Comentou o outro com o mesmo sorriso.

Os dois caminharam até a saída no que foram seguido por Molly Weasley que gritava ameaças aos dois, que jogavam beijos pro ar em direção a mãe soltando alguns elogios.

Sonoras risadas poderiam ser escutados, o moreno poderia apostar que todos naquele lugar estavam no mínimo curiosos para saber o que eles iriam aprontar.

-Eles iram aprontar. –Falou Gina no que Rony concordou.

As pessoas voltaram a sua conversa, Rony e Hermione pareciam estar se dando incrivelmente bem, poderia dizer que conhecia a amiga mais do que qualquer um, por tanto não havia sido difícil para Harry descobrir um certo interesse além de uma inocente amizade dela, a pergunta seria se o irmão de Gina estaria com as mesmas intenções. Desviou o olhar para esta que como todas às vezes lhe recebeu com um sorriso simpático, sem que o "casal" percebe-se fez um gesto para ela indicando para saírem dali.

-Acho que meu irmão gostou bastante de Hermione. –Comentou Gina divertida assim que os dois estavam longe o suficiente do casal.

-E pelo visto Hermione também. –Comentou Harry.

Os dois se sentaram no chão, descobrindo este estar bastante gelado, mesmo assim fingiram não se importar com isto. Passaram então a prestar atenção em todos a sua volta, as pessoas pareciam felizes apesar de tudo, pelo menos quase todas,o moreno ainda pode ver o olhar de cachorro abandonado de Remus que bebia alguma coisa quente em um canto enquanto conversava com Sirius. Tonks não parecia melhor que Remus, apesar de sempre se esforçar para rir esta a todo momento desviava o olhar para o homem.

-Não acredito que eles ainda estão brigados. –Falou Gina percebendo o olhar do moreno onde pairava.

-É mesmo inacreditável que os dois ainda não tenha se entendido, sinceramente eu não entendo a Tonks.- Falou Harry observando a enfermeira.

Ainda com os olhos fixos na mulher sentiu Gina se levantar ao seu lado causando um frio de repente nele, encarou a de maneira perturbada se encaminhar em direção a Tonks, sem pensar duas vezes levantou-se em um sobressalto e seguiu a ruiva, porém para sua surpresa esta desviou da 

enfermeira, suspirou aliviado, mas ao perceber para exatamente aonde Gina estava indo todo o alivio pareceu se esvaecer. Esta parou em frente a Remus com as mãos na cintura de maneira irritada, porém nada era comparável com o olhar furioso que ela direcionava a ele.

Não sabia se estava fazendo o certo ao se meter na vida dos dois, mas iria arriscar ajudando Gina em seu plano maluco.

-Será que eu devo me desculpar por alguma coisa? –Perguntou Remus inseguro, enquanto Sirius ao seu lado ria.

-Acho que está ferrado meu caro Aluado. –Comentou divertido, mas ainda assim curioso com a súbita atitude da ruiva.

-Eu...

A ruiva nada disse apenas pegou a mão do homem e passou a guiá-lo no meio das pessoas em direção a Tonks sendo seguido por Harry e Sirius, Remus não fez objeção como previsto, mas Tonks iria se desvencilhar deles se não fosse Sirius ter bloqueado o caminho dela, esta pareceu um pouco relutante, mas se virou para falar com eles, mesmo a contragosto.

-Olha aqui. –Soltou a mão de Remus e colocou as suas na cintura. –Esta atitude de você dois está lamentável, acho que já esta na hora dos dois se resolverem de uma vez por todas antes que nós sejamos obrigados a trancafiá-los em algum quarto até o ano novo.

Esta ao terminar seu pequeno discurso se virou e arrastou Harry e Sirius para longe dali deixando os dois sozinhos.

--.--

-Nossos filhos parecem se darem muito bem. –Falou Lilian alegremente.

Sem perceber o que fazia Molly pareceu buscar a filha com os olhos, a encontrou indo se sentar em um canto sossegado com o amigo Harry, apesar de não estar sorrindo naquele momento a mulher sabia que sua filha estava feliz naquele momento como em poucas vezes em sua vida tinha ficado, isto fez seu coração se encher de felicidade.

-Os dois formam um casal lindo juntos não é mesmo? –Perguntou Lilian olhando na mesma direção que Molly.

-Um lindo _**casal**_... –sussurrou Molly só agora percebendo os olhos brilhantes da filha.

Será que aquilo era verdade? Os dois pareciam se entender muito bem, talvez até demais pela situação dos dois. Passou então a analisar o moreno, este parecia tão feliz quanto Gina e pelo visto era muito carinhoso com ela também pelo que falavam, mesmo longe pode ver que eles se olhavam de uma maneira diferente.

-Percebo que também notou o olhar dos dois. –Falou Lilian observando atentamente a expressão da mulher, era impressão sua ou os olhos da mulher haviam se enchido em preocupação. –Molly...

-Talvez esta amizade seja perigosa para os dois. –Falou Molly sentindo o coração se comprimir dentro do peito.

Arqueou a sobrancelha olhando desconfiadamente a mulher.

-Por que você diz isso? –Perguntou Lilian olhando os dois.

Suspirou cansadamente enquanto olhava a filha, ela tinha sofrido tanto desde a morte de seu falecido marido, será que seria o certo para ela aquela _**amizade **_ou será que isso só lhe causaria mais sofrimento?

-Não sei, mas algo me preocupa sobre isto. –Confessou tristemente.

--.--

-Me desculpe. –Sussurrou Remus assim que os garotos e Sirius haviam saído.

A enfermeira o encarou com raiva contida, toda vez que olhava para cara de Remus se lembrava que ele quase havia estragado tudo que havia demorado anos e anos para conseguir.

-É só isso que você queria me dizer?

Tentou se afastar de Lupin, porém este impediu que se afastasse dele, ao ser puxada de encontro ao corpo dele,os corpos se chocaram de maneira um tanto brusca. Olhou diretamente nos olhos daquele homem sentindo o coração disparar. O que estava se passando com ela? Como poderia de uma hora para outra se tornar tão insegura na frente de alguém que acabará de conhecer?

-Me desculpe esta bem, não era minha intenção magoá-la. –Pediu Remus retribuindo o olhar dela com intensidade. –Sei que agi errado por tê-los ajudado, mas será que você não poderia me perdoar por isso?!

Tonks se sentiu mal por estar sendo grosseira com ele, porém as recordações não lhe permitiam agir de outra forma.

-Se era perdão que queria está perdoado. –Falou Tonks tentando se afastar, entretanto novamente havia sido impedida.

-Tem certeza disso? –Perguntou Lupin pacientemente, coisa que irritava Tonks. –Gostaria muito de me tornar seu amigo...

Bufou irritada tentando ignorar a decepção que lhe atingiu após aquelas palavras, abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos para depois voltar a encará-lo como se nada estivesse a incomodando. Tinha certeza que o que diria a seguir iria fazer com que se arrependesse, mas quando viu as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca antes mesmo que pudesse impedi-las.

-Tudo bem então, amigos? –Estendeu a mão a Remus.

O sorriso que Lupin abriu fez com que o ar falta-se ao pulmão de Tonks, quando esta apertou sua mão.

Oh céus estaria ferrada, e tudo aquilo era pura e unicamente culpa dela.

--.--

_Todos os ruivos estavam sentados na mesa esperando que o patriarca da família chega-se do trabalho, menos a mãe das crianças que estava ocupada mexendo nas panelas, escutando a conversa dos filhos e repreendendo toda hora Gui e Carlinhos que conversavam sobre as meninas do colégio; Fred e Jorge estavam ocupados em planejar algumas travessuras que praticariam assim que as aulas voltassem; Percy se mantinha calado lendo um livro, Fred vivia amolando o irmão mais velho dizendo que esse era o maior bajulador de toda a terra o que lhe rendia pelos puxões de orelha da mãe que apoiava a dedicação do filho aos estudos; na ponta da mesa próxima a porta da cozinha estava Rony e Gina,a única menina da família, os dois conversavam sobre os presentes que provavelmente iriam receber._

_Todos estavam tão entretidos na conversa que apenas Rony e Gina haviam escutado a porta da sala se abrir, se entreolharam e sem dizer nada os dois correram em direção ao pai que havia acabado de chegar, este mal fechou a porta e sentiu suas pernas serem abraçadas por um casal de ruivinhos por volta de seus seis a sete anos._

_Um sorriso brilhou na face cansada de um velho homem ruivo, este arrancou o grande casaco encharcado pela neve daquela noite, jogou de qualquer forma perto da porta e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos dos filhos._

_Afastaram-se o suficiente para o pai se abaixar e abraçá-los com carinho._

_-Meu Deus que abraço mais apertado. –Brincou o ruivo feliz. –Como vão meus dois anjinhos caçulas?_

_Os dois sorriram e pegou cada um em uma das mãos do pai o levando a cozinha._

_-Estávamos com saudades papai. –Falou Rony._

_-Mamãe disse que ia te matar se você chegasse atrasado pro natal. –Comentou a ruivinha divertida._

_O pai riu com o comentário, no que as duas crianças sorriram ainda mais._

_-Mas não se preocupe papai, mamãe te ama. –Falou Rony sabiamente._

_Arthur voltou a rir pelas falas do filho, seus filhos estavam virando já homens, olhou para a pequena filha e não pode deixar de notar que esta estava já virando uma mocinha, pegou se pensando em um futuro breve onde iria vê-la pendurada no telefone conversando sobre meninos, como rezava para que isto se demorasse a acontecer._

_Entraram na cozinha chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, Rony e Gina se afastaram do pai que começou a receber abraços de cada um dos 5 filhos que faltavam, por último recebeu um beijo carinhoso da esposa._

_-Demorou. –Concluiu a mulher se afastando dele e indo ver as panelas._

_Este se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a mulher e logo disse em sua defesa._

_-Meu chefe que me segurou até mais tarde do que esperava. –Falou com desgosto. –Mas dei um jeito de fugir dele, afinal se ele não tem família é problema dele. - Terminando de falar pode ver a mulher concordar em um aceno de cabeça._

_Quando deu meia-noite todas as crianças correram a sala e cada um pegou seus presentes em baixo da árvore e abriam com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade. Na porta da sala Arthur e Molly assistiam abraçados felizes os filhos brincarem com seus presentes._

_Logo Gina se aproximou deles com o presente nas mãos ainda embrulhado._

_-Pai, Mãe, me ajuda a abrir? –Pediu a ruivinha tentando abrir o embrulho com dificuldades._

_O pai se abaixou e ajudou a abrir uma pequena parte, depois deixou que a pequena ruivinha termina-se de abrir sozinha o restante._

_Depois disso Arthur recebeu uma ligação a qual foi atender no pequeno escritório, enquanto os filhos iam a cozinha comer a ceia que a mãe havia preparado. Fazia mais de 20 minutos que estavam esperando o pai quando Gina se levantou e foi chamar o pai._

_Ao abrir a porta os olhos da menina se arregalaram enquanto ficava paralisada na porta vendo a imagem do pai caído no chão com o celular jogado um pouco longe de si, com uma das mãos em cima do peito, se contorcendo de dor._

_-Pai?! –Chamou Gina com a voz um pouco mais do que um sussurro._

_Arthur olhou diretamente nos olhos da filha, seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram com a imagem da filha assustada._

_-Eu to... bem Gi... chama a mamãe... pro papai. –A voz do homem saia entrecortada._

_Logo Molly adentrou o local para ver o por que da demora dos dois, ao se deparar com a imagem do marido correu em sua direção enquanto gritava por ajuda._

_-Calma meu amor, você vai ficar bem..._

-Gina? –Chamou Harry inseguro.

Desde que haviam deixado Remus e Tonks conversarem a sós os dois haviam ido se sentar novamente naquele canto especial, o canto deles. A ruiva ao se sentar encostou a cabeça no muro e passou a olhar fixamente o céu como se quisesse desvendar o que se passava através dele.

-Ah, me desculpe Harry acabei me distraindo. –Falou forçando um sorriso em seus lábios.

_"Por que justo agora tinha que lembrar algo que a deixava triste, mas como não podia se lembrar daquele dia? O dia em que todo o pesadelo de sua família havia começado. Se perguntava Gina em pensamento."_

-Não precisa se desculpar estava pensando em oferecer algo em troca de seus pensamentos, mas gastei toda minha mesada já. –Falou Harry tentando fazer graça enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de maneira desajeitada.

A ruiva o encarou com um fraco sorriso, não era hora para pensar naquela lembrança, mas por que raio não conseguia esquecer daquilo pelo menos em um único natal?

-Vai por mim você não gostaria de saber o que estava a se passar por minha cabeça.

Aquilo surpreendeu o moreno, desde o primeiro dia em que tinham se falado Gina nunca havia deixado aparentar tristeza, até mesmo quando ela havia lhe contado sobre sua doença ela não pareceu tão triste. Estes pensamentos só fizeram com que a curiosidade do moreno aumenta-se. O que será que está a fazendo sofrer?

-Isso você só vai saber se me contar. –Falou o moreno sério, ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mais foi interrompida pelo moreno que pousou um dos dedos delicadamente nos lábios da ruiva, esta expressava confusão em seus olhos. –Shi.. não precisa me dizer nada agora, só me conte se quiser e quando quiser. Apenas não esqueça que estarei aqui.

Terminando de dizer isto piscou para a ruiva se afastando dela, passando então a assistir os gêmeos entrarem escondidos de todos, Gina aturdida ainda o olhava só que agora pela felicidade do moreno um sorriso pequeno, porém verdadeiro aparecia em seus lábios.

As 23:50 todos estavam juntos conversando animadamente esperando que desse meia-noite exatamente no momento que o relógio anunciou ser Natal fogos de artifício vindo de um canto do terraço começaram a explodir no céu encantando a todos.

Pouco tempo depois começou a nevar e todos tiveram que adentrar o prédio, Harry e Gina caminhavam lentamente em direção ao refeitório onde teria uma pequena ceia, quando estavam próximos a porta o moreno se despediu da ruiva dizendo que voltaria em breve.

Correu até o quarto ao entrar foi direto ao pequeno guarda-roupa, dele tirou um pequeno embrulho, o qual se esforçou ao máximo para não estragar, porém teve que abrir uma pequena fresta de onde tirou um cartão, pegou uma caneta e escreveu algo rapidamente, voltou a fechar o embrulho e o levou até a ala leste onde deixou em cima da cama da ruiva. Agora que tudo estava em ordem pode voltar até o refeitório.

-Onde você foi? –Perguntou Gina curiosa.

-No banheiro. –Respondeu Harry simplesmente se servindo e sentando na frente da mesma que o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Então por que foi pro outro lado do hospital quando poderia ter ido ao daqui do refeitório? –Perguntou Gina demonstrando que não havia caído naquela mentirá deslavada.

O moreno apenas balançou os ombros de maneira displicente.

-Vai ver não estou acostumado com o daqui. –Respondeu Harry fingindo não perceber o olhar incrédulo da ruiva. –Poderia me passar o suco?

Desistiu de tentar descobrir o que o garoto havia ido fazer e passou a curtir a presença de todos, viu os irmãos gêmeos escaparem de uma bela bronca da mãe graças a Tonks que interveio a favor deles, dizendo que a surpresa havia sido realmente linda, os dois sorriram agradecidos a enfermeira enquanto Molly apenas os advertiam dizendo não querer mais nenhuma surpresinha da parte deles. Rony e Hermione depois de se servirem na enorme mesa no centro do refeitório foram se juntar a eles, então passaram o resto da noite falando sobre as coisas que Hermione e Harry aprontavam na escola.

--.--

Quando passou das 4:00 da madrugada do dia 25 de dezembro todos os visitantes tiveram que se retirar do hospital, segundo o diretor do hospital estava se tornando um grande tumulto e em um hospital não poderia haver barulho daquele jeito.

Harry, Gina e Sirius se despediram de todos que prometeram voltar mais tarde no horário de visitas, após isto cada um foi ao seu quarto, o moreno como todo dia fazia acompanhou a ruiva até o quarto, ao deixá-la na porta Harry recebeu um pequeno beijo em uma de suas bochechas como agradecimento.

A garota logo que adentrou o quarto pode vislumbrar um embrulho vermelho em cima de sua cama, arqueou as sobrancelhas se lembrando que havia deixado todos seus presentes em baixo da pequena árvore que Gui tinha montado para ela na noite anterior.

Sentou-se na cama e pegou nas mãos o pequeno embrulho, ansiosa para saber o que _**seria **_e de _**quem, **_ abriu o embrulho se deparando com um retrato com a foto dela e de Harry abraçados no London Eye.

_Então era isso que ele tinha vindo fazer!_

Ficou um bom tempo sentada admirando aquela fotografia, quando ia se levantar para depositar o porta retrato na cômoda ao lado da cama pode ver um pequeno bilhete, sentou-se novamente e o abriu.

_**Queria que você guarda-se este momento assim como eu guardo.**_

_**Nunca irei me esquecer deste dia.**_

_**Harry.**_

Um pouco mais abaixo do bilhete em uma caligrafia um pouco mais desleixada, indicando ter sido escrito as presas estava uma pequena frase.

_**Um dia sem rir é um dia desperdiçado.**_

_**(**__**Charles Chaplin**__**)**_

Sorriu com aquilo, ele estava certo, não poderia deixar de sorrir nunca, seu pai havia ensinado que nunca poderia se deixar abater, afinal poderia ter todos os problemas do mundo, mas o sorriso seria a arma mais poderosa que poderia ter para combater todos eles.

--.--

_**N/A: Sei que demorei duas semanas para postar, a minha idéia era postar um capitulo a cada 1 semana, porém estas duas últimas semanas foram corridas demais para conseguir terminar o **_

_**capitulo. A falta de tempo fez com que eu perdesse um pouco a inspiração para fazê-lo, por isso fiquei meio perdida sobre o que escreve, apenas ontem a noite que tive a idéia de como acabar o capitulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, apesar de no meu caso ter gostado mais dos últimos dois do que este.**_

_**Respostas aos Comentários.**_

**Thamis R d M!!****: **Não posso dizer se vou ou não matar Gina, acho que nem eu mesma mais ser como irei terminar esta história. Estou pensando sinceramente sobre as opiniões dos leitores e de uma amiga maluca minha. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas nem foi tanta assim não eh?Obrigada pelas energias positivas irei precisar delas mesmo. Novamente obrigada pelo comentário.

**Fl4v1nh4****: **kkkkkkkkk instinto de matança é natural, mas como te disse no comentário anterior prometo que irei controlá-lo. Mas fique tranqüila Gina viverá pelo menos por enquanto sorriso maléfico. Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**Inaclara Evans Potter:** Postei xD. Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Guta Weasley Potter****: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fics, o que o Harry tem não é nada grave Pelo menos por enquanto. Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter add na favorita, e não posso esquecer-me de agradecer o comentário também.

**Bruna Star:** Meu Merlim estou vendo que se eu matar alguém quem morre em seguida sou eu, não demorei tanto assim para postar não é mesmo? Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fics e da capa dela. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Maria Lua****:** Oh céus, eu não queria matar ninguém com o meu AINDA, calminha eu gosto de deixar o povo curioso. Eu também tenho pena da Gina, deve ser uma das coisas mais difíceis que poderíamos um dia passar, lógico que não desejo isso a ninguém. Pode deixar que eu vou pensar seriamente sobre sua proposta de não matá-los, até mesmo o Sissi xD. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Patty Potter Hard****:** Que bom que você gostou da fics e do casal, eu amo particularmente H/G antes mesmo dele se tornarem um casal oficialmente. Lógico que não quero fazer vocês chorarem, por isso prometo pensar na melhor maneira de acabar a fics. Só que nesse final pode ter tantas mortes quanto todo mundo conseguir uma cura.

_**Agradeço a todos os comentários, sinceramente amo recebê-los. Nossa me senti uma política fazendo promessas a toda hora, e geralmente sobre o mesmo assunto a morte de Gina **_

_**Obrigada mesmo, cada um dos comentários me faz sentir mais animo de escrever cada vez melhor a fics, espero não decepcionar vocês com este novo capitulo.**_

_**Aqueles que leram e não comentaram agradeço da mesma forma a atenção.**_

**Aceito sugestões e criticas, é super importante para um escritor saber a opinião de quem esta lendo.**


	4. Um feliz natal ?

**''A vida é como uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios... Por isso cante,ria,chore e viva intensamente cada momento da sua vida, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos''.**

**(Charles Chaplin)**

**25 de dezembro às 22: 35 hrs**

A sala de espera em frente a UTI era pequena e fria, tinha um silêncio sufocante, e além de tudo aquilo sua parede branca colaborava com o ar de indiferença que no momento estava a revoltá-lo, olhou cada rosto aflito a sua volta, era incrível como as pessoas em tão pouco tempo haviam virados amigos de maneira tão repentina, e que agora não conseguiam deixar de se preocupar.

Sentiu Sua mãe se sentar em seu lado e bagunçar seus cabelos de maneira carinhosa, como se quisesse confortá-lo naquele momento, abaixou a cabeça, mas logo depois voltou a levantar para encarar a porta da UTI. O que estava a se passar naquele momento?

Desviou seu olhar para o outro lado do corredor, por um fresta pode ver um homem de cabelos castanhos acompanhado por uma mulher de cabelos de cor rosa se dirigirem em passos apressados para a sala onde eles estavam.

A porta se abriu revelando a presença do casal sem fôlego, todos os olhares foram parar neles, o homem visivelmente perturbado se dirigiu até a porta da sala, mas quando iria abri-la um enfermeira por coincidência ia saindo.

-Por favor Ninphadora, tome conta deste homem! Não tenho tempo a perder. –Falou uma enfermeira alta de pele negra se afastando.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada para Tonks caminhar em direção a Remus e puxá-lo para se sentar, este seguiu a mulher sem discutir. Este se reconfortou nos braços da mulher que afagava o cabelo do homem sem constrangimento algum.

Naquele momento Harry sentiu vontade de dizer algo em conforto, mas não havia o que dizer, queria poder fazer algo para ajudar, porém não havia o que fazer além de esperar, olhou para a enorme porta na esperança que alguém aparecesse para dizer algo, mas ninguém apareceu...

--.--

_**Algumas horas antes**_

_Apesar de estarem em um hospital a "pequena" comemoração de natal, que na verdade não havia sido nada pequena tinha sido muito boa, pelo menos foi bem melhor da que teve no ano anterior cujo teve que trabalhar, se lembrava perfeitamente que quando havia dado meia-noite estava na minúscula sala dos enfermeiros acompanhada por dois intragáveis médicos.Mas aquele ano não tinha o que reclamar estava na companhia de amigos o que nem se comparava a noite que havia planejado em seu solitário apartamento._

_Assim que haviam sido dispensada como os outros se viu descer as escadas de maneira lenta, sentia-se um pouco tonta, e sabia perfeitamente bem que se não estivesse segurando o pequeno cano da escada estaria neste momento descendo as escadas um tanto cambaleante, o pior de tudo era que _

_não se lembrava de ter bebido nada, pelo menos nada alcoólico apenas aquele suco que os gêmeos estavam servindo toda hora. _

_Bateu uma das mãos na testa, só poderia ter sido o suco daqueles dois para deixá-la naquele estado desastroso, indignou-se. Eles eram mesmo muito sem vergonha, fazer isto justo com ela que havia os defendido da fúria da mãe._

_Ah mais eles iriam pagar bem caro da próxima vez que os visse, se não era capaz de mudar o nome, pensando bem isto não seria nenhum sacrifício, afinal desde pequena se perguntava de onde sua mãe havia tirado o nome Ninphadora.Revirou os olhos._

_Descia as escadas de maneira distraída que foi impossível não se sobressaltar quando alguém lhe tocou levemente no ombro, porém no estado dela aquele pequeno gesto quase foi a causa de sua morte precipitada._

_Quando estava preste a descer rolando escada a baixo sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem, impedindo que caísse, arregalou os olhos e se virou para ver quem tinha a salvado, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com os olhos castanhos amêndoas que vinha a lhe perturbar a mente._

_-Remus..._

_Sabia que sua voz não havia saído mais que um sussurro, mas isso se devia ao fato que apenas agora tinha se dado conta da pouca distância que suas bocas se mantinham uma da outra._

_Tonks pensou em se afastar mais seus sentidos não pareciam obedecer ao restante da sua lucidez, parecia que cada vez que gritava para se afastar, que Remus queria ser apenas seu amigo, algo nela fazia com que se aproximasse._

_Como que seguindo seus instintos se viu fechando os olhos e se aproximando lentamente da boca do homem, rezando para que este não se afastasse dela, pode sentir o hálito quente dele lhe atingir de maneira descompassada, se aquilo era bom sinal ela não sabia dizer, afinal de contas não ouve tempo para pensar já que seus lábios se tocaram, no começo foi um tímido leve roçar de lábios que para felicidade de Tonks foi aprofundado por Remus. _

_Estavam algum tempo a se beijar, se pergunta-se a Tonks com certeza ela não saberia responder, e nem ao menos ligava para isso, se separou dele lentamente, como se aquilo fosse errado, talvez se não existisse a necessidade de respirar nem o faria, separados ainda por poucos centímetros Tonks se recusou a abrir os olhos por pura insegurança, porém ao sentir o toque dele em afastar seu cabelo até atrás da sua orelha lhe deu coragem._

_Abriu lentamente os olhos, era incrível a capacidade que aqueles olhos cor de amêndoa tinha de sugar toda a sua atenção, começava a suspeitar que deveria ter algo de mágico neles._

_-Tonks –Chamou Remus, a voz dele havia saído roca._

_-Hã? –Perguntou bobamente, se dando conta do quanto idiota deveria estar parecendo apenas agora, talvez se estivesse sozinho seria capaz de se bater por isso, um beijo, apenas um beijo e já voltava a se comportar como uma adolescente._

_Assistiu o homem a sua frente abrir um sorriso divertido nos lábios. O que fez com que sentisse apenas mais raiva de si. Como poderia ser tão desastrosa quando se tratava de romances?_

_Separou-se dos braços fortes dele, ficou parada alguns minutos na gente do homem abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir nenhum som, este parecia disposto a esperar alguma explicação dela, fato que fazia com que ficasse cada vez mais nervosa e conseqüentemente perdesse a fala. _

_Olhou irritada para ele que mantinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, sem saber o que fazer deu as costas ao homem e passou a descer as escadas no que foi seguida por ele, que agarrou a segurou em um dos braços a impedindo de prosseguir, porém quando a puxou Tonks graças ao seu estado se chocou fortemente com ele caindo em cima dele, no que ambos soltaram um gemido de dor seguido por uma sonora gargalhada._

_-Será que nunca perderemos esta mania? –Perguntou Tonks, agradecendo aos céus por ninguém usar as escadas._

_-Tomara que não. –Respondeu._

_Antes que Tonks pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Remus lhe cobriu os lábios com os seus, desta vez o beijo dos dois não havia sido calmo e sim intenso, numa tentativa de demonstrar o que estavam sentindo naquele momento._

_-Hmm...acho...melhor sairmos daqui... antes que alguém nos pegue aqui. –Disse Tonks em meio aos beijos._

_Remus a muito custo deixou que ela se levantasse, para em seguida fazer o mesmo. Ambos saíram do hospital abraçados sem se importar se boa parte das enfermeiras os encarava surpresa ou se a neve daquele começo de dia estava a cair incansavelmente._

_ Os dois foram em direção ao caro que a enfermeira havia apontado Remus pegou as chaves da mão de Tonks, pois já havia percebido que esta não estaria em condições de dirigir naquele momento. Após a mulher lhe revelar o endereço Remus passou a dirigir em direção a casa da mulher, o que estava sendo difícil com ela dando pequenos beijo em seu pescoço._

_Remus não soube ao certo como havia estacionado o carro ou se o havia fechado, muito menos quando tinha arrancado Tonks do quarto e adentrado o pequeno apartamento da jovem, a única coisa que ambos souberam era que naquele momento um pertencia ao outro, o mundo poderia explodir naquele exato momento que para eles não iria fazer a menor falta._

_--.--_

_-Hermione querida. –Chamou Lilian_

_A morena que até o momento estava entretida numa conversa bastante interessante com Rony se virou a mãe do melhor amigo. _

_-Sim? –perguntou já sabendo o que a mulher queria._

_-Seus pais estão em casa? –Perguntou no que Hermione negou com um aceno. –Por que não vai dormir lá em casa, assim podemos fazer companhia uma à outra?! –Sugeriu a mulher._

_Hermione olhou de relance Rony, adorava a companhia de Lilian, em sua opinião o amigo tinha uma grande sorte em ter uma mãe como ela, mas naquele momento a ficar na companhia de Ronald estava a ser tão tentador, porém se falasse isso poderia tanto magoar Lilian como também forçar o garoto a alguma coisa além do que ele havia planejado._

_-A menos que este excelentíssimo jovem quisesse acompanhá-la até em casa. –Falou Lilian piscando de maneira nenhuma pouco discreta._

_A garota logo sentiu a face corar furiosamente ao escutar as palavras da mulher, porém não pode deixar de sentir se ansiosa na espera da resposta do ruivo, este sorriu de maneira encantadora para ela, enquanto se virava para falar com a mulheres ruivas que esperavam sua resposta._

_-Terei o maior prazer em acompanhá-la até em casa. – Sem precisar dizer mais nada as duas mulheres se despediram, deixando os dois sozinhos._

_ Passaram um tempo parados olhando para rua, por onde seus familiares e amigos sumiam de sua vida. Londres no natal era uma cidade linda, quase todos os prédios eram cercados por luzes vermelhas, verdes e brancas, a neve caia lentamente encantando os dois jovens._

_Hermione olhou de soslaio o ruivo, este havia acabado de ocultar os cabelos ruivos pelo enorme goro, ele estava tão entretido em se agasalhar melhor que não havia percebido ainda os olhares que a moreno direcionava a ele, fato que foi muito bem aproveitado por ela, que passou a examiná-lo com toda a atenção. _

_Suas roupas eram confortáveis e bonitas, o que indicava que ele tinha bom gosto para roupas, sua voz era grossa e rouca, o que na opinião dela o deixava incrivelmente sexy, tanto que se pegava pensando como seria escutá-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido, seus lábios se mantinham sempre em um sorriso divertido e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, ele tinha um péssima mania de conversar olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, era impossível não se ver perdida em meios as irís azuis dele. Deveria ser proibido ser tão bonito, pensou Hermione._

_Mas logo sua atenção foi desviada ao sentir uma mão se entrelaçar a sua, se virou surpresa para ele que apenas lhe sorriu em resposta começando a andar em seguida sendo seguida por ela. Pouco tempo depois os dois caminhavam pela rua de Londres conversando animadamente._

_-...Quando eu vi a diretora me pegando no fraga fiquei em choque, não conseguia me defender, só conseguia vê-la gritar sem parar comigo, sabia que estava perdida, mas justo quando a Minerva estava a ponto de me expulsar o Harry apareceu e assumiu toda a culpa, dizendo que eu apenas havia tentado concertar o erro dele. –Falou Hermione de maneira carinhosa. –Só aquele louco mesmo para arriscar ser expulso por minha causa._

_Assistiu o ruivo dar uma sonora gargalhada para depois abaixar a cabeça por alguns segundos, a garota arqueou as sobrancelhas, o que tinha dado nele para mudar de atitude de uma forma tão imprevista. _

_-O que aconteceu Rony? –Perguntou preocupada levantando o rosto dele para encará-la. –Você mudou de repente._

_Observou o ruivo respirar fundo e tornar a ficar com o semblante melancólico._

_-Não sabe como isso me deixa mais tranqüilo. –Disse o ruivo, no que a morena o encarou confusa. –Saber que Harry é tão bom quanto parece me tranqüiliza. –Parou de andar e olhou fixamente para ela. –Quando recebi uma carta de Gina me contando sobre ele fiquei preocupado, ou talvez... com medo. Harry poderia ser um garoto qualquer que queria apenas um passatempo e minha irmã já sofreu tanto por causa de sua saúde. -Em um impulso Hermione o abraçou, os dois ficaram abraçados enquanto o garoto desabafava. –Quando soube que iríamos visitá-la eu e meus irmãos vimos à oportunidade perfeita de ver quem realmente era Harry Potter... Estava preparado para socá-lo se acha-se que as intenções dele não fosse boas. – soltou uma risada sem humor. –Por sorte não foi preciso, assim que o vi percebi que nada do que eu havia planejado era necessário. Afinal Harry é uma boa pessoa._

_-É normal você se preocupar com sua irmã menor. –Falou Hermione sem saber ao certo o que dizer._

_-É mais do que uma preocupação com a irmã mais nova. Eu e Gina somos os filhos mais novos, por isso somos mais ligados um ao outro. –Sua voz saia entrecortada, como se cada palavra dita ali tenta-se demonstrar a dor que sentia. –Gina é uma garota doce, divertida, amiga, travessa, forte e decidia, ela se mostra assim desde pequena, foi a primeira a encontrar meu pai caído no chão tendo um ataque, depois deste dia nossa vida se tornou um pesadelo, principalmente para ela, uma semana depois da morte do meu pai minha irmãzinha descobre que é diferente das outras crianças, é privada de toda a infância e "trancafiada" em um hospital como se fosse uma prisão._

_-Não há nenhum tratamento que possa ajudá-la? –Perguntou Hermione._

_O ruivo se afastou um pouco da moreno e voltou a encará-la fixamente._

_-Há um, mais a decisão é de Gina, apenas dela. –Respondeu o ruivo amargurado._

_A garota pareceu confusa sobre o que dizer, se é que tinha o que dizer naquele momento, e aquilo era estranho para ela, justo ela que sempre tinha o que dizer, até mesmo quando não podia. Naquela hora os estudos não serviam de nada._

_-Que tal irmos? –Falou Rony tentando mudar de assunto. –Daqui a pouco elas ficaram preocupadas com a senhorita Granger._

_O ruivo ofereceu o braço a moreno que aceitou prontamente, colados um no outro voltaram a caminhar pelas ruas desertas de Londres. Hermione procurava conversar com ele sobre coisas mais amenas que não causa-se nenhuma lembrança triste ao ruivo, havia prometido que iria tentar fazê-lo se esquecer de todas as preocupações que lhe cercava pelo menos naquele dia._

_Chegaram à porta da casa de Hermione pouco mais que 5 da manhã, o ruivo tinha feito questão de deixá-la na porta de casa alegando estar cumprindo sua promessa perante as duas ruivas. _

_Viu Rony colocar as mãos no bolso numa tentativa de omitir o nervosismo, porém ela havia sido inteligente demais para adivinhar o pequeno gesto, deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapa-se para o canto de seus lábios, lentamente andou em direção ao jovem e passou a diminuir o pequeno espaço que havia entre seus lábios, quando já poderia sentir o hálito do garoto lhe atingir os lábios desviou a face dando um beijo no lado direito da face dele._

_Estava a se afastar com um sorriso convencido nos lábios quando sentiu os braços do ruivo lhe puxar em direção a ele, o mesmo segurou sua nuca de maneira delicada a guiando em direção a seus _

_lábios, logo Hermione se viu entregue aos lábios do ruivo em um beijo urgente, porém da mesma forma inesperada que havia começado terminou._

_Sem dizer nenhuma palavra o ruivo deu as costas a garota, deixando a sozinha com seus pensamentos confusos, os lábios de Hermione se encontravam avermelhados e sua respiração estava irregular, mas mesmo assim nada daquilo a importava naquele momento, seus pensamentos era todo daquele ruivo misterioso que tinha aparecido em sua vida de uma hora para outra._

_--.--_

_Estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos fechados, havia acordado a pouco tempo mas a preguiça de se levantar ainda era muita, pois havia ido dormir muito tarde assim como todos os outros, ainda de olhos fechados pode ouvir alguns gritos histéricos de uma mulher, arqueou a sobrancelha para logo após escutar a voz de Sirius dizer calmamente._

_-A Srta por acaso não estaria naqueles dias, não é mesmo? _

_O som de algo se chocando com demasiada força se foi ouvido, Harry fez uma careta já imaginando o que seria, havia ouvido barulhos parecidos com este na maioria dos dias, e sempre que acontecia um sorridente Sirius Black aparecia na porta de seu quarto com a face avermelhada. Ouviu passos duros se distanciarem de sua porta enquanto era substituído por um outro calmo e quase imperceptível._

_Logo a porta se abriu revelando a imagem de um borrão alto e moreno, nem foi preciso por os óculos para descobrir que aquele se tratava de Sirius Black._

_-Bom dia! –Falou Sirius em alto e bom som sem se importar se Harry estaria realmente dormindo ou não._

_-Bom dia. –Respondeu o moreno se espreguiçando na cama._

_Sirius se encaminhou até a pequena cômoda que ficava do lado da cama de Harry, nela pegou o óculos do garoto e sentou na cama do mesmo, lhe estendendo o objeto._

_-Obrigado. -Agradeceu o moreno._

_O homem passou a fitar de maneira séria Harry, o moreno por sua vez se remexeu desconfortável na cama._

_-Eu escutei um barulho. –Comentou indicando a porta semi-aberta.-E pela sua face corada posso concluir que levou mais um tapa para sua coleção._

_Sirius apenas balançou os ombros de maneira desleixada._

_-O que posso fazer se as mulheres me amam? –Perguntou de maneira convencida no que arqueou a sobrancelha._

_-Okay, fingiremos que isto seja verdade. -Respondeu mexendo as mãos com descaso._

_Um pequeno sorriso foi parar nos lábios de Sirius com a resposta daquele garoto._

_-Sabe... você é muito parecido com o seu pai. –Comentou Sirius sem perceber, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver os olhos arregalados do garoto. –Merda!_

_-Você... conheceu meu pai? –Perguntou ainda surpreso._

_Sirius se levantou e passou a andar de um lado pro outro do quarto. Como escaparia dessa agora? Deveria mentir ou confirmar o que sua boca grande havia deixado escapar? Agitou a cabeça de maneira nervosa para espantar a idéia de mentir ao garoto, afinal ele não merecia receber mentiras, não depois de ter trago um pouco de felicidade a sua triste vida. Se virou pro moreno vendo que este estava a acompanhá-lo com o olhar em silêncio durante todo este tempo._

_-Conheci... –Falou no que o Harry abriu a boca para interrompê-lo. –Só lhe peço para não me perguntar como e onde no momento, a história é muito grande para quem se tem pouco tempo como eu._

_-Por que não? O que você quer dizer com isso? _

_Varias perguntas estavam a se formar na cabeça do moreno, perguntas que necessitavam de respostas. Respostas que naquele momento Sirius não parecia disposto a dar._

_-Esta história é muito complicada até mesmo para mim que a protagonizei, mesmo se eu tentasse neste momento responder todas as suas perguntas não saberia lhe contar com êxito. –Sirius viu a face contrariada de Harry e não pode deixar de rir, era a mesma cara que James fazia. –Sabe Harry nem sempre temos as respostas certas, assim como nunca teremos certeza de que estamos a fazer o certo, a vida é cercada de duvidas. O que nos resta é apostar e ver no que vai dar._

_-Mas o que você esta querendo dizer com tudo isso Sirius? –Perguntou ainda mais confuso._

_Sirius levantou e caminhou lentamente até a porta, Harry teve vontade de levantar e dar alguns cascudos naquele homem para ver se parava de dizer aquelas coisas sem coerência._

_-Se descobrir me avise._

_Terminando de dizer isso fechou a porta atrás de si deixando o garoto totalmente confuso._

_-Belo jeito de começar o natal. –Resmungou Harry._

_--.--_

_Uma garota por volta de seus 17 anos, ruiva estava parada na porta em frente a porta do quarto 212, uma de suas mãos se encontrava bobamente levantada em meio ao ar perto da porta e a outra segurava um grande embrulha verde._

_Estava indecisa sobre bater na porta do moreno, o presente que ele havia dado na noite anterior havia sido tão especial para ela que tinha medo de decepcioná-lo com o que havia comprado para ele, afinal o seu presente não chegava nem perto do __**dele.**_

_Com certeza Harry deveria estar pensando que ela era uma mão de vaca, afinal de contas até o exato momento não havia dado nada do que um singelo feliz natal pro moreno, que ao contrário dela se preocupou em dar o presente logo. Também havia o fato de ainda não ter agradecido a ele pelo lindo retrato dos dois, até mesmo o cartão dele tinha sido perfeito._

_Totalmente convencida de que seu presente era ridículo se viu dando as costas a porta e se afastar, porém antes que estivesse longe o suficiente daquela porta a ouviu se abrir e revelar a imagem de um homem de cabelos negros, o mesmo passou a chamá-la em voz alta, pensou em fingir-se de surda mas não achou certo fazer aquilo com alguém como ele._

_-Gina! –Chamou a voz de Sirius._

_Sem alternativa e se amaldiçoando por ter sido tão boba em ter demorado tanto para se afastar a ruiva forçou que um sorriso se forma-se em seus lábios e se girou nos calcanhares para falar com o autor da voz que lhe chamava._

_-Oh, como vai Sirius? –Perguntando tentando ser o menos formal possível._

_-Bom tirando o fato que este hospital às vezes me cansa estou razoável. –Disse Sirius no que Gina percebeu um certo abatimento da parte dele. –Mas a que devo a honra de encontrar tal bela jovem perdida neste corredor a esta hora da manhã?_

_-Manhã? –Perguntou a jovem divertida no que Sirius encarou o relógio de pulso, este revelando estar próximo do horário de visitas._

_-Hmmm... Ou talvez tarde... de qualquer forma deve ser manhã em algum país. –Falou Sirius como se encerra-se o assunto._

_Gina apenas riu com o comentário do homem, nunca houve oportunidade de conhecer alguém tão espontâneo como ele. Olhando para Sirius se viu pensando se seus irmãos Fred e Jorge se tornariam como o homem, e de repente um medo de não poder saber disto tomou conta dela._

_-E posso saber para quem seria este embrulho seguro em suas mãos? –Perguntou Sirius de maneira curiosa despertando a ruiva._

_A garota sentiu as bochechas corarem de maneira patética enquanto sua voz parecia ter ficado presa em sua garganta, por que estava sendo tão difícil em dizer que era para o Harry? Não havia nada demais dar um presente a um amigo._

_Sirius a encarava com a mesma curiosidade de uma criança, esperou pacientemente por uma resposta, porém como esta não venho ele se aproximou mais da garota para vislumbrar melhor o presente nas mãos delas._

_-Não seria pro Harry seria? –Perguntou tentando dar indiferença na pergunta, porém o sorriso divertido em seus lábios o denunciava._

_Se era possível sentiu as faces esquentarem ainda mais, nessa hora deveria estar parecendo um grande pimentão._

_-É pra ele sim. –Confirmou sabendo que não adiantava negar mais nada naquele momento._

_O homem não esperou mais nada para começar a empurrar a garota para dentro do quarto do numero 212. _

_Harry estava a vestir a camisa, sua cabeça estava oculta pelo tecido que deslizava de maneira lenta em direção ao musculoso abdômen que estava a mostra, a ruiva mesmo sabendo não ser o certo não conseguia desviar o olhar do local, quando o mesmo foi totalmente oculto pelo tecido desviou o olhar em direção a sacada do quarto, se concentrando o máximo para não corar furiosamente. _

_Sirius mesmo percebendo o constrangimento que surgiu se fingiu de desentendido e passou a empurrar a ruiva em direção ao moreno enquanto dizia:_

_-Encontrei esta bela jovem perdida na sua porta, e pelo visto ela tem uma entrega para você. Não é mesmo Gina?_

_A garota sem palavras apenas acenou afirmativamente. _

_Quando estavam de frente um ao outro Gina lhe estendeu o presente no mesmo tempo em que Sirius saia do quarto sem dizer mais nada._

_-Pra mim? –Perguntou bobamente aceitando o embrulho._

_Toda aquela situação estava sendo nova para Gina, seu coração batia mais forte na ansiedade de saber a opinião do moreno sobre o presente que havia dado, no mesmo tempo em que sua faces tornava a corar e sua insegurança voltava a lhe lembrar de sua existência. O viu arregalar os olhos surpreso e considerou como algo negativo._

_-Eu queria que meu presente fosse tão especial quanto o seu foi para mim, porém eu não tinha idéia do que te comprar e ..._

_-Gi ... –Chamou o moreno sem prestar real atenção na preocupação da jovem. –Como você descobriu que este era o meu time? Que é a camisa do meu jogador precisa. Espera um instante ela esta... __**AUTOGRAFADA! **_

_No meio da empolgação o moreno abraçou a ruiva e passou a rodopiá-la no quarto, assim que a colocou no chão deu um beijo estalado no rosto da jovem que corou. _

_Sem tomar consciência do que seu gesto representava para a ruiva voltou a cama onde pegou a sua camisa autografada, colocou a camisa em cima do ombro e foi em direção a cômoda de onde tirou sua câmera fotográfica._

_-Obrigada Gi... eu adorei o presente. –Agradeceu sinceramente._

_-Não há o que agradecer meu presente não é nada comparado ao presente perfeito que você me deu. –Falou a ruiva no que foi a vez dele corar. –Não esta esquecendo de nada não Sr. Potter?_

_O moreno a encarou confuso, o que a ruiva queria dizer com aquilo, será que ..._

_Gina soltou gargalhou perante a careta engraçada de concentração que ele fazia._

_-Ah blusa Harry. _

_-Ah, sim a blusa... –Falou o moreno um pouco decepcionado indo vestir o agasalho._

_Era impressão dela ou a voz dele tinha soado decepcionada?_

_-Posso saber como a senhorita conseguiu esta camisa? –Perguntou Harry a sobressaltando por estar tão próximo dela._

_-Segredo Sr. Potter. _

_Tratou de dar as costas ao moreno e sair corredor a fora, Harry logo a alcançou com um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto a observava de esguelha._

"_**Um dia eu descobrirei todos os seus segredos. –Pensava Harry."**_

_--.--_

_As primeiras a chegarem no horário de visitas foram Lilian e Hermione, que ficaram conversando com Sirius, pouco tempo depois apareceu Gina seguida de Harry que fez questão de exibir a todos o presente que acabara de ganhar. _

_Sirius por sua vez resmungava algo como ruiva ingrata, ou como pode não ter dado para mim uma assim. Só parando depois de Gina prometer conseguir uma igual para ele, no que o moreno exclamou em voz alta invejoso! Depois disso Harry e Sirius passaram a falar de futebol, enquanto as mulheres conversavam entretidas, ou pelo menos duas delas já que a morena toda hora se distraia olhando para porta._

_-O que tanto olha para a porta Mione? –Perguntou Harry que havia sido o único a reparar._

_Todos pararam de conversar passando a fitar a moreno, que nervosamente balbuciava algumas _

_-BOA TARDE A TODOS. –Cumprimentou Fred alegremente, recebendo um olhar reprovador de uma enfermeira que passava._

_-Essa com toda certeza se apaixonou por você meu caro irmão. –Comentou Jorge, rindo do gesto nada educado que a mesma fez._

_A cópia idêntica de Jorge jogou os cabelos para trás de maneira convencida._

_-Fazer o que se as mulheres não resistem ao meu charme. –Falou totalmente convencido no que a Sra. Weasley revirou os olhos._

_**Salva pelo gongo! –pensava Hermione.**_

_Suspirou aliviada, porém ao ver o ruivo que havia sido o causador de sua insônia na "noite anterior" apareceu na sua frente com o mesmo sorriso tentador que fazia esquecer o que eram palavras, o mesmo sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele antes de tocar nos seus, e que sabia que não importava quantos anos iria viver pela frente, mas sabia que nunca seria capaz de esquecer aquele sorriso._

_-Como vai Hermione? Dormiu bem? –A voz dele saíra em um tom casual, e aquilo fez com que o coração da morena se enche-se de duvidas._

_-Bem. –Respondeu simplesmente no que ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. –Eu tenho... já volto!_

_E antes que ele pudesse impedir saiu de perto dele em direção ao banheiro._

_--.--_

_Harry ainda conversava com Sirius quando de repente se viu cercado por seis ruivos altos e fortes, automaticamente sentiu a boca ficar seca e uma leve sensação de insegurança, numa tentativa de esconder o nervosismo o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_-O que houve? –Perguntou indeciso._

_-Isso vai depender... –Começou Jorge._

_O moreno sentiu uma mão lhe dar leves tapinhas em seu ombro._

_-Tudo depende de você Sr. Potter. –Falou desta vez o que deveria ser Fred._

_Novamente alguém lhe tocou o ombro, ao encarar viu a imagem de um ruivo de cabelos compridos e com um brinco em uma das orelhas, pelo que Gina havia contado aquele era Gui o irmão mais velho da garota._

_-Eu e meus irmãos queremos saber o que você anda fazendo com nossa irmãzinha quando estão sozinhos. –Falou com a voz tranqüila._

_Harry olhava cada um dos ruivos com certo receio, seu olhar se demorou em Rony e Sirius que não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder o quanto engraçado estava sendo aquela cena para eles._

_-Nada do que estão pensando..._

_-E o que estamos pensando Harry Potter? –Perguntou Carlinhos, olhando diretamente em seus olhos._

_-Eu... vocês... –Gaguejava o moreno sem saber o que dizer. –Droga!_

_Os ruivos o encarou de forma duvidosa, estava só piorando a situação, como odiava naquelas horas não ser bom com as palavras como Sirius ou seu pai._

_-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? –Perguntou uma voz bastante conhecida atrás dos rapazes._

_Estes logo se afastaram do moreno, no que Harry pode vislumbrar a imagem de Gina bastante corada com as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava de maneira reprovadora os irmãos que lhe sorriam sem graça._

_-E então ninguém vai me dizer por que raios estavam em cima de Harry como um bando de urubus? –Perguntou novamente a ruiva desafiadora._

_-Estávamos apenas conversando. –Tentou se justificar Percy._

_-Sobre o que? –Perguntou indo em direção ao moreno e ficando na frente dele, como se fosse protegê-lo de algum mal._

_-Sobre as intenções dele, pronto falei. –Disse Jorge irritado se jogando numa cadeira qualquer ao seu lado._

_Os olhos da garota faiscaram, no que Harry viu com certo gosto aquele bando de ruivos tremer._

_-Eu não acredito nisso! –Exclamou irritada._

_-Ora Gina, isso foi apenas uma brincadeira, mas como sempre você tem que estragar defendendo seu __**namoradinho**__, ops! –Falou Fred frisando bem o palavra namoradinho._

_-Escutam bem o que eu vou lhes dizer, pois não irei repetir. –Falou com a voz falsamente calma. –Eu e Harry somos apenas __**AMIGOS**__ e mais nada do que suas cabeças pervertidas podem fantasiar._

_Depois disso todos deixaram Harry em paz, logo depois de Gina obrigá-los a pedirem desculpa, já Sirius permanecia em seu lugar rindo da cena que havia se desenrolado._

_--.--_

_Todos estavam no refeitório quando Tonks e Remus aparecem na porta, tentando serem os mais discretos possíveis, porém justo naquele momento Fred e Jorge se encontravam olhando entediados a porta, ao vê-los os olhos dos dois faiscaram em maldade._

_- Veja só quem chegou atrasados Jorge. –Falou indicando a porta, chamando a atenção de todos._

_-Realmente Fred, pelo horário os dois deveriam de estar bastante ocupadas fazendo algumas coisas mais importantes, ou talvez mais divertidas... –Comentou Jorge em tom casual, no que a Sra. Weasley gritou o nome do filho em repreensão._

_Todos tirando a Sra. Weasley, Remus e Tonks gargalharam perante o constrangimento dos dois, Sirius que era o que mais se ria se levantou e caminhou em direção aos dois._

_-Sabe garotos, acho que vocês estão certos, olha só como estão corados, sem falar que meu caro Aluado aqui nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de trocar de roupa. _

_Os dois haviam sido motivo de riso por um bom tempo, tanto que Tonks havia preferido ficar um pouco distante de Remus, apesar de não ligar muito para as opiniões alheias e estar de folga naquele dia em especial ainda sim aquele era seu local de trabalho e deveria o respeitar._

_--.--_

_Logo estaria na hora do horário de visitas terminar e até aquele momento não havia tido coragem de conversar com o ruivo, o pior de tudo era que enquanto se preocupava em procurar mil e uma formas de puxar conversa sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eles ontem, o ruivo parecia estar indiferente._

_Mesmo com o orgulho ferido não conseguia deixar de vez ou outra encará-lo na esperança de encontrar com seu olhar sobre si, mas nenhuma das vezes isto havia acontecido._

_-Não vai adiantar ficar o olhando. –Falou uma voz a suas costas, esta se irou surpresa para de deparar com a imagem de Sirius lhe sorrindo amigavelmente. Pasma o assistiu se sentar ao seu lado em silêncio. –Acho que você deveria mudar de tática._

_-Do que você esta falando? –Tentou desconversar no que o homem a encarou descrente._

_Segundo depois este balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro em quanto fazia pequenos gemidos de desaprovação._

_-De Ronald Weasley. –Falou o mais direto possível, a garota não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos, mesmo já tendo noção que tinha sido descoberta. –Ficar o olhando a distância não vai ajudar em nada._

_A moreno desviou o olhar ao ruivo que conversava entretido com Harry, com um suspiro cansado e se achando uma perfeita idiota se virou para o homem que a observava atentamente._

_-O que acha que devo fazer? –Perguntou em um sussurro._

_Um grande e belo sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios do homem, que passou a dizer algumas coisas no ouvido da garota. Em princípio Hermione tinha achado todo o plano louco demais, entretanto ao ouvir atentamente o que o Sirius planejava realmente passou a acreditar que pudesse dar certo._

_Depois disso a morena se esforçou em manter-se ocupada na conversa do homem, se recusando a desviar o olhar nenhuma vez se quer ao ruivo, tudo bem que na presença de Sirius a tarefa não tinha sido tão difícil quanto pensara a inicio, logo os dois haviam se tornado mais amigos do que antes e o homem já tomava a liberdade de lhe aconselhar algumas coisas, tinha admitir que a forma com que falava as coisas além de cômico e inusitado era bastante inteligente._

_Na hora que o horário de visitas acabou a garota tratou de ir se despedir de todos, tendo bastante cuidado em ser formal com Rony, que a olhou perturbado. Sem mais nada pra fazer deu lhe as costas e passou a caminhar em direção a saída tranquilamente fingindo não escutar a voz de alguém lhe chamar com insistência._

_-Hermione. –Chamou o ruivo tocando em um de seus braços._

_Segurou o pequeno sorriso convencido que pedia licença para dar o ar da sua graça. Com o semblante mais inocente que conseguiu se virou para encarar aqueles olhos azuis._

_-O que quer? –Perguntou com o mesmo tom casual que antes __**ele**__ tinha usado com ela._

_-Estava em pensando se não gostaria que eu a acompanha-se até sua casa? –Perguntou com um sorriso extremamente sexy, Hermione fingiu não se abalar com isto._

_-Não será preciso, irei com Lilian até a casa dela. –Respondeu voltando a dar as costas para ele o deixando sozinho e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos._

_"-__**Sirius estava certo! **_**–Pensava Hermione empolgada. –Se ele queria brincar agora ele tinha as armas certas para isto."**

_--.--_

Sirius e Remus estavam se despedindo no refeitório enquanto Tonks acertava algumas coisas com sua supervisora.

-Então quer dizer que meu caro amigo Aluado voltou a se apaixonar?-Perguntou contemplando o brilho de diferente nas Iris amêndoas do amigo.

O homem corou levemente enquanto observava Tonks um pouco ao longe conversar com uma mulher severa, as mãos dela se mexiam de um lado para o outro numa tentativa desnecessária de tentar explicar melhor o que se passava.

-Nem é preciso dizer mais nada Aluado, com este olhar você já disse tudo mesmo sem dizer uma palavra se quer. –Falou Sirius feliz.

O homem de cabelos negros deu um grande abraço no outro com um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Fico feliz que esteja voltando a acertar sua vida meu amigo. –Disse Sirius, havia muito sinceridade em suas palavras e Remus conhecia isto.

-Obrigada Sirius, sei que é sincero. –Respondeu Remus um tanto emocionado. –Você vai ver que logo a sua vida irá voltar as eixos.

Algo dentro de Sirius lhe dizia que aquilo não era verdade, e por mais inacreditável que fosse aquilo não o deixava abalado, contudo tinha consciência de que nem todos iriam pensar da mesma forma. Vendo o amigo o fitar como se quisesse desvendar o que se passava em sua cabeça apenas balançou os ombros de maneira displicente.

-Não falaremos disto neste momento. –Falou Sirius olhando para Tonks que caminhava na direção deles. –A vida te deu uma segunda chance de ser feliz, vê se não vai desperdiçá-la...

_--.--_

Era 10 horas da noite e tanto Harry quanto Gina não sentia a menor vontade de ir dormir cedo, os dois então concordaram em ir acordar Sirius que ao invés de ter ficado os perturbando como todos os outros dias havia ido se deitar.

O moreno abriu uma pequena fresta por onde colocou sua cabeça para dentro do quarto, estava com medo de que o homem estivesse acordado em algum traje indecente ou "lendo" aquelas benditas revistas de sua coleção preferiu adentrar o quarto pequeno, porém ao se deparar com a imagem do rosto sereno do homem puxou a ruiva para dentro do pequeno quarto.

Os dois caminharam cautelosamente até a cama do homem, com gestos Harry fez sinal de uma contagem regressiva, quando chegou no 1 os dois gritaram juntos o nome do moreno, porém este nem se quer se moveu.

Apreensivo Harry se aproximou de Sirius e lhe sacudiu levemente, nem um sinal de vida por parte deste, voltou a repetir o gesto só que de maneira mais forte e novamente havia sido em vão. Gina deixou soltar um pequeno gemido enquanto tampava a boca amedrontada. O moreno não pensou duas vezes em correr para fora do quarto pedindo por ajuda.

Logo os dois foram afastados do quarto de Sirius enquanto este era tirado em uma marca correndo em direção a UTI.

_--.--_

_Remus estava acordado entretido em mexer nos fios de cabelos rosados da mulher que dormia em seu peito, deixou que um sorriso de pura alegria fosse parar em seus lábios, se fecha-se os olhos era capaz de lembrar cada gesto, palavras desconexas ou gemidos que haviam partilhado momentos antes, a felicidade que enchia seu peito era grande que se não fosse incapaz de se afastar daquela mulher seria capaz de sair pelas ruas de Londres gritando a todos que era novamente o homem mais feliz do mundo._

_Há muitos anos não se lembrava o que era sentir-se __**vivo **__novamente._

_Em meios a pensamentos ouviu com pesar o toque de seu celular passar a soar pelo quarto, despertando Tonks de seu sono leve. Esta como uma gata se alinhou ainda mais ao corpo seu corpo e passou a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, o som do toque do celular pareceu dissipar para a alegria dos dois, Remus a puxou um pouco mais para cima e passou a trocar um ardente beijo com a mulher, porém o celular voltou a tocar incansavelmente novamente._

_Irritado Remus se levantou e atendeu o celular, a principio não havia acreditado na mulher, porém quando esta afirmou que não era nenhuma brincadeira desligou o celular sem se preocupar se teria sido grosso com a mulher ou não._

_Sem dizer nada a Tonks passou a caçar suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto._

_**Não havia tempo, precisava correr antes que fosse tarde.**_

__

_--.--_

**25 de dezembro as 23: 15hras**

Na opinião de Harry e que provavelmente seria a dos demais era o cumulo ser obrigado a ficar sentado naquela pequena sala fria esperando que alguém tivesse a boa vontade de dizer o que estava a se passar com o amigo deles.

De repente a porta se abriu de onde saíram vazios médicos em passos apresados, alguns deles foram abordados por eles, mas nenhum deles havia dito nada de importante. Como poderiam eles serem tão frios perante ao sofrimento alheio?

Novamente a porta se abriu e dela saiu Philipe e mais um médico muito parecido com ele o médico mais novo cumprimentou os Weasley e saiu da sala.

-Quem de vocês é parente ou amigo do Sr. Black? –Perguntou o médico, no que todos levantaram as mãos. O velho médico suspirou de maneira cansada e colocou as mãos dentro do bolso de seu jaleco.

-O que tenho a dizer não será fácil... –Começou no que o moreno sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. –O Sr. Black foi encontrado desacordado, quando nós o trouxemos para UTI ele foi submetido a uma grande sessão de exames, dos quais nos mostraram uma necessidade imediata de operação, foi convocados três dos melhores médicos que temos para esta cirurgia delicada procurando fornecer o melhor que temos ao Sr. Black, porém as exatamente 23:02 minutos o paciente teve parada cardíaca, tentamos reanimá-lo, porém era tarde demais para ele. Lamento informar que o senhor Sirius Black às 23:06 minutos faleceu...

Naquele momento não houve ninguém que não tivesse chorado a perca daquele homem, entre todos Remus era o mais afetado, tanto que o homem antes que o médico pudesse impedir invadiu a UTI, porém logo foi trazido de volta pelos seguranças.

Mas tudo aquilo na cabeça de Harry parecia estar acontecendo a parte, afinal naquele momento o moreno estava a tentar aceitar o fato que aquele homem que havia lhe ensinado a sorrir mesmo nas horas mais impróprias, que naquele mesmo dia andava entre eles conversando animadamente e fazendo piadas estava morto.

Era difícil de aceitar isso, a cabeça do moreno se recusava. Mas no fundo o moreno sabia Sirius Black estava morto e nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente.

_--.--_

_--.--_

_**N/A: O que dizer além de UFAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Nossa sinceramente pensei que este capitulo não fosse sair tão cedo S Não tinha idéia, e quando tinha não estava nem próxima do PC para poder escrevê-las.**_

_**Espero que não Tenha decepcionado ninguém com este capitulo, era pra ele ter no máximo 8 páginas do Word e me orgulho a dizer que ele saiu um pouco mais que o dobro disto.**_

_**Procurei deixar um pouco mais de lado o casal principal que é Harry e Gina, para ter a oportunidade de trabalhar um pouco mais com os outros personagens da trama, fiquem tranqüilos que não me perderei do meu foco (H/G), apenas achei importante falar um pouco mais sobre eles neste momento por que talvez não sobre tanto espaço para eles nos próximos capítulos.**_

_**Dessa vez serei boazinha ou má dependendo do ponto de vista e darei uma dica sobre o próximo capitulo... Nele irá aparecer o Funeral de Sirius... e toda morte de uma maneira ou de outra faz nós rever nossos conceitos.**_

_**Pensaram que eu me esqueci neh?! Pois se enganaram! **_

_**Quero agradecer a todos os comentários, vocês não tem idéia de como foi importante eles neste momento, foi por causa deles que apesar de ter chegado tarde me encontro aqui no PC abdicando por algumas horas da minha convidativa cama.**_

_**AMEI TODOS ELES, SÓ POSSO AGRADECER DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO O APOIO DE VCS.**_

_**Respostas a comentários.**_

**Maria Lua****:** Realmente ainda não é morte, mas pode virar, isto vai depender do desenrolar da história. Hehehe vc não perdeu nada não, até este exato momento não havia dito nada sobre o James, iria escrever isto um pouco mais pra frente, porém coincidiu que a morte de Sirius fosse agora, ai aproveitei a oportunidade. Que bom que gostou do presente de Harry e a participação R/H, apesar de amar o casal nunca escrevi nada envolvendo diretamente eles, então eh sempre bom ver opiniões positivas. Ps: desculpa ter matado o Sissi. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Brousire****:** Opa tudo na mais perfeita bagunça e com você? Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fics, não postei em uma semana como queria, mas duas semanas de espera não é tanto assim não é mesmo? Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Patty Potter Hard****:** rsrsr Que bom que achou fofo o capitulo, tentei deixá-lo o mais romântico possível , espero que tenha gostado deste. Demorei um pouquinho, mas juro que me esforcei para posta-lo hoje como o prometido. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Bruna Star****: **Que bom que esta gostando do Harry deste jeito Meu Deus estou até vendo a minha morte se eu matar a Gina S Fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fics assim, espro não ter decepcionado neste capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Dhanny****: **Que bom que esteja gostando da fics, Procurei deixar o Harry mais fofo possível no terceiro capitulo, ahuahuahauahau digamos que Tonks não pisou por muito tempo em Remus, espero que tenha gostado do que aconteceu com o casal até o momento. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Fl4v1nh4**** : **Não queria ter sido má com eles, fico a imaginar como deve ter ficado após este capitulo que eu verdadeiramente matei um dos personagens. Ficou com medo que eu mata-se Gina foi? Bom tentarei não ser tão cruel assim, se por alguma hipótese Gina morrer isto irá acontecer no penúltimo ou último capitulo, pode tanto acontecer quanto não. Fico aqui a pensar quem vai me achar primeiro caso faço realmente isto.

**marcela h.**** : **Nossa obrigada pelos quatro comentários, estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim da minha humilde fics Sobre matar Gina digo e repito que pensarei com carinho sobre o assunto, e principalmente sobre a opiniões de vcs, se serve de consolo eu tenho uma amiga que vive a tentar me convencer de não matar os meus personagens. Peço desculpa pela demora, entretanto espero que tenha válido a pena. Obrigada pelos comentários.

**Yumi Morticia voldemort****:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fics. Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**Guta Weasley Potter****:** Nossa muito obrigada pelo elogio, bom nem preciso repetir que fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Que bom que esta aliviada que Harry não tenha nada grave ainda, ops! Brincadeira!? xD Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**NATALIA REIS****:** Fico feliz que esteja a gostar da fics, uma nova fã eh? xD que honra! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo assim como o outro. Ah e Obrigada tanto pelo comentário na minha outra fics quanto nesta.

**Lility****:** Que bom que gostou da fics, esta semana eu não tive muito tempo para ler fan fics mas com certeza estarei passando na sua fics esta semana. Obrigada pelo comentário.

•**¯• Ju Silveira •´¯****¯•****:** Meu Deus e o fã clube do não mate a Gina só cresce! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também. Bom nem demorei tanto assim para atualizar não é mesmo? Obrigada pelos comentários.

**-Júlia-****:** Hmmm foi um palpite curioso o seu, muito bom por sinal xD Se vc for como eu que chora e xinga a autora da fics por ter matado algum personagem pode ser que você chore se houver realmente mais morte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V:**

_**"Perder algo é uma sensação  
Que nos incomoda muito...  
As lembranças insistem em se fazer presente  
Avivando a saudade, abrindo feridas e sangrando a alma..."**_

_**(Rose Felliciano)**_

O som do despertador soou no quarto anunciando passar do meio dia, mas não era preciso afinal o moreno de olhos verdes havia passado a noite em claro fitando o teto, a imagem de Sirius desacordado não saia de sua mente por mais que tenta-se.

Com um suspiro cansado sentou na cama e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, sua cabeça estava mais pesada que o normal, seu corpo mais dolorido e dessa vez não havia nenhum homem ou uma enfermeira doida para lhe acordar.

Ainda era incapaz de acreditar que nunca mais veria Sirius, algumas dolorosas imagens dos diversos tapas, barracos, das piadas e dos conselhos desconexos lhe passavam na cabeça como pequenos flashes , recordar dessas coisas fez com que algo se contraísse dentro do peito.

Sem animo se arrastou até o banheiro, tirou cada peça de roupa lentamente, não havia pressa para o que teria que fazer daqui a algumas horas, abriu o chuveiro e apoiou as mãos na parede, de cabeça baixa deixou que toda a água escorresse por seu corpo livremente como se ela fosse capaz de levar com si toda aquela tristeza que emanava de seu corpo.

_Buscou Gina com o olhar a ruiva estava o seguindo com o olhar travesso, agora sim Sirius iria pagar pelos vários sustos que lhe dera em todas as vezes que tinha invadido o seu quarto sem permissão e ficava a lhe esperar acordar silenciosamente, agora era sua vez de acordá-lo. Olhou o rosto da ruiva, esta fazia um grande esforço para não rir, naquele momento sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir também, mas se controlou ou senão estragaria tudo._

_Com gestos fez uma pequena contagem regressiva, quando estava no dois respirou profundamente e ao chegar no 1 deu o berro mais forte que conseguiu assim como a garota, mas algo havia dado errado, Sirius se quer mexeu um músculo, sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto idéias horríveis passavam por sua cabeça._

_Aproximou-se dele e lhe sacudiu algumas vezes, este continuou inerte, desesperado correu corredor a fora e passou a gritar por ajuda._

_Viu os enfermeiros entrarem no quarto e tirarem Sirius em uma marca, olhou para Gina esta tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto livremente, queria alinhá-la em seus braços e dizer algo em consolo mas era incapaz de se mover._

Levantou a cabeça e deixou que a água escorresse por sua face. Enquanto sentia a angustia voltar. Meia hora depois saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, logo se deparou com a mãe encostada no batente da sacada lhe fitando, mãe e filho se olhavam sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

-Arrumei um terno para você ir ao velório. –Disse Lilian por fim, apontando para a cama onde estava um terno preto estendido.

-Obrigada. –Respondeu simplesmente.

Pegou algumas peças de roupa e foi ao banheiro, voltando pouco tempo depois já praticamente vestido.

-Você também vai não é mesmo? –Perguntou enquanto calçava os sapatos.

-Vou, não deixarei de despedir-me de um grande amigo. –Falou a ruiva sem perceber o que acabava de dizer.

Um pequeno e triste sorriso surgiu nos lábios do moreno.

-Sirius tinha este dom de se tornar amigos das pessoas de maneira repentina.

A ruiva abriu a boca para dizer algo mais desistiu, viu o filho tentando de maneira desastrosa por a gravata, sem dizer nada se aproximou dele e passou a ajudá-lo na tarefa, com seu auxílio em pouco tempo ele já estava com a gravata posta com um nó bem feito.

_Talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento para ele saber._

_--.--_

_As palavras do médico lhe atingiram em cheio, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e toda a esperança que até agora lhe mantinha firme evaporar, sentiu alguém lhe abraçar mas se esquivou do toque, Tonks o olhou com pena e voltou a se aproximar dele, antes que ela se aproxima-se o suficiente para lhe impedir correu para dentro da UTI aproveitando a distração do médico que esclarecia o que havia ocorrido com o moreno a Lilian e Molly._

_Correu mais rápido que conseguia, olhava de um lado apara o outro tentando achar o amigo e ver que tudo aquilo não passava de um grande equivoco, escutou a voz de Tonks lhe chamar e alguns enfermeiros correrem em sua direção._

_Fechou os punhos e adentrou mais o local, de uma sala cirúrgica naquele momento saia uma marca coberta por um lençol branco._

_Caminhou até marca, mas quando estava preste a descobrir o enfermeiro que empurrava a marca lhe impediu, em seguida sentiu dois enfermeiros lhe prender os braços, tentou se debater enquanto berrava ofensas aos dois._

_-Soltem-no! –Pedia Tonks que havia se aproximado._

_-Sinto muito Tonks, mas não podemos solta-lo. –Falou o enfermeiro moreno._

_-Ele esta descontrolado! –Concluiu o enfermeiro loiro. –Céus, vamos tirar ele daqui logo._

_Remus passou a se debater com mais força._

_-Eu quero ver Sirius! –Berrou o homem a todo pulmão._

_Os enfermeiros se entreolharam e ele soube naquele momento que quem estava naquela marca como havia pensado era o teu amigo. Assistiu eles olharem seriamente Tonks que fez acenou afirmativamente a eles._

_O enfermeiro que estava empurrando a marca descobriu a parte onde seria a cabeça do paciente, e naquele momento Remus pode ver a imagem de um Sirius Black mais pálido que nunca e com os lábios arroxeados._

Lupin estava absorto sentado de maneira desleixada no chão ao lado do sofá, a pequena mesinha a sua frente estava cheia das mais diversas garrafas, em uma de suas mãos havia uma que bebia automaticamente, Tonks poderia jurar que ele nem ao menos tinha percebido o quanto havia bebido.

-Remus! –Chamou a enfermeira este semicerrou os olhos em sua direção.

-Hmm! –Respondeu em um gruído.

A enfermeira jogou a bolsa em um lugar qualquer e correu na direção dele, como pudera ser tão besta em não adivinhar que ele iria fazer alguma besteira se ficasse sozinho.

-Céus Remus, logo será o velório de Sirius e olha o seu estado. –Falou a mulher arrancando a garrafa da mão dele, naquele momento ele tentou se levantar mais a única coisa que conseguiu foi cair novamente no chão com um grande estrondo. –Remus!

Tonks se abaixou e tentou ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi jogá-lo no sofá.

-Se machucou? –Perguntou a mulher tentando ver se havia algum arranhão nele, os olhos castanhos apenas a fitavam sem alegria. –Remus? –Chamou a mulher incerta.

-O que é? –Perguntou o homem impaciente, de uma maneira que Tonks nunca havia visto.

A mulher ficou incerta sobre o que dizer, talvez fosse melhor curá-lo da bebedeira primeiro.

-Esqueça, depois conversamos primeiro irei cuidar desta sua bebedeira. –Falou a mulher se levantando e segurando um dos braços dele, puxando o homem para ficar em pé.

Com um grande esforço conseguiu levá-lo até o banheiro, enquanto ele se largou de qualquer jeito no chão ela se encarregou de encher a banheira, quando viu que a água estava realmente gelada tratou de arrastar Remus até ela, assim que ele entrou ele tentou sair, porém teve que ser forte e obrigá-lo a continuar ali, quando viu que ele não tentaria mais escapar se levantou caminhou até a porta na intenção de preparar um grande copo de café forte.

-Vou preparar café para ajudá-lo a recobrar a consciência. –Falou prestes a sair.

-Não preciso recobrar consciência nenhuma! –Falou o homem a encarando com raiva. –Vá para sua casa, não quero ajuda de ninguém!

-Remus, se você pensa que irei deixá-lo sozinho quando você precisa de mim esta muito...

O homem se levantou da banheira e fitou os olhos rosas de Tonks.

-Será que você ainda não entendeu? –Perguntou seriamente enquanto a enfermeira o olhava confusa. –EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que o coração de Tonks se contraísse dentro do peito, as palavras ainda soavam em seus ouvidos enquanto ela a muito custo se segurava para não derramar as lágrimas que lhe embaçava a vista. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, respirou profundamente três vezes seguida para apenas depois voltar a erguer a cabeça e fitar a imagem do homem que se tornará Remus Lupin.

-Não sairei daqui até você estar curado desta bebedeira. –Falou firmemente. –E se quer me ver realmente fora da sua vida é melhor por esta sua bunda branca novamente na banheira e esperar que eu lhe traga o café.

Sem dizer mais nada saiu do banheiro o deixando sozinho, mesmo assim ainda foi possível ouvi-lo dizer algumas palavras duras a seu respeito.

Enquanto esperava a água do café ferver Tonks desabou numa cadeira chorando compulsivamente, Deveria ter adivinhado que uma hora isto iria acontecer, nada em sua vida havia dado certo até agora, por que agora iria começar a dar?

--.--

Saiu do elevador sendo seguido pela sua mãe, do outro lado na recepção pode ver alguns ruivos caminhando em sua direção, não queria falar com ninguém e nem ouvir palavras de consolo que não serviam para nada, mas mesmo que tivesse querendo ficar sozinho não tinha o direito de ser mal-educado com quem não havia lhe feito nada.

Atrás de todos aqueles homens ruivos vinham duas ruivas, uma delas ainda longe lhe deu um pequeno sorriso triste o qual foi correspondido, apesar da ocasião péssima não pode deixar de reparar no quanto ela estava bonita com um vestido todo preto, o cabelo preso em um coque e de sandálias de salto alto.

-Ola. –Ouviu a voz dela lhe atingir com um cumprimento assim que se aproximou o suficiente dele. –Vamos? –Perguntou a todos que confirmaram com um aceno.

Todos se dirigiram para fora onde havia alguns carros alugados os esperando.

-Como conseguiram tantos carros? –Perguntou Rony.

-Tonks que preparou tudo, ela disse que foi um pedido de Remus. –Esclareceu Gui o irmão mais velho que estava acompanhado de uma mulher loira.

Chegaram ao cemitério onde Sirius seria velado e enterrado um pouco mais das 2 da tarde, o lugar estava cheio de pessoas, algumas delas até mesmo publicas. Harry já tinha ido uma vez ao cemitério, a vez em que seu pai morrerá e foi enterrado ali, desde aquele dia se recusava a passar perto daquele local que tanto lhe trazia dolorosas recordações.

Remus e Tonks já estavam lá, mas para a estranheza de Harry a enfermeira estava distante do homem chorando em um canto isolado enquanto ele se mantinha em pé ao lado do caixão do amigo.

Gina que havia parado ao lado do moreno encarou a cena com os olhos brilhando em duvida, quando esta passou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos foi impossível não se ver imerso nos castanhos mel dela.

O tempo passou lentamente, Harry não soube dizer quantas vezes ao certo saiu da sala em busca de um ar menos pesado, mas nenhuma delas havia funcionado para seu desespero, estava prestes a arrancar a gravata quando viu Gina vindo em sua direção.

Os dois haviam ficado lado a lado todo o tempo, mas tinham trocado apenas algumas insignificantes palavras, e o fato de talvez ela puxar algum assunto sobre Sirius o desesperou.

-Vejo que tivemos o mesmo pensamento. –Comentou a ruiva se pondo ao lado dele, este a encarou de maneira interrogativa. –De tomar um ar.

Concordou em um aceno enquanto encarava o céu nublado daquela fim de tarde.

-Acho que vai chover em breve. –Comentou Harry tentando manter a conversa longe daquilo tudo.

Gina havia entendido a intenção do moreno ao comentar sobre o clima.

-É bem capaz que chova mesmo. –Falou dando as costas pro moreno e saindo sem dizer nada. –Harry? –Chamou ainda sem olhá-lo. –Daqui a dez minutos iram enterrá-lo.

Dez minutos depois Harry, Lupin, Rony e mais um homem que o moreno não conhecia se encarregaram de carregar o caixão, onde eram seguidos por todos os conhecidos de Sirius.

O moreno conhecia aquele caminho, era o caminho que levava até o tumulo de seu pai, olhou para trás e pode ver sua mãe derramar ainda mais lágrimas, com certeza ela também havia percebido aquela coincidência.

Quando chegou ao lugar Harry ficou ainda mais impressionado quando percebeu que eles ficariam enterrados apenas a alguns túmulos de distancia um do outro, uma triste coincidência.

O padre disse algumas palavras de consolo enquanto muitos choravam ainda pela perda do amigo, antes de enterrá-lo Lupin chamou a atenção de todos para um pequeno discurso.

-Bom... Não sou bom com palavras então serei o mais breve possível. Sirius foi um grande homem, um amigo fiel, um cara divertido e inteligente, acredite quem quiser. –Falou Remus arrancando algumas risadas tristes de todos, inclusive dele mesmo. –Conheci Sirius em um momento delicado da minha vida, apesar de nunca termos nos falado direito quando eu precisei ele foi um dos poucos a me estendera mão, foi ele que me ensinou o que amizade, graças a ele hoje posso dizer que conheci pessoas especiais das quais irei agradecer pelo resto da vida, apesar de terem sidas tiradas de mim tão cedo, foram perdas horríveis que se não fosse por Sirius muito provavelmente hoje não estaria aqui. –Fez uma pequena pausa a qual tomou fôlego, as lágrimas pareciam querer vencer o homem. –Sirius me ensinou que não podemos levar a vida a sério, cismava em repetir que a melhor forma de combater 

qualquer tristeza era fazer os outros rirem,pois ver as pessoas que amamos felizes fazia com que automaticamente fossemos felizes também. Tenho certeza que todos aqui hoje podem confirmar o quanto este homem se esforçava a sorrir mesmo após a vida ter lhe dado mil e um motivos de tristeza, por Sirius Black este homem que sempre prezou tanto a felicidade hoje peço a vocês que esqueçam deste velório triste e deste discurso melancólico e guarde apenas consigo as recordações boas deste homem. Sirius não gostava de tristeza e neste momento onde quer que ele esteja ele deve estar querendo enfiar um belo muro em nossas caras.

Naquele momento todos deixaram as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por suas faces mesmo aqueles que se mantinham firmes até o momento, mas o mais incrível era que inevitavelmente todos estavam sorrindo.

Harry olhou o caixão que descia com a ajuda de algumas cordas, sentindo que aquela era o fim fechou os olhos com força.

_-Ora meu caro aprendiz, o que é a vida sem uma pequena aventura às vezes? –Perguntou Sirius sorridente enquanto sentava na ponta de sua cama, fez cara mais séria que conseguiu e passou a dizer. . – Como um grande sábio disse uma vez : "Os covardes morrem muitas vezes antes da morte; o valente experimenta o gosto da morte apenas uma vez"._

_-Não sabia que gostava de Willian Shakespeare. –Comentou sorrindo._

_-Não posso dizer se gosto ou não, nunca li nenhum livro dele, apenas vi esta frase em algum lugar e me identifiquei com ela. –Comentou sorrindo como sempre fazia._

--.--

Remus Lupin foi o último a sair do cemitério, pelo menos era o que ele esperava , porém quando estava saindo pode ver de relance a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos rosas se esconder atrás de uma árvore, não foi difícil descobrir que se tratava de Tonks.

Emburrado se dirigiu até a árvore e teve vontade de rir quando viu a mesma distraída com os olhos fechados e batendo a mão na testa diversas vezes seguida, quando esta ia bater pela trigésima vez desde que se aproximou segurou a mão dela, esta arregalou os olhos em sua direção.

-Remus! –Falou surpresa.

A vontade de rir havia sumido dando lugar a uma raiva incontrolada que ele não sabia de onde vinha.

-O que você faz aqui? –Perguntou de maneira grosseira.

As faces da mulher logo foram tingidas de rosa e seu olhar se tornou frio, esta se desencostou da árvore e apontou o dedo na cara dele.

-Olha aqui senhor eu-sou-o-dono-do-mundo, o que ainda estou fazendo aqui não é da sua conta! Portanto seja educado se quiser realmente saber de alguma coisa. –Falou Tonks batendo com o 

dedo ameaçadoramente no ombro do homem, porém isto não fez com que ele se intimidasse. –Quer saber? Vai ver se eu estou na esquina Lupin.

Tonks tentou passar por ele, porém foi impedida, ela se virou para xingá-lo, mas novamente ele foi mais rápido.

-Você por acaso estava a me seguir Ninphadora? –Perguntou Remus de maneira nervosa.

A mulher puxou o braço com força, se desvencilhando das mãos dele, aquelas mãos que há pouco tempo lhe fazia se sentir a mulher mais sortuda de toda a terra agora lhe fazia sentir ódio.

-Nunca mais me chame de Ninphadora! –Berrou a mulher chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam a velar algum desconhecido deles, porém não se importou. – Para você Sr. Lupin é Tonks. –Sua voz saia cada vez mais baixa e ameaçadora. –Se quer mesmo saber eu NÃO estou seguindo você, eu sei muito bem o quando não sou bem vinda. Eu só queria saber uma coisinha...

-O que é? –Perguntou o homem entre dentes.

-Você por acaso sofre de bipolaridade ou é louco mesmo? –Perguntou Tonks o encarando com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Acho que louco, afinal se envolver com alguém como você só estando louco! –Devolveu Remus friamente sem saber o quanto aquela frase machucou Tonks, porém esta fingiu não se abalar e continuou com o semblante frio.

-Ah sim agora entendo, agora vê se faz um favor aos outros e tome um banho você está decadente! –Falou a mulher se afastando dele.

Remus a seguiu e novamente a segurou, dessa vez a mulher urrou de fúria.

-Da para me soltar seu verme! –Berrou a mulher, varias pessoas assistiam a tudo mais nenhuma delas fazia nada. –Por que não me deixa ir? Pensei que tivesse recobrado a sanidade!

-Você não sabe de nada mesmo não é Tonks?! -Perguntou o homem com um sorriso triste.

-Você é um ...

O que ele era não soube dizer já que acabou com qualquer distância que tinha entre eles e a beijou, no começo Tonks esmurrava o peito de Lupin e tentava não corresponder ao beijo, porém quando o viu pedir obrigar a dar passagem para aprofundar o beijo de maneira selvagem foi impossível resistir, os socos agora se tornaram fracos e demorados. Assim que ela passou a corresponder seus beijos um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do homem.

Os dois pararam de se beijar apenas quando a necessidade de respirar foi inevitável.

-Pensei que queria que saísse de sua vida. –Falou Tonks abraçada a Remus, sua cabeça estava encostada no peito do homem.

Lupin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, parando de mexer nos cabelos rosa da mulher. Fato este que não passou despercebido por Tonks, que se afastou dele e passou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, sabia que alguma coisa estava errada só não sabia ao certo o que.

-Remus? –Chamou Tonks insegura.

O homem abaixou o olhar para os sapatos, naquele momento Tonks não precisou de nenhuma palavra para entender o que aquilo significava.

A enfermeira se afastou bruscamente, seu olhar transmitia uma grande magoa, ergueu a cabeça mostrando superioridade e passou a dizer com uma voz fraca.

-Eu sinceramente gostaria de entender o porquê de tudo isto Lupin. –Aquelas palavras fizeram com o homem erguer a cabeça para fita-la. –Ainda estou tentando similar o motivo disso tudo, talvez um dia eu entenda o porquê desta atitude e possa te desculpar. –Lupin abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela ergueu a mão em um gesto impaciente fazendo ele se calar. –Não precisa me explicar nada, cansei dessa loucura toda.

-Tonks você não entendeu...

-Nem poderia, você fez o favor de não me explicar absolutamente nada. –Falou a mulher naquele momento finas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. –Faça-me um favor Sr. Lupin, esqueça que um dia tivemos alguma coisa.

--.--

Gina estava em frente ao espelho do banheiro penteando os cabelos flamejantes de maneira distraída, muitas coisas haviam acontecido em sua vida, das quais muitas vezes se achou incapaz de carregar, o pior de tudo era que sempre que pensava que tudo estava finalmente voltando aos eixos as coisas voltavam a desandar.

_Escutou um grande estrondo de algo caindo muito próximo ao lado de fora da porta, arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa se dirigiu a porta a qual abriu a porta para ver o que havia acontecido, no começo não havia entendido até que seu olhar caiu aos seus pés onde havia um garoto estatelado no chão, deixou escapar um gemido de preocupação e logo se abaixou para ver como o garoto estava._

_Abaixou-se e perguntou com a voz preocupada._

_- Tudo bem com você? –Perguntou enquanto tentava ver se não havia nada quebrado ou algum corte nele._

_O moreno de maneira repentina foi tentar se levantar e acabou batendo a sua cabeça na dela de maneira forte, gemeu de dor enquanto automaticamente se levantava e tomava uma distância segura daquele garoto desastrado._

Aquela lembrança fez com que um pequeno sorriso fosse parar em seus lábios, foi naquele dia que tinha conhecido Harry, de uma maneira bastante cômica gostava de lembrar.

_Estava caminhando por uma rua movimentada de Londres, havia uma enorme roda gigante a sua frente a qual o moreno ao seu lado explicava ser London Eye, ou apenas Eye, em um momento o moreno havia pedido para ficar parada em um canto enquanto ele iria buscar alguma coisa que ela não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que era, ao passar alguns minutos se sentiu amedrontada com toda aquela multidão a sua volta, e se Harry não conseguisse achá-la?_

_Mas por sorte logo ele estava ao seu lado e os dois voltavam a caminhar e a ela que pensou que as surpresas haviam acabado se enganou terrivelmente, pois logo Harry a guiou em direção ao Eye, quando a cabine estava a subir sem perceber agarrou o braço do moreno de maneira possessiva. Havia se esquecido de que morria de medo de altura._

_Ainda sem saber o que fazer se viu novamente sendo guiada por Harry para perto da janela, em quanto o guia começava a falar alguma coisa sobre a história daquele lugar em Inglês, enquanto estava encantada com a vista Harry a pegou desprevenida e tirou uma foto sua._

_Na mesma hora se fingiu de indignada para o moreno, e começou a tentar roubar a câmera dele numa tentativa de bater alguma foto dele._

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, aquela noite havia sido a melhor de toda a sua vida, onde pode esquecer que existia doença e ser apenas Virginia uma adolescente de 17 anos que estava na companhia de um grande "amigo".

_Estava cansada após toda aquela bagunça no refeitório, ao entrar no quarto se deparou com a imagem de um embrulho em sua cama, o mais estranho era que não se lembrava de ter deixado nada ali._

_Desfez o embrulho cheia de curiosidade que se revelou tratar de um porta-retrato, Gina de imediato lembrou do momento que havia sido batida, estava ela e Harry no Eye e o guia pensará que eram namorados e havia se oferecido para bater uma foto deles juntos, o moreno iria desfazer o mal entendido quando ela mesma tinha o impedido, querendo se divertir um pouco as custa da timidez dele._

_A fotografia dela abraçada ao pescoço dele e beijando uma de suas faces enquanto ele segurava firmemente a sua cintura fazia com que algo dentro dela se remexesse e uma vontade de abraçar o moreno daquele jeito novamente voltasse a surgir._

_Logo viu o bilhete que tinha vindo junto com o presente e ele fez com que seu coração se enchesse de esperança, talvez ainda pudesse ser feliz. Pelo menos iria lutar para isso._

Assim que terminou de pentear o cabelo deixou o pente de qualquer maneira na pia enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos de seus reflexo.

Aquele moreno havia surgido na sua vida de uma maneira repentina e lhe trago a alegria que nunca foi capaz de pensar que um dia alguém poderia lhe dar, e o que ela havia dado a ele até o momento? Ele havia a apoiado nos momentos mais difíceis e agora seria a vez dela de mostrar que estava do lado dele caso precisa-se.

Decidida terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto em direção ao de Harry.

--.--

Sua mãe assim que havia lhe deixado no hospital partiu para casa junto de Hermione, o deixando sozinho, ainda com a tristeza da perda recente se jogou na cama de terno, não havia vontade e nem necessidade de mudar de roupa.

Varias coisas passavam pela cabeça de Harry, quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre! –Falou o moreno se sentando na cama vendo a imagem de Lupin adentrar o quarto.

O homem estava mais abatido do que nunca, os olhos vermelhos e cheio de orelhas, a barba rala e com as roupas amassadas, naquele momento Harry teve certeza que mais que ninguém Remus estava no fundo do poço.

O homem o encarou e o garoto fez sinal para que senta-se na cama, este agradeceu com a voz quase inaudível. Depois daquilo ambos se mantiveram em um silêncio incomodo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Remus? –Perguntou Harry não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

Remus não respondeu e sim passou a revirar os bolsos interno do paletó de onde tirou um livro de capa preta e estendeu ao garoto que pegou o objeto desconfiado.

Harry olhou a capa e viu o nome de Sirius Black, ainda mais confuso o abriu descobrindo se tratar de um pequeno algum de fotografia, olhou Lupin de maneira interrogativa este se levantou e ficou de costas para o moreno.

-Sirius iria querer que você ficasse com isto. –Falou simplesmente. –Abra na terceira foto.

Sem perguntar nada o moreno fez o que o homem havia pedido, automaticamente ao ver a imagem de três jovens seus olhos se arregalaram, principalmente após seus olhos recaírem em um moreno de cabelos arrepiados e idêntico a ele.

-Esse é o meu pai... –Sussurrou Harry ainda sem acreditar.

Remus confirmou com a cabeça.

-Vocês chegaram a conhecer o meu pai? –Perguntou Harry por mais obvio que aquilo fosse. –Por que não me falaram nada?

Remus olhou fixamente para o garoto, teria que explicar tudo desde o principio, e esperava que ele entendesse.

-Harry, peço que me simplesmente me escute, antes de tirar alguma conclusão deixe que eu explique sim?! –Falou pro garoto que concordou com um aceno de cabeça, passando a fitar a imagem em seguida.

Lupin voltou a se sentar ao lado de Harry e tirou delicadamente o álbum das mãos do moreno, mas ainda assim o deixou aberto para que ele pudesse ver.

Abriu na primeira foto onde mostrava a imagem de três garotos, o primeiro era magro e um pouco alto, assim como os outros deveria ter por volta de 11 anos, seus cabelos eram negros assim como os olhos, ao seu lado tinha um outro de cabelos castanhos um pouco cumpridos e olhos cor de amêndoa, este era o mais mal vestido de todos, ao lado do que Harry supôs ser Lupin havia um pequeno garoto um tanto pequeno e um pouco magricela, de cabelos revoltos e óculos arredondados que escondia os olhos castanhos.

-Essa foto foi tirada quando nós tínhamos 11 anos e havíamos acabado de entrar para o internato de Hogswarts, nos conhecemos no trem e a amizade começou de uma maneira repentina graças ao Sirius. –Falou Lupin olhando para foto com os olhos marejados.

Passaram por algumas fotos onde eles estavam com o uniforme da escola jogando futebol, outra deles aprontando algo com um homem narigudo de cabelos oleosos, a próxima foto era de três garotas por volta de seus 18 anos, todas eram muito bonitas e Harry ao ver uma ruiva de olhos verdes reconheceu prontamente sendo sua mãe mais nova.

-Esta aqui é a ...

-Sim é Lilian, sua mãe e seu pai já namoravam nesse tempo. –Falou Remus, depois passou a mostrar uma a uma. –Esta é Cecília namorada de Sirius na época e do lado dela esta a Jéssica minha namorada.

Harry ainda olhando para o álbum reparou que as mãos do homem tremiam levemente, e os olhos dele brilhava cada vez mais com as lágrimas que ele tentava a todo custo segurar.

-Remus, por que você esta me mostrando tudo isso? –Perguntou Harry diretamente o que queria saber.

O homem voltou a se levantar e ficou novamente de costas, Harry viu que ele coçava os olhos durante algum tempo e poderia jurar que estava a secar as lágrimas que antes persistiam em querer sair.

-Quando James fez 20 anos ele se casou com Lilian, mesmo que todos os outros fossem contra isso. –Falou Remus no que Harry passou a ficar cada vez mais confuso. –Com o tempo Sirius se casou com Cecília e eu com Jéssica. –Falou Lupin com a voz embargada.

-Eu não estou entendo aonde você quer chegar. –Confessou o moreno.

-Calma, Harry, você já vai entender. –Disse Lupin paciente apesar da tristeza que passava a consumi-lo.

-Você não pode imaginar como foi bom descobrir que James e Lilian seriam pais, éramos como irmãos um para o outro. –O homem procurou se mantiver de costas para que Harry não visse o quanto tudo aquilo ainda mexia com ele. –Quando você nasceu eu e Sirius entramos em uma discussão para ver quem seria o padrinho, eu perdi.

-Padrinho? Sirius era o meu...

-Lilian me prometeu que o próximo filho deles seria afilhado meu e de Jéssica. –Continuou Remus como se não tivesse sido interrompido. –Um pouco antes de você fazer 1 ano Cecília descobriu 

que estava grávida, seu pai na época tinha um carro enorme então fomos todos comemorar a noticia com o carro de seu pai, ele sempre foi um excelente motorista. –Enquanto dizia fechou os olhos fortemente, às vezes era capaz de ouvir os gritos. –Mas naquele dia um caminhão venho em nossa direção, James tentou desviar mais não conseguiu a tempo, o carro foi jogado para fora da pista e acabamos capotando algumas vezes antes de batermos em uma árvore.

Harry permanecia em silêncio tentando similar cada palavra dita por Lupin, aquela história era completamente desconhecida por ele.

Lupin que estava de costas se virou em direção a Harry e olhou diretamente nos olhos do garoto, estes expressavam confusão, talvez tivesse sido melhor não contar aquela história para ele, porém agora que tinha falado quase tudo não poderia deixá-lo sem saber do resto. Se aproximou dele e tocou o ombro levemente, respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

- Por sorte você havia ficado na casa de seus vós paternos. –Naquele momento Harry pode sentir a sinceridade que havia naquelas palavras, e ficou emocionado. -Logo a ajuda chegou, fomos tirados de lá antes que pegasse fogo, quando chegamos ao hospital Sirius estava em estado critico, Lilian em coma, James e eu felizmente estávamos lúcidos, com alguns cortes e alguns ossos quebrados, mas ainda sim éramos os que ficamos em melhor estado de todos.

Era muita coisa para similar no mesmo tempo, primeiro Sirius morria, depois Lupin batia em sua porta e lhe dizia que era amigo de seus pais a muitos anos, depois fala de um acidente onde os quatro são hospitalizados... O moreno arregalou os olhos e encarou Lupin com temor.

-E o que aconteceu a Jéssica e a Cecilia? –Perguntou temendo já saber a resposta.

Lupin voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto uma lágrima escorria escapava de seus controle, dando a certeza a Harry sobre seu temor.

-Elas morreram na hora. –Falou Lupin.

Sua voz saiu fraca, sua garganta estava seca tanto que suspeitasse ser incapaz de dizer algo mais.

-Quando nos recuperamos seu pai estava em depressão, se sentia culpado pela morte delas. –Falou Lupin com a voz cada vez mais fraca. –Ninguém o culpava por isso, todos sabíamos que a culpa foi do motorista do caminhão, mas seu pai parecia não entender isso. Uma vez seu pai implorou para que seguíssemos as nossas vidas sem ele, disse que nós trazíamos a lembrança do acidente.

Harry naquele momento não soube o que pensar, sua cabeça estava mil vezes mais pesada do que quando acordara e sem pré suspeitava se havia mais, parecia que toda aquela história era uma grande bola de neve que só fazia aumentar cada vez mais.

-A muito custo seu pai conseguiu fazermos prometer que não iríamos mais aparecer em suas vidas, enquanto ele não mudava de idéia nos afastamos dele, contávamos com Lilian para mudar a opinião dele, mas ele parecia irredutível sobre o assunto. -Disse Lupin vendo Harry voltar a se sentar na cama e enterrar as mãos nos cabelos revoltos. –Os anos foram se passando e seu pai foi se afundando na bebida, infelizmente só conseguimos falar com ele novamente um pouco antes dele morrer.

Harry se levantou em um sobressalto, passando a nadar de um lado pro outro do quarto, Lupino encarava sem saber ao certo o que dizer ao garoto, cada vez mais confirmava que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para aquela conversa.

-Eu e Sirius continuamos a cumprir a promessa que havíamos feito de não nos metermos na vida de vocês. –Falou Lupin, agora era ele quem bagunçou os cabelos. –Depois disso Sirius descobriu ter um séria doença nos rins, a qualquer momento ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento, ele se internou aqui e passou a vigiá-lo de longe, quando descobriu que você estava com hepatite B ele pediu a Lilian que o internasse aqui também.

Harry de repente parou de andar e olhou friamente para Lupin.

-Então quer dizer que vocês me fizeram de bobo durante todo este tempo? –Perguntou Harry irritado. –Mas que merda! Agora que o Sirius esta morto é que vem me dizer que ele era o meu padrinho...

Sem dizer nada Harry saiu do quarto deixando Lupin sozinho, este se deixou cair na cama do garoto há um tempo, as lagrimas escorria por seu rosto sem receio nenhum, queria muito poder trocar de lugar com Sirius ou James, mas ele não podia, era obrigado a viver naquele mundo sem sentido até que alguém finalmente desse fim naquele tormento.

--.--

Harry saiu o quarto correndo, ignorando todos aqueles que passavam a sua volta, andava na direção do elevador atordoado, tanto que nem ao menos percebeu quando derrubou uma enfermeira no chão que carregava alguns cobertores.

Estava com raiva de não terem te contado nada antes, com raiva de seu pai ter sido fraco durante anos, e principalmente por não ter feito nada para mudar isto.

Ao entrar no elevador ouviu alguém chamá-lo, com aquela voz tão conhecida, a voz que lhe dava calma mesmo nos momentos mais angustiantes, porém sua perna pareceu não obedecê-lo, ele necessitava sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, era como se a cada minuto que passasse ali se sentisse mais sufocado.

Parou em frente ao elevador e passou apertar o botão varias vezes como se isso fosse apressar o mesmo a descer, mal a porta se abriu e Harry se arrastou para dentro empurrando sem querer algumas pessoas que iriam descer naquele andar, a porta se fechou exatamente no momento em que uma massa ruiva aparecia em frente à porta.

Naquele momento a raiva que ele carregava havia ganhado mais um motivo. Como ele pode ter ignorado Gina?

Os andares passavam calmamente e Harry agradecia por ninguém estar entrando no elevador, ao chegar ao primeiro andar saiu em um salto assim que a porta se abriu, caminhando rapidamente em direção a saída.

Quando finalmente saiu pelos portões do hospital pode respirar profundamente.

Olhou pros lados, ainda indeciso sobre o que faria a seguir, de repente um ônibus passou na rua chamando sua atenção.

Sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo deu sinal pro ônibus que parou a poucos metros dele, e entrou.

--.--

Gina entrou no corredor que dava ao quarto de Harry e o viu ao longe sair corredor a fora com passos apressados, gritou por seu nome mais este sequer virou em sua direção, tentou chamá-lo de novo mais estava sem fôlego.

Tentou andar o mais rápido que pode em sua direção mais quando chegou perto dele a porta do elevador já estava se fechando, porém ouve tempo suficiente para vislumbrar o brilho aturdido do olhar dele e aquilo fez com que algo dentro dela se contraísse em dor.

Aquilo só fez com que tivesse certeza de que estaria fazendo o certo, apertou o botão do elevador rezando para que ele chegasse o mais rápido possível, lançou um breve olhar para escada mais logo descartou a idéia, com certeza não agüentaria.

Ao chegar ao hall olhou pros lados insegura, incrivelmente ninguém havia a reconhecido naquelas roupas, ao sair sentiu o frio daquela noite lhe atingir com força bagunçando seus cabelos e fazendo com que se arrepia-se.

Hesitou por alguns segundos, mas logo já estava andando em passos decididos para fora do terreno do hospital, porém quando ia passar pelos portões uma Mercedes passou em uma velocidade consideravelmente alta, quase a atropelando, a ruiva só teve tempo de pular pro lado.

Logo o carro parou com uma freada brusca, a porta se abriu dando o vislumbre da imagem de Tonks, esta pulou para fora do carro e correu na direção de Gina.

-Meu Deus Gina, eu te machuquei? –Perguntou a mulher tentando examiná-la assim que se aproximou perto o suficiente.

Porém a ruiva desviou do toque dela e passou a caminhar em direção a saída, no que Tonks arregalou os olhos em sua direção.

-Gina! Para onde você pensa que esta indo? –Perguntou seguindo a garota e tentando impedi-la de prosseguir.

-Eu vou me encontrar com o Harry! –Respondeu a garota finalmente atravessando os portões e olhando para todos os lados.

-Harry?! –A voz de Tonks demonstrava o quanto esta estava confusa. –Gina, o Harry deve estar no quarto dele não acho que ...

-Não! –Gina não queria ser mal-educada mas teve que interromper a mulher. –Eu vi o Harry sair correndo agora a pouco.

Tonks logo se postou ao lado de Gina e assim como ela passou a olhar para os lados.

-E você sabe para onde ele foi? –Perguntou Tonks olhando diretamente para a ruiva desta vez.

-Na verdade, sim. –Falou a ruiva, mas logo estava sendo arrastada para dentro do hospital novamente.

Tonks arrastava a ruiva tentando ser o menos rude possível com a jovem, esta tentava se soltar.

-Tonks, por favor. –Pediu a garota com a voz embargada de preocupação.

Gina olhou para cima e a mulher tinha um pequeno sorriso em sua face, esta se virou e piscou para o porteiro que olhou de maneira curiosa para ela.

-Srta. Tonks, esta precisando de ajuda? –Perguntou ele de longe.

A ruiva olhou para Tonks, quase implorando para que ela não falasse nada, porém a mulher estava muito ocupada dando um sorriso simpático ao pobre porteiro, balançou levemente a cabeça em um gesto negativo e agradeceu.

De repente Gina sentiu seu braço solto novamente enquanto a enfermeira se dirigia ao lado do motorista, ainda aturdida a viu repetir o mesmo piscar em sua direção.

-Entre logo, não quero ser obrigada e deixar Samara inconsciente. –Sussurrou em sua direção.

Não foi preciso repetir mais nada para Gina entrar no carro com um sorriso agradecido.

--.--

Assim que ônibus passou em frente ao um grande super mercado o moreno deu sinal, reconhecendo o local, ao descer foi preciso andar apenas mais duas quadras e logo estava em frente ao grande cemitério que até pouco tempo atrás estava assistindo o enterro de Sirius, seu padrinho...

Colocou as mãos nos enormes bolsos da calça e passou a andar de cabeça baixa pelo lugar, seria capaz de andar por aquele lugar de olhos fechados. Após a morte de seu pai sua mãe e ele iam ao cemitério pelo menos duas vezes por mês, sempre soube que sua mãe era apaixonada por seu pai, mesmo após a sua morte.

Varias vezes assistiu sua mãe ajoelhada em frente ao tumulo de seu pai murmurando algumas frases que antes ele não entendia, e que agora fazia o maior sentido, sua mãe se sentia culpada, culpada por não ter conseguido ajudá-lo a superar o acidente.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou pro céu, não havia uma estrela se quer a vista naquela noite, apenas escuridão.

Seus pés o levaram até o tumulo de Sirius, poderia ver a alguns túmulos de distância o de seu pai. Como pode ter pensado que tudo não se passava de uma grande coincidência?

--.--

Tonks dirigiu todo o trajeto numa velocidade considerada, pouco tempo já estava estacionando o carro naquele estacionamento sombrio do cemitério, a mulher olhou ao redor reconhecendo algumas figuras de um algumas horas antes.

Gina abriu a porta e já ia sair quando Tonks segurou seu braço, chamando a atenção para ela.

-Gina você tem certeza? –Perguntou Tonks .

-Eu... Não sei como... Mas eu tenho certeza Tonks! -Falou Gina, seus olhos e sua voz transpareciam a sinceridade que Tonks precisava.

-Eu vou te acompanhar. –Falou saindo do carro sendo seguida por Gina.

Tonks trancou o carro e passou a caminhar para dentro do cemitério junto a Gina, a ruiva caminhava na frente enquanto Tonks andava com mais cautela, olhando atentamente ao redor com medo que algo pudesse acontecer com algumas delas.

--.--

Antes de chegar em frente ao tumulo de Sirius não fazia idéia do porque estava indo exatamente para ali, mas agora sabia que havia a necessidade de poder saber o que seria sua vida se não estivesse acontecido aquele maldito acidente.

De repente desviou o olhar para o tumulo ao lado e pode ver o nome de Cecília Meyer Black, sua garganta ficou seca, deu alguns passos para esquerda e viu o nome do próximo tumulo e era de Jéssica Swan Lupin.

_O garotinho de cabelos arrepiados estava rezando de cabeça baixa e olhou fechados em frente ao tumulo do pai, ao terminar ele levanta a cabeça e procura com os olhos a mãe, a achando alguns túmulos à frente colocando algumas flores em dois deles._

_-Mãe por que você esta pondo flores ai? –Perguntou o garoto curioso._

_Sua mãe se levantou e caminhou em sua direção, agachou em sua frente no mesmo tempo que bagunçava os cabelos dele._

_-Este lugar é lar de pessoas especiais, que fizeram parte da minha vida querido._

_-Então você conhecia estas pessoas? –Perguntou lendo os nomes dos dois túmulos._

_A mulher ruiva deixou que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face._

_-Sim, querido. –Respondeu simplesmente se levantando e abaixando a cabeça fazendo sinal para que o filho imita-se._

Naquele momento Harry abaixou a cabeça e passou a rezar, assim que levantou a cabeça seu rosto estava mergulhado em silenciosas lágrimas.

-Harry? –Escutou a voz da ruiva o chamar.

Virou-se em direção dela, esta o encarou com um pequeno sorriso que foi retribuído. Viu um pouco ao longe Tonks se encostar em uma árvore e ficar de costas para eles, provavelmente tentando deixar-los a vontade.

-Gina. –Falou ainda surpreso enquanto estendia uma mão em sua direção, a qual ela aceitou assim que se aproximou dele. –Como me achou?

-Não sei dizer, apenas sabia que estaria aqui. –Respondeu a ruiva olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry. –O que esta fazendo aqui Harry?

O moreno desviou os olhos para os túmulos, já havia feito aquela pergunta antes e agora se sentia finalmente capaz de responder.

-Buscando a minha história. –Respondeu brevemente, como Gina nada disse então prosseguiu. –Hoje Lupin me contou uma história que envolvia meus pais e eles. Eles se conheciam Gi!

A garota apertou a mão de Harry levemente como se desse força para ele prosseguir, logo ele estava contando tudo que havia acontecido. Sem se importar se agora estava a cair a chuva que tinha sido prometida o dia todo.

-Então agora estou me perguntando o que seria da minha vida se eles estivessem do meu lado o tempo todo. –Confessou o moreno. –Meu pai era um grande homem, ele me ensinou muitas coisas, mas sempre estava triste pelos cantos, minha mãe nunca se perdoou por não ter conseguido ajudá-lo. Tenho certeza que Sirius e Cecília seriam ótimos padrinhos, e Jéssica e Remus com certeza neste momento teria os seus filhos, ou quem sabe um afilhado também, afinal meus pais se amavam muito.

Depois daquele desabafo a ruiva o puxou para os seus braços, afagando os cabelos rebeldes dele, queria transmitir que estava ali para apoiá-lo no que fosse preciso, o sentiu abaixar a cabeça encostando seu queixo na curva de seu pescoço e aspirar seu perfume, aquele gesto fez com que ela ficasse inerte.

Ficou aspirando o perfume dela por algum tempo, até que a vontade de tocar em seus lábios e sentir o sabor dele se tornou forte o suficiente para poder ser controlado.

Harry foi subindo sua face lentamente em direção aos lábios de Gina, sua respiração quente atingindo cada parte do pescoço da ruiva até que atingisse seus lábios, os olhos verdes mergulharam nos castanhos mel por alguns segundos, como se estivessem a pedir permissão, ao vê-la fechar os olhos um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele enquanto repetia o gesto dela e acabava com qualquer distância que poderia ter entre eles, seus lábios se juntaram em um beijo cheio de sentimentos, onde cada um tentava explorar ao máximo o que podia um do outro.

Naquele momento não havia preocupação, chuva, frio, ou o que mais poderia atrapalhá-los, somente os dois e um desejo incontrolável de ficar juntos.

Ao se separar Harry ficou tenso olhando esperançosamente para Gina, esperando que ela tivesse alguma reação que fizesse saber o que fazer a seguir. E logo venho à ruiva deixou que um sorriso verdadeiro fosse parar em seu lábio no mesmo tempo em que enlaçava o pescoço dele.

O moreno a sentiu tremer em seus braços se dando conta finalmente que estava a chover e que a ruiva estava apenas com um vestido preto. Se separou por alguns segundos dela e tirou o terno estendendo em sua direção, no que ela aceitou prontamente.

Harry estava a ajudando quando a ruiva ficou rígida de uma hora para outra, passando a ficar ofegante enquanto o punho semicerrado ia parar automaticamente em cima do peito. Quando a ruiva fez menção de desmaiar Harry amparou ela em seus braços.

-Gina?! –Chamou Harry com a voz embargada, a ruiva apenas o olhou por alguns segundos, o suficiente para levantar uma de suas mãos e tocar o rosto de Harry, mas logo os olhos dela se fechou e sua mão caiu molemente. –GINAAAAAAAA

_**N/A: Nossa este capitulo deu trabalho!!**_

_**Ainda nem li ele inteiro então deve estar cheio de erros de português, peço paciência por que irei reler toda a fics arrumar os códigos de HTML, ortografia, etc...**_

_**Bom este capitulo com certeza ficou maior do que todos os outros, espero que vocês tenham gostado, o motivo deste capitulo ter saído quase uma semana atrasado são na verdade muitos, o primeiro foi que semana passada eu ainda estava em aula graças aos meus professores que tinham entrado em greve e voltaram do nada pedindo trabalho, então fiquei semana passada correndo de um lado pro outro com trabalhos, no sábado eu consegui fazer 13 páginas de Word, dava até para postar, mas não era como eu queria terminar o capitulo, tinha que ser do jeito certo o que só tive a idéia hoje, e além do mais esta semana minha mãe me mostrou o trailer de um filme (crepúsculo) eu simplesmente me apaixonei e TIVE que ler o livro...**_

_**Peço minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora... **_

_**Esse capitulo não teve morte mais foi meio triste.**_

_**Respostas aos Comentários**_

**Ingrid****:** Primeiramente fico feliz que tenha gostado da fics, não ia ler é? Que bom que mudou de idéia... Gostei bastante da sua sinceridade, me fez pensar no que melhor na fics para chamar mais o interesse de leitores, e isso é muito importante. Hehe você é uma das poucas pessoas que pensou que posso matar o Harry ao invés da Gina, sinceramente é uma possibilidade interessante, não que seja certeza que alguém morrerá lógico. Realmente eu não gostei de ter matado o Sirius, minha amiga Milla sabe muito bem o quanto estou sendo sincera.Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Bruna Star****:** Você chorou é? Sei que é maldade, mas fiquei feliz em saber, quer dizer que o clima de morte deu certo. Prometo tentar fazer você não chorar mais... Que bom que vc entende que a história se passa em um hospital. Demorei um pouco, mas expliquei meus motivos um pouco à cima. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Tonks & Lupin****:** Eu sou malvada? É tenho que concordar, matar o cachorrinho não foi legal...Te deixar sem lágrimas? Que isso quem me dera ter um talento assim. Pensei no seu pedido quando tava escrevendo, mas não foi possível deixar eles felizes, quem sabe no próximo...Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**Guta Weasley Potter****:** Desnaturada? Malvada? Okay eu mereço! joga um feitiço em si própria matar o cachorrinho foi imperdoável. Bom se isso te consola o moreno na verdade tem pessoas especiais a sua volta, o que fiz questão de mostrar neste capitulo no caso de Gina. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Inaclara Evans Potter****:** ahauahauahauahau seria meio estranho eu fazer ele reviver. Não me deixe atentada . . Bom este capitulo não tem boas noticias, mas quem sabe no futuro? Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Fl4v1nh4****:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo apesar da morte, Okay tentar não matar ninguém mais nos próximos capítulos, mas não garanto nada! Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**marcela h.****:** Desculpa pelo Sirius, como disse a Flavinha irei TENTAR não matar mais ninguém , okay?! Desculpe a demora do capitulo. Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**Kamy Potter****:** Sabe eu li seu cometário na casa de uma amiga, e ela esta de prova em como eu fiquei chateada por não ter pensado nessas suas hipóteses. Desculpa pelo Sirius. Que bom que vc gostou da fics, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também. Obrigada pelo comentário.

•**¯• Ju Silveira**** •´¯****¯•**** :** Realmente o Sirius morrer é imperdoável, não pode acontecer, mas infelizmente eu sou um ser malvado que fez esta crueldade. Espero que você tenha gostado deste capitulo e tenha me desculpado pela morte do Sirius. Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**NATALIA REIS****:** Vc concorda com eles? Só não montem um clã ou algo parecido para me matar, caso eu mate mais alguém okay?! Espero que tenho gostado deste novo capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Pratixqueiro****:** Prazer em conhece-lo Honório, meu nome é Aline, mas aqui sou mais conhecida como Lily xD. Meu mais novo fã? Nossa que honra. Nem sei como agradecer pelos elogios, realmente fiquei muito feliz com eles, Obrigada viw . Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também . Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**Ginna A. Potter****:** Que bom que esteja gostando da fics. Sem mais mortes?? Okay, irei tentar! É uma boa dica a sua, obrigada por ela... Na verdade desde o começo eu sei o que farei com os personagens, principalmente quem irá morrer, mas com estes pedidos e dicas de salvamento nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer, afinal vocês me deixam bem balançada sobre como prosseguir. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Obrigada pelo Comentário.

**Patty Potter Hard****:** kkkkkkkkkkkk gostei da sua sinceridade, que bom que tenha gostado do capitulo e desculpa pela morte de Sirius. Espero que este capitulo tenha sido melhor que o último para você. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**_AVISO: Estamos Chegando no final da fics gente_**


	6. Ação e Reação

_**Capitulo VI: **_

_**Toda Ação a uma Reação.**_

Escutou a buzina ser apertada varias vezes seguidas após fazerem uma curva para direita em alta velocidade, lembrava de ter visto uma placa a poucos metros atrás que indicava que a velocidade máxima permitida era de 70km/h porém estavam a quase 100km/h. Do banco de trás podia ver as mãos de Tonks apertadas fortemente no volante e seus olhos fixos na rua. Em poucos minutos estariam no hospital se dessem sorte de nada acontecer antes.

Em suas mãos no banco de trás estava o corpo inconsciente de Gina, vê-la daquele jeito em seus braços sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-la era angustiante, e era exatamente por este motivo que não pedia a enfermeira para diminuir a velocidade, pois queria socorrer a ruiva o mais rápido possível.

Ao fazerem mais uma curva apertada Tonks havia entrado em uma rua movimentada, onde um pouco a frente havia uma quantidade considerável de carros parados, a mulher arregalou os olhos e pisou no freio com força.

Assim que viu a grande quantidade de carros não tão distante dele, em um ato impensado puxou a ruiva para mais perto a agarrando com mais força, se curvou sobre o corpo dela esperando pelo choque. Ouviu os pneus do carro derrapando na rua, diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos.

Quando o carro finalmente parou de vez o moreno voltou a levantar a cabeça para ver surpreso que por questões se milímetros não haviam batido na traseira do carro a frente, se Tonks estivesse demorado mais alguns segundos nesse momento teria acontecido uma desgraça.

-Oh, Deus! –Exclamou Tonks abalada, ignorando os olhares curiosos de todos na rua se virou abruptamente. –Vocês estão bem?

-Sim. –Falou o moreno com a voz vacilante, só naquele momento que percebeu o quanto sua boca estava seca e sua garganta queimava. –Tonks... O sinal.

A mulher se virou para frente e voltou a dirigir, porém desta vez com mais cautela, apesar da velocidade ainda ser maior do que a permitida. Quando estavam a algumas quadras do hospital ouviram uma sirene.

-Merda! -Exaltou-se Tonks sem parar.

-Tonks... Eles não ficaram nada felizes se nós prosseguirmos. –Falou Harry preocupado, depois seus olhos recaíram sobre a imagem de Gina. –Esquece, faça o que for preciso.

No banco da frente a mulher apenas deu um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto seus pés alcançava o pedal do acelerador.

-Se segurem! –Gritou Tonks enquanto rodava o volante para entrar no estacionamento do hospital.

Ao fazer isso quase acertara um casal que saia com um bebe, mas por sorte divina não haviam acertado ninguém no percurso.

Tonks foi a primeira a saltar do carro, assim que fez começou a gritar por ajuda, mas não tinham tempo para esperar a marca chegar até eles. Com sua ajuda tirou a ruiva do carro e o moreno a pegou no colo e passou a correrem os dois juntos com a ruiva ainda inconsciente em direção a portaria, assim que 

entraram uma marca estava os esperando, só ouve tempo da enfermeira trocar um leve olhar de agradecimento ao porteiro.

Colocaram a marca dentro do elevador, mas quando Harry fez menção de adentrar o lugar foi impedido pela amiga, ele tentou se soltar, porém a porta se fechou antes.

-Não podemos segui-los. Iríamos atrapalhá-los. –Explicou Tonks ao ver o olhar aborrecido e interrogativo do moreno.

-Mas Gina precisa de mim! –Disse indignado.

-Acredite Harry. –Começou Tonks o abraçando. –Se fosse o melhor para ela neste momento eu seria a primeira pessoa a colocar você dentro daquela maldita UTI. Mas no momento só iria agravar.

A mulher afagou os cabelos do moreno e lhe arrastou para perto do elevador novamente, apertando o botão que sabia que levava até a pequena sala desconfortável em frente a porta da UTI, a mesma sala que poucas horas antes tinha aguardado noticias de Sirius.

_--.--_

Estava em seu intervalo, então não sabia dizer necessariamente quanto tempo passou sentado na pequena sala dos funcionários olhando pro seu maço de cigarros, que por enquanto permaneciam intocados.

Colocou os dois cotovelos na mesa e passou a fazer uma leve massagem no local, sentia como se fosse capaz de explodir a qualquer momento.

Imagens atormentadoras passavam em sua cabeça como pequenos flashes, isso só fazia aumentar a sua vontade de tragar um daqueles cigarros na sua frente, não que fosse realmente amenizar a dor ou qualquer outro sentimento que possuía naquele momento, era apenas uma questão de hábito.

Sentindo uma pontada pegou um dos cigarros e o levou na boca, olhou para os lados para ver se não havia nenhum enfermeiro do qual iria encher a paciência pelo seu ato, assim que se certificou que não tinha problema algum levou o isqueiro até a boca, mas antes mesmo que pudesse acendê-lo ouviu alguém escancarar a porta.

-Dr. Philipe! –Falou uma enfermeira em tom urgente.

-O que foi? –Pergunto irritado pela presença da mulher.

-A Srta. Weasley doutor. –Falou a enfermeira hesitante, porém esta frase chamou uma atenção especial do médico. –Ela esta inconsciente na UTI, parece que teve um novo ataque quando fugiu esta noite. -Philipe saiu da sala e passou a caminhar a passos rápidos, sendo acompanhado ainda por ela. –Sr. Mark está fazendo alguns exames enquanto eu não encontrava o senhor.

Philipe não respondeu nada apenas continuou seu caminho sendo cuidadosamente seguido pela enfermeira, pensou em Gina e nos ataques dela, podia dizer que estava até mesmo surpreso de não ter acontecido nada até agora, afinal ela sempre foi de ter vários ataques freqüentemente. Não que gostasse disso, mas já havia aprendido que quanto mais demora pior era.

Sentiu os músculos de seu semblante ficar rígidos formando uma expressão preocupada, algo lhe dizia que estava chegando na hora de agir, antes de entrar na sala onde sabia que a paciente estava fazendo exames se virou para a enfermeira que parou após esbarrar fortemente nele, recebendo apenas um olhar raivoso em troca.

-Comunique o que aconteceu a senhora Molly Weasley e peça que compareça o mais rápido possível.

Sem dizer mais nada entrou na sala no mesmo tempo que a enfermeira corria para fazer o que ele havia mandado.

--.--

Estava na mesma posição já fazia mais de uma hora, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos rebeldes e a abeca baixa, só podia acompanhar com os olhos os pés dela ir de um lado pro outro da sala, vez ou outra era parava para perguntar se queria alguma coisa e se estava a se sentir bem.

Sempre se recusava dizendo estar bem, mas tudo isso era mentira, sentia o corpo mais cansado e doloroso do que nunca, e o frio fazia que tremesse fortemente por sua roupa estar ainda secando em seu corpo. Não havia duvidas que estava com febre mas não podia se dar por vencido antes de ter algumas notícias de Gina.

Ouviu o som de um celular tocar e Tonks começar a explicar a situação rapidamente, mas logo parou de prestar atenção quando ouviu uma porta se abrir, com um pouco de custo levantou sua cabeça para vislumbrar a imagem de uma mulher baixa, um pouco gorda de cabelos ruivos, seus olhos estavam vermelhos assim como toda sua face, que estava mergulhado em lágrimas, naquele momento um nó em sua garganta se formou ao ver a imagem dela daquele jeito, em sua frente viu os pés da amiga se congelarem e a voz dela falhar.

Apoiou-se no banco para se levantar, mas quando sentiu as pernas fraquejarem sentiu dois braços quentes lhe envolverem a cintura o ajudando a se erguer, olhou pro lado a tempo de ver os olhos de Tonks marejarem, porém se manteve forte. Tinha se preocupado tanto com Gina e com seus próprios sentimentos que havia se esquecido dos dela, provavelmente ela estaria tão ou mais culpada do que ele, e mesmo assim não deixou de apoiá-lo em nenhum momento.

-O que aconteceu com minha filha? –Perguntou Molly se aproximando aflita dos dois.

Queria explicar o que havia acontecido, queria poder tirar a angustia do coração daquela mulher, mas não tinha voz e nem palavras que pudesse fazer isto.

Assistiu uma mão tocar levemente o ombro da mulher que logo se jogou nos braços do filho mais velho, só naquele momento que percebeu que não estavam sozinhos como pensara a principio, atrás dela estavam os gêmeos, Rony e Gui, provavelmente não houve tempo dos outros Weasley serem chamados.

A porta da UTI se abriu e por ela passou Philipe, este se dirigiu até onde eles estavam parados.

-Senhorita Tonks, poderia me seguir ?! –Falou friamente, aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta e sim um intimado.

A enfermeira fez que sim com a cabeça e logo Rony me segurou para que ela pudesse seguir o médico.

-Sra. Weasley eu voltarei em breve para conversar com a senhora. –Alertou o homem.

Philipe já estava distante quando Tonks soltou um profundo suspiro e se virou na direção de Harry.

-É melhor você tirar esta roupa Harry, não queremos agravar ainda mais a situação. –Falou preocupada, antes de qualquer resposta a enfermeira se virou e seguiu o doutor.

--.--

Ficou esperando durante algumas horas o garoto voltar, porém este não parecia disposto a fazer isto tão cedo, quando passou das 10hrs se viu na obrigação de alertar Lilian, esta como esperado ficou desesperada pelo sumiço do filho, dizendo que estaria no hospital em alguns minutos.

Com certeza iria entrar em contato com Hermione, afinal a jovem é capaz de saber melhor onde Harry poderia ter ido.

Por longos minutos ficou fitando o teto na esperança que a qualquer momento Harry fosse adentrar aquela porta e perguntar de maneira enfurecida o que ainda estava fazendo ali. Entretanto nada disso aconteceu para o seu desespero.

Ergueu-se da cama e foi até a sacada, dali dava para ver o quarto de Ginevra que permanecia igualmente vazio, o que só fazia aumentar a sua preocupação, aonde estaria aqueles dois com este tempo?

Cansado de ser o incompetente de toda a história saiu do quarto em direção ao corredor enquanto andava seus olhos passavam minuciosamente por todos os lugares possíveis, parando na figura cabisbaixa de Ninphadora Tonks entrando em um consultório acompanhada de um médico.

Incapaz de pensar no que estava fazendo caminhou em direção ao consultório sem chamar a atenção para ele.

"_O que você esta fazendo? –A consciência de Lupin gritava tentando pará-lo. –O melhor para vocês dois seria não se verem __**nunca mais**__, por que se torturar e machucá-la de novo?."_

O homem estava tendo uma grande luta interna, sabia o que era certo, mas era egoísta demais para aceitar a hipótese de nunca mais vê-la de novo, era angustiante esta idéia para que ele pudesse admitir então tentava se enganar como naquele momento estava fazendo tentando se convencer de que tudo não passava de um gesto de preocupação de sua parte sobre os adolescentes sumidos.

A porta parecia estranhamente distante, pelo menos não se lembrava de ter alguma vez demorado tanto assim para atravessar aquele corredor.

Logo que parou em frente a porta, com a mão erguida para bater na porta escutou a voz elevada de um homem.

-Desculpa? –Perguntou claramente incrédulo por algo que ela havia dito. –Um pedido de desculpa não mudara o fato de suas ações foram impensadas e que neste momento uma paciente esta sofrendo graves conseqüências por isso.

-Eu assumirei as conseqüências de meus atos. –Respondeu uma voz feminina, que ele logo identificou sendo a de Tonks.

-Esta foi a atitude mais profissional que eu vi você ter até este exato momento. –Falou ainda irritado. –Sinceramente Tonks, estou decepcionado com a sua falta de profissionalismo.

-Posso conviver com isto. –Disse Tonks com a voz firme.

Lupin pensou em bater na porta e interromper aquela discussão antes que a mulher botasse o cargo dela em risco de vez, mas algo nele parecia ter necessidade de saber melhor o que estava se passando naquela sala.

Pode ouvir o som de alguém esmurrar algo com um urro de raiva.

-Que bom Ninphadora. –Falava o médico com a voz carregada de amargura, mesmo assim ainda se podiam ouvir os resmungos pequenos vindo de Tonks. –Daqui para frente você terá mesmo muitas coisas das quais terá que aprender a conviver. Como o seu talento de por tudo a perder por não conseguir pensar como uma adulta que é!

-Eu sei disso. –Falou a voz de Tonks baixa, com certeza o que aquele médico tinha dito havia afetado ela. –Não preciso que me lembre disso. –Nesse momento sua frase havia soado mais como um pedido do que ela desejava provavelmente.

-Pois não é o que parece! Que droga Tonks! –Exclamou o homem nervoso. –Você lutou tanto para estar aqui, que eu não te entendo...

-Philipe...

As mãos de Lupin tremeram e sentiu o coração se contrair dentro de seu peito, aquele pedido triste o forçou a se lembrar dos olhos entristecidos dela enquanto tentava cuidar dele. Se ouvisse novamente a voz dela falhar, ou alguma coisa parecida iria interrompê-los.

-Você por acaso tem as reais dimensões do que isto significa? –Perguntou com a voz cansada.

-É lógico que tenho! –Disse Tonks em um sussurro cheio de dor.

Após aquela frase Lupin escancarou a porta e entrou no consultório sem dizer nada, chamando a atenção deles para ele, os olhares confusos o encaravam na esperança de alguma explicação, que teria que ser muito boa, mas estaria feliz se tivesse pelo menos uma.

-O que...

Não pode terminar a pergunta por que naquele momento a sua supervisora, Samara, havia acabado de entrar pela porta ainda aberta, esta deu um olhar raivoso para os três, depois com falsa superioridade jogou em cima da mesa um envelope, após isso o rosto dela se contraiu em um sorriso cínico.

-Ninphadora Tonks, à partir deste momento você não trabalha mais neste hospital. –Ao dizer isto a enfermeira sorria cruelmente.

--.--

Os cabelos ruivos e castanhos lhe cobriram em um abraço apertado, sentiu todos seus ossos serem esmagados em um forte abraço duplo, os cabelos das duas mulheres lhe cobriam a vista e lhe sufocava, mas ainda sim podia ouvir as risadas baixas dos gêmeos que estavam estranhamente calados no outro lado da sala.

-Er... Mãe? Mione? –Chamou as duas, no que foi claramente ignorado por elas, respirou profundamente e voltou a tentar. –Mãe?! Mione?! Vocês estão me esmagando! –Protestou por fim.

Finalmente a reclamação sutil algum efeito, já que ambas se afastaram dele envergonhadas.

Hermione deu um passo para trás enquanto Lilian segurava as lágrimas nos olhos, esta passou a olhar o filho atentamente em busca de algum machucado ou algo que fizesse a doença dele piorar, com grande desagrado o sentiu tremer violentamente e vislumbrou as roupas coladas ao corpo, abriu a boca para reclamar com ele, porém este se ergueu fitando o rosto do médico que acabara de adentrar o recinto.

-Sra. Weasley? –Chamou com a voz cautelosa, viu a mulher ruiva com o rosto lavado em lágrimas se virar na direção do médico. –Será que a senhora poderia me acompanhar?

A mulher se levantou com a ajuda de seu filho Gui, que caminhava ao seu lado, sobre os protestos da mãe.

-Fique aqui! –Ordenou com a voz fraca.

Philipe se virou em direção a eles.

-Talvez seja melhor ele acompanhar a senhora.

Depois disso a Sra. Weasley não protestou mais, quando eles passaram por ele o moreno sentiu vontade de perguntar sobre Gina, mas sabia que aquele médico não iria dizer nada a respeito do estado dela por não ir com sua cara.

Vendo o se afastar sentiu falta de Tonks, naquela hora já era para a enfermeira estar de volta.

--.--

A Sra. Weasley estava com o rosto escondido no peito do filho que mexia em seus cabelos flamejantes carinhosamente, com o olhar fixo em um ponto da mesa do médico a sua frente, era visível que estava a segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair.

Na frente deles estava Philipe o médico ainda segurava os resultados dos exames nas mãos com um ar pesaroso, nessas horas sentia vontade de largar a carreira, o desespero nos olhos dos pacientes e familiares era angustiante para ele.

Esperou pacientemente a mulher se recompor de seu estado de total desespero, quando esta o encarou e dando alguns pequenos soluços sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida

_Seus estavam inchados e vermelhos, e pareciam carregar uma profunda tristeza neles. Com passos vacilantesa assistiu se aproximar e agarrar a sua camisa branca, enquanto ela fazia isso pode reparar que suas mãos tremiam furiosamente enroscadas no tecido. A mulher estava desolada em sua frente._

_-Philipe, Você é médico, talvez..._

_Fechou os olhos sentindo a dor daquelas palavras como grandes facadas em seu peito. Com o enorme nó que tinha se formado em sua garganta foi capaz apenas de balançar a cabeça de maneira negativa._

_Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos depois daquilo, sabia que tinha acabado com qualquer esperança que ela tivesse e isso o fazia se sentir o pior ser do mundo, para que servia seu diploma se não podia salvar a todos, o mundo era injusto demais para que ele pudesse aceitar._

_Sentiu as mãos dela soltarem sua camisa ouvindo passos se aproximando deles, provavelmente alguém tinha vindo em auxilio a ela, tentando consolá-la naquele momento doloroso, coisa que não era capaz, não agora que nada mais fazia sentido, não quando uma parte dele estava morrendo._

-Doutor?! -Chamou Gui, percebendo sua distração.

Piscou algumas vezes seguidamente e balançou um pouco a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos para longe dele.

-Desculpe. –Pediu no mesmo tempo em que tentava ajeitar os pensamentos confusos. –Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo a Srta. Weasley teve uma crise mais forte desta vez, felizmente conseguimos reanimá-la a tempo. Mas do jeito que o caso vem se agravando com forme o tempo vai passando. –Nesta hora as lágrimas voltaram a tomar conta da face da mulher. –Não vejo outra alternativa senão convocar uma cirurgia de emergência. –A boca de Gui abriu e fechou algumas vezes sem nada emitir. – Estou tentando fazer o que é melhor para Ginevra. –Falou deixando finalmente transparecer o quanto aquilo era difícil para ele também. –Não sei se podemos contar com a sorte da próxima vez.

-Meu Deus, a minha menininha não...

A voz dela voltou a falhar assim que o choro novamente não pode ser segurado.

-Mas você mesmo nos disse que é muito arriscado. –Falou Gui aflito.

Philipe naquele momento reconheceu a angustia nos olhos dele o deixando repentinamente com a boca seca.

-Entendam, eu não faria isto se não fosse necessário. –Começou a dizer Philipe tentando permanecer com a voz firme. –Os tecidos de Ginevra estão cada vez mais frágeis se não agirmos agora ela irá correr mais risco a cada minuto que se passa.

Os dois se entreolharam ainda inseguros, aquela era com toda certeza a decisão mais difícil que teriam que tomar em toda a vida. A sra. Weasley semi-cerrou os punhos em seu colo, sua cabeça estava baixa e algumas lágrimas escorriam pela face.

-Quais as chances? –Perguntou Gui com a voz embargada.

-Uma em duas.

--.--

Passou a última meia hora explicando a Hermione e sua mãe o que havia acontecido para estarem ali, omitindo alguns detalhes que apesar de importante para ele ainda assim era dispensável, como, por exemplo e beijo que os dois tinha trocado antes dela desmaiar. Algo o dizia que era melhor assim já que no lado oposto ao dele estavam três ruivos que absorviam cada palavra que dizia.

Depois de descobrir sobre o estado de Gina sua mãe ficou instantaneamente mais calma, parando de berrar com ele por causa de sua aparência lamentável, por mais que estivesse certo de que ela ainda guardava para si o desejo de arrastá-lo até o quarto, onde iria o obrigá-lo a se manter confortavelmente quente.

Mesmo a oferta sendo muito tentadora ainda assim não era forte o suficiente para arrancá-lo dali sem que antes ele soubesse que Gina estava melhor.

-Então Gina esta neste momento lá dentro por que você teve uma atitude impensada? –Perguntou Rony com o rosto tingindo perigosamente de vermelho.

Pensou em responder algo para o ruivo que ainda se aproximava, mas sua voz parecia tê-lo abandonado, quando cogitou a idéia de se levantar , mas antes de fazer qualquer movimento Hermione se postou a sua frente de maneira protetora, provavelmente não achava que ele fosse capaz de se defender.

-Não foi culpa do Harry o que aconteceu com a sua irmã, Ronald. –Respondeu Hermione o encarando seriamente.

-É lógico que é. –Respondeu elevando a voz, os gêmeos se entreolharam e se aproximaram do irmão, cada um segurou um dos braços dele, tentando o impedir de cometer alguma burrice. –Gina em todos estes anos nunca ousou em desobedecer a ordens médicas e agora que você apareceu na vida dela, é o que ela mais faz!

Fez menção de dizer algo, entretanto novamente quem tomou a frente da conversa foi a amiga.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça oca que Gina tenha decidido viver um pouco a vida dela ao invés de ficar se lamentando no ombro do irmão mais velho? –Perguntou com os olhos fixo nos dele, como se estivesse a desafiá-lo.

O ruivo se soltou de maneira brusca do irmão e voltou a se aproximar perigosamente de Hermione no que o moreno se levantou pronto para proteger a amiga caso precisa-se.

-Viver um pouco? –Repetiu incrédulo. –Oh, deve ser bastante divertido visitar um cemitério e passear de marca em uma UTI. –Respondeu com um sorriso mordaz.

-Bem mais do que ficar chorando e esperando ter um novo ataque. –Falou Hermione entre dentes.

Lilian olhou de um para o outro chocada com as barbaridades que estes estavam falando sobre o estado da pobre ruiva.

-É melhor os dois se acalmarem. –Falou Lilian se intrometendo.

Rony olhou para a mulher por um momento tentando se controlar, porém sua cabeça ainda fervia com as respostas da garota. Seu olhar duro ficou fixo nas iris castanhas dela.

-Você deve estar certa, afinal quem sou _**eu **_para discutir com alguém que sabe tanto não é mesmo?! –Seu sarcasmo atingiu a morena de maneira dolorosa, mesmo assim retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. –Sabe... pensando por esse lado acho melhor dar uma arma de presente a Gina, para que esperar não é mesmo.

A morena finalmente deixou seus sentimentos transparecerem quando ficou boquiaberta com a resposta dele, Lilian o olhou escandalizada, os gêmeos por sua vez bufaram de pura raiva e arrastaram o irmão até o outro lado da sala o jogando em um banco qualquer sem cuidado algum.

Harry permaneceu calado olhando a figura de Rony , escondendo seus sentimentos que borbulhavam dentro dele.

Naquele momento a Sra. Weasley e Gui adentraram a sala, a mulher ainda inconsolada abraçou os três filhos fortemente antes de começar a dizer algumas palavras sem sentido nenhum para eles.

-Mãe deste jeito eu não estou entendendo nada. –Reclamou Fred ainda a abraçado.

A mulher voltou a tentar explicar, entretanto só saíram pequenos lamentos. Gui se aproximou da mãe e beijou sua fronte com carinho, tentando passar forças que nem ele mesmo possuía.

-Gina terá que ser operada. –Comunicou aos irmãos que deixaram se esparramar no banco as suas costas. –Mas primeiro ela terá que aceitar isso.

Após terminar de dizer isto Philipe apareceu pelo corredor sendo acompanhado por uma enfermeira que carregava em suas mãos firmemente uma bandeja. Esta estendeu um copo de plástico em direção a Sra. Weasley, que a olhou de maneira desconfiada.

-É um calmante, irá te ajudar. –Explicou a jovem no que Gui aceitou e empurrou em direção a mãe.

O olhar de Philipe passou por todos os ruivos e depois parou na figura deprimente que o moreno se encontrava, revirou os olhos e girou os calcanhares se aproximando dele, o examinou ali mesmo chocado por ele ainda permanecer consciente.

Harry sentia suas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas, o cansaço queria vencê-lo, porém ele não podia permitir, Gina ainda estava lá dentro e teria que fazer um operação, ele tinha que ter forças, mas as vozes se tornavam cada vez mais longe seus olhos já não obedeciam seu desejo de ficar aberto, estava sendo vencido e se amaldiçoava por isso. A última coisa que ouviu antes de se entregar foi Philipe soltar um xingo frustrado.

--.--

Olhava distraidamente para fora da janela, odiava todos aqueles olhares de pena em sua direção, o vai e vem de médicos e enfermeiras, a péssima mania deles de entupi-la de remédios.

Desde que tinha acordado só conseguia pensar no beijo que havia acontecido entre ela e o moreno, se culpando por ter desmaiado em seguida, provavelmente deveria ter o deixado desesperado com sua atitude. Bateu levemente na testa se xingando mentalmente de burra.

-Gin... –Disse a Sra. Weasley chamando a atenção da ruiva. –Como esta filha?

Molly se sentou ao lado da filha e começou a passar as mãos por seus longos cabelos, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados denunciavam que este a chorar muito antes de entrar.

A ruiva suspirou profundamente sentindo seu coração se encher de tristeza, os olhos brilhantes por causa das lágrimas das mães já tinha dito tudo o que precisava saber.

-Estou bem. –Garantiu a ruiva forçando um sorriso, mas logo seu olhar caiu no enorme aparelho que monitorava a batida de seu coração. –Pelo menos, na medida do possível.

A Sra. Weasley abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, tentava achar forças para garantir que tudo ficaria bem, mas antes teria que convencer a si mesmo disso. Olhando para sua menininha naquela cama de hospital lutando para viver do mesmo jeito que Arthur tinha feito antes era desesperador.

Sem que ela percebe-se Gina passou a observá-la calada, sua mãe sempre tinha sido sua fonte de força, onde nos momentos mais dolorosos ela pode se apoiar e chorar em seu colo, mas naquele momento era como se a antiga ferida da morte de seu pai estivesse sido aberta novamente e agora sangrava insegurança, insegurança sobre o seu próprio destino.

Sentou na cama com um pouco de dificuldade, queria poder olhar direito nos olhos da mãe e passar confiança assim como ela tinha passado em todos estes anos de dificuldade. Viu as mãos dela segurar com força o tecido de sua blusa, sem pensar duas vezes envolveu as mãos dela com as próprias, fazendo a atenção dela se virar para si.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. –Falou Gina tentando transmitir segurança.

Os olhos da Sra. Weasley brilharam intensamente e em um impulso abraçou a filha.

-Eu sei que vai minha filha, estamos juntas nisso. –Falou Molly, depois de muito afagar os cabelos da filha se afastou alguns centímetros e ficou a fita-la.

Gina ficou levemente desconfortada com o olhar da mãe.

-O que foi mãe? –Perguntou se remexendo desconfortada.

-Nada. –Disse desviando o olhar para a mão da filha ainda enlaçada na sua. –Apenas estou admirada o quanto você cresceu nesses dias...

A garota também olhou para suas mãos apertando levemente a da mãe. Aquela frase fez com que se lembra-se do moreno, graças a ele tinha descoberto a alegria de viver e ter um motivo para lutar, não que antes não tivesse, mas agora ela simplesmente não poderia desistir, não enquanto pudesse sonhar com uma vida feliz, uma vida em que Harry estaria ao seu lado.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela sem que percebe-se, porém Molly percebeu com um sentimento de esperança.

-Não teria algo que você gostaria de me contar? –Perguntou fitando a face da filha com atenção.

Gina corou furiosamente enquanto olhava para a mãe boquiaberta no que esta riu.

-Na verdade tem sim... –Confessou no que explicou de maneira envergonhada o que tinha acontecido, a Sra. Weasley escutava cada detalhe em silêncio, vez ou outra escapava alguma pequena exclamação, mas logo tratava de se desculpar e pedir para prosseguir.

-Foi isso o que aconteceu. –Terminou de dizer Gina olhando de maneira ansiosa a mãe que permanecia calada.

-Não irei te enganar Ginevra. –Começou a dizer Molly no que Gina soltou um pequeno muxoxo. –Eu estava preocupada que isso fosse acontecer, não sabia se seria o melhor se envolverem, mas pelo visto vocês realmente se gostam não é mesmo?

Gina confirmou com um aceno tímido.

-Então pode deixar que eu irei conversar com seus irmãos para que a cena do natal não se repita. –Falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Quer dizer que ...

-Que irei sempre apoiar qualquer coisa que lhe deixe feliz. –Respondeu a Sra. Weasley, no que a ruiva pulou em seu colo a abraçando fortemente.

Depois de algum tempo a garota se separou dos braços da mãe e a olhou com duvida.

-Eu terei que fazer a operação ?! –Perguntou insegura.

O olhar pesaroso voltou aos olhos da matriarca que a encarou com tristeza, porém suas mãos ligadas transmitiam uma força que nem uma das duas dispunha no momento.

-Seria o melhor a se fazer, mas não vou obrigá-la a nada agora.

-Irei fazer! –Falou Gina decidida. –Preciso arriscar mãe... Eu quero _**viver...**_

As suas voltaram a se abraçar fortemente, não importava o quanto teriam que lutar se as duas estivessem juntas, mãe e filha se apoiariam e no final sairiam ganhadoras.

--.--

--.--

_**N/A: Céus, como posso pedir desculpa por isso??**_

_**Eu não tinha idéia de como terminar este capitulo, para mim com certeza foi o pior de todos, eu fiz toda uma programação sobre o que irei escrever, mas acabei me lendo a série Twilight o que me fez ficar totalmente envolvida com a história, tanto que perdi a inspiração para terminar de escrever esta fics, mas fiquem tranqüilos eu posso demorar um pouquinho(duas semanas) como já virou praxe, mas não irei desistir da fics...**_

_**O capitulo saiu curto, mas o motivo foi exatamente um FALTA DE INSPIRAÇÃO...**_

_**Eu sinceramente gostaria de ter escrito algo melhor, e peço minhas humildes desculpas por este final, vou fazer o possível para não demorar no próximo capitulo.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que comentaram.**_

_**Respostas de Comentários**_

**Carol potter:** Primeiramente quero dizer que fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fics, sobre o fanfiction eu devo confessar que também acompanho varias fics lá, mas quase nunca comento envergonhada .Sobre a probabilidade de Harry morrer é tanto quanto o da Gina ou de qualquer outro personagem, lógico se ainda houver mais mortes. Na verdade eu só falo estas coisas para deixarem vcs curiosos, afinal eu já sei desde o principio o que irei fazer na fics, mas devo confessar que os seus pedidos de "NÃO MATE ELES OU SENÃO EU TE MATO" Me deixam bem balançada e vivo a pensar qual seria o melhor final para fics, por mais que eu já tenha um pronto na minha cabeça. A morte de Sirius me deixou deprimida também... Não queria matar o cachorrinho, mas ele precisava morrer / Que bom que vc gostou mais deste capitulo, afinal eu sempre procuro tentar me superar a cada capitulo. Que bom que vc gosta de drama, pq acho que muitos estão querendo me matar neste momento, confesso que eu só gosto de escrever, eu fico incrivelmente abalada quando leio um drama então procuro não machucar muito meu pobre coração. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Kamy Potter: **Realmente suas hipóteses podem ajudar muito, eu sempre fico atentada quando me dão algumas como a sua . Sobre o Remus e a Tonks eu fiz uma história até que interessante sobre os personagens, porém iria tirar o foco do H/G então eu tentou tentando explicar tudo isto o mais breve possivel. Mas devo dizer que também fiquei com raiva do lobinho. O acidente eu fiz para explicar mais a ausência de James e explicar a presença de alguns personagens, principalmente seus comportamentos. Vc não sabe o quanto é bom saber que esta gostando da fics, Acho que não demorei tanto não é?! Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Ingrid: **No capitulo anterior eu quis mostrar o quanto as pessoas fazem grandes burradas tentando fazer o que acha ser melhor, e que quase nunca é. Este capitulo teve ainda mais revelações, acho que foi menos triste ou não? pensativa Enfim, tenha esperança as coisas podem melhorar. Digamos que este Remus é uma cara amargurado e burro, mas eu dou um jeito nele! abafa Realmente nós escritores somos pessoas malvadas que sempre pensam em parar o capitulo na hora X em todos os capítulos, pelo menos eu sou, então fique calma por que vc sentira ainda mais vontade de me matar. Fico feliz que vc tenha mudado de idéia sobre ler a fics e agora esteja gostando dela, isto me deixa realmente feliz. Professores são pessoas ainda mais maléficas que nós escritores, mas me dei férias e se depender de mim só irei vê-los mês que vem. Graças a Deus!! Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Tonks & Lupin:** Deu para se controlar? Que bom, não gosto de fazer os leitores chorar, apesar de às vezes ser inevitável escrever umas cenas tristes, este capitulo não é feliz , mas também as coisas estão começando a entrar nos eixos. Prometo que o próximo capitulo terá cenas felizes!! Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Guta Weasley Potter: **Eu sempre do risada com os seus comentários, juro que fui fazer caminhada ontem dando risada do "assassina dissimulada", que bom que estou perdoada. Que bom que vc não chorou, sou uma pessoa malvada mas nem tanto, Eu entendi sim o que vc quis dizer, e fico realmente grata por tal elogio, e lógico que feliz também, por que eu sempre procurei fazer com que o leitor sinta a emoção da cena. Gostou do beijo H/G? Eu escrevi ele para tentar me redimir depois de tudo que eu fiz, sem falar que eu estava desesperada por um cena desse jeito. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Yumi Morticia voldemort****: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fics. Espero que este novo capitulo não tenha te decepcionado. Obrigada pelo comentário.

•**´¯ ¯• Ju Silveira •´¯ ¯•****: **ahauahauahauahua ri muito com o seu "olhe lá o que vc vai fazer com a Gina heim" , como pode ver eu AINDA não fui maléfica, pelo menos não muito. Crepúsculo é maravilhoso, me apaixonei por ele, estou ficando meio doida com esse negócio de vampiro e bruxo, mas fazer o que neh?! xD Estou escrevendo uma fics pós-eclipse, e talvez seja por isso que me encontro tão perdida... se vc quiser ler é só me dizer que passo o link do meu perfil na , já que meu Nick lá eh diferente. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Bianca Evans****: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fics, peço desculpas por este capitulo um tanto quanto decepcionante, mas prometo fazer melhor da próxima vez. Fui má em terminar o capitulo anterior naquela parte neh? Bom pelo menos não fiz isto desta vez. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Maria Lua****:** Peguei muito pesado com os personagens foi? Bom a Gina não morreu como pode ver, pelo menos por enquanto, prometo fazer o próximo capitulo mais feliz para compensar as lágrimas Obrigada pelo comentário.


	7. Nem tudo é o que parece

_**Capitulo VII: Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**_

Com os olhos marejados parou o carro esperando o sinal ficar verde, enquanto esperava observou duas garotinhas gêmeas loiras por volta de seus sete anos atravessarem a rua de mãos dadas sendo acompanhada por perto por uma senhora de cabelos platinados.

Aquela cena fez com que recordasse de alguns anos atrás...

_-Dora chame a sua irmã, por favor?! –Pediu Andrômeda de costas a filha enquanto preparava o café da manhã._

_Pensou em perguntar para mãe como sabia que era ela já que estava de costas e não havia dito nada até o momento, mas desistiu da idéia por saber que sua mãe responderia como sempre. "Eu conheço minhas filhas." E em seguida iria piscar em sua direção._

_Balançou a cabeça e saiu da cozinha indo em direção a enorme sala da mansão Tonks, quando estava prestes a subir as escadas uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros apareceu no topo desta com um grande sorriso nos lábios o qual foi correspondido._

_-Mamãe já vai servir o café da manhã. –Avisou assim que esta estava ao meu lado._

_Ela riu, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro._

_-Úrsula não deve ter gostado nada de ver mamãe invadindo a cozinha. –Comentou divertida, quando entraram na cozinha foi em direção a mãe e lhe beijou um lado de sua face carinhosamente. –Quando irá aprender que temos empregados para fazer isso mamãe? Deste jeito Úrsula vai pensar que a senhora quer roubar o emprego dela._

_As três riram enquanto a mencionada ao ouvir o seu nome apareceu na porta com a face contrariada._

_-Não disse! –Debochou a garota, no que a empregada arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada._

_Ninphadora levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentada e foi em direção a mulher._

_-Não ligue para elas Úrsula, você sabe que não sabemos fazer nada sem você. –Falou com um grande sorriso simpático._

_-Não é o que parece. –Disse enquanto olhava Andrômeda cozinhar._

_A Sra. Tonks caminhou calmamente até a mulher e lhe sorriu amável._

_-Ora, mulher, deixe disso vai! _

_A mulher de poucos cabelos grisalhos abriu um pequeno sorriso para as três que sorriam com uma profunda simpatia, do jeito que apenas elas sabiam fazer._

_-Agora sim! –Falou Andrômeda enquanto abraçava a mulher._

Foi tirada do devaneio após algumas buzinadas do carro de trás, ainda aturdida voltou a dirigir só que agora seu destino era a sua antiga casa.

Parou em frente à porta da mansão da nobre família Tonks, através do portão negro pode ver o jardim cheio de neve assim como a casa, praticamente todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e a pintura que antes era rosa choque agora estava branca, o que considerou que deixou a casa com uma aparência sem vida, ficou a admirando por pouco tempo, pois logo o porteiro apareceu e deu espaço para que passasse com o carro, no que ela agradeceu.

Saiu da Mercedes sem se preocupar em trancá-la, quando girou nos calcanhares para ir em direção a porta, pode ver uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e andar lento, coberta por grossas peças de roupas, a mostra em sua face estava um belo sorriso de pura felicidade.

-Dora, minha menina! –Falou a abraçando fortemente no que foi retribuída.

-Como vai Úrsula? –Perguntou com a voz embargada.

A mulher se afastou por alguns centímetros para poder vê-la melhor, assim que seus olhos se fixaram um no outro a viu fazer uma careta de desgosto ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços, sem respondê-la.

-O que te fizeram? –Perguntou direta.

Tonks abriu a boca para dizer, mas logo a voz de um homem se fez presente.

-O que estão fazendo paradas aí? Vamos entrar antes que fiquemos congelados eternamente neste jardim. –Falou Mark, o porteiro, vindo na direção das duas.

Ambas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e passaram a caminharem todos juntos em direção a aconchegante casa.

--.--

Sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry estava Lilian, os olhos verdes fixos na face serena do filho que há pouco tempo atrás dera um dos piores sustos que poderia ter tido, vê-lo desmaiar em sua frente e saber que parte disto era sua culpa havia sido extremamente cruel, era como se novamente voltasse a ver as coisas acontecerem e não poder fazer nada, deveria ter o feito trocar de roupa ao menos assim que percebeu que estas estavam úmidas como qualquer mãe decente faria.

Ainda se culpando pelo ocorrido ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e por ela alguém entrar com passos cautelosos o mesmo passo que tinha ouvido a cada meia hora desde que Harry desmaiara.

-Ele ainda não acordou? –Perguntou Remus tocando levemente em seu ombro.

-O médico disse que deu alguns remédios que o deixariam dormir por algumas horas. –Explicou Lilian ainda sem desviar o olhar do filho. –Não querem correr o risco de este teimoso levantar desta cama sem antes ter descansado.

O homem abriu um pequeno sorriso com isso.

-Digamos que sendo filho de James e Lilian Evans Potter não poderíamos esperar menos dele. –Brincou Remus no que a mulher se virou em sua direção com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que você quer dizer com isto? –Perguntou duvidosa.

Remus abriu um sorriso ainda maior e se sentou na ponta da cama do moreno, conseqüentemente na frente de Lilian.

-Quero dizer que você e James eram as duas pessoas mais teimosas da face da Terra. –Respondeu balançando o ombro displicente.

Depois disso os dois ficaram a se olhar em silêncio, lembrar-se de James fazia com que fosse inevitável não recordar de Cecília, Jéssica e agora a perca mais recente, Sirius Black.

Escutaram leves batidas na porta e logo em seguida uma enfermeira loira de olhos azuis adentrou o local e se dirigir até Harry, após verificar a prancheta do garoto tirou um termômetro do bolso e mediu a temperatura dele em silêncio.

-Agora que percebo... –Começou Lilian observando a mulher. –Onde esta Tonks que até agora não venho ver como Harry esta?

A enfermeira olhou para Lilian e quando estava preste a responder Lupin a interrompeu.

-Tonks não trabalha mais aqui. –Falou por fim.

-Desde quando? –perguntou Lilian confusa.

Lilian viu o desconforto nos olhos do amigo,estava visível que ele não gostava de falar sobre a agora ex-enfermeira, coisa que não compreendia totalmente já que os dois estavam tão bem antes da morte de Sirius, só em pensar nisso sentiu seu peito se contrair.

-Desde hoje quando decidiu ajudar Gina a fugir.

A enfermeira loira após terminar de medir a temperatura de Harry virou as costas e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, Lilian por sua vez ainda encarava Lupin esperando por mais explicações.

-O que foi? –Perguntou aborrecido pelo olhar da ruiva.

-Estou tentando entender o que aconteceu entre vocês para ficar todo irritadiço apenas por falar sobre ela. –Comentou a ruiva.

Naquele momento Harry se remexeu resmungando algumas coisas e se descobrindo um pouco, no que a ruiva deixou um pequeno sorriso ir parar no canto de seus lábios enquanto se levantava e cobria melhor o filho.

-Você não entenderia, nem eu mesmo entendo. –Confessou Lupin enquanto observava o carinho entre mãe e filho.

-Por que não tenta? –Perguntou Lilian voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira o encarando novamente.

Remus se remexeu desconfortável, seus olhos fixos em uma mancha no pequeno tapete do quarto, sua cabeça trabalhava rapidamente tentando pensar em algo coerente para responder a ruiva que esperava em silêncio pela sua resposta.

-Quando Jéssica morreu pensei que não fosse capaz de seguir em frente sabendo que nunca mais veria a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. –Lupin abaixou a cabeça naquele momento tentando disfarçar os olhos marejados, mesmo após anos a dor ainda era grande. –Mas Sirius me mostrou que eu não poderia desistir, Harry, James, você e até mesmo ele mesmo não merecia isso, não mereciam sofrer mais uma perda.

Lilian tentava absorver cada palavra que ele dizia, era capaz de entender perfeitamente o que o amigo sentia, pois era exatamente daquele jeito que tinha se sentido durante anos.

-Então decidi seguir em frente, mas aí o James morreu e foi mais uma perda difícil que fui obrigado a carregar. –Fez um leve barulho com a garganta já que sua voz estava começando a falhar, seus olhos buscaram pelo da mulher que estavam marejados. –Eu segui em frente ou ao menos tentei, foram anos e anos tentando superar a dor da solidão, mesmo com o Sirius, o Harry e você ainda assim não tinha ninguém que pudesse preencher um vazio que tinha sido criado em meu peito. –Desviou o olhar para o moreno que dormia sem saber de nada. –Pode parecer egoísta mais foi uma alegria para mim e para o Sirius ter Harry aqui e foi graças a eles que acabei conhecendo Tonks, a princípio eu pensei que era apenas o meu lado galinha voltando a dar indícios de que ainda existia, mas depois eu compreendi que aquela enfermeira era especial do mesmo que Jéssica foi e é ainda, mas mesmo assim os sentimentos eram um pouco diferentes.

-Você quer dizer que está apaixonado por Tonks? –Perguntou Lilian se esforçando para entender a confusão que o homem armará em sua cabeça.

-Sim. –Confessou tristemente.

-E por que raios não esta com ela neste momento que tanto precisa? –Perguntou novamente Lilian um tanto quanto indignada.

-Porque eu sou um tonto que não consegue viver um romance de maneira tranqüila. –Falou se levantando e ficando de costas para a amiga. –Tonks e eu acabamos nos envolvendo no Natal, mas logo depois eu descobri que enquanto eu curtia uma noite de amor meu melhor amigo estava morrendo sozinho e me culpei por isso, deveria ter ficado ao lado dele, mas não fiquei! –A voz dele estava cheia de amargura naquele momento. –Então Sirius morreu e eu fiz a burrada de beber, estava fora de mim e cheio de feridas abertas. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber que acabei descontando em Tonks, justo nela que tinha me feito sentir novamente o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Lilian se levantou e foi na direção do homem e o abraçou fortemente, após alguns minutos abraçados se afastou dele e virou seu rosto em sua direção, podendo então se olharem melhor.

-Vai atrás dela, tenho certeza que era irá entender. –Falou a ruiva seriamente.

Sacudiu a cabeça de maneira negativa enquanto se afastava dela.

-Não posso. –Disse transparecendo tristeza na voz. –Eu não nasci para ser feliz, as pessoas ao meu lado sempre acabam magoadas, Tonks não merece isso. Além do mais o que eu posso oferecer a alguém tão jovem e bonita como ela?

Lilian bufou de raiva e colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto o fitava com raiva.

-Você é um dos seres mais educado que eu conheço, é jovem sim senhor, pois temos a mesma idade, e não ouse me chamar de velha! É inteligente, corajoso, um amigo de dar inveja em qualquer um e ainda por cima é rico. Para você ser um príncipe encantado só falta o cavalo!

-Corajoso? –Perguntou incrédulo. –Eu morro de medo de me envolver com ela e acabar a perdendo assim como todas as pessoas que amo.

A ruiva abriu a boca para retrucar mais a porta se abriu naquele momento revelando a imagem de Philipe e da enfermeira de poucos minutos antes, o médico fitou os dois com curiosidade, mas após pedir licença os ignorou e foi examinar o moreno que por incrível que pareça ainda dormia sobre os efeitos de remédio.

Lupin fez menção de sair do quarto, mas antes que pudesse se afastar Lilian segurou um de seus braços, o fazendo a olhar aturdido.

-Uma vez eu li em um livro uma frase interessante "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar." –Falou a ruiva no que Lupin abaixou os olhos. –Pense com carinho sobre isso e se ainda assim decidir que isso é o melhor para você eu juro que não irei mais insistir sobre isso.

Depois disso a ruiva soltou o braço do homem e voltou a ficar ao lado do filho enquanto o médico voltava a injetar mais um remédio no soro do filho. Lupin deu uma última olhada para mãe e filho antes de sair com a cabeça cheia de duvidas.

--.--

Através da pequena janela do quarto de UTI via o céu com poucas nuvens, admirava as figuras que se formava enquanto seus pensamentos iam longe, fazia quase um dia que estava trancafiada naquele quarto e até o momento não tinha tido noticias de Harry ou de Tonks, o que era extremamente estranho para ela.

Onde estariam os dois que não foram visitá-la até agora? E por que sempre que perguntava por eles as pessoas disfarçavam e davam um jeito de mudar o rumo da conversa?

Aquelas perguntas e os comportamentos deles só fazia com que aumenta-se cada vez mais a incerteza de que alguma coisa estava os impedindo de visitá-la, o pior de tudo era que não podia fazer nada além de perguntar sobre eles.

Ainda com os pensamentos longe ouviu pequenas batidas na porta, no que as ignorou claramente, sem ao menos se virar para ver de quem se tratava ouviu a porta se fechar e passos se aproximarem, a cadeira ao lado da sua cama foi arrastada para em seguida ser ocupada. Com um suspiro profundo se virou para a pessoa se deparando com a imagem de Philipe.

O médico ao ver seu olhar sobre si abriu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, seu olhar sempre gélido transmitia carinho, mas Gina pode perceber que havia uma melancolia escondida neles.

-Como vai Ginevra? –Perguntou Philipe.

A ruiva sentou na cama e olhou com os olhos semicerrados na direção do médico.

-Entediada, não agüento mais não ter nada para fazer aqui! –Reclamou a garota.

Philipe abriu um sorriso divertido com as reclamações da jovem, desde que conhecerá Gina a ver reclamar era um bom sinal, a preocupação era sempre quando estava calada demais esquecendo de tudo inclusive de seu temperamento forte.

O homem riu e a garota o encarou incrédula.

-Posso saber do que esta rindo? –Perguntou indignada pela atitude inadequada do homem.

Fez um gesto displicente com a mão indicando para que esperasse no que a ruiva cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu o queixo em um gesto de desafio. Ainda rindo ajeitou os óculos e se permitiu sustentar o sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Você é uma pessoa bastante interessante Ginevra e bastante econômica se quer saber. –Falou o médico no que ela arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão. –Ora, nem ao menos preciso gastar meu tempo e dinheiro fazendo exames para descobrir se você está melhor, basta olhar para essa cara de "Vou te matar se não calar a boca".

Se Gina estivesse em condições de se levantar com certeza o faria e colocaria uma das mãos na fronte do homem para descobrir se este não estaria com febre e caso não estivesse provavelmente iria pedir alguns exames para saber se ele não havia consumido nenhuma espécie de drogas.

"_-Como ele pode ser médico? –Se perguntou mentalmente a ruiva."_

-Tem certeza de que não comprou seu diploma?! –O provocou com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

O médico bufou claramente irritado com isto, a garota sabia muito bem o quanto ele odiava que as pessoas duvidassem de sua capacidade profissional e era por isso e por mais alguma coisa que Gina não entedia direito que o amigo fingia ser um médico frio na frente das outras pessoas.

-Não me provoque mocinha! –Falou em tom de alerta.

A ruiva voltou a arquear a sobrancelha acompanhada de um sorriso irônico.

-Se não quer que eu te provoque seu médico rabugento procure ficar de boca fechada então!

Os dois riram fracamente, mas logo as risadas cessaram dando espaço ao silêncio carregado de preocupação e melancolia.

-Gina, eu vim aqui porque...

A ruiva não deu chance para o homem continuar já que o interrompeu.

-Onde estão Tonks e Harry? –Perguntou sem esconder a tristeza em sua voz.

Philipe arqueou a sobrancelha e a fitou seriamente, sabia que naquele momento ele estaria avaliando se deveria responder ou não a pergunta dela, e ao dar um suspiro cansado à garota já sabia que tinha se decidido.

-Tonks não trabalha mais nesse hospital e Harry esta no quarto dele. –Respondeu olhando para o aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos da jovem, estes aumentaram um pouco, mas logo voltaram ao normal.

Gina tentou assimilar o que o médico disse, ele tinha sido o único a não fugir da pergunta dela, pensou em Tonks e no fato dela não trabalhar no hospital, será que ela tinha pedido demissão ou havia sido demitida por ter a ajudado? E Harry com certeza não ficaria no quarto se algo não estivesse acontecido com ele, aquilo fez com que lembra-se da última vez em que o moreno teve de ficar em repouso por sair.

-Eles estão bem? –Perguntou mostrando aflição.

-Sim.

A garota ficou incrivelmente mais aliviada com isso.

-Gina eu precisa conversar com você sobre...

-A cirurgia, eu sei. –Respondeu a ruiva com a voz soando cansada, como se estivesse com um profundo tédio de tudo aquilo. –Eu já aceitei fazê-la. –Philipe suspirou aliviado e quando fez menção de dizer algo Gina voltou a falar. –Só que antes de fazê-la tenho algumas condições.

-Condições? –Perguntou incrédulo.

A ruiva voltou sua atenção para a janela e deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse para seus lábios, já fazia algum tempo que estava pensando sobre isso...

--.--

Parou em frente à porta vermelha de número 544, sabia que esta era a casa dela, pois dias antes havia a deixado ali, colocou a mãos nos bolsos do casaco e se sentiu um tolo por hesitar em bater na porta.

Pensou em ir embora, mas antes que perdesse toda a coragem que reunira a noite passada inteira bateu na porta levemente e esperou por uma resposta, que demorou pouco tempo para vir.

Viu a maçaneta girar e logo aparecer à morena por uma pequena fresta, a garota ao vê-lo fez imediatamente uma careta mal-humorada, teve vontade de rir, porém se segurou para não a ofender ainda mais.

A garota abriu a porta e passou por ela, mas continuou a segura-la com uma das mãos nas costas.

-O que você quer? –Perguntou de maneira grosseira, aquilo o fez perceber que talvez fosse mais difícil do que julgará.

Ronald Weasley se manteve calmo aparentemente enquanto olhava atentamente o rosto da morena contrariado em uma fúria contida, a mão segurando a porta como se a qualquer momento fosse dar as costas a ele e adentrar o lugar.

-Eu... –Começou a dizer mas as palavras pareciam estarem presas em sua garganta, fez um leve barulho antes de começar. –Será que não poderíamos conversar ai dentro? –Pediu no que a morena olhou da porta para ele avaliando.

Sem dizer nada deu as costas para o ruivo e adentrou novamente a casa segurando a porta aberta numa indicação clara para que o ruivo entrasse também.

Quando passou por Hermione pode reparar que a morena estava com uma calça e uma blusa de moletom da cor preta, que parecia ser alguns números maiores do que os dela, os cabelos desgrenhados e com olhos vermelhos. Com toda a certeza a garota esteve chorando e pensar naquilo doeu.

Hermione fechou a porta com um pequeno estrondo e caminhou em passos apressados passando por ele em direção a outro cômodo, que logo descobriu ser a sala, a garota foi até o sofá e se sentou nele com o semblante sério e os braços e pernas cruzadas.

-Então agora que entramos diga logo o que você quer! –Falou Hermione na defensiva e o ruivo notou isto.

Rony a olhou de maneira intensa enquanto sentia a boca ficar seca, começou a ficar agitado enquanto procurava as palavras certas para começar.

-Bem... Eu não faço idéia de como começar. –Confessou o ruivo no que suas orelhas foram tingidas de vermelho.

A garota o fitou ainda irritada e começou a agitar o pé para cima e para baixo sem dizer nada.

-Er... eu acho que te devo desculpas...

-_**Acha? –**_Replicou a garota com impaciência.

Se for possível o ruivo ficou ainda mais vermelho do que antes, porém agora era uma mistura de vergonha e raiva, seu orgulho clamava por sair dali enquanto possuísse ainda um pouco de dignidade, mesmo morrendo de vontade de fazer isso permaneceu no lugar e fechou os olhos, contou até dez e voltou a abri-los se deparando com o olhar de deboche da morena que assistia a tudo calada.

-Okay, Eu te _**devo**_desculpas. –Voltou a dizer Rony com esforço. –Desculpa se acabei descontando em você e no Harry minha frustração, eu certamente não farei mais isso.

As palavras dele fez com que a expressão fria na face de Hermione se tornar uma cansada, tinha tanta coisa para se preocupar que o melhor seria desculpar aquele ruivo de uma vez por todas e acabar definitivamente de se iludir.

-Está desculpado. – Respondeu simplesmente se levantando.

O ruivo quis dizer algo mais mas se calou ao perceber o olhar indiferente da garota, tudo bem que tinha a magoado mas aquela indiferença era crueldade.

-Se era só isso que você tinha a me dizer...

-Não, não é! –Interrompeu o ruivo caminhando na direção dela, que recuou alguns passos.

Aquilo fez com que um sorriso se formasse no canto dos lábios do ruivo, pelo visto ela não estava tão indiferente assim com sua presença, não soube bem o porquê, mas se sentiu incrivelmente satisfeito por isso.

-E como nós ficamos?

Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia o ruivo caminhava em direção a jovem que recuava, porém esta ao sentir a paredes em suas costas viu que estava encurralada, sem saber o que fazer ficou revoltada por ver o começo de um sorriso nos lábios dele, mas ela merecia isso, afinal quem mandou ser uma perfeita idiota incapaz de agir quando se tratava daquele maldito ruivo.

-Não existe nós. –Respondeu Hermione se agarrando ao pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava.

Rony balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um pequeno sorriso parou a poucos centímetros dela e apoiando um braço de cada lado do corpo dela colado a parede, um sorriso malicioso se fez presente em seus lábios, no mesmo tempo em que Hermione tentava ignorar os batimentos acelerados do coração.

-O que esta pensando em fazer?

Murmurou a garota sentindo vontade de se bater por sua voz não sair fria e ameaçadora como queria.

-Em te provar o quanto você enganada. –Falou o ruivo fitando os olhos castanhos dela intensamente.

O ruivo abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la novamente, mesmo com aquela roupa totalmente masculina ela ainda tinha o poder de hipnotizá-lo de tal forma que fosse incapaz de pensar em ir embora sem antes ao menos provar seus lábios, quando seu olhar subiu novamente para o dela se perdeu no mar castanho.

Colou seu corpo ao dela sentindo-a ficar tensa, desceu as mãos até a sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que encostavam suas testas uma na outra, fazia tudo lentamente esperando que a morena reagisse, porém esta se mantinha inerte e arfante.

Com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios e com a confiança maior do que nunca esteve eliminou qualquer distância que pudesse existir entre os dois, cobrindo seus lábios com os dela.

--.--

_Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus numa tentativa de fugir da irmã que estava em seu encalço._

_-Por favor, Dora? –Pediu._

_Virou-se para a irmã para mandá-la parar de enchê-la, mas logo se arrependeu, pois esta estava com uma cara de dar pena até mesmo àqueles com o coração frio._

_-Er... –Começou a dizer, mas não conseguia, suspirou resignada. –Por que eu? _

_A garota abriu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou a irmã pelos ombros, tinha consciência que tinha desistido de negar seu pedido._

_-Simples, por que se eu fosse sozinha "a filha revoltada" nossos pais iriam arrumar uma maneira de me convencer do contrário. –Falou enquanto revirava os olhos. –Agora se estivermos juntas nessa..._

_Não foi preciso completar, pois logo Dora tinha entendido onde a irmã queria chegar, se uma delas fossem contra as idéias malucas dos pais eles se juntariam até que a convence-se do contrário, entretanto se as duas estivessem juntas desde o começo os pais não teriam forças suficientes para fazê-las mudarem de idéia e no final iriam desistir sem precisar criar nenhum grande conflito._

_-Mas posso saber o porquê você querer ir para a Austrália? –Perguntou Ninphadora._

_A irmã deu um sorriso enigmático e a puxou em direção aos quartos, quando a viu olhar de maneira confusa piscou em sua direção divertida._

_-Logo você irá entender._

Batidas leves na porta lhe trouxe de volta a realidade, se virou e foi abrir a porta, dando enfim passagem a Úrsula que carregava em mãos uma grande bandeja cheia de guloseimas.

Abriu um sorriso verdadeiro e agradeceu a mulher enquanto ia até a cama e começava a beliscar alguns doces que a velha senhora tinha trago.

-Dora? –Chamou a mulher insegura, conseguindo a atenção dela para si. –O que lhe trouxe de volta minha menina?

A ex-enfermeira abaixou os olhos os sentindo arderem com as lágrimas que queria derrubar, porém não permitiu que isto acontece-se, tinha prometido que iria voltar a dura realidade que sua vida se tornara e que voltaria a cumprir sua dura promessa de que nunca mais choraria na frente de ninguém.

Sem erguer a face respondeu.

-Saudades.

A mulher a encarou desconfiada, mas não disse mais nada e a deixou sozinha.

Naquele momento Tonks voltou a fitar o grande mural de fotos de seu quarto, se lembrava de quando cada uma delas tinha sido tiradas, de um passeio da escola, de quando tinha se formado na oitava série, da primeira viagem sem os pais, do primeiro namorado, entre muitas outras, e praticamente todas elas estava acompanhada da irmã.

Colocou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca e passou a mastigar lentamente, com um pouco de esforço o engoliu, sua garganta parecia ter sido bloqueada por um grande nó.

Foi em direção ao mural e pegou na mão uma foto a qual passou a admirar, estava ela e a irmã em frente a uma enorme faculdade em Brisbane, Austrália.

_Andava distraidamente tentando arrumar a câmera fotográfica quando esbarrou fortemente em uma pessoa que vinha na direção oposta, sem conseguir se manter em pé acabou caindo no chão._

_Gemeu com a dor do choque, mas logo desviou sua atenção para máquina fotográfica que tinha voado para longe de suas mãos._

_-Você esta bem? –Perguntou uma voz rouca muito próxima a ela._

_Levantou a cabeça para poder olhá-lo, quando fez isso sentiu suas bochechas se tingirem fortemente de vermelho._

_A sua frente estava um homem por volta de seus dezessete anos de cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, estava de óculos escuros e tinha um lindo sorriso. Naquele momento se viu perdida enquanto o admirava._

_-Dora?_

_Virou-se na direção da irmã um pouco perturbada com a visão daquele homem misteriosamente atraente._

_Antes que pudesse dizer algo a garota estava ao lado da outra que continuava sentada bobamente no chão. Ao perceber a situação idiota que se encontrava se ergueu em um pulo os assustando._

_-Você esta bem? –Repetiu o homem em um inglês perfeito, fato esse que despertou a curiosidade nelas._

_-Estou. –Respondeu envergonhada no que o viu abrir um sorriso aliviado. –Me desculpe por isso._

_-Sem danos. –Brincou enquanto abria os braços para mostrá-la que estava bem, porém ao olhar para um ponto em particular no chão fez uma leve careta. –Ao contrário de sua câmera._

_Aquele última frase fez com que desvia-se a atenção para o lugar em que ele olhava, jogada a dois metros dela estava sua câmera nova toda espatifada, sem conter a frustração que sentiu na hora soltou alguns resmungos mal-humorados. _

_O homem foi em direção onde a câmera estava e a pegou nas mãos passando a examiná-la cuidadosamente sob os olhares curiosos das duas, depois de algum tempo ele terminou de abrir a câmera e tirou o filme cuidadosamente._

_-Infelizmente a câmera não tem concerto, mas acho que deu para salvar algumas fotos. –Falou a entregando o filme e o que sobrava da câmera fotográfica._

_-Obrigada ..._

_-Me chame de Lipe. –Falou estendendo a mão em sua direção._

_Dora sorriu gentilmente na direção do homem, que agora sabia que seu apelido era Lipe, e aceitou o aperto de mão dele._

_-Se é assim então me chame de Dora. –Falou sendo simpática._

_Ao lado dela estava sua irmã que até então se manteve calada assistindo o desenrolar da história com um sorriso discreto, Lipe se virou na direção dela e ficou a admirando por alguns segundos até que balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro e foi cumprimentá-la sem desviar os olhos dos dela._

_-E o seu nome?_

_As duas irmãs se entreolharam, Dora deu um pequeno sorriso de incentivo à irmã que suspirou aliviada quando se virou novamente na direção do homem que pareceu não perceber os olhares das irmãs._

_-Charlotte. –Respondeu tentando não demonstrar muita simpatia._

_-É um prazer Charlotte. –Respondeu com um grande sorriso, depois se virou na direção da outra garota. –E Dora.Bom...agora eu preciso ir embora, nos vemos por ai garotas._

A porta se abriu novamente interrompendo as recordações de Tonks, a ex-enfermeira até que tentou secar algumas lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face, mas era tarde demais.

A mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos correu em direção e rosto extremamente simpático, percorreu os olhos na imagem da filha e logo correu em sua direção a abraçando fortemente.Aquele abraço cheio de amor e conforto fez com que o coração machucado de Ninphadora voltar a transbordar a tristeza que guardava neles, enquanto chorava nos braços da mãe a mulher lhe sussurrava em seu ouvido que a amava.

--.--

_-Harry? –Ouviu uma voz bastante conhecida feminina lhe chamar. _

_Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu tamanha a vontade de permanecer com eles fechados._

_-Vamos Harry, acorde. –Pediu novamente, e dessa vez não pode deixar de atender._

_Abriu os olhos se deparando com os castanhos dela, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa se sentou e a abraçou fortemente com medo que ela se afastasse ou algo a tirasse de perto dele. _

_No começo a sentiu tensa, mas logo a sua risada soou como música em seus ouvidos no mesmo tempo em que ela retribuía o abraço timidamente, ficaram abraçados sentindo um a presença do outro sem dizer nada, só se afastando alguns minutos depois quando os corações angustiados já estavam calmos o suficiente._

_Mesmo assim os olhos do moreno ainda transmitiam medo quando olhou para ela._

_-Gi eu morri..._

_Harry logo se calou ao sentir um dos dedos da ruiva tocar seus lábios de maneira delicada._

_-Shi, Harry. –Pediu a garota o enlaçando pelo pescoço. _

_O moreno sentiu o coração bater mais rápido enquanto uma vontade de se apossar novamente daqueles lábios macios e vermelhos o dominava._

_-Não vamos falar nada agora. –Pediu Gina em um murmuro._

_Assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e logo deixou que um sorriso fosse parar em seus lábios, colocou carinhosamente uma mecha do cabelo flamejante da ruiva que caia na face atrás da orelha dela, sorriu satisfeito ao poder agora vislumbrar melhor aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto se perdia._

_-Te amo ruiva. –Sussurrou antes de se apoderar dos lábios dela._

Abriu e fechou os olhos varias vezes consecutivas, só conseguia ver um monte de burrões coloridos a sua frente, sentou lentamente na cama e esfregou os olhos lentamente, enquanto se espreguiçava não pode deixar de sorrir bobamente ao se lembrar de seu sonho, só em pensar que poderia vivenciar aquilo com a ruiva seu coração faltava transbordar de felicidade.

Sentado apalpou a pequena cômoda ao lado até que seus dedos sentiram o que tanto procurava, ao colocar os óculos passou a olhar minuciosamente o quarto, se deparando com ele vazio.

Isso fez com que tivesse uma idéia, sem pensar nas conseqüências arrancou o tubo com soro de seu braço e pulou para fora da cama, vestiu a primeira coisa que achou no guarda-roupa, olhando a todo minuto de maneira preocupada a porta.

Ao terminar de se arrumar espiou para fora do quarto e não encontrou ninguém vindo pelo corredor, sorrateiramente saiu e passou a caminhar em direção a ala leste, imagens de minutos antes de desmaiar passavam em sua mente fazendo seu coração se contrair dentro do peito.

Logo que chegou à porta do quarto a escancarou com esperanças de ver a ruiva sentada na cama cercada por um bando de ruivos ciumentos, suas esperanças evaporaram no mesmo momento em que seus olhos se encheram de preocupação assim como o peito.

-Continua vazio. –Disse desolado para ele mesmo.

Ficou admirando o quarto ainda algum tempo sem saber o que fazer quando escutou uma voz furiosa chegar a seus ouvidos.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER. –Gritou Lilian não só o sobressaltando como a uma enfermeira que passava no fim do corredor. –Posso saber o que o senhor esta fazendo fora da cama? Esta tentando matar sua mãe do coração por acaso?

O moreno até pensou em responder, mas depois disto sua mãe passara a lhe arrastar corredor a fora igual tinha feito dias atrás, enquanto fazia o percurso de volta ao quarto escutou a mãe tagarelar algumas coisas, entretanto não prestou atenção em nenhuma delas naquele momento, estava ocupado demais desesperado em tentar saber onde estaria Gina.

Tentou perguntar a mãe, mas ela não parava de falar, bufou irritado. Estava muito ferrado mesmo.

--.--

Entrou na pequena sala dos funcionários sentindo os olhares de todos sobre si, ao fundo sentado no sofá de coro velho estavam três mulheres duas enfermeiras e uma médica, já na mesa estavam dois médicos um de cabelos bastante grisalhos e o outro parecia que tinha se formado recentemente.

Ignorando os olhares sob si se sentou no outro extremo da mesa, tentando evitar ao máximo de ter que falar com aquelas pessoas odiosas.

Logo os dois homens e as duas enfermeiras voltaram a conversar com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes de entrar, mas para a sua infelicidade a médica havia se levantado e vinha em sua direção, abaixou a cabeça como se não estivesse percebido e passou a procurar nos bolsos o maço de cigarros o pegou nas mãos enquanto via de soslaio a mulher se sentar em sua frente.

-Philipe. –Cumprimentou com um sorriso que ele julgou ser sexy.

Sem alternativa voltou a ergueu a cabeça na direção da mulher fazendo um pequeno aceno em cumprimento.

-Como vai Jillian? –Perguntou sem expressar nenhuma simpatia.

A mulher sorriu ainda mais, tinha os cabelos negros e seus olhos eram azuis, sua pele era extremamente branca, seu corpo era cheio de curvas e possuía um belo par de seios avantajados. Ela trabalhava como nutricionista e sempre tinha os olhares dos homens a acompanhando por onde passava.

-Eu vou bem ao contrário de você. –Respondeu a mulher se aproximando um pouco mais dele por cima da mesa.

Arqueando a sobrancelha encostou-se à cadeira e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

-Por que diz isso?

Jillian voltou a se endireitar na cadeira um pouco aborrecida, o que fez com que Philipe acaba-se tendo que se controlar para não rir.

-Porque esta se isolando de todo mundo, esta com a barba por fazer, seus olhos vermelhos e com olheiras, e claro, esta mais frio do que nunca. –Falou a mulher com superioridade.

Philipe coçou a barba por fazer se dando conta no estado dela apenas agora, suspirou e ajeitou os óculos no rosto sem expressar sentimento algum além de tédio.

-Já pensou que minha personalidade pode ser essa?

Foi a vez dela de arquear a sobrancelha descrente, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico ia parar nos lábios carnudos dela.

- Oh, sim claro. –Respondeu soando totalmente sarcástica. –E tudo isso não tem nada a vê com o estado de saúde da Srta. Weasley.

O moreno semicerrou os olhos na direção dela, fechou os punhos com força tentando conter a raiva que crescia em seu peito.

-Será que poderia ser mais clara? –Perguntou com a voz ameaçadora.

A mulher não deixou aquilo abalar com seu humor, seu sorriso ainda continuava em seus lábios como se não estivesse acabado de insinuar nada a respeito de um relacionamento dele com uma paciente, coisas que ele sabia que todos falavam pelas suas costas e que até o momento ninguém tivera a audácia de falar em sua cara.

-Estou dizendo que este estado deprimente que você se encontra é por culpa desse sentimento que você nutre por aquela garotinha ruiva. –Disse Jillian calmamente enquanto via as iris do homem brilharem cada vez mais ameaçadora em sua direção.

Ela se aproximou dele lentamente por cima da mesa esticando o braço para poder tocá-lo.

-Por que você não para um pouco de brincar com aquela garotinha e não decidi se divertir com quem realmente sabe das coisas. –Propões a mulher de maneira insinuante.

Antes que a médica pudesse tocá-lo se levantou da cadeira de maneira brusca, fazendo o objeto cair no chão com um pequeno estrondo chamando a atenção de todos novamente para si, Jillian o fitou com os olhos arregalados, mas logo se recompôs.

Os dois ficaram se fitando por algum tempo, então Philipe apoiou uma das mãos na mesa e se curvou em sua direção quando estava próximo ao ouvido dela começou a dizer de forma que apenas ela escuta-se.

-Se por acaso um dia eu nutrir algo por Ginevra irei preferir mil vezes ela a uma vadia como você que fica se esfregando com qualquer um em seu consultório. –Falou com a voz venenosa.

Depois disso o único som que se ouviu foi o de um tapa certeiro no lado direito da face do médico, este a encarou com ódio antes de se virar e sair da sala com raiva, deixando para trás todos boquiabertos.

--.--

Estava na sacada de olhos fechados enquanto o vento bagunçava seus cabelos já rebeldes, tentava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido nestes dias, cada vez que as coisas pareciam estarem bem sempre acontecia algo que fazia com que sua vida vira-se de ponta cabeça.

Nem ao menos se lembrava mais quantas vezes tinha se sentido assim, mas essa com certeza era a mais forte do que todas as outras, graças a uma ruivinha que tinha aparecido em sua vida de maneira tão inesperada.

Um dia simplesmente estava naquela mesma sacada pensando na vida quando de repente se viu perdidamente atraído pela imagem daquela garota. Depois desse dia seu mundo nunca mais virou em torno dele, pois agora tinha algo melhor como foco.

Foi com um sobressalto que viu a porta se abrir e o quarto ser preenchido por uma quantidade excessiva de ruivos.

-Harry, meu caro, como vai? –Perguntou Fred animado vindo em sua direção

O moreno iria responder mais sua atenção foi para um ruivo que acabara de entrar acompanhada por uma morena, estes eram Rony e Mione, o primeiro estava extremamente sem graça com tudo aquilo.

-Como vai Harry? –Gaguejou o ruivo.

Harry olhou na direção de Hermione por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para entender que o ruivo estava se esforçando para se desculpar, e se a melhor amiga tinha sido capaz de fazer isso não seria ele a não aceitar.

-Vou bem Rony e você cara? –Perguntou enquanto se aproximava com um pequeno sorriso.

Todos inclusive Rony sorriram aliviados depois disso, fizeram baderna no quarto do moreno por um bom tempo parando apenas no momento que alguma enfermeira entrava no quarto, mas logo que esta saia a bagunçava voltava a reinar no lugar.

No meio da algazarra Harry não pode deixar de reparar nas mãos entrelaçadas e no sorriso que cismava em não sair dos lábios do casal, pelo menos algo bom tinha que acontecer naqueles dias tão conturbados. Mas vendo os dois juntos e felizes daquele jeito não pode deixar de pensar em como Gina estaria e no beijo que os dois tinham trocado antes dela desmaiar.

Estava tão absorto que nem ao menos reparou quando a porta voltou a se abrir e um médico adentrar no quarto acompanhado de uma enfermeira mandando todo mundo se retirar, pois o mesmo precisa descansar.

-Se não tem jeito. –Reclamou Fred se levantando e caminhando para fora do quarto, chamando finalmente a atenção do moreno.

Hermione antes de sair foi até o amigo e lhe deu um abraço apertado como sempre fazia.

-Vê se não apronta mais seu moreno louco. –Falou a garota divertida.

O moreno abriu um sorriso maroto para ela.

-E vê se você não vai _**aprontar**_ nada com este ruivo safado. –Disse cheio de malicia, fazendo a garota corar.

Esta lhe deu um tapa leve no ombro e caminhou em direção a saída do quarto de mãos dadas com Rony, este se virou para se despedir de Harry.

-Rony? –O chamou ainda sustentando o sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Vê lá o que vai fazer com a minha irmãzinha seu ruivo safado, se fizer algo impróprio eu irei caçar sua cabeça e reze para que eu escolhe a certa na hora.

Terminou lançando um olhar o qual dizia perfeitamente quais cabeças a que ele se referia.

O ruivo assentiu com um aceno, enquanto puxava Hermione para mais perto e dava um beijo leve na curva do pescoço da namorada a fazendo se arrepiar e corar, ao fundo pode-se ouvir as risadas dos gêmeos.

Apenas agora que seu quarto estava vazio pode vislumbrar a imagem do médico de Gina, o mesmo médico que tinha o atendido quando desmaiara pateticamente enquanto esperava por noticias da ruiva, 

pensou em perguntar sobre a garota, mas logo desistiu da idéia, pois havia um clima de mal estar sob os dois que Harry apesar de não entender direito o que era tinha certeza que um não aturava o outro.

Philipe sem dizer nada ao moreno que o encarava com o semblante fechado pegou a prancheta dele e passou a examiná-la para minutos depois se voltar ao garoto com indiferença.

-Esta com tonturas, ânsias, dor? –Perguntou de maneira profissional.

-Não. –Respondeu Harry sem esconder o desagrado na voz.

Fingindo não ter percebido isso o médico se virou para a enfermeira que estava calada até então e pediu para que se retirasse do quarto com os medicamentos, dando a desculpa de que o garoto não iria precisar mais deles, quando a jovem fez isto ele voltou sua atenção ao moreno.

-O que foi? –Perguntou o moreno mal-humorado.

Philipe bufou irritado e largou a prancheta em um canto qualquer com impaciência.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui Sr. Potter. –Começou a dizer tentando controlar a vontade de apertar o pescoço do garoto. –Eu não te odeio mas se continuar com esta atitude eu posso arranjar isto para você.

Harry o encarou de maneira sarcástica fazendo o médico bufar novamente.

-Se vê ao longe que não me odeia. –Disse Harry irônico.

O homem revirou os olhos com aquela frase. Por que era tão difícil assim não poder socar um paciente?

-Olha, eu sinceramente estou tentando não te odiar então cala a boca e me deixa falar. –Falou Philipe com uma raiva contida, seus punhos estavam semicerrados. –Você gosta _**mesmo**_ de Ginevra?

Aquela pergunta surpreendeu o moreno que fitou o médico como se este fosse louco, não esperava que ele fosse falar sobre Gina de maneira direta consigo.

-Por que a pergunta?

Philipe tirou os óculos e foi se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama do moreno, dessa vez não tinha ironia ou sarcasmo em seu ato, apenas cansaço. Harry por sua vez assistia tudo com desconfiança.

-Ao invés de me fazer outra pergunta será que você é capaz primeiro de responder esta?

Harry estava pronto para debater o que o médico disse quando este começou a falar expressando todo o cansaço que sentia.

-Harry, estou falando sério quando disse que não te odeio e mais sério ainda agora quando digo que não quero briga, apenas gostaria de saber se você é capaz de responder esta simples pergunta. –Explicou no que o moreno ficou pensativo.

Pensou por alguns segundos o quanto gostava de ficar perto dela, do seu sorriso, de sua determinação admiradora,entre tantas outras qualidades e sentimentos que nutria por ela não foi difícil para o moreno ter certeza sobre seus sentimentos, sorriu inconscientemente.

-Sim eu realmente gosto dela. –Respondeu Harry após algum tempo.

Naquele momento pela primeira vez Harry pode ver uma expressão verdadeira por trás daquela mascara fria que o médico sempre tinha usado, havia alivio e ao mesmo tempo melancolia.

-Sabe eu realmente não sei se fico feliz ou triste com esta resposta.

-Mas o qu...

-Ao mesmo tempo em que isso é bom é péssimo também. –Continuou a dizer como se o moreno não tivesse acabado de tentar interrompe-lo. –Harry você realmente tem consciência do que poderá acontecer daqui para frente?

Cada vez mais o garoto se encontrava mais confuso. Onde aquele médico queria chegar?!

-Eu não estou te entendendo. –Confessou Harry contrariado. –Por que não diz logo de uma vez por todas o que quer dizer?

O médico esboçou um pequeno sorriso com a resposta do garoto, ao menos tinha que admitir que era corajoso e inteligente e não apenas mais um menino bobo e mimado como tinha pensado antes de ter a conversa com Ginevra, e foi graças a ela que estava ali tentando conhecer o verdadeiro Harry Potter o garoto que tinha conquistado o coração daquela ruiva frágil a qual sempre tentara proteger e falhara miseravelmente em todas as tentativas.

-Okay, serei direto. –Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto, reconhecendo o brilho que tinha neles, era o mesmo brilho que os dele tinham alguns anos atrás. –Se você pretende ter algum tipo de relacionamento com Gina, antes me vejo na obrigado de alertá-lo sobre o que provavelmente irá acontecer.

Assistiu os olhos de Harry brilharem por um segundo com insegurança, mas logo eles voltaram a se tornarem determinados e curiosos.

-Acho que Gina te contou que sofre de um problema sério do coração. –Começou a dizer no que o moreno confirmou em silêncio. –Este problema vem se agravando com o tempo e há dois dias Ginevra teve seu pior ataque, apesar de estar aparentemente bem se ela não fizer uma cirurgia em breve é muito capaz que no seu próximo ataque não seja capaz de contar com a sorte como fez na última vez.

O coração do moreno se contraiu no peito, sabia que o estado de saúde da garota era frágil, mas nunca tinha considerado a idéia de perdê-la. Céus, e como se isso não fosse o suficiente tinha o sentimento de culpa que o sufocava, ela tinha ido atrás dele para apoiá-lo quando teve o último ataque.

Philipe desviou os olhos do moreno,era difícil para ele assistir o conflito de sentimentos que o moreno expressava, pois sabia o quão dolorosos poderiam ser eles.

-Vejo que agora esta começando a entender onde eu quero chegar. –Disse Philipe sem alegria nenhuma na voz. –É muito importante que Gina faça esta cirurgia, hoje mesmo nós conversamos e ela topou fazê-la.

-Continuo sem entender aonde você quer chegar. –Falou Harry olhando para a sacada.

Voltou a avaliar a inteligência do garoto, talvez ele não fosse tão inteligente quanto pensou de inicio.

-As chances desta cirurgia der certo são de 1 em 2, por tanto há 50 de chance da Gina não voltar da sala cirúrgica.

Aquela última frase fez com que Harry vira-se o pescoço com um estralo alto na direção do médico, mesmo sentindo um dor descomunal no pescoço a ignorou, seus olhos expressavam medo enquanto seu coração parecia querer sair do seu peito tamanha rapidez de suas batidas.

-Você esta dizendo que a Gina vai... morrer? –Perguntou com a voz entrecortada, aquela idéia era inadmissível para ele.

-Estou dizendo que daqui para frente Ginevra mais do que nunca vai encarar a morte. –Falou sério, voltando a encarar os olhos do garoto. –Irei fazer o possível e o impossível para que viva, mas não podemos descartar a possibilidade de que ela possa não resistir.

-Não! Gina é a garota mais forte que eu conheço. –Falou Harry sentindo-se cada vez mais impotente. –Ela vai _**viver**__!_

Naquele momento não era preciso que o moreno disse-se mais nada, estava evidente que aquilo era amor verdadeiro, mas mesmo assim Philipe não pode deixar de sentir receio por aquele casal, eles enfrentariam coisas difíceis daqui pela frente, coisas que talvez não suportassem passar, entretanto só lhe restava torcer pelos dois.

-Agora sim eu acredito que você realmente a _**ama**_. –Disse Philipe enquanto se levantava e dava um pequeno sorriso a Harry. –Uma coisa que a vida me ensinou foi que quando se ama não há limites, você simplesmente pode fazer tudo por sua amada. Está preparado para isso?

Estendeu a mão para o moreno que aceitou prontamente, a inimizade já não existia mais e os dois estavam por incrível que pareça felizes por isso.

-Estou. –Falou Harry por fim com determinação.

--.--

Escutou o leve despertar de seu celular, após isso correu para debaixo da água, fechando os olhos enquanto a água escura escorria por todo o seu corpo, estava na hora de voltar a tomar as rédeas de sua vida.

Pouco tempo depois estava arrumada descendo as escadas de sua casa, ao entrar na cozinha Úrsula a encarou com a testa franzida enquanto sua mãe tomava tranquilamente seu café da manhã, deu um beijo de bom dia na face das duas e se sentou, o café da manhã tinha sido tranqüilo, com algumas poucas brincadeiras onde sua mãe provocava Úrsula.

Assim que terminou pediu licença e se despediu das mulheres prometendo voltar no fim do dia, antes de entrar no carro verificou se sua roupa estava diferente da que vestia antes para trabalhar, arrumou o chapéu que usava e entrou no carro, não iria mais se esconder e chorar.

Ao entrar no enorme estacionamento viu o porteiro vir em sua direção e arregalar os olhos ao vê-la, sentiu vontade de rir da cara de espanto dele, mas apenas abriu um sorriso educado e o cumprimentou antes de se afastar.

-Perfeito. –Sussurrou para si mesma ao ver algumas enfermeiras passarem de um lado para o outro distraídas demais com seus trabalhos para reparar nela.

Com toda a calma do mundo apertou o botão que levava ao quarto de Harry e subiu assobiando, estava fora do horário de visitas, mas duvidava que alguém ali fosse capaz de impedi-la quando conhecia quase todas as falhas de segurança daquele lugar.

Assim que parou na frente da porta a escancarou de uma vez assustando um jovem moreno de olhos verdes.

Este a encarou por alguns segundos surpreso antes de correr em sua direção e lhe abraçar fortemente, sem a mínima vontade de ser pega no fraga se afastou dele e fechou a porta, voltando depois sua atenção a ele enquanto piscava divertida.

-Saudades? –Perguntou divertida se jogando na cama do moreno.

Este apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro indo se juntar a ela.

-Por que esta assim? –Perguntou o moreno a encarando com curiosidade.

-Assim como? –Devolveu a pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha divertida.

O moreno pôs a mão no queixo e fez cara de pensativo, depois se levantou e ficou olhando atentamente a imagem da mulher deitada em sua cama.

-Não esta vestindo a camisa das esquisitonas. –Falou o moreno começando a enumerar nos dedos, mas logo foi interrompido por Tonks que exclamou um "Eu não uso sempre". –Usa sim, só não usa quando esta trabalhando...

O moreno deu um leve tapa na testa ao falar isto, tinha se esquecido de que Tonks tinha perdido o emprego por sua causa, outra culpa que teria guardar para si. Pensou que veria os olhos delas tristes mas não estavam.

-Tonks, me desc...

-Se completar leva um cascudo. –Alertou a mulher sorrindo. –Não é sua culpa se eu perdi a bosta deste emprego, se quer saber de mais uma coisa foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer, este hospital estava me dando nos nervos. Logo acho um novo emprego em outro que não me faça trabalhar vinte e quatro horas e que não tenha um moreno folgado que vive a fugir.

Aquilo fez os dois rirem, apesar da diferença considerável de idade a amizade deles era tão fácil de lidar, talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que Tonks nunca chegara a envelhecer de verdade.

-Okay, mas voltando ao que eu dizia antes, não esta usando a camisa da esquisitonas, não esta de lentes e pintou o cabelo de castanhos. –Falou Harry no que a mulher fez uma leve careta.

-Estava na casa da minha mãe e ela sempre fez questão de jogar fora minhas camisas das esquisitonas. –Explicou fazendo mais uma careta, arrancando uma sonora gargalhada do garoto. –Só pintei meu cabelo para a cor normal dele assim como deixei minha lente de lado, enfim voltei a minha aparência verdadeira. –Falou dando de ombros, depois seu olhar ficou desconfiado. –Por que, não ficou bem assim?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Tonks voltou a dizer.

-Se atreva a dizer que estou feia para você ver o que te acontece. –Ameaçou levantando o punho fechado na direção do moreno, que levantou as mãos em rendimento.

-Você não tinha me dito que valia mentir! –Se defendeu o garoto no que foi acertado no rosto por um travesseiro.

Os dois voltaram a rir, mas logo o silêncio recaiu sobre eles e o clima tenso se instalou no quarto.

-Você esta mesmo bem? –Perguntou Harry após um tempo.

Tonks abriu um leve sorriso com isto e confirmou.

-Eu sobrevivo, como disse este emprego estava me deixando louca e realmente prefiro procurar outro hospital,estava mesmo precisando de mais tempo para me dedicar a outras coisas. –Falou Tonks no que Harry suspirou aliviado, a ex-enfermeira bagunçou os cabelos morenos dele já rebeldes. –E você como esta?

-Estou bem. –Respondeu revirando os olhos em seguida ao vê-la examinar sua prancheta. –Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

-Nunca. –Concordou ela. –Vê se não abusa que logo estará em casa.

Ele concordou a vendo ficar cabisbaixa.

-E Gina como esta? –Perguntou ao moreno que também ficou cabisbaixo.

-Tenho poucas noticias dela, apenas alguns minutos atrás que fiquei sabendo melhor o que estava acontecendo.

Depois disso Harry passou a narrar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o momento que ela saiu para a pequena reunião com Philipe até o momento que o mesmo venho em seu quarto conversar, nessa parte da história o moreno pode ver que Tonks tinha ficado realmente surpresa com isso.

-Eu ainda não o entendo bem, mas não o encaro mais como meu inimigo. –Confessou o moreno.

Tonks ficou calada por um tempo, como se estivesse a avaliar se dizia ou não, por fim decidiu-se por contar.

-Philipe tem um grande motivo para agir desta maneira Harry, que talvez ninguém daqui além de mim saiba. –Falou no que o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Que motivo?

Tonks suspirou e se levantou da cama, agora que tinha começado teria que ir até o fim, optou então por não olhar nos olhos do moreno e se levantou indo até a sacada sendo seguida por ele.

-Para você entenda terei que te contar coisas que aconteceram quando eu tinha a sua idade. –Falou Tonks no que Harry permaneceu calado esperando pacientemente. –Provavelmente você não sabe sobre isso, mas eu tinha uma irmã gêmea. -Não era preciso olhá-lo para saber que aquilo tinha o surpreendido e o deixado mais confuso. –Minha irmã se chamava Charlotte, nós viemos de uma família da mais alta nobre sociedade, Char e eu nunca gostamos muito disso e sempre que dava nós íamos contra as regras impostas sobre como deveria ser uma mulher da alta sociedade. –Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar das coisas que aprontaram juntas. –Um dia Char teve a idéia de ir para uma faculdade no exterior, nossos pais provavelmente iriam contra, mas se nós duas estivéssemos juntas eles não teriam forças para nos fazer mudar de idéia, então após muita insistência por parte dela eu topei com o plano.

Harry prestava total atenção em Tonks que estralavam os dedos distraidamente com o olhar perdido para o céu, mas ainda assim podia perceber que tinha carinho e dor em seus olhos, aquela mulher que sempre brincava e apoiava os amigos sofreu provavelmente em silêncio por anos.

-Após meus pais desistirem de nos impedir fomos para Brisbane, Austrália. Logo que chegamos esbarrei em um adolescente que deveria ter a nossa mesma idade, não foi preciso muito para me apaixonar, porém ele só tinha olhos para Charlotte que se sentia extremamente culpada, apesar de eu negar qualquer sentimento amoroso. –Cenas e mais cenas passavam em sua cabeça de conversas que teve com a irmã, de pequenas discussões que poderiam ter sido evitadas. –Ele estudava medicina e mesmo assim não se parecia nada com um futuro médico, os cabelos compridos e os óculos escuros como melhor amigo era de criar duvidas sobre sua carreira, o nome dele era Philipe Scott Kyle.

Como esperado Harry ficou boquiaberto naquele momento, agora sim estava começando a compreender o porquê apenas ela conhecia o motivo que levou o médico de Gina a se tornar alguém tão fechado, tentou imaginá-lo da forma como tinha sido descrito, mas isso era uma tarefa quase impossível.

-Quando percebi que minha irmã também estava apaixonada por ele dei o maior incentivo para que ficassem juntos e assim que consegui me mudei para Londres. –Seus olhos estavam marejados, ela inspirou profundamente e depois continuou. –Pouco tempo depois os dois se casaram e eram felizes, eu estava feliz por minha irmã. Pouco tempo Lipe me ligou desesperado pedindo para que minha família fosse para lá o mais rápido possível. –Uma lágrima fina escorreu pela face da enfermeira. –Lipe estava fazendo estágio em um dos melhores hospitais do país e tinha toda uma carreira promissora pela frente, em uma manhã ele ligou para casa como sempre fazia para conversar uma banalidade qualquer com Charlotte, mas enquanto falavam pelo telefone minha irmã passou mal. Naquele dia nós descobrimos que Char sofria um sério problema do coração chamado Cardiomiopátia.

Os olhos da mulher se voltaram na direção de Harry que sentiu o coração se contrair no peito, será que era possível que Charlotte e Gina tivessem a mesma doença? Se isso fosse verdade estava explicado o motivo que Philipe tanto se dedicava a ruiva...

Tonks tinha percebido que Harry havia finalmente começado a entender o significado daquilo, e pensar que teria que agüentar aquela culpa, a culpa de tê-los os aproximados, agora os dois sofreriam por causa dela.

-Charlotte foi operada as pressas a operação tinha dado certo, porém não totalmente. –Naquele momento Tonks não agüentou e fechou os olhos enquanto suas mãos apertavam a grade da sacada, a perda de sua 

irmã ainda era uma ferida aberta. –O médico conversou com Philipe que teve que fazer uma escolher, ter uma carreira brilhante ou aproveitar ao máximo ao lado de Char os últimos anos de vida dela.

Harry se virou na direção dela incrédulo, tinha se esquecido que ela sempre se referia a irmã no passado quando ela mencionou que a operação tinha dado certo.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que a operação deu certo. –Falou o moreno tentando entender o que tinha se tornado sua cabeça.

-E deu Harry, mas não havia mais jeito a não ser adiar e dar a ela tempo de se despedir. –Murmurou enquanto secava mais algumas lágrimas que escorria por sua face. –Philipe recusou se tornar um grande médico quando teve oportunidade, preferiu ficar ao lado da amada.

Tonks com as costas das mãos secou todas as lágrimas silenciosas que tinham escorrido por seu rosto, depois que tinha se recomposto se virou na direção de Harry.

-Philipe esta assim porque perdeu Charlotte, que era a razão de viver dele. –Falou Tonks no que o moreno finalmente entendeu.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos tentando assimilar, entendendo agora mais do que antes o que Philipe tinha dito, ele mais do que ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer e estava o preparando para isso, naquele momento de gratidão pelo médico.

-Agora eu entendo as coisas, me sinto um idiota por tudo o que pensei sobre ele. –Confessou Harry no que Tonks deu um pequeno sorriso. –Isso pode acontecer com a Gina não é?

-Pode sim Harry, é uma possibilidade. –Falou Tonks

O moreno inspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

-Tonks é por isso que você se tornou enfermeira? –Perguntou o moreno.

-É sim Harry, quando Char morreu minha vida virou de ponta cabeças, não sabia o que fazer, e só sentia uma única coisa, vontade de ajudar os outros já que não fui capaz de fazer isso com minha própria irmã. –Explicou Tonks no que Harry sentiu um imenso orgulho dela. –E é exatamente o que vou fazer agora.

Olhou aturdido com a mudança de assunto de maneira repentina, ainda estava tentando decifrar o que ela queria dizer falando aquilo, mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em alguma hipótese já estava sendo arrastado para dentro do quarto, enquanto Tonks mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Eu vou te ajudar a ver a Gina. –Respondeu a pergunta muda do garoto.

-Como? –perguntou incrédulo no que ela sorriu enigmática.

-Fique quieto que eu te explico. –Falou marotamente se sentando na cama sendo acompanhada pelo moreno que agora estava entusiasmado com a possibilidade de rever a ruiva.

--.--

_**N/A: Bom este capitulo saiu maior do que todos os outros, por tanto ao invés de ser o penúltimo será o antepenúltimo capitulo, o próximo capitulo tenho certeza que iram agradar mais vocês, será basicamente Harry/Gina, porém... como eu dei muito espaço para Remus/Tonks(por mais que a principio não fosse minha intenção) também teremos cenas deles dois...**_

_**O motivo da demora expliquei no recado que tinha postado, mas para quem não leu ai vai... A fics esta em sua reta final, e como sempre fiquei indecisa sobre como terminá-la.**_

_**Mas após uma conversa com uma amiga minha no domingo me decidi sobre o que irei fazer definitivamente, o que vcs só descobriram no último capitulo, que prometo tentar não demorar. **_

_**Bom peço minhas sinceras desculpas pelo capitulo ter demora tantoooo, mas nem tudo foi minha culpa, o capitulo esta pronto desde de terça feira (19/08) entretanto como sou uma pessoa de 'sorte'**_

_**Fiquei sem internet até o final de semana, mas fui viajar então não deu para postar e ontem (26/08) quando eu voltei estava sem energia... Portanto só deu para postar hoje mesmo... Desculpa mesmo!!**_

__

_**Agradeço a todos os comentários do fundo do coração.**_

_**Respostas de comentários.**_

_**Inaclara Evans Potter**__**: **__Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo apesar dele ser triste, mas tenha fé que as coisas podem melhorar, pelo menos no capitulo 8º eu garanto que vão! Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Tonks & Lupin**__**: **__Primeiramente obrigada pelas dicas... eu vou tentar prestar mais atenção e reler os capítulos, tai uma coisa que eu nunca reparei que fazia na hora da empolgação xD Espero que tenha curtido mais este capitulo, como viu o Harry esta melhor do que a Gina em alguns termos...Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Patty Potter Hard**__**:**__ Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo Espero que este tenha sido um pouco mais emocionante... Desculpa a demora mas aconteceu muita coisa que me empediu de posta-lo antes. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Maria Lua**__**:**__ KKKKKKKKKKK Bom se alguém vai morrer ou se serei boazinha vcs iram descobrir no último capitulo... Acho que nesse capitulo deu para descobrir um pouco mais da Tonks e ver que aquilo era só o começo, neste capitulo ela sofreu um pouco mais, mas prometo melhorar as coisas para ela. Espero ter matado sua curiosidade de maneira positiva agora. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Ginna A. Potter**__**:**__Calminha que o fim apesar de próximo terá uma surpresinha para vcs, só não garanto se será boa ou ruim, pelo menos o próximo capitulo é certeza que será algo mais feliz. Desculpe a demora. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Brousire**__**:**__ Tudo tranqüilo aqui e com vc ?_

_Realmente beijar alguém e ela ter um ataque deve deixar a pessoa complexada, mas o Harry supera... Sabe que eu até gostaria de saber se ele realmente é bom beijador, mas infelizmente ele é da Gina, então é melhor só sonhar com isto mesmo... Sirius e Tiago com certeza ficariam orgulhosos com isto._

_Eu realmente acho que foi o melhor para Tonks ter sido despedida, depois eu tentarei explicar isso de maneira curta._

_Philipe é um personagem bastante interessante, acho que agora deu para entende-lo melhor, espero que vc não o odeie tanto depois disso._

_TWILIGHT é um livro que tira nós de si... Tão bom quanto Harry Potter._

_Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Jackeline Prongs**__**:**__ Obrigado pela recomendação da minha fics na sua comu xD. Fico feliz que esteja gostando dela. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Pandora Potter-jm**__**:**__Ola, seja bem vinda...Que bom que a história esta envolvente, eu estou me baseando em um anime que vi, é uma espécie de adaptação só que um tanto diferente, já que me envolvi com vários personagens..._

_Sobre os sentimentos de culpa eu acho que gosto deste complexo de se achar culpado por tudo, mas terá a moral da história com tudo isso, ahauahuahaua fico a imaginar o que esta pensando agora com a história de Tonks e Philipe. Desculpe a demora. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Nex Potter**__**:**__ Fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando da fics. Sobre o pedido vc sempre pode fazer, adorei sua idéia de escrever só quando eu estiver bem feliz xD Bom a mulher das lembranças como viu era Charlotte e ela não tem nada a vê com a família do Harry, espero que vc tenha gostado da explicação do médico. Obrigada pelo comentário._

__

_**Guta Weasley Potter:**__ Eu tenho esse sério problema de acabar o capitulo nos momentos mais impróprios, fique calma que terá mais disto no próximo capitulo. Que bom que esteja gostando da fics, e tenha certeza que não é só vc que gostaria de consolá-lo.Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Fl4v1nh4:**__ Okay, acabo de ser ameaçada preparando as malas, depois deste argumento vou pensar com carinho sobre isto E agora ainda esta com raiva do Rony? Ele foi meio idiota, mas este ruivo sempre teve estes momentos. Que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que tenha curtido este ainda mais. Obrigada pelo comentário_

•_**´¯ ¯• Ju Silveira •´¯ ¯•**__**:**__ Ola, já leu o quarto livro? O nome da minha fics de Twilight é Mudando de Identidade, meu Nick no é Darklokura, esta como Romance/Drama... mas no momento esta apenas como prólogo e o primeiro capitulo já que quero terminar primeiro esta aqui. Agora voltando a esta fics que bom que vc gostou do capitulo anterior, este eu terminei de explicar o que restava e comecei a resolver alguns probleminhas, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Milleena:**__ Que bom que esta gostando, espero que goste deste capitulo também.Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**B.W.Potter:**__ Primeiramente queria agradecer o carinho, fico realmente feli que esteja gostando da fics . Realmente por serem adolescentes eles já viveram muita coisa que muitaaas pessoas que viveram anos e anos nunca saberá como é...Eu compreendo que eles mereçam um final feliz, mas não prometo que já acontecer. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**LucasOdonEusempresqueçoasenha**__**:**__ Eu acho que já estou ficando acostumada com estas ameaças... Mais um para caçar a minha cabeça ¬¬', Ah fico imensamente feliz por estar gostando da fics, espero que tenha curtido este capitulo. Realmente homens na minha fics é raro, talvez tenha algo que eles não gostem que eu não saiba, mas uma vez comentou um outro homem também, então acho que é o segundo homem a ler . Voltando a falar da ameaça pode deixar que vou pensar com carinho sobre ela assim como a da Fl4v1nh4 xD. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Bianca Evans:**__ Que bom que gostou,tendo um moreno deste tem que querer viver mesmo muitoooo tempo, não acha?!Próximo capitulo terá mais H/G Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Ingrid:**__Eu tenho realmente esta péssima mania de fazer as coisas acontecerem ao mesmo tempo, mas posso garantir que nem tudo será desastre, tenha esperança Sobre o que estava esquematizado eu cheguei a ficar com muitas duvidas neste último capitulo... Mas agora é definitivo o que farei, só espero que vcs gostem do final. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Kamy Potter:**__ Calma que não será agora que eles iram morrer sorriso maléfico, brincadeirinha pelo menos por enquanto eu garanto dar um jeitinho. Desculpe a demora. Obrigado pelo comentário._


	8. Um novo Começo?

_**Capitulo Oito**_

_**Um novo Começo ???**_

Harry olhou incerto para Tonks, enquanto se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça quando havia aceitado participar daquele plano louco? Mas não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que estava fazendo por ela, aquela garota que havia se tornado parte de si, o conquistando com sua figura angelical, seus olhos perturbadores e seu sorriso único. Sem que fosse capaz de perceber ela o tinha conquistado aos poucos, e gostava dela de tal forma que não poderia se quer cogitar a idéia de não poder mais ouvir sai gargalhada ou se perder na imensidão castanha mel que era seus olhos.

A enfermeira encarou o garoto antes de lhe fazer um sinal para que ele a seguisse, porém o moreno continuou no mesmo lugar até que ela fosse até ele e desse um leve tapa em sua cabeça, chamando por fim sua atenção.

-Aí, Tonks você não pode ser um pouco mais delicada não? –Perguntou o moreno com a mão no lugar atingido.

A mulher apenas lhe deu um olhar mortífero enquanto dava as costas para ele e saia do quarto dessa vez sendo seguida por ele.

Não foi nada difícil passar pelos enfermeiros sem serem percebidos, afinal Harry tinha uma grande experiência nisso e Tonks conhecia cada lugar e cada pessoa que estaria de plantão naquela noite.

Quando estavam próximos da ala leste a amiga fez um sinal para que a segui-se, mesmo sem entender não hesitou em obedecê-la.

Ao fechar a porta tropeçou no cabo de uma vassoura e acabou por cair embasbacado no chão, os lábios de Tonks se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico enquanto esta descia de cima de uma lavadora para ajudá-lo a se levantar, estavam em uma salinha onde deveriam guardar os produtos de limpeza do hospital.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? –Indagou Harry ainda confuso.

-Você não achou mesmo que iríamos invadir o quarto da menina há esta hora, achou?

Os olhos verdes de repente se entreteceram e passaram a olhar atentamente a vassoura a qual a pouco tinha o derrubado, Tonks por sua vez suspirou e tocou em seu queixo o erguendo para olhá-lo.

-Vamos lá, que tristeza toda é essa? –Perguntou abrindo um sorriso travesso. –Eu não disse que ia te ajudar?

-Mas...

A mulher lhe lança um olhar de puro tédio antes de interrompê-lo.

-Chega de mas Harry. Você vai ver aquela ruiva.

Seu semblante denunciava sua incerteza sobre isso, o que fez com que a mulher a sua frente bate-se o pé de maneira constante e impaciente, mesmo assim seus olhos encontraram os negros dela, mesmo não estando acostumado com aquele olhar negro dela ainda assim poderia sentir a seriedade que eles carregavam, sentia que a mulher não estava brincando ao dizer que veria Gina amanhã.

-E como isso vai acontecer? –Perguntou mais confiante agora.

Os olhos de Tonks brilharam com aquela frase como se estivesse acabado de ganhar um presente.

-Primeiramente meu caro, como esta sua garganta?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olhou para o céu e viu o sol escondido entre as nuvens, tirou o enorme casaco que vestia e jogou por cima do ombro esquerdo, enquanto fechava a porta do carro, passando a caminhar em direção ao hospital sentiu o olhar firme da enfermeira chefe, esta se chamava Samara, fez um leve gesto em cumprimento, mas esta o lançou um olhar mortífero e virou o rosto.

Coçou a nuca aproveitou o ato para ajeitar o casaco em seu ombro, passou pelos seguranças que balançaram a cabeça de forma negativa, o que fez com que arqueasse a sobrancelha e parou em frente a uma parede espelhada para ver se havia algo de errado com ele, aparentemente tudo estava normal, porém pelo espelho ainda podia ver os recepcionistas cochicharem enquanto lançavam olhares de desaprovação em sua direção.

"_-Mas o que raios..."_

-Bom dia Dr. Philipe. –Cumprimentou alegremente a enfermeira que estava estagiando com ele.

-Dia. –Respondeu com a voz demonstrando stress ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar ficava vidrado nos recepcionistas.

Há estagiaria seguiu o olhar do chefe e deixou que um sorriso sarcástico fosse parar em seus lábios.

-Esse povo não sabe ser discreto, não é mesmo?! –Perguntou por fim.

-Do que está falando? –Perguntou Philipe dirigindo sua atenção para ela.

A garota riu e se virou em direção ao elevador fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse, talvez irritado de mais com os olhares ou quem sabe por questão de curiosidade seguiu a moça, os dois adentraram o elevador calados quando a porta do mesmo se fechou ela finalmente voltou a se pronunciar.

-Eles estavam falando do que aconteceu entre você e Jillian. –Revelou fazendo o médico fazer uma careta irritada, a estagiaria sem se agüentar acabou rindo de tal atitude.

-Posso saber do que a senhorita esta achando tanta graça? –Perguntou carrancudo.

-Desculpe doutor, mas nem o doutor agüentaria ficar sério ao ver a careta que acabou de fazer, além do mais é engraçado como o doutor se deixa irritar facilmente. –Comentou a garota naturalmente.

-Queria ver se fosse você a ficar recebendo estes olhares atravessados. –Respondeu com desagrado na voz, no que ela simplesmente balançou os ombros ao mesmo tempo em que soltava os cabelos e voltava a prendê-los de forma mais firme em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Philipe apenas observava a mulher fazer todo o ritual dela calado, aquela garota era bem ousada, tanto que lhe fazia lembrar Tonks, desde que a amiga tinha sido despedida se sentia perdido naquele hospital. Ouviu a garota voltar dizer que tinham chegado e ela sair do elevador em passos apressados, esta o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida quando não se moveu.

-Doutor? –Chamou insegura.

Lipe balançou a cabeça e saiu do elevador, porém ao sair encontrou com duas médicas que pararam de conversar alegremente ao vê-lo e passaram a fita-lo com raiva até que a porta do elevador fez o favor de se fechar novamente levanto consigo as duas mulheres.

-Era só o que me faltava. –Resmungou voltando a andar.

-Não os culpe, depois da história digna de filme de Jillian muito me admiraria se não estivessem a te encarar desta forma.

O médico parou de forma brusca e se virou para olha-la.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que Jillian inventou uma história a qual ela é a mocinha e o doutor o grande vilão, e todos aqui acreditaram por que os amiguinhos dela que estavam presentes confirmaram a história. –Respondeu calmamente parando em frente a ele.

O peito do homem desceu e subiu de forma rápida por alguns minutos antes que voltasse a respirar normalmente de novo.

-E por que você não acreditou nela como os outros?

A estagiaria pensou por alguns segundos como se estivesse a avaliar se diria ou não, por fim sorriu e respondeu:

-Digamos que a história dela é fantasiosa demais, e eu odeio conto de fadas.

Depois daquela explicação maluca Philipe não pode deixar de rir sendo acompanhado por ela.

-Não é que o homem de gelo sabe rir. –Comentou a garota, no que Lipe a encarou confuso. –É o apelido que todos te chamam quando você não esta por perto.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Philipe de balançar os ombros em descaso.

-Até que não é tão ruim assim.

Ela deu uma sonora gargalhada enquanto voltava a andar.

-Isso por que você não sabe dos outros.

-Outros? –Indagou visivelmente curioso. –Senhorita Latimer?

Ainda risonha esta se virou na direção do chefe

-Obrigada.

Esta apenas fez um gesto displicente e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por diversas vezes abriu a fechou o diário, sem conseguir escrever uma linha coerente, seus rascunhos eram deprimentes e ficar naquele lugar estava a enlouquecendo, como seria capaz de ficar otimista em um lugar como aquele?

Um dia atrás havia conhecido um senhor de 67 anos, ele estava fraco assim como seu coração, mas ainda assim passaram boas horas conversando, ele tinha lhe contado sobre sua família, sua esposa se chamava Tânia, tinha três filhos, e a única coisa que ele disse que se arrependia era de ter tido uma briga com o mais velho deles e ter portanto perdido contato com o filho por puro orgulho, após boas horas de conversa os dois haviam se cansado e foram dormir, ao acordar a ruiva se deparou com o colchão da cama ao lado dobrado.

Presenciará isto muitas vezes em sua vida para descobrir o verdadeiro significado deste gesto, o velho homem que se chamava Bernard havia falecido em quanto dormia.

Céus, era extremamente cruel saber que alguém que na noite anterior estava conversando banalidades, hoje se encontrava morto.

"_-O impulso foi meu erro e o orgulho minha perdição. Infelizmente o tempo não para e nem volta atrás e este é um dos maiores obstáculos que todos nós temos que enfrentar. –Falou o velho homem com um pouco de dificuldade."_

Fechou o diário novamente e passou a fita-lo no mesmo tempo em que se perdia em meios a tantos pensamentos.

Como poderia saber se estava fazendo o certo? Se é que poderia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olhos verdes estavam fixos na porta de numero 212 do lado externo, não soube dizer quantas vezes havia aberto e fechado a mesma esperando que Tonks adentra-se pela a mesma.

Quando estava a ponto de sair novamente a porta se abriu e por ela passou a enfermeira, carregando consigo um violão.

-Que cara é essa Harry? –Perguntou a enfermeira com um sorriso divertido.

-A cara de alguém que esta frito. –Respondeu o moreno se jogando na cama. –Tonks eles não pegaram leve com você, você pode ir parar na cadeia.

-Harry, há muito tempo não ligo para o que os diretores deste hospital me ameaçam, e to ligando menos ainda agora. Sei que o que estamos prestes a fazer vai soar infantil para muitos, mas pequenos gestos são donos de grandes significados e já que não tem outra forma irei ajudá-lo custe o que custar. –Falou Tonks fazendo o moreno a encarar com a admiração de um verdadeiro amigo. –A única coisa que estava preocupada era com o bem estar dos pacientes , porém este plano amalucado não irá prejudicá-los em nada.

Sem dizerem mais nada os dois fizeram o mesmo percurso de dois dias atrás, a mulher empurrou Harry para dentro da salinha de limpeza junto com um violão.

-Preparado? –Perguntou a mulher, no que o moreno engoliu seco, para depois fazer um pequeno gesto afirmativo.

A ex-enfermeira tirou de dentro do bolso um pequeno aparelho com um microfone, no dia anterior ela tinha lhe informado que aquele aparelho iria interferir na comunicação dos alto falantes do hospital, fazendo assim tudo o que fosse dito naquele pequeno aparelho que Tonks tinha carregado no bolso até agora fosse ouvido por todo o hospital, inclusive no seu objetivo, a UTI.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

O som da correria lá fora era a única coisa que se podiam ouvir, as duas únicas pessoas que estavam no quarto após uma prolongada conversa se calaram por longos minutos, mas aquele silêncio não as incomodava, elas, as duas mulheres, até preferiam assim, achavam que poderiam apreciar melhor a companhia uma da outra.

Foi quando a mais nova delas estava pensando em intensos olhos-verdes quando algo curioso aconteceu.

Ao contrário dos costumeiros chamados feitos pelas enfermeiras, algo completamente novo aconteceu, o som de um violão um pouco desafinado começou a soar, logo após uma voz conhecida começou a cantar.

**Talvez seja intuição  
Mas algumas coisas que você  
apenas não questiona  
Como em seus olhos  
Eu vi meu futuro em um instante  
E lá eu encontrei os meus melhores amigos  
Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco  
Mas eu acredito**

O coração da ruivinha começou a bater de forma rápida, enquanto seus olhos se voltavam a mãe que assim como ela se demonstrava surpresa.

**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar  
Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida  
**

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto, aquela voz só podia ser dele, e apesar de não cantar como um profissional sua voz lhe agradava profundamente.

**Não há nenhuma rima ou razão  
Somente este sentido do fim  
E em seus olhos  
Eu vi as partes que faltam  
Eu procuro  
E acho que encontrei o caminho de casa**

Teve vontade de levantar e procurar por ele, quanto tempo estava naquela maldita UTI e não teve nem sinal do moreno? Em um momento de profunda depressão por aquele lugar chegara a pensar se ele não teria desistido daquele sentimento que crescia dentro deles, mesmo sem eles terem começado algo realmente.

**Eu sei que pôde soar um pouco louco  
Mas eu acredito**

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida  


Com coração alegre pensou em dar um jeito de fugir daquela UTI e visita-lo, mas tinha certeza que todas as enfermeiras estavam avisadas sobre a fama que tinha adquirido de fujona.

**Mil anjos dançam em torno de você  
Eu estou completo agora que eu a encontrei**

Molly tocou o ombro da filha com um largo sorriso de felicidade, a coisa que mais queria no mundo era ver sua filha feliz e aquele moreno a cada momento provava que a felicidade dela estava na companhia daquele garoto que apesar de jovem tinha conseguido ensinar a filha tantas coisas das quais jamais poderia um dia conseguir.

Gina olhou para mãe, mas seu pensamento aidna estava em Harry, que provavelmente se meteria em uma grande encrenca por estar fazendo aquilo, e enquanto escutava o último trecho da música ficou a imaginar quem estaria o ajudando.

**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida**

Assim que a voz do moreno parou pode ouvir um longo suspiro e alguém no fundo gritar claramente "YEH!" enquanto batia palmas, Gina não pode deixar de rir, agora sim sabia quem o estava ajudando e não acreditava que não tinha pensado nisso antes, só poderia ter sido umas das idéias amalucadas de Tonks querendo ajudá-los de alguma forma.

-Giny, querida, cada vez mais eu vejo que estou certa ao te apoiar em sua decisão. –Falou a mulher se sentado na frente da filha e colocando carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelos flamejantes atrás da orelha dela. – Vocês dois merecem meu voto de confiança, eu sei que enquanto estiverem juntos esta operação poderá esperar por que nada irá te acontecer.

-Obrigada mãe. –Disse a garota antes de se jogar nos braços da mãe e abraçá-la fortemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philipe ainda ria das coisas que sua estagiaria tinha contado sobre os comentários que faziam a seu respeito, na maioria das vezes gargalhava dos apelidos ridículos ou das apostas absurdas sobre sua vida pessoal, mas eram inevitáveis algumas poucas vezes não fazer uma careta sobre outros não tão agradáveis comentários.

Os dois estavam na sala dos funcionários rindo de forma espalhafatosa chamando a atenção de todos, quando a recém enfermeira conseguiu se controlar e cuspir algumas palavras ofegantes.

- Rindo deste jeito você vai acabar com a sua reputação Inverno. –Comentou piscando na direção dele.

O nome Inverno era referência a um dos sete vampiros de um livro conhecido do escritorAndré Vianco, Inverno como o nome mesmo já faz referencia é era um vampiro frio, que tinha o poder de congelar a água, o ar.

A sua estagiária, e mais nova amiga, havia explicado que quem tinha escolhido este apelido havia sido um dos seguranças do hospital, chamado Miguel, que era louco por coisas sobrenaturais, e este tinha escolhido o personagem fictício chamado Inverno pelo modo frio e arrogante como supostamente o médico se comportava.

Philipe como resposta apenas havia balançado a cabeça em sinal negativo, desaprovando o comentário.

De forma repentina começou a tocar uma musica e os dois que estavam tão entretidos demoraram alguns segundos para que pudessem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Um minuto depois do ocorrido Philipe suspirou de forma cansada e se levantou, pedindo licença para a estagiária que curiosa o seguiu.

Alguns seguranças tinham sido acionados e agora iam de um lado para o outro do hospital a procura certamente do cantor, até mesmo algumas enfermeiras estavam os ajudando.

-O que esta procurando?

Philipe antes de responder virou o corredor que dava em direção a ala leste, se estava certo iria achar o cantor antes que alguém fizesse e o ajudaria a se safar de uma bela expulsão do hospital, e como brinde a sua velha amiga Tonks de ser presa pelos mais diversos processos que o hospital conseguiria.

-Michelle, preciso de sua ajuda! –Disparou o homem se virando para ela agora.

A garota por um momento ficou calada encarando os olhos do médico fixamente, encantada com a determinação que transmitia, mas ao perceber o olhar de Philipe sob si esperando uma resposta fez com que ela desperta-se.

-Claro. –Respondeu tentando se concentrar no que ele dizia.

O médico soltou um sorriso de agradecimento quando chegava mais perto dela para sussurrar o que ela deveria fazer.

-Isso vai ser fácil. –Comentou divertida quando Lipe terminou de dizer seu plano.

Depois disso deu as costas para o "chefe" e começou a andar em direção a sua mais nova missão, começou a pensar como faria para por em pratica, quando havia chegado ao lugar olhou para as pessoas a sua volta e não pode deixar de rir, as coisas seriam mais fáceis do que ela esperava.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que terminou de cantar a musica o moreno deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado, na sua frente Tonks batia palmas enquanto sorria abertamente.

A ex-enfermeira fez um sinal para que ficasse calado enquanto apertava o botão de desligar, assim que o aparelho desligou a mulher pulou em seus braços e deu um grande abraço.

-Estava escondendo o jogo em senhor Harry Potter, quem diria que o amedrontado cantor iria cantar tão bem assim. –Falou a mulher brincando.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos perante a provocação da mulher, depois voltou a sorrir enquanto bagunçava os cabelos já rebeldes.

-Gostou mesmo? –Perguntou ainda um pouco inseguro.

Depois daquela pergunta foi a vez de Tonks revirar os olhos.

-Claro que sim! –Respondeu enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para ajudá-lo. –Mas comemorações a parte, acho melhor nós sairmos daqui logo antes que sejamos pegos.

Harry fez menção de pegar o violão quando Tonks balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

-Deixe isso aí! Se sairmos daqui com este violão seremos pego com certeza. –Explicou enquanto sua mão alcançava a maçaneta.

Porém antes que a enfermeira pudesse abrir a porta outro havia aberto, um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos e com a barba por fazer dirigiu um olhar divertido aos dois.

-Será que atrapalho alguma cantoria? –Perguntou enquanto Tonks abraçava o amigo.

Assim que os dois se soltaram Philipe, olhou novamente para fora do corredor vendo estar vazio, fez sinal para que os dois saíssem de lá.

Andaram em passos largos em direção ao quarto do moreno, torcia para que sua estagiária tivesse conseguido fazer o que tinha pedido.

Pouco tempo depois os três estavam no quarto de Harry esperando noticias de Michelle, apesar do plano de Tonks ter sido sucedido até o momento, havia uma falha, as câmeras de segurança provavelmente os pegaria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle viu Jillian debruçada em um balcão conversando indignada com uma enfermeira, sobre o circo que estava virando aquele hospital, Elle como era chamada pelos amigos, ignorou a presença das duas mulheres e adentrou a pequena sala de segurança sem que pudesse ser vista.

-Elle? O que esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Jonathan.

A loira antes de responder sentou na pequena mesa repleta de pequenos televisores, cada um capturava a imagem de uma das câmeras do hospital.

-Preciso de um favor Jonh. – Despejou de cara.

O homem apenas arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto esperava o pedido da prima apertou o botão que fazia com que todos as câmeras começassem a gravar.

-Preciso que não grave nenhuma imagem da ala leste. –Explicou a jovem.

Jonathan e Michelle eram primos de segundo grau, suas mães por serem vizinhas haviam criado os dois juntos, onde Elle estava Jonh provavelmente estaria, os dois desde pequenos não se largavam e cuidavam um do outro como irmãos.

-Posso saber por quê? –Perguntou ainda encarando a prima.

-Por que eu não quero que peguem o cantor. –Começou a explicar a jovem.

-Elle dez segundos antes de você entrar eu recebi ordens do diretor de gravar o que se esta passando por todo o hospital, eu não posso simplesmente deixar de gravar. –Tentou explicar o homem.

-Tanto eu quanto você sabemos muito bem que essas câmeras não filmam as imagens capturadas exceto quando você recebe ordens especifica para gravá-las, então bem que poderia ocorrer um daqueles erros que fazem uma certa área não conseguir ser gravada. –Falou Elle pacientemente o olhando de forma que sabia que ele não seria capaz de recusar seu pedido.

Jonathan sabia que se atendesse ao pedido da prima e fosse preso seria demitido por justa causa, mas Elle não pediria isso se não fosse importante e apesar de não saber quem era o tal cantor que deixou o hospital em pavoroso ainda assim não achava que este merecia ser pego, afinal para alguém fazer um gesto daquele precisava ter um motivo bem forte.

Pegou o telefone e discou o numero da direção.

-Alo, o Doutor Justin, por favor? – Pediu olhando para prima que se levantou da mesa e ia à mesinha onde guardavam fitas virgem. – Doutor houve algum problema com os videocassetes dos televisores da ala leste, parece que eles estão queimados. – Houve uma pausa onde Jonh escutou o diretor soltar alguns palavrões. –Eu não posso substituí-los senhor, os outros estão gravando as outras áreas do hospital. – Novamente uma pequena pausa, onde Michelle poderia jurar que ouviu o diretor gritar de raiva. –Farei o melhor que puder senhor, entendido.

Assim que desligou Jonathan levantou e começou a mexer nos videocassete da ala leste, todos estavam ligados em um aparelho, assim que ele os ligou novamente na tomada ouviram o barulho e o cheiro de queimado.

Michelle abriu a pequena janela enquanto Jonathan ligava o pequeno ventilador para os dias de calor, pouco tempo depois o cheiro de queimado tinha se evaporado, depois disso Elle trocou todas as fitas por fitas virgens, fazendo com que nada pudesse dar errado, enquanto Jonh ia para debaixo da mesa e voltava a colocar os fios dos aparelhos no lugar certo.

Quando terminaram os dois soltaram sorrisos de alivio.

-Sabe a eletricidade pode ser um perigo quando usada errada. –Comentou divertido John voltando a se sentar confortavelmente em sua cadeira.

A prima riu, mas logo teve que sair correndo, pois viram pelas câmeras que o diretor do hospital vinha em sua direção, provavelmente para ver o que tinha acontecido, ao sair Michelle teve o cuidado de não ser pega por nenhuma câmera, tinha visitado tanto o primo que sabia cada ponto cego de cada uma das câmeras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philipe estava preocupado com sua estagiária, sabia que não tinha sido certo botar em risco o emprego dela e de terceiros por algo irresponsável, assim que abriu a porta do quarto do Sr. Potter encontrou a jovem vindo em sua direção com um largo sorriso.

Aquele sorriso fez com que a imagem da loira fosse substituída por uma de uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros, ficou abobado olhando na direção dela.

-Inverno? –Chamou a jovem alegre.

Tonks que tinha acabado de sair escutou a moça chamar o amigo de Inverno, arqueou a sobrancelha divertida e caminhou em direção a ele, tocando levemente seu ombro.

-Que apelido é este Lipe? –Perguntou despertando o médico.

-Hã? –Perguntou abobalhado.

Michelle que até agora estava calada cumprimentou Tonks antes de adentrarem juntas ao quarto.

-Deu tudo certo. –Respondeu indo se sentar na cama de Potter. –Mas que loucura a de vocês.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dois dias se passaram desde a cantoria, no hospital ninguém a não serem os envolvidos sabiam quem havia feito a cantoria e por isso estava acontecendo um grande bolão onde cada um opinava quem seria o responsável, ou melhor, irresponsável.

Justin o diretor do hospital havia perdido a voz temporariamente de tanto que gritou com Jonathan e Samara os responsabilizando pelo ocorrido, Jonh não havia ligado nenhum pouco para o escândalo do chefe, porém Samara havia se ofendido e andava pelos corredores faltando soltar fumaça, jurando que se pega-se o culpado iria esfolá-lo.

No dia do incidente como estava sendo chamado, Tonks até tentou levar Harry para ver Gina, porém Philipe e Michelle tinham os impedido dizendo que dariam um jeito dos dois se verem sem mais nenhuma loucura daquelas.

Porém antes de fazer algo a respeito Molly Weasley havia entrado em contato com Lipe, após uma longa conversa a mãe da ruivinha assinou alguns papéis se responsabilizando por sua filha , a permitindo sair do hospital caso precisa-se, mas para isto acontecer a jovem teria que estar na companhia de uma enfermeira responsável pelo bem estar da jovem, e foi nesta hora que Tonks finalmente pode ajudar Harry cumprindo sua promessa.

Já Harry apesar dos pesares iria receber alta daqui uma semana, porém o moreno se sentia apreensivo sobre isto, afinal de contas não queria deixar Gina sozinha no hospital um pouco antes de fazer a cirurgia.

Naquele dia a ruiva iria voltar para o seu quarto costumeiro da ala leste, porém ainda teria que repousar e ficar cercada daqueles odiosos aparelhos que a mantinham sob profunda vigilância.

-Pensei que estaria feliz em voltar para o seu quarto. – Comentou Rony que assistia os médicos retirarem os aparelhos da ruiva.

-Estou feliz, só que estaria ainda mais se estes desagradáveis aparelhos não fossem atrás de mim como sombras. –Resmungou a ruiva fazendo o irmão rir.

Gui que também estava fazendo companhia a irmã foi afagar seus cabelos em um gesto de consolo.

-Você vai ver que logo nada disto será mais preciso. –Consolou Gui.

-Assim espero maninho, não agüento mais tudo isto. –Reclamou a jovem.

Rony que estava encostado na porta de forma desleixado se aproximou da irmã e cochichou em seu ouvido para que apenas ela fosse capaz de escutar.

-Calminha maninha, pense que logo ira rever seu príncipe encantado que chegará ate a esquecer destes aparelhos idiotas.

Assim que o irmão se afastou a Gina o encarou surpresa, desde quando Rony havia deixado de ser ciumento?

-Pensei que você não gostasse desta idéia. –Confessou a ruiva ainda confusa.

-Digamos que uma certa morena de cabelos volumosos me fez mudar de idéia.

Saber que Rony estava feliz ao lado de Hermione havia feito realmente bem a ruiva, a mais nova cunhada por meio Do irmão havia lhe presenteado com uma pulseira linda de prata que havia um pequeno G pendurado.

-Vocês dois querem parar de ficar de segredinhos. –Resmungou Gui sem entender os irmãos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquele dia em especial estava sol apesar de não ser forte era o suficiente para um passeio, Tonks com seus óculos escuros olhava o céu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto descia de seu carro.

Ainda distraída pensando nos programas que teria neste dia com os dois adolescentes sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seu ombro, ao se virar se deparou com o sorriso de seu fiel amigo Lipe.

-Preparada? –Perguntou o homem com um grande sorriso.

-Como sempre! –Respondeu a mulher abaixando o óculos e piscando para ele.

O médico apenas meneou a cabeça acompanhando a amiga para dentro, os dois ao entrarem receberam olhares de desgosto, Philipe pelo episódio com Jillian e Tonks havia se cansado de saber os diversos motivos pelos quais os funcionários daquele hospital não gostava dela.

-Nada como uma recepção calorosa! –Comentou Tonks impondo um pouco a voz para que os outros escutassem além de Lipe.

Philipe apenas gargalhou atraindo mais olhares carrancudos em sua direção.

-E a cada minuto vocês aumentam sua fama. –Falou uma voz atrás deles.

Ao se virarem encontraram Elle e Jonh sorrindo de forma amigável na direção deles.

-O que posso fazer a não ser concordar. –Confessou Tonks balançando os ombros de maneira displicente.

Depois de rápidos cumprimentos os quatro entraram no elevador sendo seguido pelo olhar dos demais funcionários.

Logo que a porta se fechou Philipe soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Acho que meu emprego não vai durar por muito tempo.

Elle e Jonh concordaram com um aceno enquanto Tonks ria descaradamente da situação.

- Sejam bem vindos a rua da amargura, posso jurar que é bem melhor do que isso aqui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_- Relógio idiota!"_

A jovem ruiva não conseguia despregar os olhos do ponteiro que se mexiam de maneira preguiçosa, fazendo com que ficasse a cada mexer mais aborrecida com o pobre objeto.

Por algumas vezes chegou avaliar se conseguiria arrastar aqueles aparelhos imbecis até o outro lado do quarto para enfim arrancar aquele relógio da parede, porém se fizesse algo do gênero era bem possível de fazer o médico mudar de opinião sobre sua condição e novamente a trancafia-se dentro da UTI.

Sem mais nada para fazer se virou para olhar a sacada que apesar de ter as cortinas arreganhadas não permitia que tivesse uma visão além do céu enquanto estivesse deitada na cama.

Se ao menos fosse capaz de ir até a sacada poderia olhar a sacada dele e quem sabe não o veria, vê-lo de longe seria muito melhor do que ficar na escuridão que estava sendo estes dias.

Agora sim entendia o termo de viver no escuro.

Pela vigésima vez tentou dormir inconformada por ser a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Fechou os olhos se esforçando para dormir mas um barulho na porta a impediu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatro "benditas" horas tinham se passado e Tonks ainda não tinha sido atendida pelo diretor do hospital, o único que poderia dar a autorização necessária para estar prestando seus serviços nas dependências do hospital.

A enfermeira encarou a secretária com uma pequena carranca, quantas vezes havia ido perguntar se a suposta reunião de Justin tinha acado? Não sabia ao certo, tinha sido inúmeras, tantas que desistiu de contar quando passou de décima quinta a duas horas e meia_ atrás_.

Justin estava a castigando. Só poderia ser isso! Ele estava cansado de saber que ela era a impaciência em pessoa, então aquela reunião só poderia ser uma grande brincadeira para tirá-la do sério.

Ainda sentada no enorme sofá preto de couro em frente a secretária que estava visivelmente desagradada coma sua presença pode ver Samara dar um pequeno sorriso para mulher que forçou um sorriso amarelo enquanto esta passava direto para a sala do diretor.

Tonks controlou um impulso de seguir a mulher e acabar de vez com aquela palhaçada e de quebra com toda aquela pose de superior da enfermeira chefe, como se ela não tivesse conhecimento do caso de Samara e Justin desde que foi contratada, quantas vezes os dois tinham sumido ao mesmo tempo e voltavam com as roupas amassadas e sorrisos safados. Até hoje o caso deles não havia virado público pela enorme consideração que os funcionários tinham com a esposa de Justin, uma mulher bondosa, linda, apesar de se esconder por sua enorme timidez, e de família rica, para trair alguém como Mary só sendo um ser muito idiota, e este era seu ex chefe, Doutor Justin Stanley.

Naquele momento Tonks sabia que seria enrolada por pelo menos mais meia hora o que a fez considerar a idéia de ir falar com Harry, mas sua preocupação era de que Stanley se aproveita-se de sua ausência para dizer que não poderia mais atende-la por não estar presente.

O celular em seu bolso tocou chamando finalmente sua atenção, ao olhar o visor sua expressão não poderia ser mais surpresa, o que ele poderia querer com ela depois de tratá-la como um brinquedo, Remus Lupin só poderia estar louco se achava que ela falaria com ele de novo algum dia.

_**N/A:**__ Nossa que vergonha eu estou de só ter atualizado hoje, e ainda nem o capitulo completo. Vcs devem estar se perguntando como eu tenho esta cara de pau neh?_

_Bom tive meus motivos para o atraso do capitulo e não foram poucos posso garantir, para terem uma melhor noção irei citar alguns, afinal de conta devo isto a vcs, fiquei indecisa sobre como prosseguir um tempo, depois eu estive cheia de provas por estar acabando o terceiro colegial naquele ano, enfim eu consegui me formar e mesmo assim não consegui atualizar por que tive( e quis) me dedicar ao teatro onde estávamos preparando uma apresentação para arrecadar brinquedos, infelizmente as festas chegaram e o projeto não pode seguir em frente, janeiro venho e eu tive que me dedicar a ajudar o meu pai, fevereiro eu me mudei para Brasília e agora me mudei de novo para São Paulo e desde janeiro estive sem internet e sem cabeça para isso._

_Só estou dizendo isto por que como disse antes devo isto a vcs, meus leitores, foi um erro não atualizar ? Foi, não nego, mas peço a compreensão de que estes últimos meses e até mesmo hoje não esta sendo fácil, muitas coisas acontecendo e que estão para isso só posso dar minha humilde desculpa._

_Por que só metade do capitulo vcs devem estar pensando, apesar de ter escrito toda a fics eu decidi mudar o final, uma conversa com uma amiga me fez acreditar que o final não seria justo, mas por favor não levem isto como uma dica de que farei um final feliz por que o que vem a seguir é algo que nem eu mesmo tenho certeza._

_Espero que me desculpem por isso, e neste exato momento estou escrevendo o novo final, se por acaso acontecer algo que me impeça de escrever eu irei postar o que já tenho pronto mesmo._

**Respondendo os comentários.**

**Titia-RO:** Primeiramente fico feliz que goste da fanfics, e mais feliz ainda que vc acompanha ela desde o começo, espero que não tenha desistido dela.

Tomara que seu navegador não brigue com vc de novo e que se por acaso vc continua a ler a fics possa comentar e me dizer se ainda sei escrever do jeito que gosta ^^

Seu comentário mexeu realmente comigo, é quase impossível dizer não, pensei muito sobre o final e farei o melhor que conseguir.

**Nex Potter:** Demorei muito para postar neh? Mas espero que não tenha desistido ^^

A história de Philipe é bem interessante, que bom que surpreendi eu fico pensando mil e umas formas de não fazer ficar tão óbvio.

Pedir faz toda a diferença, tanto que estou reescrevendo o final.

**Patty Potter Hard:** Que bom que gostou, se ainda estiver lendo comente e me diga o que esta achando, se eu fikei uma péssima escritora como imagino.

**Pandora Potter- Jim:** Depois eu entro no site de anime e te passo até o link, como entrei em net discada apenas para postar o capitulo é difícil estar procurando o link agora, eu Tb gosto

bastante de anime, não sou fissurada, mas já assisti vários. Sobre a fics espero que vc goste deste capitulo assim como os outros. xD

**danda jabur:** Espero que suas esperanças tenham sido renovadas agora com esta postagem louca e suicida, afinal muitops devem querer me matar neste exato momento pela minha cara de pau, mas como não gosto de deixar nada inacabado aki estou eu entregue as criticas.

O desfecho é um mistério, eu estou terminando de bolar, se eu fosse vc não criaria tanta expectativa sobre o final totalmente feliz, apesar de não ser assassina tenho instintos assassinos.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas: **

6 meses ... tesc tesc... estou triste pela demora de postagem, peço desculpa.

Que bom que mesmo ausente ganhei um leitor novo xD

Que bom que gostou da fics, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo.

Mais em breve.

**Tonks & Lupin:** é a história do Philipe é algo que ninguém gostaria de viver, Gina e Charlotte se estivessem convividos iriam se identificar com muitas coisas, porém o que aconteceu a Charlotte pode ser bem diferente do que acontecerá com Gina. Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando.

•´¯ ¯`• Ju Silveira •´¯ ¯`•**:** Bom desde o começo esta história era para ser bem triste e fazer com que todos pensem em certos conceitos que possuímos e que nem sempre é verdade, o mais interessante no meu ponto de vista é mostrar que adolescentes também sofrem , que tem sim maturidade para entender muitas coisas das quais nos consideram incapazes, sem falar de que quebra o conceito de que por sermos novos somos capazes de se acharmos imortais, o que não é nenhum pouco verdade. Enfim gostei muito de saber que apesar de triste tenha gostado do capitulo, neste capitulo tudo começa a tomar um rumo, personagens novos aparecem, a pagina vira e uma nova pagina é escrita.

**Tukinha Weasley:** Bom chega a ser repetitivo, mas fiko imensamente feliz que gostem da fics. Chegou a chorar com a fics? Sem querer ser má mas é bom saber disso, é sinal que você se emocionou com alguma parte da fics, e sempre que isto acontece quando se lê algo ou escuta algo uma pequena parte de nós é mudada. Se eu te contasse o final estaria mentindo e provavelmente tirando a graça da leitura, independente do final farei com que ele seja o melhor possível prometo. Espero que goste deste pequeno capitulo.

**Didi:** Desde o principio eu quis que Philipe tivesse algo a acrescentar a história, tenho que admitir que o personagem dele praticamente todo foi tirado do anime. Espero que tenha curtido este capitulo, e que tenha sido menos triste.

**Carol potter:** Obrigada pelos votos de felicidade no meu anibversário, as condições dela ainda não apareceram completamente, apesar de que eu já tinha deixado umas pistas nos capítulos anteriores. Mas agora vc vera uma Gina mais feliz que nunca.

**Diana Watson:** Fiko feliz que tenha gostado, ai esta o capitulo antes tarde do que nunca neh? Então o que achou?

**Mica Caulfield:** Nossa sem comentários, apenas obrigada, adoro sua fics e fiquei imensamente feliz que vc tenha lido a minha, realmente a maioria tem Nick diferente do fanfiction e do floreios, sou tanto Lily Van Phailaxies como Darklokura ^^ apesar de usar o último Nick mais em jogos on-line. Ah to esperando ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo da sua fics, boa sorte com tudo moça.

**Nath Tsubasa Evans**: Onde os Weasley mora? Nem havia percebido que ainda não tinha postado, em breve será dito após a sua curiosidade ter me mostrado meu erro, Sobre suas perguntas eu não responderei por comentários e sim por atualizações, tudo bem? Acho que seria muito chato se eu revela-se e provavelmente mentiroso.


	9. Incapazes

**_I__ncapazes_**

Harry havia recebido a visita de Lilian que contara que tinha feito uma grande limpeza no quarto do moreno, o deixando pronto para sua volta, ainda escutando sua mãe dizer com alegria de sua volta recebeu a ligação de Hermione que disse ter feito cópias de todas as anotações de que ele precisava para acompanhar a escola. Apesar de estar feliz por estar saindo em breve daquele confinamento não poderia deixar de se entristecer em saber que Gina ainda estaria ali por alguns dias.

Foi pensando nela e nas diversas coisas que gostaria de conversar com ela que sua manhã passou, porém quando estava para dar o horário de almoço não agüentava mais olhar para a varanda vazia do quarto da ruiva, tinha que vê-la e seria agora.

Não havia mais paciência para esperar Tonks trazer a permissão.

Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Philipe o encarando com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Pretende ir para algum lugar? –Perguntou o médico apesar de saber a resposta.

-Eu... estava indo ver a Gina. –Confessou.

Philipe tocou o ombro do moreno e o fez dar meia volta, Harry se sentou na cama e o médico na cadeira que algumas horas atrás estava Lilian sentada.

-Harry mais do que ninguém eu sei muito bem o que é esta angustia de querer estar do lado dela, mas compreenda que temos que seguir o jogo deles. Querendo ou não Gina é paciente deste hospital que tem deveres com o seu bem-estar. –O moreno fez menção de dizer algo, mas o médico levantou um dedo fazendo com que ele se calasse. –Como amigo e médico dela já mencionei em meu relatório que o que Gina pede poderá fazer muito bem para sua saúde contanto que esteja na presença de uma enfermeira e tenha a permissão de sua responsável, já arranjamos tudo isto, agora é questão de minutos para que tudo tenha se resolvido de maneira oficial, se nós pularmos as regras neste ponto do jogo com a sua visita a ela tendo sido proibida colocaríamos todo nosso esforço até agora a perder. Por isso eu lhe peço um pouco mais de paciência Harry.

O moreno suspirou cansado, estava sendo incrivelmente difícil nestes dias para ficarem juntos.

-Vamos encontrar com a Tonks, tenho certeza que em breve podemos todos juntos ir visitar aquela ruiva que deve estar tão ansiosa quanto você neste momento.

Harry concordou e juntos encontraram Tonks saindo da sala do diretor com a face distorcida em desgosto sendo seguida por Samara.

-Justin é mesmo um boa pessoa para dar uma segunda chance a alguém como você Ninphadora, espero que desta vez você não o decepcione. –Falou Samara com a sua pose costumeira.

O rosto de Tonks se tingiu de vermelho quando esta se virou na direção da ex chefe.

-Tanto você quanto eu sabemos muito bem que o seu Justin não tinha outra alternativa senão esta,afinal de contas com apenas alguns telefonemas isto estaria resolvido de uma forma ou de outra sem que eu precisa-se me levantar de minha cama e além do mais ele sabe muito bem que a influencia do meu sobrenome poderia fazer algumas mudanças desagradáveis para ele, por tanto Samara não me provoque, eu juro por Deus que apesar de odiar conseguir as coisas através deste método eu irei usá-lo se você não calar esta sua boca cheia de asneiras insuportáveis.

Samara por alguns minutos se mostrou abalada com o que a ex subordinada havia dito, mas logo tratou de mudar o semblante para um sarcástico.

-Enfim esta se mostrando como realmente é, uma garota mimada, louca e inconseqüente. –Disse venenosa.

Os olhos de Philipe pareciam pegar fogo com o olhar raivoso que este dirigiu para Samara.

-Senhorita Samara se limite a guardar a suas opiniões infelizes a si. Ninguém aqui precisa ter conhecimento de suas sandices.

Samara se virou com ódio para o médico, e não agüentou deixar de soltar seu veneno para cima dele também.

-Ora que surpresa se não é o pirado Doutor Scott. –Falou Samara.

Philipe deu dois passos ameaçadores na direção da mulher porém Harry que assistia a cena calado bloqueou a passagem dele, apesar de também estar profundamente irritado com aquela mulher parecia o que estava em melhores condições para contornar a situação. mais dois passos ameaçadores em sua direção e Tonks a encarava com ódio crescente, Harry assistia a tudo com profunda irritação, aquela enfermeira era invejosa de tal forma que o moreno nunca havia visto.

-Samara, acho melhor parar de provocá-los. - Interferiu a Secretária que ao mesmo tempo discava o numero do diretor.

A mulher riu naquele momento de forma forçada.

-O que eles podem fazer? São dois fracassados que não conseguem viver o presente, são duas pedras, e as pedras devem ser chutadas! –Respondeu ficando a centímetros de Tonks.

Tonks sem pensar duas vezes levantou a mão e proferiu um golpe certeiro no meio da face da mulher, fazendo a dar alguns passos para trás e se agarrar na mesa da secretária.

-Você... –Samara falou a encarando incrédula.

Tonks se aproximou dela fazendo questão de não desviar o olhar da mulher.

-Sabe que pela primeira vez você disse algo certo Samara? Realmente as pedras devem ser chutadas! – Depois de dizer isto deu um sorriso sínico para ela e se virou para Philipe e Harry. – Ou socadas. – E piscou para Harry.

Naquele momento a secretária saiu de trás de sua mesa e foi ajudar Samara que urrava de raiva. Enquanto Justin saia de sua sala e a Secretária fazia questão de relatar palavra por palavra do que havia acontecido.

Os três esperaram pacientemente para saber o que havia iria acontecer, Samara prometeu processar Tonks que apenas balançou os ombros despreocupada, quando a secretário relatou o que Tonks tinha dito sobre ele no começo da discussão o homem pareceu tremer, mas no final do seu relato ele mandou que leva-se Samara para sala dele e a ajuda-se com um saco de gelo, depois se virou para os três que assistia a tudo.

- Esta cena lamentável seria motivo suficiente para acabar com este acordo, porém vou levar em consideração que Samara também não poderia ter provocado daquela forma, por tanto desta vez irei relevar o que se passou aqui, em troca quero que esta história não saia desta sala.

Os três concordaram e saíram de lá o mais rápido que conseguiram, antes que tudo fosse perdido por um novo impulso.

*****************************

Pela vigésima vez tentou dormir inconformada por ser a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Fechou os olhos se esforçando para dormir, mas um barulho na porta a impediu.

-Entrem! –Mandou com o coração disparado.

Sentou-se na cama enquanto assistia Philipe entrar seguido de Tonks e por último Harry, se sentindo tímida o suficiente para olha-lo nos olhos, graças ao beijo que haviam dado antes dela desmaiar, o pior é que ela desejava a dias ver de novo aquelas iris verdes que viraram sua fonte de energia.

Philipe e Tonks se entreolharam percebendo o leve desconforto do casal, já que Harry assim como Gina se mantinha com a face levemente corada e encarava um retrato enquanto a ruiva encarava as próprias mãos.

Philipe se aproximou da ruiva e fez algumas perguntas de forma profissional enquanto Tonks pegava o prontuário da jovem e o examinava, os dois trocaram olhares aliviados por perceberem a melhora evidente da jovem.

-Temos novidades! –Informou Tonks se sentando na ponta da cama da jovem chamando a atenção dos jovens para si.

Gina abriu um sorriso ao ver a face feliz da amiga, não podia negar também que apesar de estar intimidada ainda assim estava muito feliz por vê-los.

-Novidades? –Perguntou cheia de curiosidade.

Tonks balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto Lipe se jogava na cadeira ao lado da ruiva e Harry se aproximava dela.

-Não vai me contar? –Perguntou a ruiva como uma criança ansiosa.

Naquele momento a ruiva tomou coragem e fitou Harry diretamente nos olhos, e viu a mesma ansiedade que deveria estar nos seus.

-E você não tem nenhuma idéia do que pode ser? –Perguntou Harry se aproximando dela sem quebrar o contato visual.

A ruiva ficou presa em seus devaneios até que balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

Tonks não agüentou e soltou uma leve risada, Philipe olhou a cena divertido.

-Eu serei sua nova enfermeira particular! –Revelou Tonks com um sorriso largo.

Gina a encarou com alegria, a muito tempo tinha se culpado pela mulher ter perdido seu emprego depois de tê-la ajudado, sem falar que se Tonks tinha tido permissão para ser sua enfermeira particular quer dizer que ela poderia fazer o que ela tinha planejado.

-Tonks eu ainda te devo desculpas. –Falou a jovem culpada.

A enfermeira apenas revirou os olhos perante a face culpada da ruiva.

-Você simplesmente me ajudou a ver como isto aqui estava acabando comigo, além do mais se eu cheguei a perder o emprego mesmo foi por decisões que eu mesma tomei, sem dizer que agora estou com um emprego muito melhor e não devo mais explicações nenhuma para aquela coisa que atende por Samara.

A mulher havia dito o nome da enfermeira chefe a qual ela tinha conhecimento que a amiga desgostava com um tom divertido, e isto fez despertar a curiosidade nela.

-Perdi alguma coisa realmente engraçada? –Perguntou a ruiva olhando cada um.

Philipe ia responder, mas Tonks foi mais rápida.

-Seria uma história interessante de se contar ruivinha, mas você perdeu muita coisa nestes dias, coisas que eu tenho certeza que o Harry não se importará de te contar. –Falou a enfermeira no que Lipe fez ar de compreensão.

-Mas vocês já vão? –Perguntou a jovem triste.

Tonks sorriu para ela de maneira alegre.

-Philipe tem que atender os outros pacientes, mas depois ele vem te ver, afinal você é a única que sabe que o senhor inverno aqui não é de nada e é claro ele precisa manter o segredo em segurança, e eu vou encontrar com sua mãe que vai assinar algumas autorizações para os seus passeios. –Falou piscando, a mulher abriu a porta e puxou para dentro do quarto uma cadeira de rodas. –Isso é para caso você queira ir à varanda um pouco.

Depois disso deu algumas pequenas dicas para Harry que prestou bastante atenção enquanto era observado pela ruiva.

Assim que saíram por alguns poucos minutos o silêncio reinou tanto Harry quanto Gina, ainda indecisos sobre como prosseguir, o moreno foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa quando sentou próximo demais do rosto da ruiva.

-Eu morri de medo naquele dia... –Começou Harry, mas foi interrompido pelo dedo da ruiva que tocou levemente seu lábio o fazendo se calar, o moreno a viu fechar os olhos e se aproximar, não perdeu tempo de imitá-la acabando com aquela distância entre eles, voltando finalmente a experimentar o gosto daqueles lábios tão desejados por ele.

No começo o beijo tinha sido suave, uma de suas mãos estavam ao redor da face da ruiva a tocando com delicadeza, mas a angustia de não estarem mais juntos fez com que ele aprofunda-se o beijo o tornando mais possessivo, uma das mãos da ruiva foi parar nos cabelos do moreno o puxando para mais perto enquanto Harry desceu sua mão para a cintura dela, os dois só se soltaram quando a necessidade de respirar se tornou inevitável.

Os dois se encararam ainda ofegantes com sorrisos nos lábios.

-Senti falta disso. –Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva e deu um beijo estralado nos lábios da ruiva, fazendo ela rir.

Gina o abraçou descansando sua cabeça no peito do moreno, aquele lugar lhe trazia uma confiança que só possuía quando estava com ele.

-Não acredito que enfim estamos juntos. – Disse a ruiva feliz.

O moreno afagou os cabelos flamejantes da garota, que por um leve momento tremeu em seus braços.

Harry se afastou um pouco para que pudesse vê-la melhor, ela tinha lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por sua face um pouco rosada, sem dizer nada o moreno secou com a costa da mão cada um das lágrimas.

-Shi... Não precisa chorar, estamos juntos agora.

Gina confirmou com a cabeça em um aceno enquanto tentava segurar a vontade de derramar mais lágrimas, mas ele estava certo não havia mais motivos para chorar, estavam juntos e com ele nada mais a assustava, nem mesmo a morte.

-Que tal irmos até a varanda? –Perguntou Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela confirmou e ele a ajudou a usar a cadeira de rodas, assim que pararam o moreno se abaixou para ficar no tamanho dela, colocou uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha aproveitando para acariciar carinhosamente o local, os olhos da ruiva brilharam intensamente com tamanho carinho, a tratava como se fosse algo precioso.

Gina não agüentou e enlaçou os braços no pescoço no moreno o puxando mais para perto, os dois se beijaram por alguns minutos.

-Me diga por que esperamos tanto? –Perguntou Harry divertido.

A ruiva fez cara de concentrada e colocou a mão no queixo.

-E então? –Perguntou divertido. –Chegou a alguma conclusão?

Perguntou o moreno roçando seus lábios nos dela.

-Hmmm... Algumas... –Parou por alguns segundos, ele deu um leve beijo nos seus lábios, tinha tentado aprofundá-lo mas ele não deixou.

-E... – Falou Harry a incentivando.

O que estava dizendo mesmo? –Como disse, cheguei a algumas conclusões. –Mais um beijo estralado. – A melhor delas é que somos muito burros mesmo, mas isso não faz com que nós sejamos perdoados por tal erro. –Terminando de dizer piscou para ele.

Harry não conseguiu segurar uma risada maliciosa. O que tinha acontecido com eles? Aonde havia ido toda aquela timidez e preocupação de antes? Céus, seja para aonde tenha ido ele esperava que não voltasse nunca mais.

-Então acho que devemos achar um jeito de recuperar este tempo perdido... –Propôs maliciosamente.

-Acho que posso aceitar isso. –Concordou Gina finalmente conseguindo aprofundar o beijo.

*****************************

Tonks voltou para casa a noite e desde que tinha chegado em casa seu celular jogado na mesa não parava de tocar.

Andrômeda, Úrsula e Tonks estavam na cozinha, a última sentada em um cadeira da enorme mesa enquanto as outras duas cozinhavam , seu celular finalmente havia deixado de tocar, mal tinha acabado de pensar nisso e o pequeno aparelho voltou a tocar chamando a atenção das duas mulheres para ela.

-Você não vai mesmo... –Começou sua mãe, mas esta se calou ao receber o olhar aborrecido da filha.

-Não! Definitivamente NÃO! –Respondeu mais grossa do que gostaria de ter sido, mas aquela persistência a estava deixando fora de controle.

-Mas não seria melhor se...

Dessa vez quem tinha tentado persuadi-la foi Úrsula, mas esta também recebeu um olhar irritado como resposta, a velha senhora que Dora considerava como uma terceira avó suspirou e voltou a fazer a janta.

Andrômeda fitou alguns segundos a filha tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo com ela.

-Então por que não desliga? –Perguntou a senhora de novo.

Tonks pensou por um momento, seria bem mais pratico se ela desliga-se a celular, mas por que não conseguia? Não podia negar que estava se remoendo de vontade de atende-lo, porém não faria isso, já tinha sofrido demais por mais de uma vida. O soar do toque do celular mais uma vez se fez presente e ela controlou a esperança que havia crescido em seu coração, o que ele precisava tanto falar com ela? Será que havia se arrependido? A enfermeira balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não era certo ter esperança, e era isso que tentava se convencer.

-Não posso... –Balbuciou a mulher para si mesma, mas as duas mulheres pensaram que ela estivesse falando do celular e apenas suspiraram.

Dora ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando Andrômeda se aproveitou da distração da filha para atender ao celular. Fazendo finalmente a filha voltar ao mundo real, os olhos escuros da mais nova estavam arregalados de descrença.

-Pronto. –Ficou muda por alguns segundos. –Não, sou a Ninphadora. – Falou com os olhos na filha. –Claramente que este é o número dela. –Respondeu no que Tonks finalmente teve alguma reação bufando irritada e cruzando os braços na altura do peito. –Sou a mãe dela... A Ninphadora no momento não pode atend...

Naquele momento a enfermeira soltou um bufo mais alto e não conseguiu controlar a vontade de se intrometer.

-Mamãe já que resolveu atender o Sr. Eu-sou-o-dono-do-mundo fale a verdade! EU que NÃO QUERO atende-lo! –Disse alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse escutar.

A mulher de cabelos negros encarou a filha um pouco aborrecida, não sabia o que o homem tinha feito com sua filha que a tivesse aborrecido daquela forma, mas conhecia a filha a muito tempo para saber que ela deveria nutrir algo por ele.

-Claro. –Respondeu prontamente. –Certamente direi.

O que quer que ele tenha dito fez com que a mulher dessa uma risada divertida enquanto segurava o celular, Tonks olhou a mãe aborrecida, colocou os cotovelos na mesa e enterrou sua mão nos cabelos negros longos.

-Eu sempre a achei muito parecido com o pai. –Comentou a mãe de maneira simpática.

Tonks levantou a cabeça e fitou o teto em um pedido mudo de paciência. Sabia que era uma grande pecadora, mas não tinha ciência que tinha TANTOS pecados assim para pagar.

Assistiu a mãe se despedir dele e se virar em sua direção, como vingança Tonks manteve o semblante indiferente. Andromeda Observou a filha com esperança que ela lhe pergunta-se algo para que pudesse entender melhor o que estava acontecendo.

-E então? –Perguntou Úrsula curiosa.

-O homem que estava ligando é bastante interessante, ele estava tão ansioso como pensei após tantas ligações não atendidas, ele disse que se chamava Lupin.

-O que ele queria? –Perguntou novamente Úrsula.

-Não sei direito, ele parecia querer conversar com Tonks, porém ao ouvir o que ela disse em alto e bom tom ele me deu uma desculpa qualquer, ele ficou claramente aborrecido como minha querida filha e me pediu para dar um recado. –Falou com esperança de arrancar alguma reação da filha, reação esta que não venho, com um suspiro continuou. – Disse que ele só ligou porque... nas palavras dele... Que ele tinha achado um colar que pertencia a Tonks e que gostaria de devolve-lo o quanto antes melhor, por que só assim algumas coisas poderiam ser apagadas, e foi exatamente nesta hora que me perdi, Tonks será que pode me explicar isto?

A enfermeira se ergueu da cadeira sentindo a tristeza encher seu coração decepcionado. Sem dizer nada deu um beijo na fronte de cada uma das mulheres pegou o celular e a chave do carro e saiu sob os olhares interrogativos delas.

Dentro do seu carro dirigindo na direção do seu lugar favorito finalmente tocou o pescoço nu.

Como poderia não ter percebido que estava sem seu colar? O que tinha acontecido com ela para fazer com que esquece-se de até mesmo seu precioso amuleto, o objeto que fazia com que tivesse força a cada amanhecer.

*****************************

Era seis horas da tarde e Philipe estava caminhando pelo estacionamento do hospital quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, ao se virar deu de cara com uma mulher loira vindo em sua direção, por um momento o homem ficou perdido olhando seu leve caminhar , seus quadris balançavam levemente como se estivesse flutuando em sua direção.

-Inverno? –Chamou com a sobrancelha erguida, assim que o viu absorto em pensamentos.

O homem balançou a cabeça como se o gesto fosse o ajudar a espantar aqueles pensamentos sobre sua estagiaria.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntou com um pouco de grosseria.

Elle o encarou um pouco irritada, mas respirou fundo e disse com uma voz controlada.

-Trabalhando assim como o doutor.

Terminando de dizer isto deu as costas e começou a caminhar de volta para onde estava antes de vê-lo.

Só naquele momento Philipe foi capaz de perceber o quanto grosseiro teria sido com a jovem, e passou a correr em sua direção.

-Michelle! Me desculpe eu não queria ter parecido rude...

A mulher parou e se virou na direção dele, seus olhos ainda transmitiam um pouco de irritabilidade, mas pelo menos não fugia mais dele.

-Me desculpe? –Pediu como um menino inseguro na frente dela.

A mulher suspirou e concordou com um aceno.

-Quer dizer que estou desculpado? –Perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Esta. –Ela respondeu com os olhos começando a adquirir seu tom normal de novo.

-Então vamos começar de novo. –Falou o médico estendendo o braço que para ela que aceitou. –O que faz aqui até esta hora?

-Estava fazendo horas extras. –Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

O homem parou e a fitou desconfiado.

-E por quê ? Problemas em casa? –Perguntou um pouco curioso demais.

Philipe percebendo o incomodo da mulher mudou de assunto para deixá-la mais confortável.

-Você não teria que estar indo para sua aula agora? –Perguntou a olhando.

A menina arregalou os olhos em resposta.

-Eu deveria estar a caminho. –Falou soltando o braço dele no que ele sentiu um leve incomodo. –Tenho que ir.

A garota estava prestes a se afastar dele correndo quando ele a impediu a segurando.

-Espera um pouco. –Falou a segurando, quando esta estava para dizer algo ele disse. –Eu te levo.

Por alguns segundos Elle ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer, apesar de estar atrasada não sabia se seria o certo aceitar a carona, por mais alheio que ele estivesse aos comentários que os estavam cercando ela no entanto não podia fingir o mesmo.

-Eu não sei se...

-Pare com isso, não custa nada eu te levar, afinal de contas eu te atrasei não foi? –Perguntou inocentemente.

Por mais que ele estivesse ansioso pela resposta dela deixou a solta para que pudesse escolher.

-Então... Vamos? –Perguntou estendendo o braço em sua direção.

Com um suspiro conformado a mulher voltou a aceitar o braço do homem, enquanto escutava ele dizer sobre a época da faculdade viu a nutricionista Jillian do outro lado do estacionamento com um olhar raivoso em sua direção, ao seu lado estavam Samara e mais duas outras enfermeiras que ela não conhecia a encarando chocadas.

-Elle? –Chamou Philipe tomando sua atenção para si.

Michelle o olhou e viu que ele havia aberto a porta para ela em um convite, ainda havia tempo de agradece-lo e ir de ônibus, porém por mais que fosse o certo não conseguiria recusar.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu entrando em seguida.

O médico tinha notado que ela hesitou antes de aceitar o convite, curioso com o que tinha a feito mudar de idéia olhou em volta e encontrou as quatro mulheres o encarando com desdém fazendo com que ele tivesse certeza do que tinha incomodado a mulher. Deu a volta no carro ficando irritado a cada segundo, com um último olhar cortante em direção a elas entrou no carro batendo a porta.

-Se você preferir ir de ônibus eu vou entender. –Falou o médico olhando para o volante.

Michelle o encarou confusa: -Desistiu da carona?

-Não...Eu só quero que você não se sinta obrigada a nada. –Respondeu com sinceridade.

-Então agradeço a preocupação e pelo seu ato gentil de me levar até a faculdade. –Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. –Se não tiver nenhum problema para você claro.

Lipe sorriu em sua direção e deu partida , quando estavam fora do estacionamento voltaram a conversar.

-Então vai me revelar por que estava fazendo horas extra? –Perguntou novamente com a mesma curiosidade de antes.

-Para comprar alguns livros que estão pedindo, eu...bem eu moro sozinha então com contas, faculdade, uma vida social, acabei...

-Hmmm entendi! –Respondeu um pouco envergonhado. –Espero não ter sido muito enxerido.

-Não tudo bem.-Respondeu a garota olhando para fora disfarçando a face rosada.

-Quem sabe eu não tenho alguns livros que você precisa,você poderia passar na minha casa um dia desses e podemos fuçar naquela mini biblioteca.

Philipe entrou no estacionamento e quando Michelle estava prestes a se despedir ele desceu do carro e deu a volta abrindo a porta para ela, que abismada pelo cavalheirismo dele o agradeceu.

-Eu... –Começou a dizer Elle mais foi interrompida por alguém as suas costas.

-Doutor Philipe?

Os dois se viraram e se depararam com a figura de um homem por volta de seus sessenta anos, com cabelos grisalhos, pele negra e com um grande jaleco vindo em sua direção.

-Como vai doutor Otávio? –Perguntou Lipe educadamente apertando a mão do homem.

Os dois tiveram um breve conversa a qual descobriu que o homem era professor de Michelle ao qual por sua vez foi muito elogiada por Philipe, o que a fez corar de maneira encantadora. Logo Otavio teve que se despedir por que teria que dar aula.

-Estou esperando a senhorita viu. –Falou piscando em diversão.

Quando o homem estava longe Lipe se virou para Elle novamente.

-E então? –Perguntou abruptamente no que ela o encarou confusa. –Quer ir na minha casa no final de semana, assim você não terá que sair correndo para faculdade e quem sabe nem precisara fazer tantas horas extra para conseguir ter seus preciosos livros?!

Fitou-o antes de responder, procurando qualquer vestígio de malicia em si, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ver foi insegurança de um menino.

-Eu irei. –Respondeu com um sorriso. – Obrigado pela carona Inverno.

Sem mais nada a dizer se virou e começou a caminhar para suas aulas.

*****************************

Escutaram passos se aproximando e Harry mais um vez foi para debaixo da cama enquanto Gina fingia estar dormindo, a enfermeira sem desconfiar do que se passava se aproximou dele e verificou a ruiva, após isto saiu do quarto calmamente para não acordar a paciente, quando pensou que a mulher não pudesse mais escutá-los Gina sentou na cama rindo descaradamente enquanto o moreno saia de baixo da cama e se juntava a ela.

-Estamos pegando pratica nisto. –Falou Gina se lembrando que na primeira vez quase tinham sido pegos por que Harry havia esquecido a mão para fora da cama a qual foi pisoteada pela enfermeira.

Harry olhou para mão com fingido sofrimento.

-Pratica que custou minha mão...

Gina riu dele e se aproximou roubando um beijo, depois pegou a mão dele e levou aos lábios dando um leve beijo nela.

-hmmm agora esta bem melhor, mas para ficar ótima eu preciso de um remédio...

-E qual seria este? –Perguntou a ruiva.

Harry nada respondeu apenas se aproximou dela e a beijou profundamente nos lábios.

-Isto te responde?

Depois olhou para o relógio tomando conta do quanto tarde estava, por mais que quisesse ficar com Gina o tempo todo agora que estavam juntos finalmente não poderia esquecer que a garota acabou de sair da UTI e que amanhã teria um grande dia pela frente.

-Gi? Tenho que ir agora...

A ruiva o olhou com evidencia tristeza.

-Mas amanhã assim que Tonks chegar estarei aqui pronto para o nosso pequeno passeio. –Falou o moreno tentando anima-la.

-Promete? –Pediu a garota.

Harry tocou levemente o queixo dela trazendo o para si, roçando os lábios nos dela respondeu:

-E você acha que vou conseguir ficar longe de você depois de te querer tanto quanto te quero agora?

O moreno saiu do quarto e enquanto ia para o seu pensava em como iria ser perfeito o dia de amanhã, sua vida tinha mudado de uma forma que ele nunca poderia pensar que fosse acontecer, a pouco tempo atrás tinha uma vidinha comum de adolescente e de repente tudo havia mudado ao ficar doente, doença esta que no começo tinha roubado tudo o que considerava bom agora estava lhe dando amigos perfeitos, uma namorada linda, e toda a verdade de sua vida até então desconhecida por si.

Ao entrar no quarto foi direto para sacada que estava aberta trazendo um ar frio, antes de fecha-la olhou para o céu e agradeceu a todos, seu pai James, sua "tia" Jéssica, sua madrinha Cecília, e seu padrinho Sirius Black, apesar de ainda sofrer a perda de Sirius, sabia que ele gostaria que fosse feliz, iria fazer isso não só por ele mas por eles também.

-Esteja onde estiver Sirius, espero que você esteja feliz ao lado de sua amada. Assim como eu farei. –Falou Harry para o céu.

*****************************

Lilian Evans e Molly andavam pelos corredores conversando animadamente, ao entrarem na ala leste viram os filhos de mãos dadas sentados na cama da ruiva.

-É tão bonito vê-los assim juntos... –Comentou Molly feliz.

Lilian concordou com um aceno ainda com os olhos fixos no casal, só agora havia se dado conta do quanto Harry e Gina lembrava James e ela quando mais novos, perceber isto fez com que seu coração se contrai-se em saudades.

"_James! –Pensou tristemente."_

-São sim. –Respondeu com a voz falhando, mesmo assim sem chamar a atenção da mulher para si que se juntou ao casal.

_-James Potter se eu ficar doente a culpa será toda sua! –Gritou Lilian assim que o moreno a jogou na lagoa da escola._

_James apenas riu perante a ameaça de Lilian sendo acompanhado pelos amigos, a ruiva até tentou não rir, mas isto era impossível quando se tratava do namorado._

_-Se você ficar doente eu farei questão de cuidar de você. –Falou ele se jogando na água também._

_Assim que seus braços envolveram a cintura de Lilian ouve mais gritos exasperados e barulho de pessoas se jogando na água, com certeza Sirius e Lupin havia aderido a idéia do amigo e suas amigas estavam assim como ela, porém os braços de James envolta dela a impedia de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa a não ser ele._

_-Eu te amo. –Confessou timidamente._

_James riu convencido como sempre e piscou na direção dela._

_-Esse é o charme Potter. –Falou a abraçando mais forte, no que Lilian tentava se afastar dele._

_-Você sabe estragar mesmo o clima não é mesmo Potter. –Reclamou emburrada ao que o namorado apenas riu._

_Puxando a ruiva para mais perto James sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_-Você sabe que sou completamente apaixonado por você, não sabe?!_

Uma mão tocou levemente seu ombro, porém foi o suficiente para fazer Lilian se sobressaltar, ao se virar assustada se deparou com o olhar arrependido do melhor amigo e sumido, Remus Lupin.

-Remus que susto! –Falou a mulher com a mão no coração.

O homem deu um sorriso amarelo e abaixou a cabeça.

-Desculpe não foi minha intenção. –Pediu timidamente.

Reconhecendo as atitudes do amigo percebeu que havia algo de errado com ele, mas preferiu não comentar de imediato, pelo menos não enquanto poderiam ser escutados pelos outros, se algo infligia Remus sabia que ele só iria se abrir quando estivessem sozinhos.

-Não há o que se desculpar eu só estava um pouco distraída. –Falou a mulher voltando a olhar o casal que ainda conversavam com Molly.

Lupin seguiu o olhar da mulher e soltou um suspiro triste.

-Isso é estranho não é? –Perguntou no que a mulher o encarou sem entender. –É como se estivéssemos voltado no tempo toda vez que olhamos eles, mas é um alivio saber que tudo pode ser diferente.

A mulher concordou em silêncio, não sabia o que o destino tinha reservado para seu filho, mas rezava para que fosse menos doloroso do que o deles.

*****************************

Philipe acordou não era nem sete da manhã, tinha pegado no sono no sofá no dia anterior após ter ficado acordado até tarde conversando com Tonks, ambos pareciam que ao mesmo tempo tiveram vontade de desabafar como não faziam há anos.

Caminhou em direção ao quarto e encontrou Tonks esparramada em sua cama de casal, qualquer um que a pegasse daquele jeito em seu apartamento pensaria alguma bobagem sobre os dois, menos ele, Dora apesar de ter tido uma paixonite por ele no começo sempre o tratou com um irmão e este sentimento só aumentou após a morte de Charlotte. Apesar de ainda doer se lembrar da esposa morta hoje estava sendo menos dolorido de um jeito que o surpreendeu.

Tomando cuidado para não machucar a amiga se jogou no colchão ao lado dela a despertando no susto, esta o encarou primeiro assustada e depois passou a fuzilá-lo com profunda irritação o fazendo rir.

-Isto são modos de se acordar alguém? –Perguntou aborrecida coçando os olhos para acordar direito.

-Quem manda roubar minha cama? –Respondeu o moreno com uma pergunta.

A mulher apenas bufou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro do amigo que voltou a chamá-la fazendo a se virar.

-Só para você saber você é de assustar quando acorda! –Debochou gargalhando, como resposta a mulher jogou um vaso na cama bem próximo dele.

-Repita isso que na próxima farei questão de acertá-lo.

Philipe foi com Tonks até a casa dela onde trocou de roupa e pegou alguns documentos que precisaria entregar na diretoria, os dois foram para o hospital no carro da mulher que dirigiu como louca o percurso inteiro. Ao adentrarem no prédio correram para pegar o elevador encontrando com Michelle e infelizmente Jillian e Samara que abriram um largo sorriso.

-Como vai NINPHADORA? –Perguntou Samara em tom provocativo.

Tonks a ignorou descaradamente e se virou para cumprimentar Michelle que tinha acabado de cumprimentar o "chefe".

Samara faltou soltar fumaça por ser ignorada já Jillian encarava os três nervosamente.

-Como vai Philipe? –Perguntou com falsa educação.

-Muito bem até então. –Respondeu sem olhá-la.

Apesar da frieza do homem a mulher pareceu não se abater com isto, provavelmente esperava algo pior do que aquilo.

-Engraçado ontem pensei ter visto você sair com Michelle e hoje você vem de carona com a Ninphadora. –Comentou com a voz venenosa atraindo enfim os olhares do trio.

-Como sabe disso? Anda me espionando Doutora Jillian? -Perguntou Philipe olhando de rabo de olho Elle que pareceu incomodada com o assunto.

A mulher deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-Vi ambas às vezes no estacionamento. –Respondeu a mulher.

-Hmmm... vejo que anda bastante interessada no que ando fazendo, mas sabe o que é mais engraçado? –Perguntou irônico, e antes que ela pudesse responder ele mesmo o fez. –é que nada disso é da sua conta doutora.

O trio desceu no andar de sempre e caminharam juntos em direção a ala leste, estavam prontos para mais um longo dia de trabalho.

*****************************

Harry deixou Gina conversando com Lupin e se aproximou de Lupin, após dar um grande abraço no mais novo "tio" os dois se afastaram para conversarem melhor.

-É muito bom vê-lo feliz de novo Harry. –Disse com sinceridade.

O moreno deu um largo sorriso e desviou o olhar para Gina.

-Bom é estar com ela de novo. –Confessou Harry no que Lupin riu.

Apesar de ainda estar sorrindo o moreno não pode deixar de perceber que o amigo carregava tristeza em seu olhar, o conhecia há tão pouco tempo e mesmo assim já havia descoberto tanta infelicidade em sua vida que seria capaz de escrever um livro de drama baseado em sua história com facilidade, o que mais intrigava Harry era saber que aquela tristeza agora tinha nome e sobrenome, Ninphadora Tonks, que por sinal também sofria na mesma intensidade de que ele, o que ele não entendia era como duas pessoas que se gostavam não ficavam juntos por pura teimosia.

-Você deveria fazer o mesmo sabe. –Comentou Harry no que Remus o olhou aturdido. –Eu sei que vocês acham que sou apenas um adolescente e que não seria capaz de compreender a sua situação com Tonks, mas eu também amo alguém, e posso dizer com toda a certeza que você e Tonks se amam da mesma forma e merecem estarem juntos apesar de tudo.

O olhar de Remus se encheu de algo que Harry considerou sendo arrependimento.

-É mais complicado do que parece. –Começou a dizer com a voz vacilante. – As vezes nós cometemos alguns erros que não tem concerto.

-Como pode saber disso se você nem chegou a tentar?

Remus desviou o olhar para as pessoas no quarto sem coragem de olhar para o "sobrinho".

-Agradeço a preocupação, mas algumas pessoas são como armadilhas para outras, eu sou uma grande e fatal armadilha Harry.

Remus foi para perto de Lilian e os dois passaram a conversar baixinho.

-Como assim já vai ? –Perguntou Lilian.

Remus bagunçou o cabelo desajeitado sob o olhar mal-humorado da amiga.

-Estou precisando de um tempo para pensar. –Tentou se explicar Lupin. –Ontem recebi uma proposta e quero pensar nela.

-Que proposta? –Perguntou Lilian surpresa.

Harry tinha voltado a se sentar com Gina, esta continua conversando com a mãe enquanto mantinha sua mão entrelaçada com a do moreno, mas naquele momento o moreno estava prestando atenção na conversa de sua mãe com Lupin, o assistiu abaixar a cabeça e dizer algo em voz baixa o suficiente para que não pudesse escutar, porém a reação de sua mãe já lhe dizia que boa coisa não deveria ter sido.

-Por que não me contou antes... –Perguntou Lilian com um misto de magoa e tristeza, porém a única resposta que a ruiva recebeu foi apenas um olhar de desculpa. –Me diz que vai ficar bem ?

-Eu vou ficar bem. –Respondeu Remus sério, ainda sob o olhar duvidoso da amiga acrescentou. – Eu só vou pensar um pouco no nosso lago.

Harry teve um idéia se as duas ruivas concordassem iria colocá-los frente á frente e deixá-los enfim os dois se resolverem sozinhos. Sem perder tempo e tentando não chamar a atenção passou a sussurrar seu plano no ouvido da namorada de forma rápida, Gina após ter ouvido o plano topou na hora participar, afinal ela assim como todos eles queriam ver os dois felizes de novo.

Remus passou a caminhar em direção a porta quando esta se abriu revelando a imagem de Tonks, os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo antes da enfermeira desviar o olhar e sair do caminho para que todos pudessem passar, enquanto Philipe e Michelle adentravam Remus suspirou e voltou a olha-la de rabo de olho.

Naquele momento Harry soube que seu plano tinha grandes chances de dar certo, agora só faltava arrancar da mãe onde ficava a "lagoa deles".

*****************************

Tonks adentrou no parque um pouco depois do casal, se mantinha afastada para dar mais privacidade aos jovens já que estes raramente tinham a oportunidade de se curtirem sem serem observados atentamente.

No começo tinha estranhado o pedido de Gina mas agora que revia aquele lugar não podia estar mais feliz com a escolha da ruiva, um lugar calmo e bonito seria perfeito para a situação dela, ou melhor delas duas.

A última vez que tinha visitado aquele lugar havia sido quando tinha apenas 7 anos de idade, desde de então a única coisa que havia mudado fora o cercado de grade que impedia os visitantes de mergulharem no lago, o lugar era todo arborizado, o gramado verde era cortado curtindo e convidativo, mesmo assim havia alguns bancos espalhados por toda extensão do parque, em um canto onde tinha um cercado de madeira colorido e o chão era de areia e continha alguns brinquedos de criança, mas ao longe se lembrava que tinha uma parte que era um mini academia ao ar livre e enfim uma grande pista envolvia a volta de todo o lago onde pessoas praticavam os mais diversos esportes.

Tomando o devido cuidado para não ser atropelada pelas bicicletas Tonks atravessou a pista e passou admirar as pessoas no parque, Gina e Harry estavam sentados em um banco do seu lado esquerdo e a sua volta haviam alguns jovens estudando, pessoas de todas as formas físicas e idades passaram correndo na sua frente trocando breves palavras ofegantes, um ciclista que passou assobiou em sua direção no que foi claramente ignorado.

Por um momento Tonks deixou que a solidão toma-se conta de si, há anos vinha se sentindo como se estivesse faltando uma pequena mas significante parte de si, e não importava o quanto algo pudesse fazê-la feliz nada conseguiria deixá-la completa. Por um bom tempo aquilo tinha a deixado irritada depois passou a tentar lidar com isto e agora isso só a incomodava em momentos como este, onde ela se sentia solitária.

Assistiu Harry dar um beijo carinhoso em Gina e sentiu um aperto no coração no mesmo tempo em que uma raiva por Remus Lupin venho novamente a tona, se virou para o lago na tentativa de se acalmar, porém a imagem do homem não queria mais sair de sua mente.

O vento agitava seus cabelos morenos, mas Tonks não os sentia, estava distraída demais para isto.

Houve diversas vezes em que saiu de casa e foi para algum parque como este e ficou apenas a admirar a natureza que magicamente a fazia se sentir melhor enquanto ficava sentada esperando pelo momento em que seria completa novamente como havia sido uma única vez.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que uma pequena lágrima escorresse por sua face.

-Por que Remus Idiota Lupin ?! –Resmungou a mulher ainda sem abrir os olhos.

-Também gostaria de saber.

Ao reconhecer aquela voz Tonks abriu os olhos sem acreditar no que via. A mulher abriu e fechou a boca por diversas vezes perplexa,Remus fez menção de se aproximar quando a mulher finalmente voltou a reagir.

-Fique ai! –Gritou assustando não só ele como algumas pessoas que passavam, principalmente um ciclista que acabou se esborrachando no chão por estar perto demais dela.

-Tonks... –Começou Lupin mais foi interrompido.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntou a mulher se aproximando perigosamente dele, seus olhos transmitiam fúria. – Por acaso esta me seguindo Remus Lupin ?

Remus que até então estava calado deu mais dois passos para frente diminuindo a distância deles para menos que 30 centímetros.

-Eu NÃO estou te seguindo. –Falou o homem incomodado com os olhares sobre si.

-Então suponhamos que você acha mesmo que vou acreditar que de todo lugar do mundo você escolheu justamente o mesmo que eu ? –Perguntou a mulher irônica.

-E se eu disser que sim? –Perguntou de modo desafiador.

Tonks deixou os punhos semi-cerrados enquanto soltava bufava.

-Eu não acredito em você. –Respondeu Tonks depois de um tempo em que tentava se controlar, sua voz soou com tristeza.

Aquilo fez com que o rosto de Remus se contrai-se em dor, aquilo o acertará mais forte que qualquer golpe físico, tinha vontade de tocá-la porém isto poderia faze-la ficar mais irritada. O homem nem sabia como havia se metido nesta confusão em um momento caminhava calmamente por volta do lago e no outro vislumbrava a imagem desolada de Tonks, aquilo tinha o feito tão mal que não resistiu em se aproximar, e quando ela sussurrou aquelas palavras foi inevitável não se intrometer.

-É verdade! –Exclamou o homem como se fosse extremamente importante que ela acredita-se nele.

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente por um momento como se ela fosse cair no choro em qualquer momento, com um sorriso triste disse:

-Isso não me importa mais. –Respondeu se virando.

Tonks tinha se afastado apenas dois passos quando Lupin a segurou pelo pulso a puxando para si.

-Não me diga isso, por favor. –Suplicou Remus.

-Não me peça nada Lupin, não mais do que eu já te dei. –Desabafou a mulher. -Me solta. –Pediu sem olhá-lo.

Remus viu o ciclista que havia caído fazendo um aceno para outros dois, os três homens vinham em sua direção em socorro de Tonks, naquele momento ele teve certeza que se não se afastasse sairia muito machucado de lá, porém esta certamente seria a última chance de conseguirem se acertarem. Puxou com delicadeza a face dela para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

-Escuta o que tenho a lhe dizer, por favor? –Pediu Lupin.

-Aceite! –Gritou duas mulheres idosas que estavam próximas deles assistindo a cena, mas Remus não cortou o contato visual que tinha estabelecido com Tonks os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez mais intensamente e agora a indecisão prevalecia sobre qualquer outro sentimento.

-Tem um minuto. –Disse Tonks com a voz entrecortada.

Naquele momento os três homens que se aproximavam ameaçadoramente de Remus pararam e cruzaram os braços esperando o desenrolar da história, Remus deu um enorme sorriso para ela em agradecimento.

-Você não vai se arrepender. –Falou Remus tentando puxa-la para longe dali, porém ela não se moveu. –Mas...

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. –Comunicou Tonks se soltando dele. –Seu tempo esta acabando.

Remus suspirou e olhou a sua volta, procurou ignorar a platéia e voltou a se aproximar dela.

-Muita coisa aconteceram no nosso relacionamento desde a morte de Sirius e todas elas foram por minha culpa, reconheço que sou um grande idiota que não te merece, mas sou egoísta o suficiente para te deixar escapar de minha mãos sem lutar. Eu te magoei e este é o meu fardo, eu só queria saber se você é capaz de me perdoar? – Perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos segurou uma das mãos dela e a levou em direção a boca onde depositou um beijo carinhoso, quando Tonks fez menção de dizer algo ele a silenciou encostando um dedo em seus lábios. –Psiu, meu amor... Deixe-me terminar...Eu faria tudo para ter certeza de que nunca mais irei ser o causador de suas lágrimas mas não posso. Infelizmente só posso promoter que se você for capaz de me perdoar eu farei de tudo para que seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo, prometo que toda vez que eu agir como um imbecil farei questão de bater minha cabeça na parede até que eu volte ao normal, prometo estar do seu lado te apoiando, a cada minuto de tristeza estarei lá para secar suas lágrimas e te darei todo o meu amor. –Falou no que ele pode ouvir algumas mulheres baterem palmas em aprovação. – Mas mesmo eu sendo um incrível idiota egoísta irei entender se você não me quiser de volta, afinal você merece alguém melhor do que eu, que nunca vai te magoar como eu fiz, que tem a mesma idade que você, que não tenha um passado tão drástico como o meu. Por isso Tonks eu vou entender se você me disser que não me quer de volta.

Pasma Tonks assistiu Lupin se ajoelhar perante a mulher e a olhar intensamente.

-Só depende de você Tonks. Você aceitaria este velho idiota de volta na sua vida? –Pediu Remus.

Ao longe Harry e Gina assistiam em silêncio os dois amigos tentando se acertarem, eles tinham dado a oportunidade agora só bastava eles se darem uma nova chance, ao assistirem Remus se ajoelhar na frente de Tonks viram que agora só tudo estava nas mãos da enfermeira.

A mulher arregalou os olhos vendo o homem a quem estava incrivelmente apaixonado ajoelhado aos seus pés esperando que desse uma nova oportunidade a eles, seu coração ainda estava machucado mas sabia que sem ele por perto ele se quebraria de uma forma que nem o tempo poderia concertar, como resposta a mulher se agachou para ficar no mesmo tamanho que ele.

-Remus... –Chamou enquanto passava a mão pela face dele. –Não vou mentir que ainda estou machucada pelo que aconteceu, mas ficaria ainda mais machucada se não pudesse tê-lo de volta seu idiota.

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram com a resposta da mulher.

-Isso quer dizer que?

-Que apesar de você agir como se fosse o dono-do-mundo e ser um completo idiota, você é o homem que eu amo. –Respondeu Tonks , como Remus ainda mantinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios ela revirou os olhos antes de se jogar nos braços dele e o beijar com todo ardor, sob as salvas de palmas ao redor deles.

Um pouco distante Gina abraçou Harry fortemente com a alegria estampada em seus lábios.

-Nós conseguimos, conseguimos! –Falou a ruiva feliz pelo plano ter dado certo.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela visão, Gina estava tão "saltitante" quanto uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo.

-Conseguimos sim meu amor. –Falou o moreno afastando uma mecha do cabelo da ruiva, adorava olhar diretamente nos seus olhos mel.

*****************************

Alguns dias se passaram e Tonks e Lupin era só sorrisos sempre que eram vistos, a enfermeira tinha dado um grande cascudo em Harry por ter feito planos a seu respeito sem lhe pedir autorização mas logo deu um beijo estralado em sua face esquerda em agradecimento.

Mas naquele finalzinho de tarde Gina estava triste e eles resolveram não dar o costumeiro passeio.

-Você não vai me dizer o que esta te deixando chateada? –Perguntou Harry pela milésima vez.

Gina que estava olhando para fora se virou para o moreno, porém tomou cuidado para que não o olha-se nos olhos.

-Não estou chateada. –Tentou convence-lo pelo milésima vez.

Tonks que até então estava fingindo ler um livro o abaixou e fitou Gina com um olhar que dizia perfeitamente "Diga de uma vez para ele o motivo!" fazendo a garota se encolher.

A enfermeira se levantou e caminhou até a porta não sem antes olhar novamente na direção de Gina.

-Vou dar uma volta para vocês conversarem melhor. –Anunciou no que Harry apenas balançou a cabeça concordando sem desviar o olhar preocupado da namorada.

Assim que Tonks saiu o moreno pegou a mão de Gina e voltou a perguntar.

-E então? –Voltou a insistir.

Gina bufou irritada e tirou a mão da do moreno em um gesto infantil, ele apenas a encarou confuso.

-Me deixe em paz Harry, eu já disse que não tenho nada. –Falou Gina exasperada.

O moreno se afastou por um momento da namorada tentando entender o que ela tinha, mas logo tirou conclusões precipitadas e se levantou .

-Okay, se eu estou te incomodando eu vou embora. –Falou Harry começando a ficar irritado com a situação.

Gina arregalou os olhos e ficou em pé em um pulo.

-Não Harry! –Falou a garota chamando a atenção do namorado. –Droga eu sou uma idiota.

Dizendo a ruiva voltou a se sentar na cama e chorar, o moreno podia ver os ombros dela se balançarem com o choro, logo ele voltou a se aproximar dela e agachando nos pés dela.

- Calma meu amor, eu to aqui. –Tentou consolar Harry, mas Gina parecia não querer parar de chorar. –Por favor meu lírio, me diz o que foi que te deixou tão triste.

Gina se jogou nos braços do moreno o fazendo cair a levando junto, mas ela pareceu não se importar, continuou a chorar em seu ombro agarrando sua camisa na altura do peito, Harry apenas a consola fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e sussurrando vez ou outra algumas palavras amorosas em seu ouvido.

- Me desculpa, eu não...

- Você não precisa se desculpar por nada meu lírio. –Falou Harry a beijando em seguida, assim que se separaram a encarou seriamente. – Por favor, ruivinha, me conta o que esta te deixando chateada.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio em hesitação, enquanto Harry esperava ansiosamente a resposta.

-É besteira minha.

-Nada que esteja te preocupando é besteira para mim. -Falou Harry acariciando a face da namorada.

Os dois ainda ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu estou insegura porque você amanhã vai receber alta. –Falou a ruiva escondendo o rosto no ombro do namorado.

Harry primeiro ficou aliviado depois passou a sorrir de felicidade. _"Então é apenas isto que estava a incomodando"._

-Gina você não sabe como estou feliz. –A garota o encarou confusa no que ele se apresou em explicar. –Por um momento eu pensei que você estava cansada de mim.

-Nunca! –Falou a garota beijando todo o pescoço do namorado.

O moreno riu e começou a fazer cócegas na ruiva que começou a se contorcer de tanto rir, naquele momento a porta se abriu e adentrou Tonks sem que eles percebessem.

-Cof, cof... Será que deveria perguntar o que os pombinhos estão fazendo no chão? –Perguntou Tonks piscando para o casal no que Harry soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Ao se levantar Harry pegou Gina no colo e a depositou de maneira cuidadosa na cama.

-Nada que você não tenha feito pior, ou melhor, depende do ângulo que se é visto. –Debochou Harry no que levou um cascudo de Tonks e um tapa de Gina que estava envergonhada com a insinuação do namorado.

-Não levantes calunia sobre minha pessoa Sr. Potter. –Avisou a mulher com a mão na cintura.

Tonks pegou sua bolsa e passou a se despedir do casal ao mesmo tempo em que Remus adentrava no quarto e começava a trocar breves palavras com o jovem casal, pelo que haviam entendido Remus iria não só ficar como iria se mudar para o apartamento pequeno da enfermeira por insistência da própria, o que foi bastante comemorados pelos jovens.

-Digamos que Tonks esta sempre se metendo em encrencas por isso precisa ser vigiada de perto. –Brincou Remus no meio da conversa no que Tonks resmungou alguma coisa e mostrou a língua para ele.

Após os dois se despedirem a enfermeira finalmente se lembrou de algo que havia sido encarregada quando saiu para dar um pequeno passeio.

-Ah Harry quase me esqueço, encontrei com Philipe no meio do caminho e ele me pediu para te entregar isto. –Falou a mulher lhe estendendo um envelope.

Ao pegar o envelope e ver o nome de quem havia mandado o moreno olhou de soslaio para a namorada que encarava a cena com curiosidade.

-Como esta carta foi chegar ao Philipe?

-Na verdade estavam com Michelle, enviaram para o hospital e ela iria te entregar se você estivesse em seu quarto, porém como ela estava atrasada para faculdade Philipe se ofereceu para fazer isto, entretanto este também parecia bastante interessado em dar carona a nossa querida amiga.- Falou com um leve tom de insinuação.

Depois de explicar ao moreno o casal finalmente foram embora abraçados deixando para trás Harry que ainda estava distraído olhando para carta e Gina que estranhava a reação do namorado, este largou a carta ao seu lado, tomando o cuidado de deixá-la longe da ruiva.

-Onde nós estávamos mesmo? –Perguntou o moreno se aproximando com um sorriso malicioso de Gina, mas a ruiva tinha um sensação de que a carta não era algo agradável.

-Na carta. –Respondeu a garota fazendo sinal com a cabeça na direção da mesma. –De quem é?

O olhar penetrante da namorada fazia com que Harry soubesse que a ruiva não iria se esquecer tão fácil daquilo.

-Chang. –Respondeu receoso, o que ativou ainda mais a desconfiança da ruiva.

-Quem é Chang? –Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Por um momento a única resposta de Gina tinha sido o silêncio o moreno a contragosto pegou a carta e deixou esta entre os dois, ainda incerto de como a garota reagiria, principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido há pouco.

-O nome de quem me mandou a carta é Cho Chang. –Falou segurando a mão da namorada tentando desvendar o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva. –Cho foi minha namorada na infância.

Gina desviou o olhar para aquela carta entre os dois, segurando a vontade de repentina de jogá-la fora.

-Não vai abrir? –Perguntou voltando a olhá-lo.

Com um suspiro o moreno voltou a pegar a carta e rasgou o envelope com raiva, aquela bendita carta não poderia ter chegado em hora pior, após tanto tempo sem nenhuma noticia o que sua ex poderia querer com ele, pior, como ela havia descoberto que estaria naquele hospital.

Harry leu a carta rapidamente sabendo muito bem que Gina a lia por cima de seus ombro, o que o deixou incomodado por causa dos apelidos carinhosos que a ex continuava a chamá-lo mesmo após todos estes anos aos quais os dois deixaram de se falar. Assim que terminou de ler olhou de soslaio para a ruiva que mantinha a face contraída em desgosto, como havia previsto a carta de Cho a tinha deixado insatisfeita.

-Gi...

-Que boas noticias não? –Falou a garota com um tom diferente, um tom que Harry reconheceu ser de ciúmes. –Então quer dizer que a sua ex voltou a morar em sua antiga casa.

-É o que parece. –Respondeu Harry cauteloso, tentando ocultar o sorriso convencido que queria dar.

Gina ficou em silêncio enquanto Harry esperava pacientemente pela hora em que ela iria lhe contar o que a estava afligindo.

-Ela mencionou que ficou surpresa em saber que não só esta na mesma escola como também na mesma sala que você. –Comentou Gina ainda tentando absolver o que estava acontecendo, a imagem de Harry se encontrando com a ex namorada dele estando finalmente livre daquele hospital era incrivelmente doloroso para ela, não por vê-lo bem longe dali e sim por não poder estar com ele lá. –O que você esta achando disso Harry?

Harry não se agüentou e puxou a ruiva para si, vê-la com ciúmes dele o fez se sentir como se fosse o cara mais poderoso de todo mundo.

-Nada. –Respondeu mordiscando a orelha da garota.

-Harry não é possível que você não esteja achando nada sobre isto. –Resmungou a ruiva se esforçando para não esquecer o que estava falando.

O moreno revirou os olhos pela teimosia da garota, se afastou para que pudesse olha-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Já que insiste que eu tenha uma opinião eu direi a minha, acho legal que ela esteja feliz que tenha voltado e espero sinceramente que ela se de bem aqui, mas nada disso me importa chega perto de ter a importância que tem este momento que estou com você. –Explicou Harry dando o assunto como encerrado, porém Gina não parecia ter a mesma opinião.

-Mas... Harry eu preciso saber como ela é? –Perguntou a ruiva ainda insegura.

O moreno bufou antes de puxar delicadamente o queixo da namorada para si, com seus lábios roçando.

-Oriental. Agora Gi, meu lírio, eu tenho uma idéia muito melhor do que fazer ao invés de ficar conversando sobre alguém que não tem a menor importância mais. –Falou o moreno a puxando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, se fosse preciso ficaria a noite inteira ali a beijando para que a teimosa esquece-se de Cho, assim como ele nem se lembrava mais da ex.

*****************************

O despertador soou antes que o sol se quer pensasse em nascer, olhos verdes sonolentos se dirigiram ao horário, apesar da vontade de ignorar aquele soar irritante e voltar a dormir era tentadora, porém maior do que isto era a vontade de aproveitar seus últimos momento de paciente do hospital com Gina, deixando a preguiça de lado correu para se arrumar.

Antes que ocorresse a troca de turno Harry passou sorrateiramente pelos corredores, no meio do caminho se deparou com um vaso com lírios, com cuidado para não ser pego arrancou uma única flor e carregou consigo. Ao entrar se deparou com a mulher de seus sonhos ressonando.

Se lembrava como havia sido difícil convencê-la de que Cho não era ninguém importante, pelo menos não mais, e que sua saída daquele hospital estava sendo incrivelmente difícil porque não poderia carregá-la com ele para fora daquele lugar.

-Meu lírio... Você não sabe o como fica bonita quando esta com ciúmes. –Falou Harry carinhosamente se controlando para não tocá-la e acabar a despertando.

Harry colocou o lírio roubado em copo de água na escrivaninha e passou a ocupar a cadeira ao lado da garota, onde poderia velar pelo seu sono como um bobo apaixonado que era. Mas também como poderia ser diferente? Gina o havia conquistado antes mesmo de conhecê-lo pessoalmente, primeiro pela sua figura angelical, depois conheceu seu lado travesso e irônico o qual o sempre surpreendia e como se não fosse o bastante a garota ainda tinha uma força incrível que algumas pessoas chegaram a morrer sem antes possuí-la.

Estava tão distraído em pensar nas qualidades da namorada que quase não foi capaz de escutar Gina sussurrar pelo seu nome enquanto dormia, o moreno abriu um largo sorriso convencido enquanto esta ainda inconsciente do que tinha feito continuava a dormir.

De repente pensar que em breve só poderia ver a ruiva nos horário de visitas fez seu coração se contrair, principalmente por que saberia que isto só mudaria quando chegasse à hora de Gina ser operada, sabia que a data havia sido marcada pela própria garota porém ninguém além de Philipe sabia quando por exigência da garota que precisa fazer algumas coisas antes.

Ainda olhando para a face serena dela passou a escutar frases ditas pela namorada quando estavam começando a se conhecerem.

"_-Como é viver lá fora? - Perguntou repentinamente o surpreendendo pela pergunta intensa."_

"_-Ser um adolescente normal, eu nunca soube o que é isso. - Esclareceu a garota sem sorrir, o que ele já havia descoberto que acontecia em raras ocasiões."_

"_-Eu gostava de ir á escola quando era pequena. - Declarou com visível saudade daquele tempo."_

Aquela última frase a fez ter um plano, só que novamente precisava da ajuda de Tonks, apesar de ainda ser tarde sabia que a amiga nunca se recusaria a ajudá-lo. Tirou o celular do bolso e aproveitou do fato de Gina estar ainda dormindo tranquilamente, no principio Tonks atendeu ao telefone com o seu mal humor costumeiro que foi sendo substituído pelo seu ar de concentração a cada palavra do garoto, ao término da ligação Harry tinha conseguido a promessa da mulher de que estava a caminho.

-Depois eu peço desculpa a Lupin por isso. –Sussurrou Harry alegre pela surpresa que estava preparando para namorada

Quase uma hora depois Tonks entra no quarto com um largo sorriso, seguida de Philipe e Michelle que continham seus sorrisos.

Naquele momento Harry teve que se retirar do quarto por que Gina iria ser examinada, se aproveitando da deixa o moreno foi para seu futuro ex quarto terminar de guardar seus objetos pessoais, mas ao chegar se deparou com Remus terminando de carregar sua última mala para o corredor, ao seu lado estava Lilian, Hermione e Rony que estava ajudando o primeiro com as malas.

-Caramba Harry, esta parecendo mulher quando volta de viagem. –Comentou Rony divertido no que o moreno bagunçou o cabelo envergonhado.

Depois disso o moreno foi examinado por Philipe que tinha acabado de cuidar de Gina trazendo a noticia que Tonks havia contado uma pequena mentirinha para garota dizendo que iriam apenas dar um passeio e levá-lo em seu primeiro dia de aula, o moreno mal poderia esperar para ver a reação da garota quando soubesse que aquele seria o primeiro dia _dela._

Assim que terminaram de colocar as malas de Harry no porta-malas do carro Gina apareceu na porta do hospital sentada em uma cadeira de rodas ao qual era empurrada por Tonks que vinha rindo de algo enquanto a ruiva mantinha sua face em um careta de desagrado.

O moreno riu e caminhou apressadamente em direção a garota tomando o lugar de Tonks passou a empurrar a cadeira sem dizer nada, a ruiva apenas o olhou suplicante como se estivesse o implorando para se livrar daquela cadeira de rodas.

-Eu sei que você pode andar, mas esta é a condição do hospital. –Falou Harry respondendo o pedido silencioso da garota.

Quando se juntaram aos outros se esforçou em sorrir docemente para os amigos, estava claramente chateada, mas não queria demonstrar e acabar sendo motivo de preocupação.

-Vamos? –Perguntou Tonks alegremente puxando Rony e Hermione junto consigo para o seu carro.

Despediram-se rapidamente de Remus e Lilian e adentraram no carro da enfermeira, Gina sorriu assim que pode se levantar e ir com as próprias pernas para o banca do passageiro dianteiro, com a ajuda de Tonks Harry enfiou a cadeira de rodas no parta malas, não tardou para eles partirem em direção ao primeiro dia de aula, Harry que estava sentado atrás da namorada fazia leves massagem na garota ao mesmo tempo em que Rony e Hermione se olhavam intensamente no meio dos casais românticos a enfermeira procurava se concentrar na direção e esquecer dos casais em seu carro.

Quando pararam no estacionamento e todos desceram inclusive o moreno Gina sentiu um leve incomodo, o que a fez se remexer no banco, Tonks saiu do carro e antes que pudesse pensar em imitar seu gesto Harry já estava em pé segurando a porta para a garota com a mão estendida em um convite claro de auxilio, o que ela aceitou de bom grado.

Gina abraçada a Harry riu do irmão que carregava nas costas não só sua costumeira mochila preta como também uma de cor lilás, porém estranhou ao ver mais duas no chão, mas antes que pudesse comentar algo o barulho de Tonks caindo no chão levando consigo a cadeira de rodas da ruiva chamou a atenção deles que correram para ajudá-la.

-Tonks não acho que há necessidade de usarmos esta cadeira só enquanto espero Harry entrar. –Comentou Gina com um leve tom de irritação.

A enfermeira abriu a cadeira de rodas e passou a olhar a garota com um olhar divertido.

-E quem lhe disse que te trouxe até aqui apenas para você trazer eles? –Perguntou piscando em sua direção, no que Gina piscou atordoada

-Você! –Respondeu a garota esperando alguma justificativa que foi dado por Harry que se intrometeu na conversa.

-Sabe o que é meu lírio. –Começou o moreno desajeitado puxando a face da namorada para si, gostava de conversar com ela olhando diretamente em seus olhos mel. – Digamos que a Tonks contou uma mentirinha por minha causa, hoje de manhã me ocorreu uma idéia e pedi a ajuda dela para poder botá-la em pratica.

Hermione pegou uma das mochilas e estendeu em direção a Gina que se virou para a garota e arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

-Você por acaso queria ir a escola, não é mesmo? –Perguntou o irmão divertido no que Gina sorriu antes de pular em Harry e distribuir beijos por todo o rosto do garoto.

Rony fez uma leve careta ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o olhar, apesar de entender o romance dos dois e se simpatizar muito com Harry ainda assim não estava acostumado a ver a irmãzinha namorando, Hermione ao seu lado batia palmas entusiasmada pela cena e Tonks se encostava no carro com seu costumeiro sorriso divertido.

-Querem empurrar cadeiras de rodas quando ela consegue ter força o suficiente de pular deste jeito? –Debochou Rony.

Depois disso nos cinco minutos que restavam para bater o sinal os jovens tentaram convencer Tonks de que a cadeira seria dispensável, no que Gina se mostrou muito grata.

Se sentindo literalmente vitoriosa Gina caminhava pelos próprios pés agarrada ao braço do moreno pelos corredores, Harry carregava a mochila dele e da ruiva enquanto Rony mesmo agarrado a Hermione ficava encarregado de cuidar para que ninguém esbarrar na irmã.

Harry revirou os olhos aborrecido com os olhares dos quase mil alunos da escola, mas não poderiam culpá-los provavelmente a presença de Rony e Gina , principalmente a última pela sua beleza eram de chamar a atenção.

-HARRY! –Gritou Neville um tanto distante deles, mas logo os alunos abriram espaço para ele e Dino passarem. –Então cara, enfim de volta hein!

Dino por sua vez deu uma cotovelada em Neville e acenou de maneira nada discreta Gina, a qual eles haviam conhecido em uma visita a Harry no hospital.

-Oh Gina, Rony, Hermione como estão? –Perguntou Neville com as bochechas coradas. –Gina fico feliz em vê-la estudando aqui.

Enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de aula, onde Gina iria fazer com eles graças a um pedido especial da mãe de Tonks, Harry irritado se virou e perguntou a Dino:

-O que houve com todo mundo que não tira os olhos de nós? –Perguntou com aborrecimento, não queria que Gina fica-se incomodada na escola e sim que se diverti-se.

Neville e Dino riram.

-Eles estão esperando o que você irá fazer na sua volta, e estão surpresos por você e Hermione terem aparecido com os seus respectivos namorados. –Respondeu Neville.

-Como você pode ver hoje é um dia de decepção. –Falou Dino dando de ombros, como ninguém havia entendido ele explicou. –Além de voltar sem nenhuma artimanha ainda vieram acompanhados quebrando o coração esperançoso de muitas garotas.

No intervalo Harry fez questão de carregar Gina literalmente para um canto vazio onde ficaram namorando, porém antes disso o moreno a fez se alimentar bem com tudo que tinha direito, a ruiva estava encantada com a escola e com Harry não era diferente, a única diferença era que o motivo dele tinha nome e sobrenome.

Na última aula eram em parceiros e Harry apesar de não saber nada sobre a matéria não deixou de sentar com Gina, sabia que se precisa-se a melhor amiga lhe diria passo a passo sobre o que fazer, porém para a sorte deles o professor iria explicar os exercícios primeiro, o tempo todo Gina manteve sua cabeça encostada no ombro do namorado escutando todas as palavras do professor com sono.

Finalmente seu dia tinha acabado e Gina se levantou sonolenta da cadeira, o quarteto demorou a sair por causa de Harry que havia sido prendido pelo professor que lhe entregava uma lista enorme de tarefas a qual o moreno após fingir que havia prestado atenção no professor jogou na bolsa sem o menor cuidado, afinal de contas muito provavelmente os trabalhos já tinha sido feito nas visitas que Hermione.

Harry ao perceber o cansaço da garota sorriu de maneira de forma maliciosa em sua direção e antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação ele já a carregava no colo em direção a saída sob protestos da garota, assim que saíram Tonks levou um susto e correu na direção deles pensando que algo havia acontecido a Gina, mas assim que verificou que tudo não tinha passado de um brincadeira fez questão de ajudá-la a dar uns cascudo no garoto que ria das duas.

*****************************

Desde o dia em que Gina tinha ganhado permissão para "voltar a estudar" Philipe havia sido o primeiro médico a chegar em todo o começo do novo turno, ao entrar na salinha reservada para os funcionários Philipe se aproveitou do fato de não ter ninguém por perto e arrancou a camisa azul que vestia para por a branca de botões que carregava em seu braço, mas antes que pudesse fechar o primeiro botão a porta se abriu e por ela entrou ninguém menos que Michelle, que parou automaticamente e ficou vislumbrando a imagem do abdômen do "chefe", a garota como se percebe-se o que estava fazendo virou o rosto, porém o médico não pode deixar de reparar que ela mordia o lábio inferior em nervosismo.

Com um sorriso convencido no rosto o homem terminou de arrumar a camisa e vestiu o jaleco antes que mais alguém adentra-se e interpreta-se aquele cena errado.

-Desculpe, eu não sabia que...

Philipe arqueou a sobrancelha e deixou que um pequeno sorriso fosse parar em seus lábios.

-Sem problemas!

Naquela mesma manhã quando ele havia parado para um rápido café da manhã Tonks o convocou para uma pequena mais esclarecedora conversa.

-Vamos confesse. –Pediu Tonks entusiasmada se sentando na frente de Philipe.

O médico naquele exato momento estava a levando o seu pequeno lance a boca quando foi surpreendido pela pergunta da amiga, o fazendo se esquecer do que estava prestes a fazer.

-Confessar o que? –Perguntou o homem a olhando como se fosse louca enquanto largava o lance em seu prato.

-Quero que me diga em voz alta o que eu já sei. –Falou Tonks esperançosa que Lipe fala-se algo, mas ao vê-lo encará-la do mesmo jeito que antes bufou decepcionada e concluiu. –Diga que gosta dela, estou esperando.

Os olhos do médico atingiram um brilho forte de preocupação enquanto procurava por sinais de que alguém havia escutado, ao perceber que tudo estava em perfeita ordem se virou irritado para Tonks mais esta se mantinha com os braços cruzados e um olhar mandão que só ela sabia fazer.

-Você só pode estar louca se pensa que... –Mas ao perceber que o olhar de Tonks em sua direção era o mesmo, exclamou irritado. –Raios, pare de me olhar deste jeito!

Tonks se aproximou do amigo e lhe deu um cascudo, como fazia sempre que ele dizia ou fazia algo que a aborrece-se, porém ela nunca havia feito isto quando estavam no ambiente de trabalho.

-Sou sua melhor amiga, você não consegue mentir para mim. – Alertou Tonks de olhos fechados com ar de cansada.

Abaixou os olhos imersos em remorso, em momentos como aquele ele gostaria de poder ficar calado, mas sabia que a amiga não iria deixá-lo em paz tão cedo sem ter a resposta que queria.

-Escute Tonks, eu não queria esta bem. –Sua voz transmitia o enorme remorso que sentia ao dizer cada palavra. –Eu sei que a Char...

Tonks boquiaberta com o que ele estava dizendo, mas logo voltou a reagir e a primeira coisa que pensou foi sacudi-lo, mas estavam em um lugar publico então ela apenas se levantou de sua cadeira se curvando em cima da mesa e pegando no colarinho do amigo o fez olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

-Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber o que Char iria gostar ou não. –Falou com profunda irritação. – Diga-me uma coisa, você por acaso se esqueceu do que prometeu para ela?

Todos os olhares se dirigiram a eles, apesar de ninguém conseguir escutar o que os dois que sussurravam a atenção era deles, Elle e Jonh ficaram parados abismados vendo o desenrolar da cena enquanto seguravam suas bandejas intocadas.

-Claro que não! –Respondeu ofendido. –Eu nunca vou me esquecer de nada que envolva Char.

Por um momento Tonks vacilou, falar da irmã ainda era doloroso demais, mesmo assim não iria permitir que o amigo afunda-se em arrependimentos.

-Acredito em você. –Falou soltando a camisa dele, deu a volta na mesa e voltou a sentar ao seu lado desta vez. –Char seguiu seu destino e esta na hora de você cumprir o seu...Abra seu coração para a segunda chance que ela tanto desejou antes de morrer. –Uma fina lágrima escorreu pela face da enfermeira, ao fechar os olhos em uma tentativa de se controlar viu a face da irmã sorrir marotamente em sua direção. –Esta na hora de voltar a ser feliz. Aceite meu amigo que minha irmã foi um anjo que passou em nossa vida, não cabe a nós prender os anjos, nem mesmo se em nossos corações.

-Às vezes duvido que isto seja mesmo possível. –Confessou o médico.

-Você já estava fazendo, só precisava saber disso antes que fosse tarde demais. –Esclareceu à amiga segurando a face dele e dando um beijo carinhoso em sua face.

Não era preciso ser um guru para adivinhar que todos para variarem estariam falando sobre a cena que se passou no refeitório, sua estagiaria e por acaso a pivô da conversa de mais cedo quando conversava com ele era com extrema cautela o que ele julgou desnecessário apesar de não chegar a comentar nada a respeito com a jovem. Quando estavam no corredor e Philipe foi alvo de mais olhares especulativos o médico viu a chance a qual estava esperando.

-Pelo visto a cena de hoje me trouxe mais boatos para minha nada pequena coleção. –Brincou esperando ansioso pela resposta dela.

Michelle se virou com alivio para ele, alivio este que logo foi substituído por um sorriso divertido e antes mesmo que Lipe pudesse perceber já estava sorria também.

-Digamos que você acabou de duplicá-los, meus parabéns você deve ser o médico mais comentado de toda a Londres. –Falou devolvendo a brincadeira.

Lipe gargalhou e passou a puxar outros assuntos, até que o despertador do celular da garota despertou anunciando o final de mais um expediente.

-Hora de estudar. –Falou a garota desligando o despertador.

-Er... Falando em estudar você já conseguiu os seus livros? –Perguntou desconcertado, teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede, por que estava sendo tão ruim falar com ela? Nunca havia tido problemas com mulheres antes.

-Não. –Respondeu a garota com um suspiro.

-Bom amanhã é sábado, estava pensando se você não quer ir na minha casa ver aqueles livros velhos que tinha comentado?! –Perguntou ainda incerto.

A estagiaria pareceu avaliar por um momento, receosa, Philipe pensou em desfazer o convite vendo o constrangimento da loira, mas antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude esta abriu um grande sorriso.

-Vou sim. –Respondeu dando um beijo na face do médico de despedida e partindo em direção a saída.

Só Philipe sabia o quanto havia sido difícil controlar o impulso de prendê-la em seus braços e beijá-la diretamente em seus lábios.

Como poderia ter sido tão burro para não perceber antes que estava se apaixonando pela sua estagiaria?

Tirando o jaleco passou a caminhar em direção a saída, tinha muito o que planejar antes de vê-la amanhã novamente, sem falar que teria que dar um jeito naquela bagunça que se encontrava seu apartamento, quem sabe não pediria a ajuda de Tonks, claro se ela não estivesse ocupada demais esta noite assim como havia ficado em todas as outras desde que Remus tinha se mudado para o apartamento dela, se lembrar disto fez com que ele gargalha-se sozinho no estacionamento como qualquer louco faria.

*****************************

Harry caminhava com Gina igual ao primeiro dia de aula da ruivinha, ela ficava grudada em seu braço e ele segurava sua cintura de maneira possessiva enquanto a ruiva conversava animadamente com os amigos dele, era o terceiro dia de aula da garota e ela que desde sua adolescência nunca mais havia ido para escola conseguia acompanhar os alunos mais rápido do que o próprio moreno, e olha que ela deveria estar no máximo um ano atrasada que ele.

Aquela aula deixava a ruiva incrivelmente incomodada, seria educação física e apesar de poder faltar a aula se quisesse a jovem tinha lhe convencido da melhor forma possível de que seria melhor freqüentá-la mesmo que fosse para ficar no canto da quadra apenas observando assim pelo menos não iriam criar mais suspeitas sobre a presença de Gina, somente os amigos de Harry e os funcionários sabiam de sua situação e era assim que a garota queria continuar e nenhum deles havia tentado convencê-la do contrario querendo evitar que ela tivesse que aceitar olhares piedosos e até mesmo maldosos em sua direção.

Naquele dia os garotos iriam treinar futebol para o campeonato Dino, Neville e Rony se juntaram ao resto da sala já Harry ignorou o convite e foi se sentar na arquibancada junto com as garotas, Hermione se sentou ao seu lado e Gina entre as suas pernas. Todo o primeiro tempo do jogo o moreno fez massagem na ruiva, enquanto as duas garotas ficavam roucas de tanto torcer para os amigos.

-Pensei que gostasse de jogar Harry. –Comentou uma voz nas costa dos dois.

O moreno ao ver de quem se tratava desviou o olhar rapidamente para observar preocupadamente a namorada ao qual sentiu ficar automaticamente tensa.

Cho Chang como Harry já sabia estava realmente na mesma sala que eles, porém desde que voltará só havia a cumprimentado enquanto passava por ela, mas isto era o bastante para deixar Gina desconfortável por mais que a garota tenta-se a todo custo omitir isto dele.

-As pessoas mudam com o tempo e mudam suas preferências. –Respondeu sem olha-la.

Harry não tinha nada contra a ex só não gostava que Gina se sentisse desconfortável e se para deixar a namorada o mais confortável possível fosse preciso tratar Cho como uma colega qualquer que o tempo a havia transformado assim o faria.

-Infelizmente ainda não fui apresentada para sua nova prioridade. –Falou a garota se aproximando e estendendo a mão em direção a ruiva. –Prazer Cho Chang.

Gina se apressou em apertar a mão da garota em resposta, afinal ela não tinha culpa pela sua insegurança, pelo menos não por enquanto.

-Gina Weasley, prazer. –Respondeu assim que soltou a mão da garota.

Os três amigos ignoraram a presença da garota e voltaram a prestar atenção no jogo, mas quando Cho se sentou dois bancos a baixo de Hermione Gina se remexeu desconfortável, no que Harry voltou a massageá-la.

-Te amo. –Sussurrou no ouvido da garota fazendo esta se virar para ele e ficar hipnotizada por seus olhos verdes, quem visse de longe certamente sentiria inveja pelo sentimento puro que transmitiam apenas com o olhar.

-Então Gina onde você conheceu o Harry? –Perguntou a oriental.

Gina olhou para o moreno em um pedido de ajuda, mas foi Hermione quem respondeu.

-Gina é irmã de Rony, ela conheceu Harry por causa dele. –Respondeu a garota sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

A oriental analisou a amiga de infância, mas esta parecia distraída demais assistindo o jogo.

-E como você conheceu seu namorado Hermione? –Perguntou a garota com uma curiosidade incomoda. –Ainda me lembro de você fugindo dos meninos quando éramos pequenas.

Hermione desviou o olhar para Cho engolindo a ofensa que estava prestes a dar.

-Assim como vocês eu cresci e mudei de opinião sobre algumas coisas, menos que você é claro. –Respondeu sem poder se conter.

Harry e Gina esconderam o sorriso pela resposta pela resposta da Mione, os três ficaram aliviados ao ver que finalmente Cho havia ficado sem graça com alguma coisa, porém o alivio durou muito pouco.

-Depois do jogo dos meninos nós meninas iremos jogar também, espero poder contar com você Hermione, Gina. –Falou a garota

Sem pensar duas vezes os três falaram ao mesmo tempo um sonoro não como resposta, porém a oriental reparou que havia algo como preocupação.

-Algum problema em jogarem? Mione? _Gina_? –Perguntou cheia de suspeitas.

Harry se virou para Cho pronto para lhe dar uma resposta ao qual iria fazer ela sumir dali o mais rápido possível, entretanto antes que pudesse fazer algo Gina foi mais rápida.

-Há um grande problema na verdade. –Respondeu a ruiva com a voz serena, Harry e Hermione a fitaram espantados no que ela apenas sorriu tranqüilizando os dois. –Lá. –Falou apontando para o centro da quadra. –Eu não vou poder fazer isto.

Terminando de dizer se virou para o namorado e o beijou possessivamente, sua intenção era acabar com qualquer esperança que a garota tivesse com o seu namorado, porém a garota se envolveu tanto com o beijo que não foi capaz de ver Cho praticamente ter um chilique com a cena.

Quando os dois se separaram Cho deu dois passos ameaçadores na direção de Gina, o que fez os três ficarem em alerta, mas antes que ela pudesse tomar alguma atitude uma bola voou na direção deles e acertou a oriental em cheio na perna a fazendo descer três degraus de bunda na arquibancada.

Ao olharem quem havia feito isto se depararam com Rony dando de ombros enquanto a professora da outra sala gritava em pleno pulmões em sua direção, o ruivo apenas balançava os ombros e dizia poucas palavras com a face mais inocente que conseguiu, a professora deles dispensaram os alunos por aquela aula enquanto levava a oriental para a enfermaria.

Harry suspirou e caminhou agarrado a namorada, a principio pensou que poderia ser colega de Cho pela amizade de infância, mas agora a desconfiança de Gina se confirmara verdadeira, sua ex tinha se transformado em uma mulher odiosa ao qual ele nunca se envolveria de forma nenhuma.

*****************************

Tonks estava deitada no sofá enroscada com Remus que afagava seus cabelos enquanto assistiam a uma série de comédia, deitada no peito do namorado ouviu o ronco de sua risada com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, era tão bom ficar alinhada nos braços dele onde se sentia protegida de qualquer mal.

Na série o personagem principal fica encarregado de cuidar do anel de pedido de casamento que o cunhado faria, porém graças a bagunça que sua vida era por causa de uma vida dupla que tinha como agente ele havia perdido e agora tentava encontrar no meio do lixo. Remus riu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente.

-Ele consegue ser tão atrapalhado quanto você. –Comentou no que a namorada ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo em descrença.

-Eu não sou tão atrapalhada assim! –Tentou se defender orgulhosa.

Remus voltou a rir puxou para perto dele novamente a apertando em seus braços.

-Você é sim! –Falou no que ala o beliscou como resposta, já que era a única coisa que conseguia fazer por ele a aperta-la em seus braços. –Ei, deixe eu terminar antes de cmeçar a me torturar...

-Um minuto. Explique-se! –Falou autoritária.

Ele a soltou tempo o suficiente para inverter a posição dos corpos e passar a ficar por cima dela á prensando no sofá, mas sem por seu peso.

-Oh... Obrigada por tal gentileza. –Falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Como estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido você é sim muito atrapalhada, mas sabe o que é pior? –Perguntou centésimos antes de passar a beijar o pescoço dela fazendo a gemer.

-Er... Não faço idéia. –Confessou se esforçando para se concentrar no que estavam conversando antes de ser beijada.

Remus riu e parou de beijá-la o que Tonks protestou com pequenos resmungos.

-É que eu sou igualmente atrapalhado, juntando isso nossos futuros filhos poderiam ser usados como armas. –Falou dando de ombros, sua voz soava indiferença que ele não possuía, apenas queria ver a reação da namorada. –Imagine ao invés de mandar um arama nuclear era só mandar nossos futuros filhos embrulhado para presente.

Fez menção de voltar a beijá-la, porém ela o empurrou de tal forma que o fez cair no chão com um pequeno estrondo, mesmo com Remus sentado no chão soltando um leve gemido de dor a garota se sentou no sofá atônica.

-Filhos? -Perguntou bobamente, tentando entender o que o namorado havia. –Você esta realmente querendo insinuar que quer ter _filhos _comigo Remus?

O homem mudou seu semblante para sério antes de dizer com a mesma indiferença que antes.

-Bom antes eu acho que seria certo pedir a sua mão em casamento para o seu pai, porém depois que me mudei para cá acho que esta formalidade se tornou dispensável, afinal o que é uma mão quando eu já consegui o cor... você me entendeu. –Falou Remus tentando provocá-la, porém a mulher ainda parecia sem reação, decidiu por enquanto continuar com a brincadeira. –Também temos que marcar a data, mas não seria para tão perto por que já que pretendo ter vários filhos acho melhor comprarmos um lugar maior, assim...

Antes que pudesse terminar de dizer Tonks havia se jogado nos braços dele o fazendo cair para trás, o que ele não esperava era que estivesse à mesinha de centro bem atrás deles e sua cabeça se chocasse de tal forma que um galo já pudesse ser sentindo minutos depois, mas ignorando a dor os se beijaram por longos minutos.

Logo que se separaram Tonks deu uma olhada no galo que o futuro marido havia ganho por sua causa, um pouco de gelo e uns dois dias e tudo estaria na mais perfeita ordem novamente. Sem demorar a enfermeira correu para pegar o gelo, com a presa enrolou ele em um pano e foi se juntar a ele que estava sentado no hospital enquanto ficava em pé o auxiliando a segurar o pano no lugar certo a mulher não pode deixar de rir.

-Estou começando a acreditar nessa sua teoria sobre nossos futuros filhos.

Remus sorriu na direção dela maroto, soltando o pano com gelo e a puxando para o seu colo.

-Pois eu gosto do risco. - Falou maliciosamente colando seus corpos.

*****************************

Philipe segurou a porta da portaria em um gesto cavalheiro que não passou despercebido por ela.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu timidamente.

Ao adentrarem o porteiro o velho porteiro se virou para eles com um sorriso simpático.

-Boa noite. –Cumprimentou os dois, quando ambos estavam perto de adentrar no elevador ele voltou a dizer. -Philipe o senhor por acaso vai esta esperando mais visitas esta noite?

-Não. –Respondeu olhando para Michelle que corou sob seu olhar.

Quando desceram Philipe se apressou em abrir a porta do apartamento e assim que o fez, repetiu o gesto da portaria segurando a mesma para sua estagiaria adentrar o local.

-Bem vinda ao meu humilde lar. –Falou enquanto esta admirava seu apartamento.

Michelle em todo o caminho havia pensado que o apartamento do homem seria certamente algo mais sério, mas ao entrar logo se deparou com uma escultura, antes que pudesse admirar melhor o local ele pegou seu braço com delicadeza e passou a guiá-la em direção a sala que era cheia de móveis discretos porém reconfortantes, nas paredes alguns quadros dele e surpreendentemente de Tonks como um casal estavam pendurados, e um em especial chamou a atenção da loira.

A garota arregalou os olhos pasma enquanto olhava a figura de Tonks mais nova vestida de noiva com um largo sorriso enquanto este beijava o lado direito de sua face e olhava para a câmera com um brilho de posse, aquilo com certeza tinha deixado com que o ar falta-se ao pulmão da jovem que naquele estante tinha se esquecido da sua necessidade básica de respirar.

Philipe olhou confuso para a reação estranha da loira, a chamou duas vezes mas esta parecia concentrada em algo a suas costas, ao se virar se deparou com sua foto de casamento, o que tinha demais nisto? Afinal já havia lhe contado que era viúvo! Mas logo que olhou bem a foto se lembrou de algo óbvio, não era o fato de ter sido casado que lhe causara espanto e sim a pessoa com quem tinha sido.

-Er... Isto é... Me desculpe! Você tinha dito algo. –Falou a jovem atrapalhada mesmo que tenta-se se recompor da surpresa.

O médico voltou a olhá-la mais desta vez querendo desvendar o que ela poderia estar pensando ao seu respeito.

-Acho que ficou meio espantada com esta foto. –Falou indicando com a cabeça o quadro. –E a culpa é toda minha, por não ter mencionado nada antes que...

-Você não tem dever nenhum de me explicar nada. –Se apressou a dizer e logo depois completou. –Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que acontece ou aconteceu entre você e Tonks.

Cogitou a idéia de retrucar o que ela havia dito, mas o sentimento de que algo tinha o atingido de cheio ainda permanecia consigo, por isso preferiu se manter calado até que tivesse certeza que sua voz não iria denunciá-lo, naquele meio tempo viu a garota agir de forma desconfortável.

-Não quer se sentar? –Ofereceu assim que pode o que ela aceitou de bom grado, foi até a cozinha e de lá tirou um espumante que tinha compro, nada que pudesse deixá-los alterados de alguma forma. Serviu uma taça para cada um e foi se juntar a ela no enorme sofá. –Sobre o que me disse antes você pode até achar que esta certa, mas mesmo assim se você não se incomodar eu gostaria de explicar.

Achando que seria impossível dizer algo a mulher acenou em concordância ao mesmo tempo em que se concentrava em tomar um gole generoso de seu espumante.

-Pois bem como eu havia lhe contado eu um dia fui casado. –Falou o homem novamente acenando para o pivô de toda a conversa. –Como pode perceber nós nos casamos muito jovens, pensávamos que tínhamos uma vida toda pela frente, infelizmente o que nós sonhávamos que seria para a eternidade se tornou apenas míseros anos. Quantos anos você tem Elle?

Michelle se surpreendeu com a pergunta e ficou confusa com o que isto tinha a ver com a explicação dele, mesmo assim respondeu sua pergunta.

-Vinte quatro.

Philipe abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, no que ela percebeu o quanto aquilo o fazia se entristecer, gostaria de saber o por que sua idade havia o abalado.

-Quando eu fiz 24 anos eu já tinha uma terrível responsabilidade que durou até meus vinte oito anos quando. –Falava Philipe sem olhar a convidada nos olhos. –Minha esposa venho a falecer.

Neste instante o médico finalmente tomou a coragem de olhar diretamente nos olhos de sua estagiaria e neles encontrou confusão.

-Mas a sua esposa...

-Minha esposa se chamava Charlotte Tonks. –Explicou no que finalmente os olhos dela adquiriram compreensão. –Dora, ou Tonks, é minha ex-cunhada.

Michelle sentiu sua face esquentar, sabia que deveria estar bastante corada. Como poderia ter pensado que Philipe e Tonks poderiam ter alguma coisa? Estava agindo praticamente como todas as outras funcionarias daquele hospital, onde tiravam conclusões precipitadas, se xingou de burra mentalmente.

-Eu realmente... Me desculpe. –Pediu simplesmente no que ele riu em resposta.

-Não há o que se desculpar, é realmente difícil entender minha amizade com Dora antes de conhecer nossa história. –Falou sem nenhuma repreensão ou irritação em sua voz, havia total honestidade em suas palavras. –Char ainda é um assunto delicado para Tonks e pra mim, por isso às vezes acabamos protagonizando cenas como a de ontem de manhã.

Michelle colocou sua taça na mesa de centro e foi se sentar junto a Lipe que depositou sua taça assim como a dela. A garota pegou sua mão e a apertou como se estivesse tentando passar força para ele.

-Você ainda a ama? –Perguntou à loira se enchendo de coragem, mas ainda assim tentando ocultar qualquer sentimento.

A resposta do médico demorou alguns minutos, como se ele estivesse procurando a verdade dentro de si, a estagiaria apenas esperava pacientemente.

-É difícil explicar o que se passa, é como se eu tivesse certeza que uma parte de mim sempre pertencerá a ela e mesmo assim eu ainda consiga me amar outra pessoa da mesma forma intensa. –Tentou explicar incerto sobre ter sido bem sucedido.

Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente do uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto e aquilo o agradou de uma maneira nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer. Dora mais uma vez estava certa, estava na hora de voltar a ser feliz.

-Mulher de sorte está. - Falou vacilante.

Se aproveitando da chance ele soltou uma mão da dela e tocou sua face delicadamente.

-Não sei, me diga você. –Disse com a voz não mais que um sussurro.

Michelle piscou em sua direção atordoada ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração batia de forma acelerada e sua face ficava rosada, certamente não estava esperando pela aquela resposta.

-Philipe acho que não...

O homem respirou fundo e decidiu tomar uma atitude que talvez pudesse por toda a amizade deles a perder, mas se não fizesse talvez nunca mais houvesse a chance de saber como teria sido, por isso antes que ela pudesse perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer segurou sua nuca e a puxou de encontro a si capturando seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão alcançava sua cintura e a puxava para si.

A princípio sentiu as mãos delas em seu ombro tensa, mas logo ela tratou de enroscar uma delas em seus cabelos o puxando igualmente para perto, os dois se beijaram com o desejo reprimido que o trabalho vinha trazendo diariamente. Como ela havia ido parar em seu colo ele não sabia ao certo, mas havia gostado imensamente disto.

-Philipe acho que...

Mais uma vez ele a silenciou com um beijo ao qual foi correspondido com imensa alegria, não iria deixar que ela escapasse por ter duvidas sobre ele.

-Michelle me escute sim? –Pediu ele assim que se separaram no que a mulher concordou. –Eu sei que não tenho uma fama muito boa, mas tudo isto não passa de uma grande mentira, eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém desde a morte de Char e se hoje o faço é porque uma amiga muito especial me fez ver que não seria certo que eu joga-se para o ar a chance de voltar a ser feliz por medo de não ser merecedor dela.

Após aquela confissão o que mais ele esperava de Michelle, ela também vinha tendo sentimentos por ele, sentimentos que vinha escondendo pelo fato dele ser seu chefe, não queria que ele pensa-se que ela mais uma aproveitadora que gostaria de crescer à custa dele, mas agora que ele havia se declarado não havia mais motivos para agir daquela forma. Desta vez foi à vez dela o puxar para beijá-lo o que o fez imensamente feliz.

-Apesar de querer muito esquecer tudo lá fora eu não consigo deixar de pensar como vai ser quando todos souberem que a estagiaria folgada esta se relacionando amorosamente com o médico de gelo.

Philipe pensou por um momento antes de responder.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso depois. –Falou se levantando com ela no colo. –Mas antes eu vou te mostrar meu apartamento com um bom anfitrião que sou, começando pela biblioteca...

A loira não era boba para deixar de perceber que ele estava cheio de más intenções, mas não pode deixar de gostar de saber disso, apesar do pouquíssimo tempo que o conhecia confiava nele e iria se entregar de corpo e alma aquele relacionamento que estava apenas começando.

- Hmmm isso me parece muito tentador. –Respondeu no ouvido dele o fazendo se arrepiar, a mulher sorriu triunfante pela nova descoberta.

-Então eu vou fazer questão de te mostrar da melhor forma possível. –Respondeu chutando a porta para que esta abrisse e não precisa-se quebrar o contato de seus corpos.

Quem se importava com o que os outros funcionários diriam sobre o relacionamento deles? Eles definitivamente não.

*****************************

Segunda de manhã um pouco antes de Gina se preparar para ir a escola Philipe e Tonks adentraram o quarto da jovem ambos irradiavam felicidade.

-Pelo visto o final de semana foi proveitoso. –Debochou a adolescente.

Philipe deu de ombros enquanto Tonks lhe mostrava a língua em um gesto infantil, a Gina apenas riu dos dois.

-Pelo que andei sabendo não fomos os únicos a aproveitar o final de semana. –Insinuou Tonks sentando na cama da garota.

A adolescente respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando evitar que sua vergonha transparece-se em sua face. Eles estavam certo seu final de semana havia sido maravilhoso, principalmente depois que o namorado havia dado um jeito de driblar os funcionários e havia passado a noite inteira namorando, naquele amanhecer de domingo os dois viram juntos o amanhecer pelo terraço do prédio.

Naquela manhã Harry quase havia sido pego com a ruiva, mas por sorte a garota havia conseguido enrolá-los.

-Como estava o nascer do sol de domingo? –Perguntou Philipe debochado.

Gina lançou um olhar fulminante para ele antes de se olhar com um sorriso travesso para Tonks.

-Mais perfeito impossível. –Respondeu no que Tonks piscou em sua direção.

Depois de mais algumas brincadeiras finalmente Philipe havia acabado de examinar a garota, deixando de lado o lado descontraído suspirou e passou a tomar sua postura como o médico responsável que era.

-Gina você precisa contá-los sobre amanhã. –Falou o médico da garota fitando-a seriamente.

Como resposta recebeu um aceno desanimado, toda a animação que sentia antes tinha ido por água a baixo em questão de segundos.

-Eu sei. –Replicou a garota. -Tudo pronto para hoje à noite?

Os dois confirmaram com um aceno, aquela garota era realmente de fibra e surpreendente quem poderia esperar que ao invés de se lamentar ou ficar isolada morrendo de medo do que estava para acontecer ela fosse preparar uma festa um dia antes. A principio Philipe não tinha concordado, mas após os argumentos dela não teve como negar seu pedido. Já estavam recebendo demais de uma adolescente para pedir ainda mais isto.

-Então... todos concordaram em ir? –Perguntou ansiosa no que novamente os dois confirmaram com um aceno. – Será que vocês podem me responder com palavras para variar.

Depois disso os dois voltaram a agir normalmente e terminaram de planejar a festa que logo mais ocorreria na casa dos pais de Tonk que adoraram dar festas.

Gina caminhou com Tonks para o seu talvez último dia de aula, assim que saiu do hospital viu Harry ao longe no estacionamento encostado no carro da enfermeira olhando para o relógio de pulso, seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca por causa do vento, como se sentindo ser observado desviou o olhar diretamente para ela, naquele momento um largo sorriso se abriu enquanto andava em seu encontro.

Seus olhos marejaram mais tratou de se controlar, não iria chorar, não hoje. Tonks a observava com os olhos entristecidos, como se houvesse entendido o que se passado com a ruiva.

*****************************

A noite quando todos conheceram os pais de Tonks se encantaram com o casal que assim como a família eram muito divertidos, a casa estava cheia de convidados.

Molly e Lilian conversavam com Andrômeda e Teddy, a primeira parecia um pouco mais abatida do que o costume. Remus e Tonks estavam abraçados enquanto levavam uma bronca de uma senhora que se chamava Úrsula, ao lado deles Philipe e Michelle de mãos dadas ria dos dois. Os gêmeos estavam no quintal planejando mais uma das suas; Percy, Gui e sua esposa francesa, Carlinhos estavam conversando sobre economia; por último em um canto afastado da sala estavam os quatro mais jovens Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry.

O último olhava de maneira desconfiada a namorada que vinha agindo estranhamente o dia todo, como se quisesse dizer algo pelo olhar que não tinha coragem de dizer com palavras.

Harry absorto em tentar desvendar o que se passava com a namorada não percebeu que a puxou ainda mais para perto dele, a garota apenas o olhou com o mesmo olhar que tinha o dia inteiro e aquilo fez o coração dele se apertar.

_Estavam abraços nos terraço esperando o amanhecer do sol, nem acreditava que havia conseguido passar a noite toda abraçado a namorada sem serem pegos por algum funcionário._

_-O que esta achando da escola? -Perguntou Harry animado._

_-Incrível, é realmente uma pena que tudo isso acabe na segunda. –Falou a garota em um sussurro tão baixo que Harry chegou a avaliar se ela estava falando com ele ou com ela mesma._

_Harry virou a garota para ele e a olhou perturbado, como assim tudo iria acabar na segunda?_

_-Por que tudo acaba na segunda? –Perguntou o moreno aflito._

_Gina desviou o olhar vacilante por questão de segundos, antes de procurar toda a coragem que tinha e voltar a fitar aqueles hipnotizadores olhos verdes._

_-Não posso ir para a escola depois disso, lembre-se eu nunca poderia estudar no mesmo ano que você. –Explicou a garota, mas seus olhos lhe diziam que ela estava escondendo algo._

_-Mas... –Tentou falar Harry mais Gina o encarou de maneira intensa, o fazendo se sentir como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa._

_-Depois você vai entender, vamos apenas ficar abraçados Harry. –Pediu a garota o abraçando no que ele retribuiu a apertando em seus braços._

Naquele momento o moreno sentiu como se não pudesse mais respirar, lágrimas cegaram sua visão quando sentiu as delicadas e macias mãos da namorada lhe tocar a face, queria poder dizer alguma coisa mais tinha um grande nó na garganta que o impedia, a dor da compreensão o atingiu de tal forma que tinha se esquecido de tudo.

-Calma amor... –Pediu Gina se sentando no colo do moreno e o abraçando, sua voz que mais parecia uma cantoria angelical fez que os sentimentos de desespero crescem-se dentro de si. –Vai ficar tudo bem. –Confortou a garota.

Harry teve vontade de socar, era ele quem deveria estar a reconfortando e não o contrário! Por que raio não podia ser forte neste momento? Já deveria saber que estava chegando a hora disso acontecer. Mas porque tinha que ser tão rápido?

Rony e Hermione olharam a cena assustados, mas mesmo assim preferiram não dizer nada por enquanto.

-Por que não me contou nada? –Perguntou Harry claramente ferido.

Gina novamente vacilou ao olhá-lo.

-Eu não queria que essa hora chega-se. –Confessou no que Harry a abraçou ainda mais forte.

Seus corpos estavam colados um no outro, mas não havia malicia em seu gesto, lágrimas escorriam pela face do casal trazendo a compreensão para os dois jovens que assistiam, eles estavam se despedindo!

Rony naquele momento desabou assim como Hermione, os quatro choraram pela incerteza de amanhã, queriam poder congelar o tempo e nunca mais ter que viver momentos como aquele, mas não poderiam. Mas mais uma vez eram incapazes de mudar o destino.

Deus sabe o quanto havia custado para os quatro jovens se recomporem, afinal Gina fazia questão de que ninguém mais soubesse do que estava para acontecer no dia seguinte, Harry ficou grudado a namorado o tempo guardando todo e qualquer sentimento de desespero para a hora em que estivesse sozinho.

Mas esta tarefa estava sendo particularmente a mais difícil que já foi obrigado a passar, como poderia agir normalmente quando havia a possibilidade de... Não queria nem pensar nisso.

-Que tal uma foto de todos juntos? –Sugeriu Gina em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos.

Harry não pode evitar tremer naquele momento, cada gesto de Gina estava sendo um aviso silencioso que poucos tinham entendido, olhou-a de soslaio e não pode deixar de admirá-la como a coisa mais importante que tinha.

Todos concordaram e se juntaram para bater a foto que a ruiva tanto pedia, um garçom que tinha sido contratado foi que bateu, por ela todos forçaram um sorriso, sorrisos que não chegavam aos olhos.

Gina olhava preocupada Harry que a agradava de todas as formas possíveis, Rony e Hermione não eram diferentes, teve um momento ao qual o ruivo se apressou em direção ao quintal onde foi seguido pela namorada só voltando meia hora depois com os olhos vermelhos, provavelmente não querendo desabar novamente na frente dela, e foi pensando nela que o moreno se manteve firme ao seu lado, guardando para si a certeza de que seu mundo iria acabar no mesmo dia em que não pudesse mais ver aquele sorriso novamente.

*****************************

Gina não soube quantas vezes sentiu Harry respirar fundo contendo as lágrimas que gostaria de derramá-las, mas não pode deixar de ficar grata por ele ter respeitado seu desejo, e foi por ele que demonstrou ter uma força que não possuía.

Mais difícil foi se separar dele quando a festa acabou, apesar do desejo de querer ficar ao seu lado não poderia mais adiar, não poderia por ela e nem por ele.

A noite passava lentamente enquanto ficava apenas a fitar a parede se relembrando de cada minuto que passou ao lado dos amigos e principalmente ao lado de Harry, fitou o teto como se ele não existi-se, queria poder viver mais daqueles momentos e só havia uma maneira de conseguir isto.

-Vamos lá Gina. –Falou para si mesma. –Amanhã será o fim para todo o sofrimento e o começo de toda uma vida. Você consegue! Eu consigo! Tudo vai dar certo... Vai sim...

**********************

*************************

*****************************

**_N/A: Céus como foi difícil escrever este capitulo, vocês não tem idéia do quando eu tive que me por nos lugar dos personagens, estou tão cheia se sentimentos que to até meio confusa... Por isso ignorem qualquer besteira minha._**

**_Como podem perceber no próximo capitulo vão descobrir se a Gina consegue ou não, eu não escrevi ainda a cena então tudo vai depender da hora em que eu sentar em frente ao Notebook, portanto recomendo que guardem um lencinho._**

**_Esse capitulo foi bem grande por que o próximo será muito pequeno então fiz isso para recompensá-los, provavelmente estarei postando ele até a data em que a fics completa 1 ano._**

**_Espero que me perdoem pelos erros, mas estava com tanto presa que não reli nenhuma cena se quer, minha ansiedade em escrever logo o fim é tanta que não consegui reler, mas em breve estarei mandando este e alguns capítulos anteriores para minha maninha e minha beta fiel, assim quem quiser reler ela depois de concluída estará com bem menos absurdos._**

**_O nome do anime ao qual me inspirou a fics será revelado no final do último, onde passarei até o link para os interessados, o que recomendo já que ele é bem melhor do que a fics e tem coisas bastante diferentes nele._**

**_Por favor depois me digam se eu cheguei a confundi-los muito com a troca de cenas? Gostaram de Michelle e Philipe? E da cena que estava devendo da Tonks e Remus?_**

**_Agradeço de coração a todos que leram a fics até aqui e espero sempre não decepcioná-los, principalmente agora que estamos no final._**

**_Bom eu tinha um monte de coisas a dizer, mas vou deixar para uma próxima ocasião._**

**_Obrigada._**

**_Resposta aos comentários._**

**Danda jabur:** Que bom que não ficara tão decepcionada se por algum acaso não tiver um final feliz ^^

E caso isso acontecer vou ler cada palavra do seu tadinha do Harry e tadinho da Gina com carinho e com um pedido de desculpa. Mesmo se for umas mil vezes como vc citou.

As falas das Tonks foi tirada de um momento único que aconteceu em minha vida, que eu não pude deixar de fazer este comentário, e quando estava escrevendo achei ideial para o momento.

A cantoria na verdade nem ia acontecer por que estava sendo muitoooo complicada para mim escreve-la, mas é um alivio que tenha gostado.

Em breve estarei postando o resto do penúltimo capitulo. xD

Que isso quem te deve desculpas sou eu por ter demorado séculos para atualizar, e meus agradecimentos é um verdadeiro alivio que tenha voltado a ler ela após tanto tempo ao invés de desistir da fics

Boa sorte com o calor.

Até mais.

**Nex Potter:** Se demorei neh ? Mas espero poder compensá-los com um final que não os decepcionem.

Que bom que gostou, estou verdadeiramente aliviada com isto ^^

Philipe é o tipo de cara que apesar de transparecer ser uma pessoa durona é maravilhoso e esta do seu lado sempre que precisa.

Não acho vc nem um pouco chata por pedir um final feliz, e garanto que é nisso que estou tentando fazer, apesar de não garantir que de realmente certo, mas estou tentando! ^^

Te agradeço por não ter desistido da fics depois de meu erro com vcs leitores ^^

Até mais.

**Fl4v1nh4:** Sim atualizei... Sei que demorei desculpa... Bom o capitulo anterior não foi grande mais este foi que tal ? Estou Perdoada? Sem falar que fiz varias cenas H/G ^^... Sobre matar a Gina ou não você finalmente vai descobrir no próximo capitulo, que por sinal eu farei questão de tentar superar todos os outros já escrito, sobre Harry e Gina merecerem viver eu digo que eles merecem ficar juntos =P Uma pequena dica rsrsrsrs

**Inaclara Evans Potter:** ahauahuahauauaua sei que é meio indelicado de minha parte mais não pude deixar de rir com os seus comentários ^^ Vou interpretá-los como se você tivesse gostado do capitulo, posso?

**Diana Watson:** Se gostou do Harry cantando e agora com ele e a Gina junto? Depois me diz se gostou ^^ Agradeço pela paciência que teve espero não estar decepcionando.

**Patty Carvalho****:** Obrigada, realmente esta face de minha vida graças a Deus esta passando e começando uma nova que espero eu que seja menos atordoante. Obrigada pelo comentário e desejo do fundo do coração que você tenha gostado do Capitulo.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas:** Darklokura, Lily, Aline, tanto faz... cada um pode me chamar do qual se sentir melhor ^^

Bom a idéia do recadinho mensal pode deixar que vou seguir, afinal gostei dela, mas felizmente não ocorrera mais com esta fics a qual estou tão determinada de continuar a escrever.

Sobre o fato deles merecerem ficar juntos isto eu concordo plenamente e não importa o que acontecer eles vão ter um ao outro... Agora vou ficar quieta antes que eu conte o final.

Bom Tonks não atendeu ao telefone, mas acho que fiz eles ficarem juntos de um jeitinho melhor neh? Ou pelo menos assim espero...

O corte no capitulo foi para demonstrar que eu não havia desistido da fics e serviu também como um pedido de desculpa, mas como eu vinha dizendo este capitulo é o penúltimo e como eu tenho um plano diferente para o próximo tudo teria que ser resolvido neste mesmo, pensei inclusive em transformá-lo em dois para não atropelar mais não seria justo criar ainda mais expectativa.

Bom agora aconteceu tudo, Harry e Gina com direito a escola, Cho e festa. Remus e Tonks se acertando com direito a planos e um pouco de esperança de um final feliz para Philipe com Michelle que tanto merecia.

Espero que tenho gostado do capitulo ^^

A todos os leitores meu sincero agradecimento, até o próximo capitulo.


	10. Raios de Sol

_**Capitulo X:**_

_**Raios de sol.**_

_**Toda história obrigatoriamente tem um começo, meio e fim. Independente do que você faça nada poderá mudar o fato de que a vida tem um curso próprio a segui. Contestá-lo, no entanto pode adiar o inevitável.**_

_**E se conseguir isto, viva da melhor maneira que conseguir, pois a vida não te dará uma segunda chance.**_

O sol se recusava a se impor naquela manhã, viajantes tinham encontrado seu final, viajantes que um dia foram filhos dedicados, amigos valiosos, que viveram sonhos, que fizeram e viraram história. Naquela manhã verdadeiros raios de sol sumiam para nunca mais voltar.

Olhos verdes inchados se mantinham firme olhando a mesma cena a mais de uma hora, ao seu lado mais um par de olhos verdes como os seus fitavam saudosos a mesma coisa. A mão da dona destes olhos se mantinha segura na sua e não se soltariam tão cedo.

Mais uma vez naquele mesmo cemitério, mais uma vez a dor da perda era angustiante, mais uma vez lágrimas escorriam marcando cicatrizes profundas que nunca iriam sarar, clamava para que logo chega-se a sua vez de forma egoísta, não tinha o direito de fazer isto e o motivo para tal estava segurando firme sua mão.

Em meio aquela ligação gostaria de poder passar a força que não possuía ao mesmo tempo em que recebia, se não fosse por aquilo só Deus saberia onde e como estaria aquela hora.

Amigos choravam tanto que chegavam a soluçar, já havia vivido muito estes momentos para saber que naquela hora o choro era a forma de tentar colocar para fora aquele sentimento que tanto angustiava, com a mão livre tocou a garganta e fez uma leve pressão nela enquanto passava a mão pelo local. Por que não poderiam simplesmente arrancar aquilo com as próprias mãos?

Como um robô programado recebeu os pêsames sem se dar realmente conta de quem estava cumprimentando, muitos tentaram lhe consolar ou perguntar se precisava de alguma coisa, mas no fim todos desistiam ao perceber que sua atitude fria, distante.

Sua atitude também não haviam mudado quando levavam para longe de si sua pequena fonte de energia.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, se apoiou no caixão e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem com força sobre o objeto de madeira, chorou como nunca havia chorado antes.

O mundo era um lugar injusto, pessoas entravam e saiam de nossas vidas constantemente e quando uma era tirada nosso mundo desabava de tal forma como se nada que tivesse vivido até aquele momento fizesse sentido, por que tinham que tirar algo que era fundamental para si?

Sentiu alguém tocar levemente seu ombro ao se virar viu a imagem dolorida de Remus Lupin sendo seguido por Tonks e seus dois filhos gêmeos Teddy e Henzo, no meio dos dois segurando a mão dos amiguinhos estava a pequena Alice.

Alice tinha olhos verdes-esmeralda, seus cabelos eram ruivos, sua pele era branca como a neve tirando o leve rosado de sua bochecha, a garota era radiante e falante, mas naquele dia em especial seus olhos estavam levemente inchados e avermelhados por causa do choro, estava cabisbaixa e agarrava fortemente o seu inseparável urso Hendy. Um pequeno sorriso foi parar em seus lábios quando se recordou de quando da resposta da ruivinha ao ser questionada pelo nome do urso.

"_-É o nome do Henzo e do Teddy misturado, não é legal! Você gostou não foi Hendy? –Falou a pequena exultante com o urso na mão."_

Ajoelhou-se e abriu os braços para garota, esta demorou um pouco mais logo correu em sua direção e lhe abraçou fortemente, estava sendo egoísta, ninguém estava sofrendo mais do que sua pequena Alice, que mesmo sem compreender o que se passava direito sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Naquele momento pela primeira vez não chorou por si e sim pela sua pequena, tinha obrigação de fazer a garota voltar a ser o que era antes, esta seria sua missão de vida, viveria por Alice.

Molly que até então estava cercada dos filhos venho cambaleante em sua direção e se ajoelhou assim como tinha feito minutos antes, abraçando também a pequena ruivinha.

Lilian e Molly se fitaram por um momento compartilhando a dor que sentiam abraçadas a Alice, as duas iriam superar aquilo juntas, senão por elas fariam por Harry e Gina que antes de partirem haviam deixado seu bem mais precioso, a pequena Alice.

Durante todo o restante do tempo a ruivinha ficou entre as duas avós segurando suas mãos, seguiram os dois caixões caladas, não havia o que dizer naquele momento, em breve tudo estaria acabado.

Quando estavam descendo os caixões a garota correu em direção a eles sendo segurada por Rony que a pegou no colo, a garota se debateu nos braços do tio gritando.

-Não deixa tio. –Pediu a garota com a face banhada em lágrimas. –Mamãe! Papai! –Gritou a menina no que Hermione se aproximou para ajudá-lo acalmar a garota. –Eles não vão conseguir sair...

Naquele momento o silêncio era interrompido apenas pelo choro e os pedidos desesperados da garota, a tensão era tanta que por pouco não eram capazes de tocá-la.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a última pá de terra caia sobre a cova gotas de chuva começavam a cair sobre suas cabeças, o céus estava chorando naquele momento em que se encerrava aquela complicada história de amor de Harry e Gina, um casal que tinha como um único desejo de se amar até o último dia de suas vidas.

--------------------------------

_**14 de Janeiro de 1997 **_

_**(Há exatamente doze anos atrás)**_

_Gina respirava fundo a cada dois minutos, sua garganta estava seca e suas mãos suavam friamente, ao seu lado olhando para o relógio em silêncio estava Philipe, atrás dele Michelle estava concentrada em ler alguns papéis em silêncio. O dia tinha amanhecido a menos de uma hora e a ruiva já tinha sido levada para uma pequena sala da UTI aonde eles fizeram uma bateria de exames que estavam sendo analisados por Elle naquele momento._

_A seu pedido não havia visto ninguém, sabia que sua atitude estaria a enlouquecer os seus famílias, mas não queria que a única lembrança dela fosse como estava agora, pelo contrário queria que eles se lembrassem dela como no dia anterior ao qual compartilhou momentos felizes com eles._

_A garota olhou para o médico de infância e não pode deixar de perceber o quão tenso este estava, isto fez com que um pequeno sorriso fosse parar em seus lábios, aquele homem conseguia estar mais nervoso do que ela, e isto não era pouco._

_-Lipe? –Chamou com expressão de cansada, viu tanto ele quanto a estagiaria se virarem em sua direção preocupados e se aproximar._

_-Você esta sentindo alguma coisa Gina? –Perguntou ele dividindo sua atenção a garota e o aparelho que verificava seus batimentos cardíacos._

_-Não. –respondeu no que o homem suspirou aliviado. –Eu só estava tentando adivinhar quanto tempo demore para que você tenha um infarto._

_Philipe a encarou incrédulo enquanto Elle deu uma leve risada._

_-Sério, estava me preparando para trocar de lugar com você. –Respondeu a garota dando um leve sorriso divertido._

_O médico balançou a cabeça incrédulo e se aproximou dela para olhá-la com superioridade, sabia que aquilo tudo não passava de uma tática da ruiva de distraí-los nem se fosse por meros segundos, e se ela precisava disso tanto quanto ele como iria negá-la._

_-Você não sabe nem pegar o bisturi sem tremer e já quer roubar o meu lugar. –Falou fazendo sinal negativo como se estivesse desaprovando._

_Michelle sorria perante a cena, o namorado sempre havia lhe dito que Gina era a paciente mais forte que havia encontrado, apesar de já ter presenciado esta força dela nunca a viu como hoje, sorrindo minutos antes de entregar sua vida nas mãos de Lipe. _

_-Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão certo disto. –Falou a garota piscando marotamente em sua direção. –Não me esqueci do dia em que me obrigou a assistir aquele jogo do seu time ridículo quando eu não conseguia levantar da cama._

_A sonora gargalhada do médico poderia ser ouvida ao longe, não se admiraria se em breve alguém viesse ver o que estava acontecendo ali._

_-Mas isto faz uns 3 ou 4 anos. –Falou o homem divertido._

_A ruiva deu de ombros._

_-Eu lhe disse que um dia você iria pagar por isso. _

_Naquele momento Tonks adentrou no quarto sem fôlego carregando uma sacola de fotos reveladas, o sorriso da ruiva se alargou com aquilo, sabia que Tonks não a decepcionaria com aquela missão que tinha lhe dado no dia anterior. Sentiu vontade de dar um abraço na amiga, mas aqueles benditos aparelhos a impediam._

_-Tonks eu não tenho palavras para... –Começou a garota, mas logo foi interrompida pela mulher que levantou a mão em sua direção abanando despreocupada._

_-Não... Diga nada. –Falou respirando fundo e finalmente recuperando o fôlego perdido na corrida. –Simplesmente não há o que agradecer ruiva, amigos servem para isto não é mesmo?!_

_Tonks terminou piscando divertida na direção de Gina que tinha os olhos marejados, apesar dos três adultos terem reparados neste fato fingiram não perceber quando a ruiva desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelo rosto, depois de respirar fundo voltou a olhá-los novamente e estendeu a mão para pegar o pacote que a enfermeira carregava._

_Gina se demorou alguns minutos vendo cada foto, seu coração estava apertado como nunca esteve._

"_**-Será que ainda irei rever estes rostos de novo? –Pensou a ruiva tristemente."**_

_Quando pegou a última foto sentiu novamente seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, naquela foto estavam todas as pessoas que amava, sua fonte de força vinham deles e sabia que enquanto tivessem eles consigo conseguiria vencer qualquer barreira. Colocou de lado todas as outras fotos e ficou com a última na mão._

_-Tonks, você me faria um último favor? –Pediu a garota no que a mulher concordou prontamente._

_Menos de dez minutos depois Tonks já havia conseguido colar a foto na perna da pequena ruiva que a olhava fixamente, como se fosse a sua fonte de energia._

_-Gi... –Chamou Philipe com a voz rouca._

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada pela sua expressão a garota já havia entendido, estava na hora, depois que entra-se naquela sala cirúrgica só sairia quando tudo estivesse acabado, só rezava para que fosse viva._

_Balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto alguns enfermeiros adentravam no quarto e a colocavam na maca .Depois de momentos desesperador Philipe adentrou a sala junto de alguns enfermeiros ao qual ela reconheceu Michelle e para sua surpresa Tonks, esta piscou em sua direção._

_-Você não pensou que eu ia te deixar sozinha, não é mesmo? –Falou, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao que os outros enfermeiros estavam fazendo._

_-Esta pronta? –Perguntou Philipe curvado sobre ela, Gina respondeu com um leve aceno. –Estamos com você Gi, eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer! –Prometeu no que as duas enfermeiras amigas confirmaram com acenos._

_-Eu confio em vocês. –Conseguiu a ruiva dizer, apesar de a voz ter falhado._

_-Vamos começar então, a quero sedada agora. –Mandou Philipe._

_Gina sentiu uma agulha lhe perfurar, logo tudo começou seus olhos começaram a pesar a fazendo conseguir ver apenas o borrão branco da luz que estava em cima de si. Antes que se deixa-se levar pelo sono a ruiva fez um pedido._

"_**-Me permita viver, para ter mais momentos como os que tive."**_

_Depois disto a garota finalmente a última coisa que a garota viu foi a imagem de todos juntos no dia anterior, tinha apostado algo bastante valioso agora só esperava ser capaz de conseguir o grande premio._

_***********************************_

_-COMO ASSIM NÃO POSSO VÊ-LA? –Perguntou o moreno aos gritos._

_Lilian se aproximou do filho e deu um cascudo nele enquanto o puxava com demasiada força em direção ao banco, o que só conseguiu por que o moreno não lutou contra seu gesto._

_Todos os irmãos de Gina pareciam tão indignados quanto Harry, se não fosse por Molly provavelmente estavam gritando assim como o moreno fez._

_-Harry, a Gina quis que fosse assim. –Falou Hermione cautelosa._

_O moreno por sua vez nada respondeu, permaneceu em silêncio, sentado naquele banco de cabeça baixa, ao longe a amiga pode ver algumas gotas caírem sobre a mão dele, descobrindo que este estava chorando._

_-Harry! –Chamou Hermione se agachando para vê-lo melhor, o amigo por sua vez fechou os olhos. –Tudo vai dar certo, você sabe disso..._

_Os olhos do moreno de repente se abriram e brilharam intensamente em sua direção, naquele momento Hermione se jogou em seus braços, o abraçando fortemente. _

_-A última pessoa que passou por aquela porta foi o Sirius e ele... você sabe... –Começou a dizer no que Hermione concordou com um aceno. –Eu tenho medo Hermione._

_-Gina é forte..._

_-Sirius também era..._

_-A Gina quer viver..._

_-Sirius também queria..._

_Hermione se soltou levemente dos braços do amigo e o sacudiu como nunca havia feito antes, este a olhou sem dizer nada, como se nada mais pudesse fazê-lo reagir, nada além de Gina, mas se depende-se da morena iria fazer com que Harry volta-se ao normal, nem se fosse para continuar gritando com os enfermeiros._

_-Para Harry! –Pediu a garota assim que parou de sacudi-lo. –Gina e Sirius são pessoas totalmente diferentes. Eu lamento que você assim como todos aqui tenhamos que passar por isso de novo, mas não podemos perder a esperança. –Pequenas lágrimas escorreram por sua face. –Eu não vou deixar você perder as esperanças esta me escutando? Gina precisa de você torcendo por ela e não sendo pessimista._

_Todos olhavam os dois amigos que nesse momento estavam em pé se olhando fixamente, demorou para enfim um deles tomar uma atitude e foi Harry que se aproximou e a abraçou a amiga carinhosamente._

_-Obrigado Mione. –Agradeceu o moreno com um pequeno sorriso. –Você esta certa. Não vou perder as esperanças!_

_Segundos, minutos, horas. Ninguém saberia ao certo quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que chegaram e receberam a triste noticia de que Gina já estava se preparando para a cirurgia, desde então tinham se esquecido do que era comer ou se quer ir ao banheiro, nenhum dos amigos e familiares da garota se permitia se ausentar por um milésimo de segundo que enfermeiras tinham passado por eles e insistido para que fossem comer alguma coisa, mas ninguém obedecia, quando viram que não sairiam dali tão cedo passaram a serem vigiados por um casal de enfermeiros que chegou até mesmo ameaçá-los de tirarem a força se não comecem algo, mas como previsto não cederam, queriam e iam estar ali esperando por Gina nem que tivessem que lutar para ficar ali não sairiam sem antes ter noticias._

_Tinham perdido as contas de quantas vezes que a porta se abriu levantaram seus olhos esperançosos para deixá-los caírem em decepção em seguida. _

_Harry escutou o som da porta se abrir, mas nem se incomodou de abrir os olhos, estava ocupado demais se lembrando de cada traço do rosto da namorada para se decepcionar novamente olhando aqueles enfermeiros passarem por si sem trocar uma palavra, um mero olhar._

_-Tonks. –Chamou a voz de Lupin em seguida se ouviu o barulho de passos._

_O moreno abriu os olhos para a direção da porta onde vinham vestidos de jaleco Tonks, Michelle e Philipe, os três transpareciam cansaço em suas faces e isto preocupou Harry, seu coração disparou como nunca, as próximas palavras seria o começo de uma vida feliz ou a condenação de uma vida solitária._

_-Philipe. –Chamou Molly se aproximando e agarrando as vestes do homem. –Por favor, como minha filha esta?_

_Philipe se virou para olhar as enfermeiras assistentes por um momento antes de voltar seu olhar para a velha senhora._

_-Gina reagiu muito bem durante todo o transplante. –Falou Philipe no que a mulher se agarrou a ele em um abraço apertado, quando os dois se separaram o médico poderia jurar que havia quebrado alguns ossos. –Veja bem Molly por mais que não queira dizer isto tenho que alertá-la que Gina ainda corre risco, ela ainda esta em observação._

_*******************************_

_-Será que o senhor poderia responder Potter? _

_A pergunta tinha sido feita pelo velho e rabugento professor de história, este se mantinha fuzilando o aluno que permanecia olhando distraidamente a janela, Hermione fez menção de chamar o amigo mas Rony a impediu de se levantar a segurando pela mão, ela lhe dirigiu um olhar indignado mas este nada disse, apenas chutou a cadeira de Harry que sentava em sua frente, este quase caiu da cadeira mas enfim pareceu acordar para vida, se virou e fuzilou o cunhado com o olhar._

_-Senhor Potter. –Chamou novamente o professor rabugento com aquela voz irritante que só ele conseguia ter. –Será que o senhor poderia fazer o excelentíssimo favor de responder a minha pergunta?!_

_Harry arregalou os olhos, sem ter a mínima idéia do que o professor tinha lhe perguntado, abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes até que ouviu o sussurro discreto de Rony._

_Ao responder o professor apesar de surpreso seguiu a aula dando um olhar irritado aos três, o moreno por sua vez se virou agradecido ao amigo._

_-Vê se presta atenção a partir de agora, não tenho tanta certeza se irei conseguir prestar atenção em mais uma palavra que ele disser. –Falou o ruivo no que a namorado o dirigiu um olhar severo._

_-Rony isso provavelmente irá cair no vestibular. –Falou a jovem com censura._

_O garoto deu de ombros e se virou para Harry._

_-Como se eu fosse fazer um agora. –Comentou com o amigo, mas Hermione havia escutado e tinha se virado com toda a indignação que tinha em sua direção._

_-O quê? –Perguntou não acreditando no que estava ouvindo._

_Rony suspirou cansado, sabia que a namorada iria ficar louca da vida quando soubesse disso, por sorte estava ao lado de Harry assim o amigo poderia ajuda-lo a acalmar a fera, o único problema é que isto seria difícil sendo que estavam em uma sala de aula cercados de colegas curiosos e um professor muito rabugento._

_-Eu não vou prestar vestibular Mi, eu nem ao menos sei o que quero fazer..._

_-Ronald Weasley eu não acredi..._

_-Os três por acaso tem algo importante que queira compartilhar com todos dessa sala que seja mais importante do que minha humilde matéria? –Perguntou ironicamente o professor os fazendo corar._

_Rony e Harry cansados da atitude do professor estavam prontos para dar uma resposta que com certeza iria desagradar muito o professor, mas nada disseram após receber novamente o olhar de censura da amiga._

_-Não senhor. –Respondeu Hermione se ajeitando melhor em sua cadeira._

_Depois disso o professor sempre que podia os bombardeava de perguntas mais do que a metade Rony e Harry erraram, mas a grande frustração do homem era Hermione que não deixava de responder certa. O restante da aula se passou com eles sendo observados atentamente pelos colegas de classe._

_-Finalmente livres daquele velho rabugento. –Exclamou Rony assim que o sinal bateu anunciando felizmente o horário de saída._

_-Eu escutei isto senhor Weasley. –Respondeu o professor se aproximando deles. –E já que minha aula não é tão interessante ao senhor espero que o trabalho detalhado de no mínimo 20 páginas sobre o que discutimos hoje seja interessante o bastante aos três._

_-Como é que é? –Perguntou Rony com visível raiva encarando o professor._

_-O senhor por acaso gostaria de 25 páginas senhor Weasley? –Perguntou o professor com um sorriso vitorioso no canto dos lábios._

_Rony se aproximou do homem com as mãos cerradas tentando recuperar a paciência que tinha perdido._

_-Não o que eu quero é que o senhor vai para a ..._

_-RONALD! –Gritou Hermione o interrompendo, este se virou para ela que agarrou seu braço e sendo ajudada por Harry ambos o arrastaram para longe do professor não sem antes a garota se virar em sua direção e dizer. –Iremos fazer o seu trabalho professor, mas espero que isto conte para nossas notas finais._

_-Ganharam pontos se merecerem caso contrário serei obrigado a __**descontar.**_

_Quando estavam fora da escola Rony e Hermione discutiam sobre alguma coisa enquanto Harry apenas os seguia calado sem prestar realmente atenção no que estava acontecendo, os três caminhavam distraídos em direção ao hospital, já fazia dias que Gina tinha sido operada e desde então sempre faziam a mesma coisa todos os dias._

_O celular no bolso da jaqueta de Harry começou a tocar e ao tirar ele pode ver o nome de Tonks brilhando no visor,parou de andar e o atendeu, os amigos ainda ocupados com sua briguinha besta continuaram a andar a cada palavra que a enfermeira dizia os olhos do moreno iam ganhando um brilho de felicidade, ao desligar este correu até Rony e Hermione, abraçando a última e a rodando no ar, chamando a atenção de todos._

_-Ela conseguiu! Conseguiu! –Gritava Harry radiante._

_Rony arregalou os olhos e sem que percebe-se lágrimas escorriam por sua face, tinham chamado a atenção de vários colegas de escola que estavam na rua, mas não se importavam nenhum pouco com isto._

_-Gina conseguiu? –Perguntou Rony gaguejando no que Harry colocou a amiga no chão e se aproximou dele com um grande sorriso._

_-Sim! _

_O trio se abraçou fortemente e deixaram que as lágrimas escorressem, só que desta vez não havia medo, angustia, frustração. Aquelas lágrimas eram diferentes pertenciam a mais pura e verdadeira felicidade e ao escorreram levariam embora todos os sentimentos de dor que sentiram, estavam sendo "purificados" para o novo começo._

_**************************************_

_Não hesitou um minuto se quer para abrir a porta, assim que fez isto seu coração pareceu falhar alguns batimentos._

_De costa para si como um anjo sobre a fraca luz do sol na sacada estava Gina, seu anjo particular. _

_Seus passos se tornaram lentos de mais em sua opinião, mas por mais que quisesse estar ao lado dela e o abraçar ainda assim sabia que era um pecado interromper uma cena tão linda quanto aquela, a mesma cena que havia visto na primeira vez que tinha a vislumbrado._

_-Gi? –Chamou Harry hesitante._

_Ao escutar aquela voz chamar seu nome se virou automaticamente, seus olhos marejaram ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso ia parar em seus lábios._

_Gina mal podia acreditar que estava frente a frente com o namorado novamente, o seu pedido enfim tinha sido atendido._

_A garota estendeu a mão na direção de Harry que ao segurar a puxou delicadamente para os seus braços, á alinhando enquanto sentia seu peito ser molhado pelas lágrimas da namorada._

_-Calma meu amor, estamos juntos agora. –Falou tentando lhe consolar. –Nada vai nos separar, prometo!_

_Gina ainda chorou por alguns minutos. Harry assim que a sentiu mais calma a afastou de seu peito um pouco para poder contemplá-la melhor, nesses dias havia sido um terrível pesadelo não poder ver sua face e agora ela estava ali em seus braços e não existia mais nenhuma nuvem negra entre eles tentando impedir sua felicidade._

_-Você não tem idéia do quanto difícil foi ficar longe de você estes dias ruiva. –Comentou o moreno tocando sua face carinhosamente._

_-Na verdade eu sei exatamente como foi, eu também queria muito te ver. –Respondeu a garota se aproximando. –Não sabe como desejei que você estivesse comigo e enfim atenderam aos meus pedidos._

_Harry poderia sentir a respiração descompassada e quente da ruiva se fundir com a sua, seus olhos verdes estavam mergulhados no castanho mel dela quando a vontade de matar a saudade de seus lábios foi incontrolável, fechando os olhos eliminou a pequena distância que existia entre os dois e a beijou intensamente, tentando apagar toda a saudade e tristeza que passaram nos últimos dias._

_-Te amo como nunca amei ninguém Gina Weasley. –Confessou Harry no ouvido da garota._

_-Também te amo como nunca amei ninguém Harry James Potter. –Falou a garota assim como ele em seu ouvido._

_Gina deu um beijo no pescoço do namorado e não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo se arrepiar, havia tido uma descoberta interessante e cada dia queria descobri_

_-Vamos lá Tonks deixe nos entrar. –Pediu Rony um tanto Irritado._

_-Lamento rapazes, mas deixem de serem chatos e dê um tempo para sua irmã falar com Harry sozinha. –Falou a Enfermeira muito próxima a porta pelo que eles puderam notar._

_-Mas estamos com saudades de nossa irmã! –Resmungou a voz de Fred._

_-Além do mais o que Harry esta fazendo lá dentro que não podemos ver? –Perguntou Jorge._

_-Nada que seja de sua conta rapazes. –Falou novamente Tonks, provavelmente a amiga estava tentando conter os ruivos, só não sabiam dizer por quanto tempo iria conseguir isto._

_Gina e Harry gargalharam imaginando a cena de seis ruivos ciúmes e saudosos na porta tentando entrar sendo impedido por uma enfermeira louca como a Tonks, só não sabiam dizer de quem estava mais com pena, afinal os dois lados eram potencialmente perigosos._

_-Acho melhor deixá-los entrar logo. –Comentou o moreno. –Eles estão com tantas saudades quanto eu, e além do mais temos todo o tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos._

_-Temos. –Concordou a garota com um aceno, em seu peito a felicidade era tanta que não soube como não estava pulando de felicidade como uma criancinha._

_Depois disso Gina foi se sentar em sua cama, afinal ainda teria que ficar em repouso, enquanto isto Harry abriu a porta dando passagem a todos que estavam esperando ansiosamente._

_Duas horas se passaram e todos riam alegremente, Harry estava em um lado da cama da jovem e Molly do outro segurando firmemente a mão da filha, enquanto escutavam Fred e Jorge contarem suas histórias._

_-Foi nesta hora que mamãe nos encontrou com o livro de Percy. –Falou Fred com um leve sorriso._

_-Ela queria por que queria saber o que nós estávamos fazendo com o livro dele. –Explicou Jorge sorrindo._

_-Vocês não sabem como é difícil fazer cara de inocente quando se tem um monte de minhoca em seu bolso fazendo cócegas. –Disse Fred arrancando risadas de todos menos de Percy é claro._

_-Graças a vocês dois fiquei com cinco dedos marcados na cara. –Resmungou Percy no que os Weasley riram enquanto os outros fizeram cara de incompreensão. –Apesar de mamãe ter tirado o livro deles estes dois ainda conseguiram colocar as minhocas nele e fizeram o favor de guardar em minha mochila, fui para escola sem saber do que me esperava, estava na sétima série e mal entrei na sala e minha namoradinha da época me pediu o livro emprestado eu o peguei e entrei, quando ela abriu começou a gritar e depois me deu o maior tabefe, só após apanhar fui perceber que o livro estava cheio de minhocas._

_Depois da explicação de Percy não houve um que não gargalhou imaginando a cena._

_A porta se abriu e por ela passou Philipe sendo seguido por Michelle, ambos tinham um largo sorriso para a ruivinha._

_-Boa tarde. –Falaram Lipe e Elle juntos._

_Philipe se aproximou de Gina e Harry se levantou para que os dois pudessem conversar melhor._

_-Como esta se sentindo Gina? –Perguntou o médico._

_Gina olhou a sua volta por meros segundos antes de voltar seu olhar ao médico._

_-Melhor do que nunca. –Respondeu a garota arrancando sorrisos de todos._

_Philipe como resposta abriu um largo sorriso em sua direção._

_-Imaginei que assim fosse... –Comentou divertido. –A duas horas atrás quando passei no corredor eu ouvi os protestos dos seus irmão. –Terminou de dizer piscando em sua direção no que a garota ficou corada._

_Naquele momento Samara adentrou o quarto e seu rosto se tingiu drasticamente de vermelho ao ver a quantidade de pessoas ali no quarto, quando seu olhar identificou Philipe, Tonks e Michelle passou a caminhar em passos duros na direção deles._

_-Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui ? –Perguntou com uma ordem._

_Tonks foi a primeira a se virar na direção da mulher e lhe dirigir um olhar furioso a mulher que chegou a tremer levemente._

_-Posso saber o que esta fazendo aqui ? –Perguntou Tonks no mesmo tom._

_-Estou claramente fazendo o que deveria ser seu trabalho, cuidar do bem estar da senhorita Weasley. –Respondeu a mulher com desprezo._

_Dora estava pronta para responder quando a voz de Gina chamou sua atenção._

_-Por favor, não se preocupe, eu prefiro "sofrer". –Respondeu Gina a olhando._

_Depois disso mais risadas podem ser ouvidas, inclusive a de Lipe, Elle e Dora._

_-Esta é minha maninha! –Exclamaram os gêmeos juntos em aprovação._

_A face de Samara ficou em um vermelho intenso, Philipe suspeitava que a mulher pudesse ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento de tão nervosa que esta transparecia estar._

_-Todos... para... fora...agora! –Mandou a mulher com o último alto controle que tinha. –Isto aqui é um hospital e não são permitidas este demasiado de visitantes a um paciente._

_Tonks que até então tinha voltado a se calar voltou a se manifestar._

_-Lógico a única coisa que permitem é que a enfermeira chefe agarre o diretor do hospital que por sinal é CASADO. _

_-O que você esta querendo dizer com isto ? –Perguntou Samara temerosa agora._

_Tonks não te conteve e começou a rir da cara patética da enfermeira chefe, aquela mulher como já tinha adivinhado só sabia ameaçar, mas no final não passava de uma medrosa inútil._

_-Estou dizendo que se você não quiser que todos, estou dizendo não só os funcionários, mas realmente TODOS saibam deste seu relacionamento extra conjugal com o diretor acho melhor sair daqui antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que eu tenho. –Ameaçou Tonks no que a mulher ficou pasma sem sair do lugar. –E você sabe que eu tenho como fazer isto._

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, Samara apenas se virou e passou a caminhar em passos largos em direção a porta, ao passar por esta a fechou com um enorme estrondo._

_Ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando até que Tonks foi obrigada a dizer a todos que deveriam saírem e deixar Gina descansar, por incrível que pareça ninguém reclamou, apenas se despediram e passaram a sair, Harry havia sido o último de propósito._

_Estavam novamente sozinhos quando o moreno voltou a puxá-la para um beijo de despedida._

_-Tenho que ir agora meu lírio, descanse. –Pediu acariciando delicadamente sua face._

_-Vai voltar amanhã? –perguntou a garota insegura._

_Harry não pode deixar de rir enquanto se aproximava e tomava seus lábios novamente, era tão bom poder prová-los que nunca chegaria o dia que se cansaria deles. Ele passou a beijar o canto de seus lábios, sua bochecha, foi subindo até que chegou em sua orelha e sussurrou._

_-Amanhã, depois e depois, até o dia em que eu possa enfim te arrancar deste lugar. –Respondeu Harry a fazendo se arrepiar._

_A garota se virou para fitar os olhos verdes, suas testas estavam encostadas assim como seus narizes, apenas existia uma distância insignificante entre seus lábios._

_-Isso é uma promessa? –Perguntou a ruiva, arrancando uma leve risada do moreno._

_-Muito mais do que isto, um castigo para eternidade que tal? –Perguntou bobamente._

_Gina jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno e o puxou para um beijo ao qual foi correspondido._

_-Então aceitarei esta sentença feliz. _

_********************************************_

_**Agosto de 1998**_

_A quadra estava toda decorada, as paredes estavam cobertas por enormes tecidos onde haviam imagens de momentos marcantes da escola naquele ano, coisa que só dava para ver as vezes já que todas as luzes estavam apagadas a não ser as poucas pelo enorme globo e as luzes coloridas que se mexiam por toda a extensão da quadra, em cima no palco atrás de um mesa cheia de equipamentos estava o DJ que agora tocava uma musica bem agitada._

_Harry estendeu sua mão na direção da ruiva que a aceitou prontamente, os dois foram para o meio da pista que já estava cheia e passaram a dançar todas as músicas._

_-Gostando do seu baile Harry ? –Perguntou Gina gritando no ouvido do namorado para que pudesse ouvir._

_O moreno sorrio e a puxou para perto dele colando seu corpo no dela._

_-Como posso não gostar? –Perguntou no que a ruiva só concordou com um aceno, esperando que ele continua-se. –Este lugar poderia estar parecendo ainda aquela velha quadra, poderia estar vazio, que ainda assim estaria lindo por que eu estaria acompanhado pela ruiva mais linda de todo o mundo._

_Mesmo com o lugar estando escuto Harry sabia que Gina tinha corado com o elogio e imaginá-la daquele jeito o fez sorrir de maneira presunçosa._

_Olhou para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que uma luz roxa passava pelo lugar podendo ver Rony e Hermione dançando juntos, o ruivo havia virado seu melhor amigo com o tempo e ver os dois melhores amigos juntos e felizes era muito bom, afinal de contas os dois mereciam estar juntos tanto quanto ele e Gina,tinham sido feitos um para o outro._

_Voltando sua atenção para a namorada não pode deixar de ficar hipnotizado com sua beleza perturbadora. A garota vestia um vestido longo de cor verde-água, estava com um sapato preto de salto alto a fazendo ficar quase do tamanho de Harry, seus cabelos flamejantes estavam todo cacheado e por fim sua maquiagem era leve onde a garota destacava os olhos com lápis de olho acompanhado por uma leve sombra._

_-Acha isto só porque sou sua namorada. –Falou a garota despertando o moreno._

_O moreno a rodopiou e a puxou novamente para perto de si._

_-Não. –Falou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa. –Falo isto por que é verdade._

_Gina se afastou novamente sendo rodopiada por Harry, ao ser puxada para ele novamente deu um leve beijo em seu pescoço, sabia que ele gostava disso._

_-Hmmm... Gina? –Chamou Harry no que esta se virou para ele com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu._

_-Sim ? –Perguntou fingindo inocência, no que Harry suspirou, a garota tinha tido os gêmeos como professores._

_-Não me tente! –Falou com um olhar que demonstrava que não estava brincando, a garota apenas riu do moreno sendo guiada por ele na pista._

_-E se eu supostamente continuar? –Perguntou a garota marotamente._

_Harry arqueou a sobrancelha e voltou a olhar a sua volta, mas não dava para ver muita coisa além de Gina e muito menos escutar. Isso o fez suspirar aliviado._

_-Digamos que este baile iria acabar para nós, por que eu iria fazer questão de te arrastar para o mais longe daqui, ir para um lugar mais particular.- Respondeu Harry_

_A sinceridade do moreno fez Gina corar, e esta deu graças a Deus por saber que com aquela luz fraca ele não poderia perceber que estava constrangida, apesar de estar exultante em saber que Harry se sentia desta forma nestes momentos que estavam sozinhos, apesar dele nunca ter tentado nada._

_Gina abriu a boca para dizer algo mas neste momento acenderam as luzes para ouvirem o discurso da diretora que falavam da importância de serem alunos formados e etc._

_Harry ao lado da ruiva bufou e semicerrou os punhos o que não passou despercebido pela namorada que se virou para ele interrogativa._

_-O que houve amor? –Perguntou ao garoto que de repente a puxou para um beijo, quando se separaram Gina voltou a dizer. –Não que eu esteja reclamando mais por que isto?_

_Harry a principio nada respondeu mas ao olhar de soslaio não pode deixar de resmungar._

_-Será que não perceberam que esta acompanhada?! –Falou mal-humorado._

_Ao entender sobre o que se tratava a ruiva não pode deixar de rir do namorado, olhando ao redor encontrou alguns olhares na direção deles e sabia que um em particular estava irritando o namorado, o de Peter Adams, um menino galinha da sala dela que vivia soltando indiretas para ela._

_-Então é isto. –Falou compreendendo e com um largo sorriso que fez Harry revirar os olhos._

_-Isto o que? –Perguntou tentando negar o óbvio._

_-Ciúmes, por isso que ficou de repente resmungão e possessivo. –Falou a garota como se estivesse explicando a uma criança, esta parecia se divertir muito com a situação._

_Harry voltou a revirar os olhos e cruzou os braços, a diretora ainda falava sem parar das responsabilidades que eles estavam ganhando._

_-Mas você sabe que não precisa não é mesmo? –Perguntou a garota._

_Gina se aproximou do moreno e ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar sua orelha, quando esta tinha perdeu o equilíbrio as mãos do moreno a seguraram firmemente a auxiliando em sua tarefa._

_-Te amo meu moreno ciumento. –Falou em um sussurro que sé ele poderia escutar._

_Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry e neste momento Gina já tinha descoberto que havia ganhado do ciúme dele._

_-Também te amo meu precioso lírio. –Falou o moreno, mas ao se virar e se deparar com o olhar de desdém de Peter ele voltou a dizer. –Você por acaso continuaria me amando se por eu mata-se acidentalmente seu colega de classe?_

_-Acidentalmente? –Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha divertida._

_O moreno deu de ombro e a ruiva gargalhou chamando a atenção para si, a diretora continuou o seu discurso enquanto Rony e Hermione se aproximavam dos dois._

_-O que estão conversando? –Perguntou Hermione agarrada ao namorado, dirigindo um olhar gélido a uma garota que secava o ruivo de longe._

_-Harry estava planejando um assassinato acidental. –Comentou a ruiva divertida no que o casal a olhou como se fosse louca._

_Harry explicou a história a Rony que dirigiu um olhar irritado a Peter, porém sua atenção foi tomada pelo amigo do rapaz que passava a secar Hermione._

_-Se você por aquele loirinho neste assassinato acidental eu te ajudo. –Comentou Rony irritado._

_Depois disso as duas ficaram escutando os dois planejarem torturar os dois garotos até o final do discurso, que foi quando finalmente as luzes voltaram a serem apagadas e as namoradas os fizeram se esquecer de seus planos absurdos._

_**********************************_

_**Novembro de 1999**_

_Atrasada para a faculdade Gina jogou a mochila no ombro esquerdo passou na cozinha e pegou uma maça para comer no caminho, saiu de casa e ia fechar a porta quando se lembrou que havia se esquecido de pegar a jaqueta, mas antes que pudesse voltar para pegar escutou um buzina, se virando se deparou com a imagem sorridente de Harry em pé do lado do motorista a esperando._

_A garota sem se importar com o frio caminhou até o namorado que deu a volta no carro e abriu os braços para recebê-la em seus braços quando esta se jogou neles e passou a beijar toda sua face o fazendo rir, mas logo que os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado a garota se afastou e deu um soco em seu ombro._

_-Ai Gi! –Reclamou o moreno passando a mão no local atingido._

_-Isto foi para você aprender a nunca mais sumir deste jeito sem nem ao menos dar uma ligação. –Reclamou a ruiva com a cara fechada. _

_O moreno bagunçou os cabelos e se aproximou de Gina que mantinha a face fechada para o namorado._

_-Me desculpe meu lírio. –Pediu sincero pegando a mão da garota. –Eu lhe disse que ia ficar preso nas reuniões. –Continuou a explicar, mas esta continuou olhando para o lado oposto, foi então que com a outra mão o moreno segurou seu queixo carinhosamente e a fez olhá-lo. –Eu sei que fui um idiota por não ter te ligado, mas não foi minha culpa meu amor... eu juro que tentei falar com você a noite mas era sempre muito tarde..._

_A ruiva suspirou enquanto o olhava nos olhos, sabia que não conseguia resistir aos olhos verdes dele, nunca havia conseguido tal ato._

_- Tudo bem. –Respondeu a garota no que Harry segurou seu queixo e o trouxe para ele, quando os dois se separaram voltou a dizer. –Mas que isto nunca mais se repita, não gosto de não ter noticias suas..._

_O moreno concordou prontamente com as condições da garota, ofereceu o braço que foi prontamente aceito e juntos caminharam em direção ao carro, Harry tomou o devido cuidado de ser o mais cavalheiro que conseguiu fazendo questão de segurar a porta para ela entrar e fechá-la assim que esta se ajeitou no banco do passageiro._

_-Então como esta indo a faculdade? –Perguntou o moreno dando partida no carro._

_Gina começou a contar cada detalhe da faculdade, os colegas de curso, os professores que ela sabia que ia ter problema e os professores que ela achou serem extremamente legais._

_-Nunca pensei que Letras pudesse ser tão difícil. –Comentou a ruiva com ar cansado antes de morder um pedaço da maça._

_-Faculdade nunca é fácil meu amor. –Respondeu Harry se virando para ela assim que parou o carro no semáforo vermelho._

_Ficou a observar a namorada por alguns segundos antes de beijá-la novamente, tinha sentido saudade da companhia dela, quando ouviu o carro de trás buzinar se afastou dela á contragosto e voltou a dirigir, sua carranca se desfez assim que ouviu a risada da ruiva._

_Quando enfim o carro parou em frente a portaria da faculdade alguns alunos olhavam o carro com curiosidade tentando ver através do vidro, Gina se virou ao namorado que a fitava com carinho._

_-Não vai sumir de novo não é mesmo? –Perguntou a ruiva o que o fazendo rir._

_-Muito pelo contrário, se você me quiser vou ficar grudado em você cada vez mais. –Respondeu o moreno no que a namorada apenas sorriu._

_O olhar da garota passou da faculdade para ele, como se estivesse escolhendo se iria para a aula hoje ou se passaria o resto da manhã agarrada a Harry._

_-Não quero sair do seu lado. –Confessou a ruiva cabisbaixa._

_-Não quero que saia. –Confessou o moreno brincando com um mexa do cabelo da namorada._

_-Então me peça para faltar. –Falou a garota esperançosa._

_-Não posso, você sabe disso. –Respondeu Harry insatisfeito._

_O sorriso da garota sumiu de seu rosto enquanto se despedia do namorado com um beijo rápido e saia do carro, estava caminhando em direção a entrada quando ouviu a voz do amado a chamar, ao se virar o viu correr em sua direção com a blusa de moletom que vestia nas mãos._

_-Esta frio. –Explicou ele enquanto a ajudava a vestir. _

_-Obrigada. –Agradeceu a garota corada com os olhares sob eles._

_O moreno balançou a cabeça de forma negativa enquanto se aproximava dela e a beijava intensamente._

_-Agora assim você agradeceu. –Respondeu com o sorriso que ele dava apenas para ela, o seu sorriso particular. – Me espere aqui na hora da saída, irei te levar a um lugar._

_A garota o olhou curiosa esperando que ele continua-se mas Harry mantinha um sorriso misterioso sem dizer nada._

_-Posso saber onde? –Perguntou por fim._

_-Er... Na verdade não! –Respondeu o moreno se divertindo com a careta que a ruiva estava fazendo._

_-Então vai me deixar curiosa? –Perguntou para o namorado, contrariada. _

_Harry deu de ombros e a abraçou pela cintura caminhando com ela até a portaria da faculdade, ao seu lado pessoas olhavam o casal com curiosidade e encanto, afinal os dois faziam um casal lindo, por isso era comum ver alguém os olhar com inveja ou sorriso bobo apesar dos dois não entender o motivo._

_-Te amo ruivinha, tenha uma boa aula. –Disse Harry acariciando a face dela para depois dar as costas e caminhar rindo em direção ao seu carro._

_Gina se ajeitou melhor na blusa de Harry inalando o perfume do namorado como se ele estivesse grudado consigo, e foi pensando nele e nesta surpresa que a ruiva assistiu as aulas._

_O sinal da última aula mal tocou e a ruiva já estava saindo da sala de aula, assim que cruzou a porta que dava em direção a rua seus olhos buscaram pelo carro do namorado e não foi preciso muito tempo para o reconhecê-lo no outro lado da rua. _

_Viu o namorado descer do carro e bater a porta, ficou ali parada admirando o moreno vir em seu encontro quando escutou duas garotas mais velhas que ela dizer nas suas costas:_

_-Nossa quem é o Deus grego que esta atravessando a rua? –Perguntou uma garota baixinha de cabelos pretos curtos._

_A loira que estava ao seu lado olhou Harry e seus olhos brilharam de interesse._

_-Não sei, mas estou disposta a descobrir! –Falou determinada._

_Gina teve que respirar fundo duas vezes para controlar os insultos que queria dar aquelas duas oferecidas, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo os braços de Harry a enlaçaram na cintura fazendo seus corpos colarem._

_-Senti saudades, meu lírio. –Falou Harry._

_-Não mais do que eu moreno. –Respondeu Gina o enlaçando no pescoço, fuzilando as duas garotas nas suas costas que coraram e passaram a andar em passos apressados para longe deles. –Argh! –Exclamou a garota mal-humorada ao que Harry a encarou confuso._

_-Por que esta irritada? _

_-Por causa destas galinhas que não podem ver um homem bonito que já quer..._

_Mas não foi preciso completar a frase Harry já estava rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando, para a profunda indignação da garota que lhe atingiu o ombro novamente._

_-Okay, okay. –Falou Harry levantando os braços em rendição. –Eu não vou mais rir deste seu ciúme sem motivo._

_-Acho bom mesmo. –Disse a ruiva com a face séria, porém esta não durou muito tempo já que o namorado a olhou daquela forma que só ele conseguia fazer de cachorro pidão._

_Harry estava dirigindo há mais ou menos meia hora, tempo que a ruiva passou tentando descobrir aonde ele a estava levando, mas até então a garota não havia conseguido arrancar nada dele, sem ter a mínima idéia do que estavam fazendo naquele bairro residencial Gina viu o carro ir diminuindo até enfim parar em frente a uma casa. _

_A casa era de cor branca e vermelha e tinha dois andares, a parte da entrada era divida em duas uma que dava em direção a garagem mas que ainda assim tinha um gramado e do outro lado que era o social era cercado por um pequeno jardim de rosas, orquídeas e lírios, olhando um pouco mais para frente você poderia ver a sacada que continha um rede de cor vermelha pendurada e um pequeno balanço de criança._

_Harry desceu do carro e abriu a porta para a namorada que o olhou confusa._

_-E então? –Perguntou Harry esperançoso._

_Gina voltou a olhar a casa e depois para Harry que estava parado a sua frente esperando que dissesse alguma coisa._

_-Então o que Harry? –Perguntou Gina tentando soar o mais doce possível pois não queria ferir os sentimentos dele._

_-O que achou da casa? _

_Quando a compreensão daquelas palavras finalmente atingiu a ruiva esta voltou a olhar a casa atentamente novamente com ar de surpresa._

_-Ela é linda, Harry. –Respondeu a garota com um sorriso nos lábios._

_-Que bom que você gostou, estava preocupado se você iria gostar. –Contou o moreno aliviado._

_-Por quê? –Perguntou sem entender._

_-Como assim por quê? Esta casa não é apenas minha é sua também, ou será dependendo de sua reposta. –Explicou o moreno com um largo sorriso, mas ainda assim não pode deixar de transparecer nervosismo ao dizer aquelas palavras._

_Gina voltou a olhar confusa o namorado, pensou por um momento nas palavras do moreno e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida graças a conclusão que tinha chegado,porém tinha medo de dizer algo que achava ser a verdade e estar errada, por medo ou talvez a vergonha a garota ficou em silêncio fitando os olhos verdes._

_-Gi... Eu sei que ainda somos muitos novos e que provavelmente muitos serão contra, mas eu não posso deixar de desejar mais ter você ao meu lado a cada novo amanhecer. –O moreno chegou a gaguejar algumas vezes falava, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quando se sentiu mais confiante se aproximou da ruiva e segurou sua mão firmemente, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajoelhava no gramado molhado. –O que estou querendo dizer é que eu realmente te amo ruiva, te amo tanto que quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu Weasley será que a senhorita aceitaria se tornar a mais nova senhora Potter se cansando com este bobo aqui?_

_Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em ampará-la Gina já tinha se jogado em seus braços e chorava enquanto distribuía beijos por toda sua face. Harry riu aliviado enquanto seu coração se enchia de felicidade._

_-Posso considerar isto como um sim? –Perguntou querendo ouvi-la dizer que aceitava._

_-Sim. –Respondeu a garota o beijando na testa. –Sim. –Beijou o lado esquerdo de sua face. –E sim. –Beijou desta vez o lado direito, se aproximou do moreno e sussurrou em sua orelha. –Mil vezes Sim!_

_Ali caídos no gramado de sua mais nova casa os dois se beijaram nos lábios, ambos estavam preenchidos do mais puro sentimento, não se importavam nenhum pouco com o que poderiam estar pensando seus mais novos vizinhos o fato é que estavam juntos e nunca mais se separariam e daqui alguns meses Harry pertenceria eternamente a Gina e ela a ele até que a morte os separassem._

_***********************************_

_**Março de 2000**_

-Está quase pronto, só mais um minuto. –Pediu Lilian terminando de ajudar a ruiva com o cabelo. –Esta a noiva mais bela!

Gina que estava de olhos fechados respirou profundamente antes de se virar para se olhar no espelho , quando fez isto seus olhos se marejaram ao ver como havia ficado linda de noiva, há alguns anos não cogitava a idéia de que isso pudesse se tornar realidade e hoje em dia mal podia esperar a hora em que enfim poderia ser chamada de Sra. Potter.

Quando saíram de casa Hermione, Molly e Lilian entraram no carro enquanto Gui auxiliava a ruiva com os olhos brilhando em orgulho.

Para Gina o caminho da casa de Hermione até a igreja aonde seria realizado o casamento tinha sido horrivelmente longo, mas ao mencionar isto em voz alta todos riram e disseram que era o nervosismo.

O carro parou e Lilian e Molly se apresaram para entrar na igreja, Hermione que era a madrinha foi à última a entrar, mas não sem antes desejá-la boa sorte.

-Pronta? –Perguntou Gui a oferecendo o braço.

Suspeitando que não conseguisse dizer nada graças ao grande nervosismo a garota respondeu com um aceno.

-Você esta realmente linda maninha, uma princesa. –Disse Gui a olhando nos olhos emocionado. –Papai iria ficar muito orgulhoso em lhe levar ao altar.

-Obrigada Gui. –Agradeceu a ruiva surpresa pela sua voz ter saído, apesar de ter falhado um pouco.

Gui se virou para Gina com um largo sorriso, o irmão mais velho tinha os cabelos ruivos mais cumpridos de todos os irmãos e hoje ele estava especialmente amarrado, e na sua orelha esquerda a garota podia ver três pequenos brincos brilharem em sua direção. O ruivo sempre havia sido o irmão mais "descolado" da garota e mesmo assim ele era o primeiro a estar do seu lado lhe aconselhando em tudo cumprindo sua obrigação de irmão mais velho desde a morte de seu pai.

-Papai também ficaria orgulhoso de você. –Disse a garota surpreendendo o ruivo por um momento.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu um pouco corado, este se virou para porta e fez um leve barulho com a garganta antes de voltar a dizer. –Tem certeza que quer casar?

-Gui! –Reclamou a ruiva com um pequeno sorriso enquanto o dava um tapa no ombro.

-Okay, só confirmando, por que você sabe que ainda dá tempo de fugir...

-Gui. –Chamou a ruiva em tom falsamente ameaçador.

O irmão da noiva soltou uma sonora risada.

-Já que você quer acho melhor entrarmos de uma vez antes que seu noivo ache que você o largou no altar. –Falou o ruivo no que a ruiva balançou a cabeça inconformada.

-Como por acaso você me propôs a fazer. –Comentou a garota se aproximando da porta.

De repente a música começou a tocar e os dois entraram na igreja, todos os olhares estavam sobre eles, Gina segurou com mais força o braço do irmão que lhe sorriu encorajando. Antes de se perder naqueles olhos verdes a última coisa que a garota se lembrava era do irmão lhe dizer.

-Eu propus mais você não aceitou e é isto que importa. –Falou antes de entregá-la a Harry e lhe mandar tomar muito cuidado com a irmãzinha dele.

O casamento foi tranqüilo, havia os convidados que sorriam sonhadores, os convidados que faziam comentários, as mulheres emocionadas, os que praticamente dormiam com a cerimônia, mas para Harry e Gina nada mais importava a não serem eles prometendo o amor eterno.

Saíram da igreja e foram direto ao salão de festa onde ocorreria a festa, chegando lá foram recebidos por uma grande salva de palmas de todos os convidados.

Gina havia acabado de se sentar com o marido quando os amigos de Harry apareceram as gargalhadas chamando Harry.

-Já volto amor. –Falou Harry antes de ser arrastado para longe dela.

Assistiu Harry ser arrastado para a mesa mais próxima que pertencia a Philipe, Michelle, Tonks e Lupin, conversaram rapidamente com eles e logo os dois homens sentados da mesa tiraram notas de sua carteira e colocaram na bandeja que Dino carregava ao mesmo tempo em que Neville puxava a gravata do moreno e Rony cortava um pedaço da mesma.

Isso se repetiu em todas as mesas em um dessas o moreno desviou o olhar para onde estava e lhe sorriu daquele jeito que ele reservava apenas para si e isto a fez se sentir imensamente feliz.

Gina Weasley Potter era a mulher mais sortuda de todo o mundo e ela sabia disso.

Depois disso acabou se distraindo com algumas amigas de faculdades que havia ido parabenizá-la, tanto que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dela e tampou sua visão.

-Adivinhe. –Pediu a voz inconfundível de Harry.

-Hmmm... sem nenhuma dica? –Perguntou divertida.

-E precisa? –Perguntou ao se curvar e ficar da altura da orelha da esposa.

Gina virou na cadeira se livrando das mãos de Harry que a impediam de enxergar, com os olhos fixos no amado sorriu.

-É lógico que não, seu bobo. –Respondeu antes de enlaçar seu pescoço e o beijar rapidamente, ficando corada pelos assobios nada discretos de Fred e Jorge que sentavam muito próximos deles.

Antes que desce meia noite o casal de recém casados havia se despedido dos convidados e saiam do salão prontos para irem para casa descansar e pegar as malas para no dia seguinte no final da tarde viajarem para lua-de-mel como a ruiva tinha sugerido.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver o carro do marido enfeitado, se lembrava de ter dito a Harry que não precisava fazer nada daquilo com o seu carro novo.

-Mas...

-Coisa dos gêmeos. –Respondeu o moreno antes mesmo de ela perguntar, abrindo a porta para a esposa sorriu docemente em sua direção no que foi retribuído.

Harry estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e correu para abrir a porta da esposa que desceu com um largo sorriso, batendo a porta dela o moreno se abaixou e a pegou no colo a carregando em direção a casa sob protestos de Gina.

-Harry não precisa disso! –Falou a mulher rindo.

-Mas eu quero! –Respondeu o moreno tento dificuldades em trancar a porta.

O moreno bufou, estava começando a se estressar com aquela fechadura, mas ao escutar a gargalhada da ruiva não pode conter seu sorriso.

-Deixa que eu faço isto. –Falou Gina arrancando a chave da mão de Harry e ainda no seu colo se virou para porta e a trancou.

A ruiva dali mesmo atacou a chave no sofá enquanto o moreno a arrastava escada a cima, abrindo a porta com pé os dois entraram no quarto com Harry a carregando este a "jogou" na enorme e confortável cama de casal enquanto tirava os sapatos e corria para se juntar a esposa.

-Enfim sós. –Falou o moreno a beijando nos lábios.

Naquele momento as mãos começaram a passear pelos corpos de maneira lenta e delicada, queriam eternizar aquele momento, o momento em que se amariam pela primeira vez como marido e mulher.

*************

_**Março de 2001**_

_-Posso saber aonde o senhor esta me levando senhor Potter? –Exigiu saber a ruiva com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_Era o primeiro aniversário de casamento deles e Harry havia decidido tirar o dia de folga para comemorar com a ruiva, o moreno tinha passado dias e dias tentando planejar o melhor lugar para irem, mas foi através de uma conversa com Lupin que ele teve a idéia perfeita e como queria fazer uma surpresa a ruiva se decidiu por vendar seus olhos a impedindo de reconhecer o lugar._

_-Não pode não senhora Potter. –Falou o moreno divertido._

_Quando o carro parou no semáforo um velho casal do carro ao lado ao verem a ruiva vendada olharam Harry com estranheza, este fingiu não ter percebido, mas assim que seu pé atingiu o acelerador não pode deixar de rir._

_-Posso saber do que esta rindo? –Perguntou a ruiva cruzando os braços e fazendo bico._

_Harry riu ainda mais ao ver a cara emburrada da esposa, poderia viver mil anos com aquela ruiva e nunca conseguiria entender como aquela mulher podia ser tão complexa, a sua ruiva conseguia ser travessa e ao mesmo tempo ajuizada, agir como uma mulher ardente ou uma criança inocente, transformar um sorriso em carranca, e para tudo isto acontecer só precisava de segundos. Entretanto nada disso incomodava o moreno, ele amava a esposa do jeito que esta era. Gina Weasley Potter a perfeita mulher inconstante._

_-Então? –Insistiu a ruiva._

_-Não... –Respondeu o moreno simplesmente no que a ruiva bufou irritada._

_-Você é muito injusto Harry! –Exclamou a mulher encostando a cabeça no banco do carro e respirando fundo._

_O moreno admirou por alguns segundos a beleza dela, sabia que por mais curiosa que estivesse à esposa não iria estragar a surpresa dele, porém naquele momento em que começou a admirá-la por pouco ele mesmo não arrancou aquela venda que o impedia de mergulhar naquela imensidão castanha que era os olhos de Gina._

_-Estamos chegando, Harry ? -Perguntou a ruiva o despertando, sua voz não continha mais a irritabilidade de antes._

_-Só mais um pouco meu amor. –Pediu Harry no tom mais carinhoso que conseguiu._

_Gina concordou com um aceno e colocou a mão para frente tateando o painel em busca do rádio, porém fracassou na tentativa de ligá-lo._

_-Deixa que faço isso. –Falou Harry divertido, ligando e passando pelas estações._

_-Está! –Exclamou a ruiva no que o moreno parou de mudar e voltou a dirigir com um largo sorriso ao reconhecer que música era._

_-__**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer, eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida**__. –Começou a cantarolar Gina para si mesma, mas haviam pegado apenas o final da música. –__**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer. E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida.**_

_Os olhos do moreno brilharam enquanto dirigia, aquela era a música deles, a música que ele havia cantado quando estava longe dela._

_Harry desceu do carro e abriu a porta para a mulher a auxiliando, trancou o carro rapidamente e passou a guiá-la na rua, porém esta acabou esbarrando em algumas pessoas que os olhavam como se fosse dois loucos, o que não fugia da verdade afinal os dois eram dois loucos um pelo outro e isto só fazia piorar com os dias._

_-Agora você pode ver meu amor. –Falou em seu ouvido desvendando seus olhos._

_A ruiva abriu os olhos lentamente e logo seus olhos brilharam em encantamento, tudo estava do jeito que se lembrava, a rua movimentada, as luzes azul nas árvores e o Rio Tâmisa sendo escondido pelo enorme roda-gigante. _

_Gina se virou para o marido e o abraçou fortemente._

_-Harry você foi perfeito mais uma vez. –Disse Gina se afastando e beijando o marido._

_-Então quer dizer que você gostou? –Perguntou o moreno expressando alivio._

_-Eu amei, não podia ter lugar melhor como este. –Declarou a ruiva no que o moreno a puxou para si caminhando em direção a London Eye._

_Pegaram a fila e logo o moreno entregou os dois ingressos, adentraram uma das cabines e ignoraram completamente o guia turístico e para apreciarem a paisagem juntos, o moreno a beijou calidamente enquanto tirava a câmera fotográfica do bolso quando se separaram ficaram se olhando profundamente e foi neste momento que Harry lhe sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e um flash os atingiu._

_-Não acredito Potter, me pegando desprevenida de novo! –Falou a ruiva com as mãos na cintura._

_Gina passou a pular para alcançar a câmera que Harry mantinha segura em sua mão sobre a cabeça, ele estava morrendo de vontade de rir mais se controlou para não deixá-la pegar a câmera._

_-Vamos moreno, me empresta a câmera. –Pediu Gina, fazendo uma cara que sabia que o marido não resistia._

_Harry a olhou desconfiado._

_-Promete não apagar a foto? –Pediu Harry, não resistindo a ela._

_-Prometo! –Disse a ruiva com um largo sorriso._

_Se dando por vencido o moreno abaixou a mão e entregou a câmera para mulher, esta abriu um largo sorriso e se aproximou dele de maneira sexy, enlaçou o pescoço de Harry com um braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido o arrepiando._

_-Esta deveria ter sido a nossa foto de anos atrás. _

_Terminando de dizer isto puxou o seu moreno para si e o beijou apaixonadamente, com a mão livre levantou a câmera e bateu uma foto deles daquele jeito._

_-E você esta certa de novo, meu lírio. –Falou Harry assim que se separaram._

_*********************_

_**Julho de 2003**_

_Harry estava sentado no auditório junto com todos os amigos e familiares da ruiva, e olha que não era pouco, estavam todos reunidos para assistir a entrega do diploma de Gina, que finalmente tinha terminado sua faculdade de Letras. Rony estava fazendo comentários sobre o reitor quando o moreno desviou o olhar do homem para achar a esposa, no meio de todos os colegas que assim como ela vestiam beca azul-marinho ele achou seus cabelos flamejantes, mas o que ele não esperava era vê-la sorrindo para um loirinho ao seu lado._

_Como se ela estivesse sentindo o olhar dele sobre si a ruiva ainda rindo desviou o olhar diretamente para si._

_Algo dentro do moreno se remexeu furioso dentro de si ao mesmo tempo em que teve vontade de tirar sua ruiva de perto daquele loiro metido, se remoendo pela atenção que a esposa estava dando ao desconhecido Harry a fuzilou com olhar quando o dela se encontrou com o dele, porém se arrependeu no mesmo momento ao vê-la arregalar os olhos completamente confusa._

_-Ei Harry, o que será que Gina tem?-Perguntou Rony olhando a irmã no palco, mas ao desviar a atenção para o cunhado ficou desconfiado. –O que você tem?_

_-Quem é aquele loiro?! –Perguntou furioso._

_Hermione , Rony, Tonks, que por sinal estava grávida de sete meses e Lupin se viraram para o moreno ao ouvir a sua pergunta furiosa._

_-Que loiro? –Perguntou Rony, os outros concordaram com a pergunta, todos tão confusos quanto o ruivo._

_Harry ignorou a pergunta do cunhado e continuou a olhar a esposa, quando todos tinham desistido de receber uma resposta do moreno este voltou a exclamar._

_-Mas por que eles estão sorrindo tanto? –Perguntou ainda com os olhos fixos no palco._

_Os quatro seguiram seu olhar e uma onda de compreensão os atingiu ao verem Gina conversando com alguns colegas e um deles, o que estava ao lado dela, deveria ser o tal loiro que Harry não parava de perguntar._

_-Harry é só um amigo de faculdade da Gina. –Falou Hermione tentando acalmar o amigo._

_-É claro que é! –Falou Rony se intrometendo. –Ei cunhado, relaxa, Gina só esta conversando._

_Os quatro que haviam percebido o ciúme do moreno falavam vez ou outra alguma coisa para acalmá-lo, mas nenhum tinha conseguido um real efeito nele._

_-Ginevra Potter. –Chamou o professor de Gina._

_A ruiva se levantou da cadeira sob salvas de palmas e se encaminhou ao professor, onde ao pegar seu diploma o agradeceu com um sorriso._

_-Viu Harry, ela também sorriu para o professor e isto não quer dizer NADA. –Falou o ruivo pela milésima vez._

_Assim que terminou toda aquela parte diplomática Gina sumiu da vista de Harry por alguns minutos para voltar em seguida sem nenhum sinal de que a pouco estava vestindo aquela beca sem graça azul-marinho, ao invés disso estava maravilhosa dentro de um discreto mais elegante vestido de gala vermelho._

_-Oi meu amor. –Falou a ruiva o enlaçando pelas costa, feliz._

_-Oi. –Respondeu Harry mais frio do que pretendia, seu olhar estava distante, procurava o loiro de antes e rezava para achá-lo ao lado de uma esposa e de preferência uma penca de filhos em seu encalço._

_Gina fez menção de dizer algo, mas naquele momento seus parentes e amigos vieram parabenizá-la a deixando um bom tempo ocupada._

_No salão de festa todos se sentaram à mesa juntos e conversavam alegremente, Gina apesar de estar ao lado do marido percebeu que este estava muito distante e isto a preocupou._

_-Vou beber algo, já volto. –Comunicou o moreno se levantando._

_-Mas Harry aqui... –Tentou falar Rony mais este já se afastava para longe deles._

_Gina se levantou com um pedido de desculpas e seguiu Harry este tinha acabado de se aproximar de um garçom, quando foi pegar a bebida alguém também tentou ao mesmo tempo fazendo suas mãos se tocarem. A face da ruiva se tingiu de vermelho fortemente e esta passou a se aproximar em passos largos e duros, enquanto via o marido conversar com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que a pouco tentara pegar a mesma bebida que ele._

_-E você é...? –Perguntou a mulher com um largo sorriso._

_-Casado! –Respondeu Gina aparecendo do nada atrás do marido com os braços cruzados e um olhar fulminante._

_Harry se virou assustado enquanto a mulher dava uma desculpa qualquer e se afastava correndo dali._

_-Gina o que deu em você? –Perguntou o moreno a olhando com raiva._

_-Em mim? O que deu em você Harry! Decidiu agora ficar trocando conversinhas com as mulheres que encontra por ai? –Disparou a ruiva para cima dele._

_Harry a olhou por um momento antes de se virar para algumas pessoas que o olhavam para os dois e sorrir amarelado, quando a atenção saiu deles ele se voltou para a esposa e esta agora carregava um olhar de tristeza o fazendo quase se esquecer da sua raiva, mas ao se lembrar do motivo de tudo aquilo ele voltou a dizer._

_-Você fica ai me acusando de coisas absurdas, mas foi você mesma que começou ficando cheia de sorrisos para aquele loiro aguado! –Falo o moreno com evidente ciúme._

_Naquele momento o moreno viu o olhar aturdido de Gina e bufou com isto._

_-O que estava sentado com você, conversando como se fosse grande "amigos". –Insinuou o moreno no que Gina voltou a fuzilá-lo com o olhar._

_-Eu não acredito que você esta falando do Draco Malfoy! –Exclamou a ruiva irritada._

_Harry se preocupou em novamente olhar a sua volta para ver se ninguém estava prestando atenção nos dois, quando viu que não ficou mais aliviado, afinal a última coisa que queria era provocar um escândalo na formatura da ruiva, por mais que os dois estivessem brigando naquele exato momento._

_-Então este é o nome do infeliz?!_

_Gina não disse mais nada apenas agarrou o cotovelo do marido e passou a puxá-lo em direção ao outro lado do salão, Harry apenas a seguiu sem dizer nada, quando pararam a ruiva apontou discretamente o canto do salão._

_Harry estava praticamente dando pulinhos ao ver a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente, o loiro que tinha visto com a sua ruiva estava agarrado a uma loira e no colo de uma mulher de vestido preto estava um menino loirinho, naquele momento o moreno agradeceu por sua prece ter sido atendida, o loiro infeliz era casado._

_-Viu agora? –Perguntou a ruiva praticamente revirando os olhos ao vê-lo tão feliz._

_Harry se voltou a esposa e se sentiu péssimo por ter agido daquela forma._

_-Gi eu...Nem sei como pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento. –Falou Harry sincero._

_-Quem era aquela mulher? –Perguntou Gina ainda nervosa._

_O moreno abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e se aproximou da esposa cuidadosamente, pois sabia que a esposa quando estava daquele jeito era perigosa._

_-Eu não sei. Juro! –Falou Harry enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura, esta fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. –Nós só trocamos meia dúzia de palavras rápidas e quando ela ia me perguntar meu nome você apareceu toda ciumenta._

_Naquele momento o moreno não conseguiu conter o sorriso convencido que queria dar que se desfez assim que percebeu que Gina estava novamente com os olhos abertos e o fitava nervosa._

_-Não acredita em mim? –Perguntou o moreno sério._

_-Acredito, o pior é que EU acredito. –Despejou a ruiva insinuando a falta de confiança do marido._

_-Gi eu sei que fui um completo idiota em ter ficado com ciúme do Malfeito, mas... _

_Harry não terminou de dizer já que Gina acabou rindo com o apelido que ele havia dado para o loiro, e vê-la rir foi um alivio grande para o moreno._

_-Isso quer dizer que eu estou desculpado? –Perguntou Harry ansioso._

_-Esta, mas se eu achar que você olhou para outra mulher você vai dormir no sofá o resto de sua vida. –Disse Gina no que o moreno a puxou para um beijo._

_Os dois voltaram para mesa sorrindo o que todos suspiraram aliviados, conversaram e riram das brincadeiras, e depois quando começou a tocar musicas românticas o moreno tirou a ruiva para dançar._

_-Reparou que todo baile de formatura acontece alguma coisa? –Perguntou Harry divertido._

_Gina que tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro do moreno riu e falou:_

_-Talvez não seja o baile e sim este seu ciúme._

_-Mas desta vez não fui só eu. –Falou o moreno no que Gina o beliscou. –Mesmo assim reconheço que vou ter que me desculpar por isso._

_-Harry eu já disse que..._

_O moreno a interrompeu colocando um dedo nos lábios da esposa._

_-Shi, meu lírio, prometo que esta noite quando eu estiver me desculpando com um bom marido que sou você vai sentir muito prazer nisto. _

_Gina riu um pouco corada e seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente com o pensamento do que iria acontecer._

_-Bom...Se você for muitoooo convincente quem sabe eu não te desculpo. –Falou a ruiva com a voz rouca que fez os olhos verdes se escurecerem. _

_***********************_

_**Outubro de 2003**_

_Antes mesmo de o carro adentrar o estacionamento Gina já estava absorta olhando para o imponente prédio que um dia havia sido cenário de grande parte de sua história, desceu do carro distraída em meio a pensamentos deu alguns passos para o lado tentando enxergar aonde deveria ser a ala leste._

_-Aqui. –Falou Harry pegando a mão da esposa e apontando para uma sacada em especial. _

_Gina se virou para o marido surpresa, não tinha dito nenhuma palavra e mesmo assim ele havia adivinhado o que estava se passando por sua cabeça._

_-E como você pode ter tanta certeza, depois de tantos anos..._

_-Eu nunca me esqueceria do lugar onde vi meu anjo pela primeira vez. –Falou Harry calmamente._

_Gina agarrou o moreno e o beijou apaixonadamente, depois disso os dois adentraram o hospital de mão dadas, do lado de dentro pouca coisa haviam mudado, alguns móveis tinham sido trocados, aparelhos atualizados, paredes pintadas, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo parecia extremamente igual ao que era anos atrás._

_Os dois foram direto ao berçário, estavam atrasados para o nascimento, através de Hermione descobriram que o afilhado e o "sobrinho" tinham nascido enquanto ambos dormiam despreocupadamente no quarto, infelizmente ela não os havia contatado por que naquela noite ambos tinham se decidido por curtir a noite e desligando todo e qualquer aparelho que pudesse incomoda-los._

_Em frente ao enorme vidro estavam Philipe, Michelle, Rony e Hermione todos continham sorrisos bobos no rosto._

_-Então qual deles é os dois futuros marotos? –Perguntou Harry surpreendendo os quatro._

_-Oh Harry, quer nos matar? –Perguntou Hermione com a mão no peito._

_Philipe fez um gesto com a mão os chamando para mais perto quando os dois se juntaram a eles o homem voltou a dizer._

_-Esta vendo aqueles dois menininhos isolados dos outros? –Perguntou Philipe, como resposta Harry e Gina acenou com sorrisos tão bobos quanto eles._

_-O da direito é o Henzo, meu afilhado. –Falou Philipe sorrindo. –E do lado é o Teddy afilhado de vocês._

_-E por que eles estão isolados? –Perguntou Gina sem tirar os olhos dos bebês._

_Todos riram divertidos, menos Harry e Gina que não estavam interados do que se passava._

_-Digamos que eles são meio anti-social. –Falou Rony._

_Gina e Harry arquearam a sobrancelha sem entender o que eles quiseram dizer._

_-O que o Rony quis dizer é que os bebês só aceitam a companhia um do outro, quando colocam eles entre os outros eles choram sem parar. –Esclareceu Michelle no que o casal voltou a dar sua atenção aos recém-nascidos. -Os dois têm pulmão forte._

_-E como está Tonks? –Perguntou Harry._

_Philipe e Rony soltaram uma sonora gargalhada enquanto Hermione e Michelle tinha pequenos sorrisos. Novamente o moreno e a ruiva sentiram que haviam perdido parte de uma piada._

_-Você deveria estar se preocupando é com o Remus. –Falo Rony divertido._

_-Remus? Por que? –Perguntou o moreno confuso._

_Philipe tocou o ombro de Harry e este o olhou desconfiado._

_-Se lembra de quando Tonks lhe pegou fugindo pela primeira vez ? –Perguntou no que Harry acenou confirmando._

_-Ela me deu medo. –Confessou um pouco envergonhado._

_-Não há o que se envergonhar Harry, Tonks é uma mulher a se temer, os espertos seguem este conselho. –Falou Philipe em consolo, mas logo seu ar divertido voltou. –Quando estava em trabalho de parto Tonks gritou tanto com Remus que o homem saiu mais branco que um fantasma da sala, ela o ameaçou de todas as formas possíveis caso ele pense em ter mais um filho de novo._

_Gina arregalou os olhos e se virou para as duas mulheres._

_-Agora ela e Remus estão dormindo, depois de toda a correria os dois ficaram exaustos. –Comentou Hermione._

_Gina se virou para os bebês novamente, eles dormiam de forma inocente, eram pequenos e indefesos, havia tanta coisa que poderia acontecer com eles naquele mundo doido, mas sabia que nada aconteceria por que eles estariam ali para ajudá-los do mesmo jeito que faria com seus filhos quando os tivesse, seus olhos brilharam em se lembrar da noticia que tinha recebido a três dias atrás, Teddy e Henzo em breve teriam com quem brincar._

_Harry sem percebe o comportamento estranho da esposa se aproximou dela e a enlaçou na altura da cintura apertado._

_A ruiva arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa no marido._

_-Não Harry! Me solta! –Mandou Gina no que o moreno a obedeceu sem entender nada._

_-Que foi Gi? Eu te machuquei? –Perguntou o moreno preocupado._

_-Eu... Er... Não sei. –Falou a ruiva confundindo o marido ainda mais._

_-Gi eu não estou te entendendo. –Confessou o moreno._

_Philipe e Rony concordaram com o homem enquanto as duas mulheres a observaram por um tempo e logo as duas trocaram olhares de concordância, como se estivessem chegado a uma grande descoberta._

_-Gina você não precisa contar algo ao Harry? –Falou Michelle com um largo sorriso._

_-Er... Tenho. –Falou a ruiva sem jeito._

_Harry vendo o receio da esposa se aproximou dela e segurou suas mãos firmemente._

_-Gi você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, nada do que você me disser vai mudar o fato de que eu sempre estarei do seu lado. –Falou o moreno soltando uma das mãos dela e tocando sua face com carinho, no que a esposa fechou os olhos apreciando o toque. –Agora ruiva, será que você poderia me contar o que esta acontecendo?_

_-Eu... Er... Bom não é o melhor momento... E não foi desta forma que pensei em te contar, mas já que não me resta mais escapatória. –Falou a ruiva corada, respirou fundo. –Harry eu to grávida._

_A primeira reação que ela pode ver foi a face do moreno atingir um tom pálido rapidamente, depois seus olhos se arregalarem como se fossem pular para fora, Gina já estava ficando preocupado quando de repente o marido saiu do transe e a olhou com tanto sentimento que a fez ficar sem palavras, depois seu olhar se abaixou para a barriga dela ao mesmo tempo em que a mão receosa a tocava com evidente carinho, com profundo alivio a ruiva viu o sorriso que o moreno guardava apenas para ela surgir em seus lábios, os olhos verdes procuraram os castanhos e neles encontrou assim como o seu amor, carinho e medo._

_-Gina eu não sabia que conseguia ser tão feliz assim, e devo tudo a você. –Falou o moreno se aproximando._

_Com todo o cuidado do mundo beijou a esposa, a mulher que lhe mostrou que a felicidade não tinha limite, a mulher que fazia sua vida ter sentido, a mulher que em breve lhe daria o presente de ser pai._

_Quando se separaram ambos foram parabenizados pelos amigos, o moreno se soltou do abraço do cunhado e foi para perto do vidro._

_-Ouviram isto Teddy e Henzo? Em breve vocês terão companhia. –Falou Harry com os olhos marejados de felicidade._

_Gina o abraçou por trás e Harry inverteu a posição a alinhando em seu peito. _

_Naquele momento a ruiva tinha impressão que desde que conhecerá Harry tinha sido sonho, parte de sua imaginação, e se isto fosse verdade desejava de todo coração que não fosse acordada nunca mais, já tinha cansado de viver a dura e triste realidade._

_************************_

_**Janeiro de 2005**_

_Gina estava adormecida do lado do berço da filha, Alice Weasley Potter tinha quase oito meses e assim como qualquer criança pequena não deixava os pais dormirem, mas naquele momento Harry ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho e a ruivinha tinha dado uma pequena folga a mãe após esta lhe dar de mamar._

_Era oito e meia da noite quando Harry adentrou em casa, ficando desconfiado com o silêncio assim que pisou nesta, desde que a pequena ruivinha havia nascido era raro os momentos que em a encontrava deste jeito, e sempre que isto acontecia não durava muito já que a filha logo tratava de mostrar sua presença._

_Fechou a porta com cuidado sabendo que Lice provavelmente estaria dormindo, estressado com o trabalho se jogou no sofá com mala, sapato e tudo mais que tinha direito._

_Tirou tudo o que estava lhe incomodando o dia inteiro no escritório, sapatos, meia, relógio, mala, carteira, celular, terno, enquanto subia as escadas para descobrir o que estavam fazendo as duas mulheres de sua vida o moreno afrouxou o nó da gravata, mas não a arrancou._

_Quando adentrou o quarto da filha viu a esposa adormecida na cadeira de balanço, com cautela para não acordá-la se aproximou e acariciou sua face, depois disto se virou e foi em direção ao berço da filha._

_Seu pequeno raio de sol estava dormindo serena, ficou um bom tempo admirando a pequena. Quando estava perto daquelas duas seus problemas sumia com tal rapidez que às vezes gostaria de ficar ali, colado com elas e se esquecer de que havia todo um mundo lá fora._

_Sentiu dois braços o envolver e alguém beijar seu pescoço._

_-Admirando nossa pequena de novo? –Perguntou Gina enquanto Harry a fazia ficar de frente para ele._

_-Não consigo deixar de olhá-la, ela é tão linda! Sorte que puxou a você. –Sussurrou rindo._

_Gina fez uma careta como resposta, o que fez Harry rir ainda mais, porém o moreno tomou o devido cuidado de não fazer barulho, afinal não queria acordar Alice tão cedo._

_A ruiva se apoiou nos ombros do marido para poder beijá-lo no que acabou percebendo sua tensão._

_-Esta tão tenso. –Comentou selando seus lábios nos deles._

_-O trabalho esta bem estressante estes dias. –Falou Harry com uma leve careta._

_-Sabe... –Começou a ruiva com a voz rouca. –Eu sei de algo que alivia a tensão, eliminando qualquer estresse que você pode ter._

_Antes que o moreno pudesse dizer algo Gina já andava de costas em direção a parede e puxava Harry junto consigo pela gravata._

_Gina soltou de vez o nós da gravata do moreno e a atacou no chão, enquanto sussurrava no ouvido no moreno._

_-Não podemos fazer barulho. –Sussurrou abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa do moreno._

_Harry tirou as mãos de Gina de sua camisa e a pegou pela cintura a levantando enquanto a prensava na parede, a ruiva enlaçou suas pernas ao redor do marido enquanto este atacava seu pescoço foi quando a mulher soltou um leve gemido que eles enfim ouviram uma risada gostada, uma risada de bebê._

_Automaticamente se viraram na direção da risada e se depararam com os olhos de Alice brilhando no escuro do seu berço em sua direção._

_Harry deu um passo para trás frustrado enquanto Gina se colocava novamente em pé constrangida pelo que quase tinha acontecido no quarto da filha._

_Alice ria, ou melhor gargalhava, animada em seu berço, quando viu a mãe se aproximar a garota estendeu seus bracinhos em sua direção em um pedido de colo que logo foi atendido. Harry apesar de ter sido interrompido pela filha não conseguiu ficar frustrado por muito tempo, já que não conseguia resistir a risada de bebê inocente e ao mesmo tempo travesso que a filha tinha._

_Alice ficou pulando dos braços de Gina para Harry durante duas horas até que vencida pelo cansaço voltou a dormir, o casal se manteve ao lado da pequena ruivinha até que tiveram certeza que esta dormia tranquilamente de novo, quando isto se confirmou saíram do quarto._

_-Boa noite meu raio de sol. –Falou o moreno deixando a porta entre aberta._

_Assim que saíram para o corredor Harry não perdeu chance em agarrar a ruiva e voltar a prensá-la na parede como estava fazendo antes da filha os interromper._

_Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da esposa sabendo exatamente aonde ela gostava que ele a toca-se, quando a ruiva começou a gemer seu nome o moreno se sentiu completo._

_-Gi...-Chamou o moreno cheio de amor. –Sabe o porquê eu gosto tanto de te ter assim?_

_-Não. –Respondeu a ruiva com os olhos imersos em desejo._

_-Por que eu gosto de senti-la e gosto que você sinta o que você faz comigo ruiva. –Respondeu o moreno a beijando. –Eu te amo!_

_-Te amo mais. –Respondeu a garota divertida._

_-Isso você vai ter que me provar e não vai ser tão fácil assim ruiva. –Disse malicioso._

_-Eu gosto de desafios. –Respondeu Gina no que Harry a carregou aos beijos para o quarto._

_*********************_

_**Março de 2009**_

_-Mamãe por que não posso dormir em casa hoje ? –Perguntou a ruivinha no banco de trás do carro._

_Gina que estava no banco do passageiro só que da frente se virou para filha e a analisou por alguns momentos, Harry olhava a filha pelo retrovisor, mas sem se descuidar da direção._

_-Por que hoje eu e o seu pai vamos estar mui to ocupados. –Respondeu a ruiva corada, antes que filha percebe-se esta mudou de assunto. – Mas eu pensei que você queria dormir na casa do Henzo e do Teddy, vocês vivem pedindo isto. _

_A pequena ruivinha deu um grande sorriso para mãe, onde podia se ver um pequeno buraco na parte de cima._

_-Eu quero! –Falou a garota balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, depois se virou e pegou Hendy e a colocou no colo. –Hendy também pode ir, não é?! _

_Gina sorriu para a filha e confirmou com a cabeça._

_Harry ligou o rádio e colocou o cd que a filha tanto gostava, esta passou a cantarolar no banco de trás alegremente enquanto balançava o ursinho de um lado para o outro como se este estivesse dançando._

_-Mamãe hoje eu vou faltar na escolinha? –Perguntou a pequena olhando para a janela._

_-Vai sim meu amor. –Respondeu Gina olhando por cima dos ombros. _

_A ruivinha fez carinha de pensativa por um momento, como se estivesse em um grande dilema._

_-O que foi princesa? –Perguntou Harry a observando pelo retrovisor._

_Alice hesitou por um momento, mas logo se decidiu por dizer._

_-Hoje a professora vai dar trabalhinho... –Falou a garota pensativa. –Você fala para ela que eu tava com dor de barriga papai?_

_Gina se virou para filha sem entender e Harry a olhou de sobrancelha erguida._

_-Por que você quer que seu pai minta Lice? _

_-É que a professora dá uma estrelinha para cada trabalho que nós fazemos e ontem eu tinha mais estrelinhas do que a Verônica, eu não quero que ela tenha mais do que eu de novo! –Esclareceu a garota suspirando, mas logo seus olhos brilharam em travessura. –Então o papai poderia falar que eu tava com dor de barriga que a professora acredita e me dá a estrelinha._

_Gina revirou os olhos e Harry gargalhou com os planos da filha._

_-Lice, por que você não quer que a Verônica te passe filha? –Perguntou Gina, lançando um olhar de censura a Harry por rir da atitude competitiva da filha._

_Novamente a garota ficou receosa antes de começar a dizer._

_-Verônica passou cola no meu cabelo quando eu tava falando com o Denis. – Explicou a ruivinha fazendo uma carranca._

_-Então naquele dia que você chegou cheia de cola foi por culpa dela? –Perguntou Gina irritada._

_A garota concordou com a cabeça, mas não olhou para a mãe e sim para Hendy ao qual murmurou algo que os pais não foram capazes de ouvir em seguida fazendo um gesto de silêncio para o ursinho._

_-Lice o que você disse para o Hendy?-Perguntou Gina percebendo que a ruivinha estava escondendo algo dela._

_-Nada! –Respondeu a garota rápido de mais para que pudesse ser acreditada._

_Harry teve que morder o lábio para que não risse da atitude da filha e provoca-se uma discussão com a esposa, tentando evitar conflitos continuou olhando para frente enquanto ouvia a conversa entre mãe e filha._

_-Eu... er..._

_-Lice! –Advertiu Gina dando um olhar severo, a pequena olhou para baixo e murmurou algo novamente que eles não entenderam. –Fale mais alto, filha._

_-Eu fiquei zangada com ela ai quando a professora estava longe eu o Denis derrubamos o pote de cola no cabelo dela! –Falou a garota com receio, porém Gina pode ver que no olhar da filha havia orgulho. –Mamãe ela que começou, eu tava quietinha desta vez, juro!_

_Gina suspirou cansada e voltou a se encostar no banco, Alice tinha o sangue Weasley nas veias e por isso se irritava facilmente e também havia o sangue Potter com que fazia que a pequena tivesse um dom para se meter em encrencas, e isto rendia a ruiva varias reuniões particulares entre a diretora e professora, mas apesar de tudo a ruivinha era uma garota meiga que geralmente se dava bem com todos. _

_-Estava quietinha assim como no dia que bichento de repente ficou verde e você e os meninos sugeriram que ele era do Huck? Ou o dia em que metade de uma xícara de sal foi parar no café do tio Percy após ele não deixá-la assistir desenho?Ou quem sabe igual ao dia em que a bengala do padre Pedro foi parar em cima do telhado depois dele ter dado um sermão por correr e quase derrubá-lo. –Falou Gina fazendo massagem na têmpora. _

_Harry começou repentinamente a ter um ataque de tosse que mais parecia risada, Gina o olhou por um momento incrédula pela sua atitude._

_-Mamãe você esta chateada comigo? –Perguntou Alice com a voz tristonha._

_Aquilo realmente chamou a atenção de Gina que se virou para a filha com um olhar meigo, carregado de amor, a ruiva respirou profundamente e forçou um sorriso._

_-Minha pequena, mamãe nunca fica chateada com você, eu te amo desse jeitinho que você é. –Falou Gina com a voz doce. –Tudo que eu quero é que você não se machuque meu amor. _

_Harry sorriu ao ver esposa e filha daquele jeito, aquelas duas ruivinhas tinham mudado sua vida para melhor, ou como ele mesmo gostava de ver sua vida havia começo depois do dia que elas surgiram._

_-Que tal se irmos ao lago antes? –Falou Harry chamando a atenção das duas._

_Alice abriu um enorme sorriso com isto, ela adorava ir ao lado e ficar vendo os patos nadarem._

_Gina olhou o sorriso da filha e não conseguiu negar._

_-Tudo bem. –Falou no que a filha comemorou._

_Assim que chegaram Harry se abaixou para ficar do tamanho da filha, logo em seguida Gina viu surpresa a garota subir nos ombros do pai e este se levantar a segurando pelas mãozinhas._

_-Harry você vai deixar cair minha filha. –Gritou Gina assustada._

_Alice apenas riu do desespero da mãe sendo acompanhada por Harry que passou a correr em círculos com a filha nos ombros._

_-Harry! –Gritou a ruiva, mas não se aproximou com medo de acabar provocando um queda deles._

_O moreno revirou os olhos e olhou para cima, a pequena ruivinha tinha um largo sorriso e não parecia nem um pouco assustada._

_-Calma Gi, eu não vou deixar NOSSA filha cair. –Falou o moreno se aproximando dela em passos lentos. –Alice sabe disso não é filha? _

_A garotinha no alto concordou com um aceno e estendeu as mãos para pegar o ursinho que Gina carregava._

_-Quase me esqueci de você Hendy. –Falou a garotinha o colocando entre ela e Harry._

_Depois de um passeio em volta de todo o lago Gina conseguiu finalmente que a pequena desce-se dos ombros do pai com a promessa de lhe comprar algodão doce, esta ficou entre os dois onde cada um segurava uma de suas mãos enquanto a ruivinha andava saltitante em direção aonde sabiam que vendiam o doce que ela queria._

_Meia hora depois Alice ainda estava terminando de devorar o doce no banco de trás do carro, Harry e Gina olhavam a filha com os olhos brilhando de admiração, aquela ruivinha não fazia idéia do quanto era importante para eles._

_Harry mal havia estacionado o carro em frente a casa dos Lupin e Alice já tinha pulado e corrido em direção aos primos gêmeos que brincavam de jogar bola, os dois ao verem a garotinha pararam automaticamente e foram se juntar a ela. Tonks e Remus apareceram na porta ao escutarem o barulho do carro e ao verem os três sorriram e foram os cumprimentar._

_-Tonks tem certeza que não vai dar muito trabalho? –Perguntou Gina assistindo as crianças brincarem._

_Tonks e Remus riram e voltaram seu olhar para os filhos._

_-Depois desses dois mais nada dá trabalho. –Respondeu Tonks com um certo orgulho. –Agora entendo o que minha mãe passou._

_Os adultos riram com o comentário enquanto as crianças brincavam inocentemente com a bola, sem prestar atenção neles._

_-Só não podemos nos esquecer que esta ruivinha é tão arteira quanto os dois. –Falou Gina com um pequeno sorriso._

_Os outros três concordaram._

_-Mas pode deixar que amanhã de manhã nós buscamos esta marotinha. –Falou Harry no que Gina concordou._

_Tonks se virou para eles e deu um sorriso malicioso._

_-Aproveitem sua comemoração particular e não se preocupem com a pequena, eu cuido dela. –Respondeu Tonks._

_-Realmente aproveitem, afinal não é todo dia que conseguimos um tempo para namorar depois de se ter filhos. –Falou Remus com um suspiro ._

_Harry concordou enquanto Tonks e Gina coravam levemente._

_-Vamos indo então Harry? –Perguntou à ruiva._

_O moreno concordou, e juntos os três se aproximaram das crianças._

_-Lice. –Chamou Harry no que a garota se virou sorridente para os pais. –Estamos indo agora princesa, prometa que..._

_Mas o que Harry ia pedir ele não disse já que a filha de repente ficou muito pálida e correu na direção do pai abraçando firmemente suas pernas, para o desespero dos adultos pequenas lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face._

_Tanto Harry quanto Gina se abaixaram para ficar do tamanho da filha e a abraçaram enquanto a garota chorava de soluçar, ambos os pais tinham um nó na garganta, se sentiam sempre péssimo quando a filha chorava daquele jeito e eles não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-la._

_-Meu amor o que foi? Você estava tão feliz agora a pouco. -Falou Gina acariciando o s cabelos flamejantes da filha._

_Esperaram alguns minutos até que a filha acalma-se, Henzo e Teddy olhavam a pequena com a face tristonha desviando o olhar vez ou outra para os pais que os mantinham junto deles calados, os dois nunca tinham gostado de ver a priminha deles triste e quando isto acontecia davam um jeito de animá-la._

_-Eu não quero que vocês vão embora. –Falou a garotinha em meio a lágrimas._

_Harry e Gina trocaram olhares preocupados e disseram._

_-Meu amor, amanhã nós estaremos aqui para buscá-la. –Falou Gina com o coração apertado._

_A garotinha balançou a cabeça de forma negativa agitada._

_-Eu não quero ficar longe de vocês. –Ela disse olhando os pais com carinha pidona._

_-Princesa você estava tão feliz em ficar com seus priminhos, por que isto agora? –Perguntou Harry com evidente preocupação._

_-Eu...Não sei. –Respondeu a garota confusa._

_Alice jogou os bracinhos pequenos no pescoço dos pais e os puxou para si, no momento em que seus pais se aproximaram se despedindo a garota não sabia explicar mais algo dentro dela a fez ficar terrivelmente triste._

_-Calma meu amor. –Pediu Gina com os olhos marejados._

_Naquele momento Henzo e Teddy se aproximaram da garota e tocaram seu ombro a fazendo se virar._

_-Você não quer brincar de bola? –Perguntou Henzo._

_-Nós brincamos de outra coisa, até mesmo coisa de menina. –Falou Teddy que tinha a cara contrariada em nojo quando disse que brincaria com coisa de menina._

_Tonks e Remus sorriram com a atitude do filho e foram se juntar a eles._

_A garotinha se voltou para os primos com a face vermelho pelo choro e falou:_

_-Eu gosto de jogar bola. _

_-Então por que esta chorando? –Perguntou Henzo no que Teddy concordou._

_-Num sei. –Falou a ruivinha balançando os ombros. –Não quero que meus papais vão embora._

_Henzo e Teddy pensaram por alguns segundos, enquanto Harry e Gina trocavam olhares entre si._

_-Por que? Mamãe já me deixou dormir na sua casa lembra? –Falou Henzo._

_-Eles sempre voltam. –Falou Teddy com segurança. _

_Alice olhou dos primos aos pais ainda hesitantes mais por fim concordou com um aceno e se afastou um pouco dos pais._

_-Vocês prometem? –Perguntou a garota de repente aos pais._

_-Prometemos. –Falou Gina se aproximando da filha e distribuindo vários beijos no rosto da filha. –Acha mesmo que eu consigo ficar sem receber um abraço apertado?_

_Harry se aproximou e a pegou nos braços dando um abraço apertado._

_-Você é nosso raio de sol princesa, sem você como vai ficar nosso castelo?! –Falou Harry._

_Os dois se demoraram mais do que esperavam em se despedir da filha, por pouco não tinham cancelado tudo o que tinham planejado só para ficar com a pequena, mas após vê-la ficar mais feliz enquanto brincava com os primos se decidiram que a pequena no final não sentiram tanto a falta dos pais, com o pensamento de que estavam se separando só por algumas horas os dois se separaram dela dizendo que a amava muito._

_O casal adentrou o carro em silêncio não sabiam explicar o porquê mais sentiam como se estivesse perdendo algo muito importante, mas por fim ficaram quietos enquanto o carro se afastava, talvez aquele sentimento se devesse pela cena da filha na despedida, provavelmente amanhã quando estivessem os três juntos novamente aquela sensação sumiria._

_**************_

_Tanto Gina quanto Harry estavam desanimados naquele começo de noite, mas o moreno havia prometido a si mesmo que faria a esposa se divertir como nunca._

_-Pronta? –Perguntou Harry a esposa, esta assentiu._

_Gina naquela noite vestia um vestido tomara que caia preto que ia até a metade da coxa fazendo o moreno ter uma bela visão das pernas da mulher._

_-Adorei o vestido. –Falou o moreno fechando a porta do carro da esposa, assim que este entrou no carro voltou a dizer. –Mas eu vou gostar dele ainda mais quando eu arrancá-lo. _

_Gina beijou o marido de forma ardente e este teve que se concentrar duas vezes mais para não arrastar a esposa para dentro de casa novamente e amá-la a noite inteira._

_Os dois jantaram em um dos restaurantes mais caro da cidade e dançaram agarrados a noite inteira só parando quando o estabelecimento estava para fechar._

_-Aonde vamos agora? –Perguntou Gina abraçada ao marido por causa do frio._

_Harry afastou a ruiva um pouco de si e tirou o terno para cobrir os ombros nus da mulher, voltando a abraçá-la olhou a volta pensativo, se decidindo para onde irem._

_-Tive uma idéia. –Falou o moreno._

_Depois de dez minutos dirigindo o moreno parou no mesmo parque que havia levado a filha naquele dia. Gina se virou para o marido com a sobrancelha erguida, não estava entendendo o que os dois iria fazer lá àquela hora._

_Sem lhe explicar nada o moreno a arrastou em direção ao enorme portão, este estava sendo vigiado por um homem velho, Harry se soltou da esposa e se aproximou do homem com um sorriso simpático os dois trocaram algumas palavras que Gina não foi capaz de escutar._

_Foi quando o moreno tirou a carteira do bolso e entregou algumas notas ao velho que a ruiva finalmente entendeu o que Harry estava fazendo, este após subornar o homem se aproximou de Gina e abraçados passaram pelo portão que o homem havia aberto._

_-Estarei aqui quando acabarem,é só me acordarem. –Falou o velho voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira e fechando os olhos._

_Gina corou naquele momento e Harry riu dela, isto era uma das coisas que ele amava na esposa, poderiam estar juntos a mais de nove anos e a ruiva ainda sim ficava envergonhada com coisas como aquelas._

_Harry teve o cuidado de guiar a ruiva até uma árvore bem longe da vista do vigia, Gina parou e ficou admirando o lugar, se lembrava que havia sido ali que os dois tinham conseguido juntar Remus e Tonks há anos atrás._

_Absorta em suas recordações não percebeu quando o moreno a olhou dos pés a cabeça a devorando pelos olhos._

_-Ai Harry! –Gritou Gina assustada quando o marido a pegou no colo enquanto estava distraída e a arrastou até o troco da árvore._

_-Ruiva, ruiva, você não tem idéia de como me enlouquece quando usa vestido. –Falou o moreno com as mãos passeando pelas coxas da esposa._

_Olhando fixamente para a face da mulher Harry passou a tocar suas pernas por dentro do vestido, suas mãos subiam e desciam por elas a fazendo arfar e cada vez mais colar seu corpo no do marido._

_-Sabe eu sempre quis te ter a luz do luar e será hoje. –Falou Harry no que a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior._

_Harry puxou a esposa para si e pacientemente começou levá-la a loucura, querendo dar o máximo de prazer que poderia naquele dia, quando enfim ambos não agüentavam mais o moreno se uniu a esposa, embaixo daquela árvore tendo a noite como testemunha, Harry e Gina se amaram._

_O moreno olhou para o lado e se deparou com a imagem da esposa dormindo em seus braços, se sentia péssimo em ter que desperta-la de seus sonhos, mas já estava ficando tarde e em breve o vigia poderia querer procurá-los e ele não gostava nadinha da idéia daquele velho vendo a sua ruiva daquele jeito._

_-Gi, meu lírio. –Chamou o moreno em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, a mulher abriu os olhos sonolenta. –Temos que ir agora, já é tarde._

_Depois disso Gina o beijou e os dois passaram a se vestir novamente o que era uma tarefa muito difícil com Harry a beijando a cada minuto, mas quando enfim se aproximaram do portão viram o velho vindo com uma lanterna na direção deles._

_-Eu já estava indo procurá-los. –Falou o homem. –Daqui a pouco os guardas aparecem para fazer uma vistoria no parque._

_Harry agradeceu o homem e lhe desejou boa noite, voltaram ao carro e o moreno passou a dirigir de volta para casa, as ruas estavam vazias exceto por um carro ou outro que passava por eles na direção oposta._

_O moreno parou o carro no sinal vermelho e se virou para esposa ao qual ele beijou ardentemente._

_-Eu te amo. –Falou Harry acariciando sua face._

_Gina sorriu e se curvou em direção ao marido o beijando novamente._

_-Também te amo. –Respondeu a ruiva. –Obrigado por existir Harry._

_-Obrigado você meu raio de sol. _

_Quando o semáforo abriu o moreno voltou a pisar no acelerador, ainda olhando a ruiva, foi neste momento que seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver uma forte luz vir na direção deles veloz, desesperado pisou no freio, porém era tarde de mais para isto, em um ato de proteger a esposa se curvou sobre ela a abraçando com força._

_Gina que também havia percebido o que estava prestes a acontecer engoliu em seco tendo tempo de trocar um rápido olhar com o moreno antes de se abraçarem com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Prestes a receber o choque os dois pensaram na filha e começaram a chorar, rezavam para que pudessem cumprir a promessa._

_-Eu te amo. –Foram as últimas palavras que os dois disseram abraçados um segundo antes do caminhão que passava correndo atingir o carro deles._

_Cada vez mais pessoas saiam para fora de suas casa ao ouvirem o barulho do acidente, quando estes saiam se deparavam com a imagem de caminhão capotado e um carro de passeio totalmente amassado, seja quem estivesse naquele carro era certeza que estava morto._

_A policia e o resgate chegaram em questão de minutos no local, ao abrirem o carro se depararam com um casal morto e abraçados._

_-Já descobriu quem são? –Perguntou Fernandes se aproximando._

_O policial que ainda estava impressionado com a cena se virou para o colega._

_-Harry Potter e sua esposa Ginevra Potter. –Disse por fim. –Ângela esta entrando em contato com os familiares neste momento. _

_Fernandes se virou e olhou para toda aquela bagunça._

_-E já sabem quais foram as causas do acidente?_

_-Parece que o motorista do caminhão estava embriagado e corria quando passou o sinal vermelho. –Esclareceu o policial._

_Fernandes suspirou com evidente cansaço, naquele momento o colega estendeu uma foto em sua direção._

_-O que é isto? –Perguntou olhando para foto._

_-Estes são mais uma vitima do comportamento imbecil desses motoristas idiotas. Eles tinham uma filhinha de 5 anos. –Falou o homem revoltado dando as costas._

_Naquele momento Fernandes olhou a foto de uma mulher ruiva e um homem moreno abraçados a uma garotinha ruivinha, os três sorriam alegremente em sua direção e isto fez com que os olhos do homem brilhassem. _

_Marcos estava certo, os três eram mais uma vitima do que havia se transformado o mundo, onde o que era para facilitar a vida acabava se transformando na arma que a tirava, até mesmo a menininha que graças a Deus não estava junto com os pais teria a vida mudada para sempre._

_-Que Deus a ajude. –Falou Fernandes dando as costas para toda aquela cena._

_*********************_

**Abril de 2029**

-Senhorita Alice ? –Chamou uma jornalista ao fundo levantando a mão.

-Sim? –Perguntou a ruiva a olhando atentamente.

-Isabelle, Profeta Diário. –Se apresentou a jovem. –Há dois anos a senhorita é considerada umas das, senão for a melhor, romancista do pais com apenas vinte três anos. O que a senhorita acha que a auxiliou para chegar onde chegou?

-Com toda certeza minha família. –Respondeu a jovem ruiva olhando as avós sentadas na primeira fileira. –Sem eles eu não chegaria em lugar nenhum.

-Denis do canal sete. –Falou um homem se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que seu câmera. –Em seu último lançamento há especulação de que esta seria a história de seus pais e nele você cita que eles ficaram juntos até a morte. Por questões religiosas esta citação acabou gerando muitos comentários, você gostaria de dizer algo sobre isto?

Alice riu com a pergunta do homem.

-Denis, não é mesmo? –Perguntou a ruiva sorrindo, no que o homem confirmou. – Realmente este último lançamento tem uma história muito parecida com a dos meus pais, e realmente eu estou surpresa que tenha saído tanto comentário pelo meu mero ponto de vista. Colocando a questão religiosa de lado, e indo direto ao ponto o que quis dizer é que a morte é algo misterioso, onde ninguém pode afirmar nada sobre ela. A morte pode ser o fim ou o começo, eu particularmente prefiro acreditar que meus pais estejam juntos e felizes.

Depois de uma longa série de perguntas Alice finalmente se viu livre dos repórteres e foi se juntar a sua família que mais uma vez estava lá para apoiá-la.

-Como fui? –Perguntou assim que chegou.

-Linda como sempre. –Respondeu Lilian.

-Seus pais estariam orgulhosos. –Falou Molly com os olhos marejados.

Alice sorriu e respirou profundamente, algo dentro dela sentia como se eles estivessem ao seu lado naqueles momentos, era como se a promessa que eles fizeram quando tinha cinco anos nunca tivesse sido quebrada, eles poderiam não ter voltado para buscá-la naquela manhã de março, mas eles nunca a deixaram sozinha.

Saber mesmo que internamente que os pais estavam juntos a apoiando aonde quer que estivessem já era o suficiente para ela.

-Eles estão. –Disse Alice sorrindo. –Vamos?

As mulheres concordaram e saíram abraçadas conversando sobre as perguntas dos jornalistas enquanto iam em direção a casa da matriarca dos Weasley que estava sendo preparada uma grande comemoração.

O que os olhos humanos não poderiam ver era que naquele momento distante deles Harry e Gina sorriram para elas ao mesmo tempo em que raios de sol as atingiam esquentando seus corações e o preenchendo de sentimentos bons.

**N/A: *Escondida em uma trincheira***

**Sabe eu apaguei e escrevi esta linha umas sete vezes sem saber o que dizer...**

**Por isso me perdoem por qualquer besteira que possivelmente direi.**

**A St. Mungus era uma fic que na verdade só seria um projeto rápido, mas muita coisa aconteceu e este pequeno projeto acabou se estendendo a quase um ano, e hoje esta sendo extremamente estranho saber que é a última vez que posto aqui.**

**O capitulo esta meio confuso, mas espero que vocês entendam não só toda a bagunça como também o fato de ter enfim matado não só Gina mas o Harry também. Minha explicação para isto é simples sempre estive em duvida sobre deixar a ruiva viva ou morta, entretanto eu nunca cheguei a planejar um capitulo com ela VIVA no final, na verdade o final dela era para ser o mesmo que o da esposa de Philipe, Harry também se tornaria um médico para ajudar Gina e ela morria depois de um tempo, mas ai venho a grande duvida. Será que é certo depois de tudo eles ficarem separados? **

**Pensei dez mil vezes em como fazer o final, escrevi tranquilamente até a cena do casal com a filha no carro que por sinal eu estava escrevendo de madrugada, depois dela eu pensei sinceramente em apagar tudo e refazer o capitulo com um final feliz, mas não fui capaz disso, a todos que não gostaram peço minhas sinceras desculpas.**

**O capitulo saiu maior do que eu esperava também, espero que pelo menos estes flash dos momentos felizes que eles passaram tenham agradado a vocês.**

**Bom queria agradecer de coração a todos que tiveram paciência e leram a fics, comentaram, votaram, adicionaram no favoritos, etc...Sem vocês esta fics teria sido esquecida.**

**Agora com este projeto finalizado irei retomar a minha outra fics até então em Hiatus Será que é difícil entender que te amo?! Quem quiser ler pode ler que eu garanto que estarei a atualizando em breve.**

**Como vocês estão cansados de saber esta fics foi baseada em um anime que vale muito a pena assistir, ela por sinal é bem diferente da fics inclusive no final dela e tem muitas cenas mil vezes mais românticas. São apenas seis episódios.**

**Nome: Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora**

**Link para Download: .com/?secao=midia_epis_lista&anime=Hanbun_no_Tsuki_ga_Noboru_Sora**

**Portanto hoje, 18/04/2009, dou por encerrada felizmente ou infelizmente a fic.**

**Lily Van Phailaxies ou Darklokura**

**Resposta aos Comentários**

**Bianca Evans:** Ola tudo bem? Que bom que gostou, espero não ter decepcionado muito neste capitulo. Obrigada pelo carinho.

**Diana Watson:** Ola, tudo bem? Bom é um alivio que eu não tenha decepcionado vocês até agora, só espero que isto não mude com este novo capitulo. Consegui te fazer chorar? Sinto-me honrada em saber, sinal de que a cena foi pelo carinho.

**laurenita:** Ola, tudo bem? Leitora nova que bom. ^^ Nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico grata. Depois me diga o que achou deste capitulo. Obrigada pelo carinho.

**Fl4v1nh4:** Ola, tudo bem? Então este capitulo também foi grande, uma espécie de consolo/desculpa pelo que fiz, bom enfim o fim, espero não ter decepcionado muito vocês, eu disse que ia postar perto do dia 18/05 não é mesmo? Um mês antes não é bem melhor? Obrigada pelo carinho.

**Inaclara Evans Potter****:** Ola tudo bem? Ai esta o último capitulo, espero que goste apesar do final. Obrigada pelo carinho.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Ola tudo bem?

Primeiramente obrigada por ter respondido minha pergunta, eu simplesmente adoro Lupin e Tonks, tanto que sem querer eles tiveram mais espaço que Rony e Hermione, também me apaixonei pela Michelle e Philipe, acho que ela é perfeita para ajudá-lo a reaprender a viver, infelizmente não pude abordar mais sobre isto... Um filme? Bom toda a idéia da fics foi graças a um anime e tudo se deve a quem fez, tem o link na nota da autora, eu particularmente recomendo. Fico feliz que goste da fics e espero que isto continue mesmo depois deste final. Obrigado pelo carinho.


End file.
